


【K/夜伊】Monochrome

by DesPluiesSaphir



Series: 【K/夜伊】Monochrome [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 117,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesPluiesSaphir/pseuds/DesPluiesSaphir
Summary: 架空/剧情向。某年12月，三轮一言在隐居处遇害，七釜户实验室实习生伊佐那社偶遇三轮一言的弟子夜刀神狗朗之后被对方怀疑为凶手。情急之下，社一击撂倒了狗朗，并以“自证清白”为由要求和狗朗一起调查此案。狗朗察觉到社对自己有所隐瞒，于是没有回绝。当三轮一言预言过的“线”在两人的追查过程中一一浮起时，狗朗突然发现自己极力避开的东西不仅没有如愿远离，反而汇聚到了自己的临时搭档身上。本页面是《Monochrome》系列本篇。番外及设定见本系列Part2 《Monochrome: Memories》。Monochrome意为“黑白”、“单色调”，取意于白色的星辰和黑色的夜空。章节标题取自宇宙天体和天文学名词，释义见文末，名词翻译或注解错误之处请务必指出。为防万一还是说一下：本文Top/Bottom明确的CP是夜伊、伏八和尊多。





	1. Nemesis “复仇女神”星

**》》Ⅰ** **Nemesis “复仇女神”星**

**01**

伊佐那社从没想过自己居然可以一击撂倒一个手持武器的专业人士。

 

**02**

对伊佐那社来说，今天本应是平凡的一天。

今天的实习任务已经完成了，但是姐姐伊佐那麻里还要留在七釜户的实验室加班，就读于苇中学园的表妹雨乃雅日是住宿生，只在周末过来和他们住，所以今天的晚饭也只能自己一个人吃了。社和姐姐住在15楼最东边的小公寓里。他不喜欢电梯，今天也和往常一样拿着打包回来的熟食，一边爬楼梯，一边盘算着蒸饭的那十几分钟里自己该做些什么来打发一下时间。

跟温柔随和的姐姐不同，社跟家人之外的人保持着微妙的距离。他和谁都不亲近，但如果需要帮忙，他总是乐意伸出援手。唯一的例外就是实验室的所有者国常路大觉。伊佐那姐弟和这个严肃死板的年轻人关系很好，好到不时会互相捉弄的那种，社现在不离手的那把红色雨伞就是国常路大觉数年前送给他的。这三个个性迥异的家伙为什么能相处得如此融洽一直是实验室的一个未解之谜。

社哼着小调优哉游哉地回到家里，锁好门，把饭蒸上，将熟食装盘端到客厅的矮脚桌上——然后在桌上看见了一个小小的胸针。银灰底色，黑色描边，中间是银白色的双头鹰，还有一行德文印在上面。

“姐姐没收好吗？”他自言自语着走进姐姐房间，打开梳妆台上的首饰盒，却发现一模一样的另外两枚胸针好好地躺在那里。“难道是我自己忘了收好它吗？”他疑惑地走到了屋子另一边的自己的房间里，却发现自己抽屉里的那一枚也好好地呆在原处。

社这才感觉到不对劲，似乎家里有他以外的人。

他紧了紧握着伞的手，攥着那枚多出来的胸针准备离开。

但更恐怖的事情还在后面。

他刚一转身就看见卧室门外不知什么时候站了个人，凌厉地眼神死死地锁在他身上。虽然对方表情平静且没有靠近，但这个陌生人身上满溢的杀气已经快要把天花板给掀翻了。

而且，社见过他。

 

**03**

“啊，你不是前几天那个……”社试图通过打招呼来缓解一下周围紧绷的空气。

“那是你的东西吧？”对方不等他说完就开口发问了。

“按理确实是我的，但，但是……我不知道为什么它会在这里……”社压下恐惧，努力保持镇定冷静的口吻。但他听到自己的声音在颤抖，而且话也说不利索了。

“是我把它拿过来的。”那个人走进来，站在离他不足三米的地方。

“……我，我应该谢谢你吗？”社口不择言地冒出来一句。

“那就拿你的命作为谢礼吧。”那人用毫无感情的语气回答道。说话间，长刀已然出鞘。社本能地向后退，却发现自己身后就是书桌和窗户，根本没有退路。

“等，等一下！！”社大喊道，“你说的都是什么莫名其妙的东西啊？！”

“证据确凿，你还想抵赖吗？！”对方呵斥道。

“我不知道你是谁、为什么会有我们家的东西，你却要杀我，这不是很奇怪吗！”社毫不示弱地反驳道。

“那确实是我失礼了。”那人放下了举刀斩人的架势，“我是‘调停者’三轮一言的弟子夜刀神狗朗，我的师父一言大人数日前遇刺身亡，临终前将此物交给我，并嘱咐我找到其所有者。”

“啊，节哀顺变……”

“纳命来，凶手！”

“慢着啊啊啊！我不是凶手！你怎么血口喷人啊！”

“凶案现场遗留的不属于一言大人的东西，不就是凶手的所有物吗！”

“这是一种猜测方向……但是我不是凶手啊，你把刀放下！”

夜刀神狗朗没有放下刀好好听社说话的意思。

社看着离自己越来越近的刀刃，突然灵机一动。

“你的师父只是让你找到所有者吧！他说了所有者就是凶手吗？！”

“确实没有直说。”

“你连铁证都没有就私闯民宅还意图举刀伤人，伤及无辜的话你的师父会高兴吗？”

这话奏效了。狗朗停住了。但是马上他又重新举起了刀。

“我为私闯民宅道歉，请你偿命吧。”

 

**04**

这人——顽固到完全没法交流啊！社狠狠地腹谤了一句。留给他引以为傲的大脑的时间已经不多了，这个距离下，他想活命的话就只能把对方KO。他想到了手里的伞，但是伞的牢靠程度显然不如刀，而且哪怕手里的是刀，他这个没有任何格斗经验的家伙肯定也不会是狗朗的对手。

“到那个世界，向一言大人忏悔吧。”狗朗手起。

“我有遗言！”社抢在刀落之前想到了对策。

“垂死挣扎吗？”狗朗冷冷地瞪着他，“你说吧。”

社没有说话，而是回瞪着狗朗，然后冷不防地狠狠地踢起了腿。

——伊佐那社是个正常的男人。他当然知道男人的弱点是什么。

——而这个入侵者又正好大意了，让他的腿有机可乘。

刀落在地上发出清脆的声响，他从对方的表情里看出了那刻骨铭心的鸡飞蛋打之痛。

“抱，抱歉，”社开始有点心虚了，“我只是想找个法子让你冷静下来好好听人说话。”

 “你这家伙……”狗朗蜷缩着身子呻吟着。

——这是他夜刀神狗朗经历过的最惨痛的失利。

——他居然在手持武器的情况下被一个外行一击放倒，毫无还手之力。

“要不你在我床上躺一下吧……”社捡起狗朗的刀，把它扔进了书桌和墙壁之间的夹缝里，然后放下伞，像滚雪球一样把狗朗推到了自己床上，给他盖上了被子。

狗朗没有抵抗也没有回答。

“看来你一时半会儿应该是缓不过来了，我下去给你打几个菜，一起吃个饭好好说清楚吧。”社无奈地叹了口气，拿着伞走了出去。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis：  
> 涅墨西斯，希腊神话中的复仇女神。  
> 认为太阳是双星系统的假说将太阳的伴星命名为“复仇女神”星，并认为这颗褐矮星会把奥尔特云的彗星带入太阳系内部，增大星体碰撞的几率。


	2. Asterism 星群

**01**

国常路大觉知道社一个人在家的时候习惯锁门，但在他印象中，伊佐那社不是那种无故不应门的人。今天他按了好几次门铃，社却没有回话。他试着打电话，但是无法接通。无奈之下他只好掏出钥匙自己开门进去。

“打扰了，我进来了。”大觉脱掉鞋子走进屋里。

房间里亮着的灯，桌上的熟食还有热度。他知道社不在家里，但是直觉告诉他，屋子里有人。他径直朝社的房间走去，愕然地发现一个脸色苍白的陌生人正蜷在社的被子里。

“你是谁？”他本能地想要拔枪，但是没摸清对方的底细，他不敢轻举妄动。

“我是‘调停者’三轮一言的弟子夜刀神狗朗。”回答的声音有些沙哑，但是镇静且毫不迟疑。

“三轮先生的……？”大觉愕然。

“你认识先师？”狗朗也惊讶不已。他从不知道三轮一言与这样的年轻人有交往。

“你为什么会在这里？”大觉没有回答他。

“我是来将刺杀一言大人的恶人斩杀的。”狗朗蜷在被子里，但是语气和握着刀站在社面前时一样坚定。

“三轮先生下葬的时候，我也曾去吊唁，并且遣人调查此事。”大觉隐隐感觉到中间似乎出了什么岔子，“我可以明确的告诉你，这里没有你要找的凶手。”

“可我不记得自己曾在葬礼上见过你。”不出意外，狗朗并不相信他，“你是那家伙的共犯吗？”

“我是‘非时院’的主人，‘统制者’国常路大觉。”大觉几乎不对其他人提起自己的身份，但他觉得无需对狗朗隐瞒，“三轮先生应该曾经提到我。”

“先师确实提到过一位‘七釜户的大觉先生’，难道……” 狗朗愣了一下，然后吃力地掀开被子，起身正襟危坐起来，“没想到‘统制者’还如此年轻，是我失礼了。”

“三轮先生还真是对谁都这么介绍我啊。”大觉百感交集地叹了口气。

“您为什么会来这里？”狗朗问道，“您认识住在这里的那个家伙吗？”

“你说伊佐那社？”大觉皱了皱眉，“你见过他了？”

“那家伙叫伊佐那社吗？”狗朗的语气显然很不友善。

“你该不会是……把他当成凶手了吧？”大觉找到了症结所在。

“先师遇害的现场遗留着他的东西，先师的遗言也是让我找到他。”狗朗说着指了指社的抽屉，“他刚刚还从那里面拿出了一模一样的物品。”

“他并不是你要找的凶手。”大觉的话语几乎是跟着狗朗的尾音说出来的，“三轮先生遇害的时候，伊佐那还在万米高空的航线上飞着呢。”

“什么？！”这次轮到狗朗惊讶了。

大觉起身出去，狗朗听见他在客厅里翻找东西的声音，不一会儿便看见他回到房间里。

“你可以向航空公司查证。”他把手里的机票递过去。

狗朗将信将疑地接过那沓机票，机票是按时间顺序放好的，社的行程一目了然：他从德累斯顿出发，在好几个城市都停留过，最后才到达东京。狗朗找到奄奄一息的三轮一言的时候，他乘坐的前往东京的班机航程才刚刚过半。

“你叫夜刀神是吧？”看着狗朗困惑的表情，大觉决定把话挑明白了说。

“是的。”狗朗一边回答一边把机票还给大觉。

“伊佐那社现在是‘非时院’的人，”国常路大觉的语气像是在发最后通牒，“你若是对他有什么企图，‘非时院’不会坐视不管的。”

 

**02**

狗朗和大觉僵持了好一阵子，最终还是狗朗妥协了。虽然自己现在是无主之人，可以不必拘泥于“氏族”身份，但他还是决定不要和地位高于自己的人起冲突。不过这并不意味着他放弃对伊佐那社的怀疑。

“我必须追查杀害先师的凶手，望阁下谅解。”他说着便欠身行了个礼，“找到‘伊佐那社不是凶手’的铁证之后我会马上离开。”

“好吧，”大觉估摸着狗朗应该和自己一样脾气固执，知道自己的劝说或是命令不会有太大效果，便不再劝阻他了，“但是在你离开前，‘非时院’会盯着你的一举一动。”

狗朗刚想说什么，外面就传来了开锁的声音。

“刚刚发生的事情请不要告诉伊佐那。”国常路大觉低声对狗朗说，狗朗虽然不明就里，但还是点头应允了。

少顷，玄关处传来了社的声音：“诶，中尉来了吗？”

“你跑到哪里去了，伊佐那？”大觉离开房间，向玄关走去。

看到国常路大觉离开，狗朗终于忍无可忍地蜷回被子里倒抽了一口凉气。社没有说错，一时半会儿他根本缓不过来。不过他觉得自己还是应该庆幸一下，毕竟社那一脚多少还是偏了一些，否则照那个力度，自己刚刚连装模作样地正襟危坐都办不到。

“有什么事吗，中尉？”

狗朗隐约听见社和大觉在玄关附近交谈的声音。

“过来看一眼，没什么事。你去哪里了？”

“下去打菜了，两个人的话多少也得四个菜才够吃吧。”社的声音从玄关挪到了客厅里，狗朗听见社找盘子装菜的动静。

“两个人？”国常路大觉重复了一遍。

“有个……呃，认识的人，来了。”社犹豫了一下，“我们之间有些误会，我打算留他吃饭，跟他好好说清楚。”

“伊佐那！”国常路大觉的语气变成了愠怒。

“放心吧中尉，”社依然优哉游哉，“没事的。”

“你能有点危机感吗！”国常路大觉的口吻现在变得无奈了，“那是个陌生人吧！”

“诶，中尉你见过他了？”狗朗听见社“咣”地放下饭碗，噌噌的脚步声从客厅来到了床头，“你没事吧？还活着吗？！”

“托你的福，还活着。”狗朗咬牙切齿地回答道。

“太好了。”社如释重负地舒了口气，“你再休息一下，一会儿我把饭菜端进来。”

狗朗莫名其妙地看着他那张笑盈盈的脸。

“我只会蒸饭，所以只能委屈你吃熟食了。”社惭愧地挠了挠头，“我不知道你有没有什么饮食禁忌……”

“我没有饮食禁忌。”等狗朗反应过来，话已经脱口了。

“那就好。”社似乎很高兴，他回头对跟进来的国常路大觉甩了甩手，“中尉你不是还要跟姐姐吃饭吗，快点去吧。”国常路大觉依然皱着眉头杵在那里。“他不是什么奇怪的人，”社见状，马上又补充道，“而且，他现在根本没有战斗力。”

国常路大觉心情复杂地看了狗朗一眼，摇了摇头转身就走，社起身去送他。狗朗听见国常路大觉叮嘱社要小心，而社则回答“大不了还有中尉嘛”。那种亲昵的语气让狗朗感觉到他们并不是一般的“主人”与“族人”的关系，可能也不是普通的朋友关系。他不想去揣测他人的人际关系，但是他记忆里三轮一言所说的“大觉先生”是一个高冷的正经人物，不像是会与伊佐那社这样轻飘飘的人有交情的人，自己看见的东西和自己认为的东西相差甚远，这让他感觉不太协调。

“抱歉，中尉就是这么严肃的人。”社的声音打断了他的思绪，“希望他没对你说什么过分的话。”“没有……你为什么叫他中尉？”狗朗问道。“我认识他的时候他还在当兵，军衔是陆军中尉，”社面对着狗朗，在床边的地上坐下来，“现在叫习惯了，就不改口了。”“你跟一个陌生人说这么多真的好吗？”狗朗半是提醒，半是试探。“你好，夜刀神君，我叫伊佐那社，今年17岁，现在是七釜户实验室的实习生，你可以叫我小白。”社却突然开始自我介绍起来，“和我一起住在这里的是我的姐姐伊佐那麻里，她是七釜户实验室的博士后。”“……你好。”狗朗不知该怎么回答他，只好打个招呼搪塞过去。“啊，顺便告诉你，中尉说话做事像个老爷爷，实际上他今年只有22岁。”社神秘兮兮地说。“还真是……年轻有为啊，你们。”狗朗并不掩饰自己的惊讶。“夜刀神君应该比我年长吧？”社问道。“我今年18岁。”狗朗的回答纯粹是出于礼尚往来。“比姐姐年轻啊。”社笑道。“一言大人在我这个年龄已经学有所成了，想想确实愧对吾师。”想到社对姐姐的介绍，狗朗兀自感慨着。

社没有说什么，而是盯着地面出神。狗朗起初以为他是在看着床底下的什么东西，但很快就反应过来他“看着”的是某些没有实体的东西。“呐，夜刀神君。”社提问的时候并没有抬头，“你的师父，那位一言大人，对你来说很重要吧？”“他是我的救命恩人。”狗朗的答复简洁明了。“我并没有杀害那位一言大人。”社抬头看着狗朗的双眼，认真地回答道，“如果他的遇害与我有关，我不会逃避责任，但是我对这件事一无所知。”“‘与你有关’可以涵盖很多种情况吧？”狗朗反问道。“包括我雇凶伤人，对吧？”社无奈地笑了笑，“既然如此，那我和你一起调查吧。”“你不需要这么费心。”狗朗下意识地想要拒绝。“事关自己的清白，没法不费心啊。”社的态度也很坚决，“只要帮你揪出凶手，我也不用每天担惊受怕了。”“你这种态度更可疑吧。”狗朗直直地看着社。

社却没有再答复他，而是起身伸了个懒腰。

“你要是饿了就说一声，我们随时可以开饭。”

他笑眯眯地对狗朗说。

 

**03**

伊佐那姐弟离家之后没多久，夜刀神狗朗就接到了一个无法显示号码的来电，电话那头的人说国常路大觉邀请他过去。虽说是“邀请”，但是狗朗明白这是“统制者”的命令，以他的身份无法拒绝。他花了点时间在社的房间里找到了自己的刀，出门的时候已经有人候在外面了。

狗朗在社的房间里借宿了一晚。社把备用钥匙和自己的手机号码都给了狗朗，但是拒绝把胸针还给他，也不愿回答那胸针是个什么东西。

“等抓到凶手了再说吧。”

“你这是在用筹码威胁我吗？”

“这是一言大人留给你的重要的东西，我会好好带在身上的。”

“你这家伙！”

头天晚上社的姐姐伊佐那麻里回来的时候已经快十一点了。那是一位有着银灰色的头发和眼睛的知性女子。她先是对社带朋友回家这件事表示震惊，而后发觉狗朗脸色不好。“你好，我叫伊佐那麻里，舍弟如有失礼之处请务必告诉我，我帮你教训他。”麻里说着，伸手往社的背上掐了一下。社发出一声嚎叫。“您好，伊佐那小姐，我叫夜刀神狗朗。”狗朗压下诧异，礼貌地做着自我介绍，“除了买超市的熟食回来之外，社并没有做什么过分的事情，请您放心。”“啊，那就好。”麻里报以温柔的一笑，嘱咐了社几句之后就回自己房间去了。

“我姐姐很漂亮，对吧。”社的手肘轻轻碰了碰狗朗的胳膊。“确实是一位美丽的女性。”狗朗回答道。“你动心了？”社揶（yé）揄（yú）道。“没有。”狗朗斩钉截铁地回答。“很少有男人会不对姐姐动心诶。”社戏谑道，“姐姐和我在实验室完全不是一个待遇。”“我就是你说的那种‘很少有’的男人。”狗朗正色道。“夜刀神君，你这种古板跟中尉还真是像啊。”社两手一摊，叹了口气。“想必你也对那位阁下问了同样的问题。”狗朗白了他一眼。“中尉是红着脸否认的，跟你不一样，嗯。”社一边说一边还点了点头。

狗朗想了一晚上也没想明白社和国常路大觉之间到底是什么关系。从社和大觉的交谈中，狗朗能猜测到社应该蒙受了大觉不少照顾，但是“主人”对“族人”照顾到如此程度是一件很不寻常的事情。社告诉狗朗自己和姐姐是在德国长大和获得学位的，他房间里摆放的几张照片似乎在暗示伊佐那姐弟和国常路大觉是同学或者研究伙伴，但三轮一言往时曾言之凿凿地说了“他年纪轻轻就继承了家业，没有闲暇到学堂攻读学位”这样的话。

直升飞机直接降落在御柱塔的顶层，狗朗曾多次远眺过这栋摩天楼，但站在这里俯瞰下方景致倒是第一次。随后他被引导着穿过屋顶的园林，走到电梯口，戴着金色兔子面具的人在等着他，他这才确定“非时院”的人确实出席了三轮一言的葬礼。他最终被带到了一个很大的和室，“兔子”进屋向国常路大觉报告的时候，一个穿着蓝色制服的年轻男子正好从里面出来。那人看到狗朗时表情里闪过一丝惊讶，狗朗觉得此人面善，等那人的身影消失在走廊尽头之后他才想起来——那人也曾出现在三轮一言的葬礼上。

“夜刀神阁下，大人请您进去。”

“谢谢。”

狗朗将“理”交给陪同他等候的“兔子”，自己随另一位“兔子”走进了房间。和室大得跟三轮一言在乡间的住宅差不多，国常路大觉穿着黑底金纹的和服站在房间的另一边，不怒自威。那位“兔子”将狗朗带到房间的中央，然后便离开了。

“不必多礼。”大觉抢先开了口，但狗朗还是欠身致意了。

“请问您叫我过来是有什么事？”狗朗问道。

“想和你聊一聊三轮先生，看看你对他的身份了解多少。”大觉开门见山地说，“你知道他‘调停’的是什么吗？”

这个问题倒是把狗朗问住了。

“先师只曾对我说是协调一些‘重要的人’的关系。”他回答道，“但没有告诉过我个中详细。”

“你应该知道‘主人’和‘族人’的概念吧？”大觉问道，见狗朗点了头，他便继续说道，“三轮先生调停的大多是这些‘主人’之间的关系。”

“所以一言大人才不时奔走于各地吗……”狗朗自言自语道。

“三轮先生四处奔波是出于我的委托。”国常路大觉听到了狗朗的低语，向他解释道，“三轮先生的能力只能用在预言和平衡各方力量这两方面，而他本人又乐于完成这样的工作。”

“确实很符合一言大人的秉性。”狗朗觉得很自豪。

“我非常尊敬三轮先生，也理解你痛失恩师的心情，”大觉语气凝重，“但作为‘无主之人’，你确实需要好好斟酌一下自己行为。”

狗朗知道他对自己袭击伊佐那社一事耿耿于怀。

“我对昨日袭击伊佐那社一事向您道歉。”狗朗一边说一边行了个礼，“我向您作出了承诺，就绝对不会食言。”“三轮先生遇害一事，‘非时院’会彻查到底，有进展的话我会遣人知会你。”大觉的言下之意再明确不过。“谢谢您。”狗朗当然听出了弦外之音，“但我是一言大人的族人，不会消极地呆在原处的。”

 

**04**

这次单独会面持续了一个多小时，狗朗离开的时候愕然地发现门外的“兔子”捧着一把红伞，而拿着“理”等候他的人变成了社。社还穿着白大褂，拖鞋也没换，狗朗猜测他应该是匆匆忙忙翘班出来的，至于等了多久就不得而知了。屋里的国常路大觉显然也很惊讶。

“非常抱歉，大人。”门外的两位“兔子”急忙向大觉道歉。

“早安，夜刀神君，中尉！”社向他们打了个招呼，“是我要求在这里等的，中尉不要怪罪他们。”

“你有什么事吗？”大觉快步走出来。

“有些事情忘了问夜刀神君，所以就过来等他了。”社说着看了看狗朗。

“你问吧。”狗朗不知道他接下来会说出什么惊人的话语来。

“夜刀神君，你能和我做朋友吗？”社微笑着，认真地问道。

不只是狗朗，在场的大觉和“兔子”都惊呆了。但是大觉没有插话也没有劝阻，而是等着听狗朗的回答。

“你为什么要对一个差点杀了你的人提这种请求？”狗朗蹙着眉反问道，“你对我的事情一无所知。”

“也不能说一无所知吧，”社自信满满地把刀递给狗朗，“至少我知道自己在天台上遇见的，是真正的夜刀神君。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asterism：星群  
> 地球天空上的恒星集团或小星座，如北斗七星、夏/冬季大三角等。


	3. Quasar 类星体

**》》Ⅲ Quasar** **类星体**

 

**01**

对于社的话，狗朗既没有否认，也没有肯定。他只是默默地接过了自己的刀。

“你们……到底是什么时候认识的？”大觉忍不住插话了。

“刚认识的。”社的回答很敷衍。基于自己对社的了解，大觉知道他不想回答。回头看看狗朗，他那满怀心事的表情显然也在拒绝回答。

“你不是为了这件事跑过来的吧。”狗朗的语气很肯定。

“怎么说呢……本来打算晚上回去再问你的，”心思被看穿的社只好坦白了，“听说中尉把你叫到这里来了，我担心你们起冲突，所以就过来了。”

“我不会对三轮先生的弟子做什么无理的事情。”大觉的语气很不满，“你到底对我的处事方式有什么误解？！”

“因为中尉真的对我和姐姐的安危很上心嘛。”社解释道，“夜刀神君和我之间又有些误会，所以担心你会先发制人。”

“我并没有相信的你，伊佐那社。”狗朗觉得自己应该再强调一遍立场，“我会把事情调查清楚，在真相大白之前，我不会对你的请求作出任何答复。”

“你不需要马上回答我。”社回答的时候没有任何失望的情绪，“我会和你一起把事情弄清楚的。”

“这件事我会处理，你不需要把自己卷进去。”出乎狗朗的意料，大觉没有生气地下命令，而是口气强硬地劝阻他。

“抱歉，中尉，从我家的东西出现在现场那一刻开始，我就已经被卷进去了。”社的态度也很坚决，“我跟夜刀神君保证过，如果一言大人遇害一事与我有关，我不会逃避责任。”

“毕竟是谋杀案，你好歹替伊佐那小姐考虑一下吧。”大觉的话显然是戳到了社的痛处，狗朗看见社的表情马上就变得有些不安。

“那就……对姐姐保密吧。”社说着两手一摊，“有中尉在姐姐身边我就不担心了。”

“算了，我派人跟着你吧。”大觉说着对其中一位“兔子”使了个眼色，“兔子”心领神会地回答了一声“是”。社见状赶紧拉住了“兔子”的衣袖。

“不需要。”

“对手是杀人犯，落单是非常危险的事情。”

“我不会落单的，中尉。”社说着走到狗朗身边，“夜刀神君和我在一起。”

狗朗愕然地盯着社看了几秒，然后如梦初醒般地闪到了几步开外。几分钟前他还在和室里问过国常路大觉“伊佐那社是个自来熟吗”，大觉很坚定地否认了，并告诉他“伊佐那很少和人维持亲近的关系。”现状显然和大觉的话相悖。

“若查出你就是凶手，我会毫不犹豫地将你斩杀的。”狗朗毫不客气地提醒道。

“我若是凶手，被你斩杀不是罪有应得吗。”社淡定地回答道，“我不是凶手，所以你不会对我做什么可怕的事情的。”

“我并不相信你，伊佐那社。”狗朗又一次强调了自己的立场。

“但我相信一言大人。”社回答道。

 

**02**

狗朗不是自愿留下来等社的。

他不懂科研，也不能进实验室，只能坐在社的办公桌前对着空荡荡的办公室发呆。

办公室是隔音的，布局很简洁。门边有扇封死的大玻璃窗，可以看见走廊和对面的实验室；窗边的桌子属于“非时院”的某个成员，正对着门的两张并排的办公桌是社和姐姐麻里的；对门的墙上也有一扇大窗，视野极好，城市的大半风景尽收眼底，还能看见远处的学院岛。办公室里还有一个小冰箱和一张电视柜，不过电视柜上放的是微波炉。

百无聊赖的狗朗观察起了社的办公桌。桌上没有任何私人物品，除了电脑和月历，台面上还有一沓看上去像是草稿纸的东西码放在显示器前面。狗朗拿起月历翻了翻，不由得皱起了眉。社的日程几乎是空的，只有特定的几个时间点——他猜测可能是例会什么的——被标上了红字。今天的日程是空的，如果不是亲眼看见社拿着红伞和其他人一起走进实验室，狗朗大概会相信社今天的工作就是在实验室里无所事事地划水。与之对比鲜明的是，麻里的桌上东西很多，靠墙放着的一份周历一份月历写得满满当当的，用书立整理好的文件夹上也标注了日期，狗朗马上就理解了麻里晚归的原因。麻里的桌面上也没有私人物品。

御柱塔是个保密程度很高的地方。尽管在这里呆了一上午，但是狗朗既不知道这间实验室在几楼，也不知道那间和室在几楼。他进过的电梯都不显示楼层，无论是“兔子”还是社都是刷门卡乘梯的，电梯会识别卡中的信息，然后直接去往该卡权限所在的楼层。御柱塔里也没有任何关于安全出口或是楼层布局的指示图，狗朗不敢贸然离开，只好播起了三轮一言的俳句。

终于，在复习到最后一首的时候，社一脸疲惫地回到了办公室，并在狗朗举着录音机兴奋地给自己安利“一言大人的名句”时毫不犹豫地说了一声“恶心！”，狗朗极为不悦地回敬了一句“你这家伙！”

“你的爱好还真奇特啊，夜刀神君。”社说着拉开了抽屉，拎出自己的挎包，然后把手表摘下来小心地放进抽屉。“一言大人的箴言佳句总是能让人醍醐灌顶、如沐春风，时时复习是理所应当的。”狗朗一本正经地回答道，“而且一言大人有‘预言’的能力，说不定其中的哪一条就是他留下的关于凶手的线索。”“也就是说，他可能预见了自己遇害吗？”社停下了收拾东西的动作。“有可能。”狗朗的表情随着社的提问变得凝重起来，“他能看见命运，但无法改变它。”“看来也不是一个轻松快乐的能力啊”社感慨了一句，低头继续收拾东西。“既然获得了能力，背负起相应的责任不是理所当然的吗。”狗朗看不到社的表情，但从刚才那句话里他能感觉到社在隐瞒着什么，“一言大人劳苦奔波了半辈子，有无数人从他的辛劳中受益，对他来说这就是快乐的事情。”“这位一言大人，真的非常伟大呢。”社故作轻松地回答道。狗朗没有回话，而是若有所思地看着社。

“你这是准备翘班吗？”看他收拾完了，狗朗才开口。“我下午在家写报告，”社抬起头的时候，脸上又是笑盈盈的表情，“回去一起整理线索吧。”“你的日程可以随意安排吗？”狗朗是刻意问的。“我是实习生嘛，实验做完了就可以自由活动了。”社回答的时候没有看狗朗，而是一边背起包一边径自向门走去。

狗朗犹豫了一下，然后快步跟上去，抓起社准备开门的手，扼住手腕将他反手按到了门板上。社还没来得及做出反应就被狗朗制在了门后，半边脸还因此撞到了门上。“你干什么的？！”社吃痛地抱怨道。“我说过，我并不相信你。”身后冷漠的声音让社想起了昨天袭击自己的那个狗朗，他试着挣脱，但狗朗的力气显然更甚于他。“有些事情我必须先问清楚，伊佐那社。”狗朗看着社的背影，更加用力地按着社的手腕，“你怎么知道我在国常路阁下那里？”“请你先松手好吗！”社抗议道。他的右臂压在背上，左肩硌在门上，这个姿势让他感觉非常难受。“你不回答的话我是不会松手的。”狗朗漠然地回答道，同时也提防着社——昨天的惨痛教训，他不想再经历一次。“姐姐、中尉和我是至交，有人把这件事告诉我一点也不奇怪吧。”社的声音因为疼痛而有些颤抖。

狗朗对这个答案并不满意，但他还是放了手。社吃到了苦头，回身背靠在门上喘着气，脸色发白。狗朗发觉自己似乎做得有些过了，默默地替他揉起手臂来。“一言大人应该告诉过你与人交谈的时候要和气礼貌吧！”狗朗的这个举动把社搞迷糊了，他不知道自己现在是该生气还是该叹气。

“一言大人说过，国常路阁下在和室里只讨论‘氏族’事务，一般人是不会知道那个地方的。”狗朗没有理会社的抱怨，“虽然国常路阁下再三强调，但——你其实不是‘非时院’的人吧。”“我不是中尉的‘族人’。”社回答道，“但我跟七釜户实验室签了实习合同，如果实验室属于‘非时院’，那我就是‘非时院’的人。”“你的回答确实解释了你们之间奇怪的关系，但不能解释你为什么会知道这么多关于‘氏族’的事情。”狗朗直直地盯着社的双眼，“你到底是什么人？”“我是国常路大觉的朋友，我亲眼看着他取得‘统制者’的力量。”社没有躲避狗朗的目光，笃定地回答道，“这个回答，不知道夜刀神君是否接受。”

狗朗对这个意料之外的答案毫无心理准备。在他愣神的瞬间，社抽手打开了门。“这里也不是说话的地方，”社暗示道，狗朗知道他说的是“兔子”在监视自己这件事，“剩下的我们回去再说吧。”“好吧。”狗朗顺水推舟地跟着他走了出去。

似乎是为了让狗朗熟络这个实验室，社带着狗朗在楼层转了一圈。狗朗注意到这里有数部电梯，但是没有楼梯和消防通道。狗朗跟着社回办公室时乘坐的是楼层某个角落的电梯，他们下楼时搭乘的是靠近实验室的另一部电梯。狗朗看着社刷了卡，但这次电梯不是直接启动，而是要求社输入楼层，社写了1。

“这部电梯和其他的不一样吗？”狗朗对电梯的机制有些好奇。

“电梯都是一样的，玄机在这里。”社说着晃了晃手里的门卡。

“你的卡和别人的不一样？”狗朗问道。

“我的卡里有两块芯片，一块的权限只有实验室所在楼层，另一块则是全楼通用。”社没打算对狗朗隐瞒什么，“我刚刚刷的是全权限通行的，所以可以自由选择楼层。”

“真是谨慎的机制。”

“但是很麻烦啊，不能让外人发现我有这么高的权限。”

“所以你是故意告诉我这些的？”

“我总得做一些能增加你的信任度的事情吧。”社说着把门卡的挂带往卡上一捆，然后塞进包里，“顺路去超市打包午饭吧。”

“你每天就吃那种难以下咽的食物吗？”狗朗冷着脸问道。

“虽然不好吃……可我只会蒸白饭啊。”社的回答惭愧又无奈。

“算了，这几天我帮你们置备三餐吧。”狗朗摇摇头，叹了口气，“借宿在你们家，不能白吃白喝。”

“夜刀神君居然会做饭？”社一脸看到外星人的表情瞪着狗朗。

“这有什么好奇怪的。”狗朗对社的反应很不满，“一言大人厨艺精湛，我虽然不能望其项背，但好歹也认真学习过。”

“昨晚你还帮我缝了衬衫的扣子，”社换上了崇拜的表情，“你真的什么都会啊！”

“这些只是独立生存必需的基本技能吧！”狗朗显然更不满了。

“姐姐和中尉做得来，但我完全不行啊。”社一边说一边往外走，全然没想起自己是站在楼层面板旁边，结果一转身直接撞到了轿厢上。手臂上刚刚被狗朗用力扭过的劲儿还没褪，一阵酸麻像电流一样从肩膀蹿到指尖，痛得他倒抽了一口凉气。

“你刚刚是真的用了蛮力啊。”社摸着手臂苦笑着抱怨了一句。

“不如你昨天那一脚。”狗朗没好气地回答道。

“看来我家小白是真的交到了朋友呢。”

“诶？”

狗朗和社不约而同地抬起头。

“我刚吃过饭。”看见他们俩惊讶的表情，麻里指了指门外。

“您误会了，伊佐那小姐。”狗朗解释道，“我和社并没有熟络到那个程度。”

“对小白来说，现在这个程度已经是突破性的了。”麻里嫣然一笑，“下午就有劳狗朗君监督他写报告了。”

“我会尽力帮忙的，伊佐那小姐。”狗朗一板一眼地回答。

“狗朗君不必那么见外，叫我‘麻里’就行了。”麻里说完便刷了门卡，向社挥了挥手，“加油哦，伊佐那博士！”

“遵命，伊佐那主任。”社的回答有些无奈。

 

**03**

由于狗朗对超市熟食极其强硬地否定态度，行程从“打包午饭”改成了“随便吃点什么然后去买晚饭食材”。采购食材的过程就是社表达“自己想吃什么、姐姐爱吃什么”和狗朗想出“这东西如何烹饪”的过程。狗朗对饮食要求非常严苛，从食材应季到荤素均衡再到口味搭配都一丝不苟，社感觉这并不是三轮一言教导他的，而是他那拘谨的性格造就的。这种拘谨让他想起国常路大觉教麻里做酱菜时的情景。至于为什么大觉这种名门公子会懂得做菜，他一直没能问出个所以然来。

“报告很棘手吗？”往回走的时候，狗朗问道，“一路上都心不在焉的。”

“还好吧……棘手的是实验没什么进展。”社的声音里还透着疲倦。

“但是麻里姐今天看上去挺高兴的。”狗朗说着伸出手，想把社手里那个纸袋接过来，不过社没有给他。

“姐姐那边进展很不错。”社自豪地回答道，“姐姐可是我们家族的骄傲啊。”

“看来和你聊麻里姐能让你打起精神来。”狗朗漫不经心地搭着话。

“话说回来，你居然改口叫‘麻里姐’了啊，夜刀神君。”社打趣道，“中尉可是至今都叫她‘伊佐那小姐’呢。”

“既然是她本人建议的，我就恭敬不如从命了。”狗朗的理由很充分。

“你可以叫我小白的，”社再次提议道，“我就叫你小黑吧。”

“装亲密是没有用的，伊佐那社。”狗朗再次摆出了审度的架势，“你的所作所为与你的亲友无关。”

“我知道，我会帮你找出凶手的，小黑。”社依然一脸笑意。

狗朗不喜欢嬉皮笑脸的人，也不喜欢自来熟的家伙，眼前的这位正好两条都占了——他已经后悔之前没有向三轮一言请教如何应付这种人了。他不知道为什么与旁人肝胆楚越的伊佐那社会跟自己这个陌生人坦诚相见，无论自己如何严肃，这家伙都会堆着笑脸在自己身边转来转去。

然而狗朗始终觉得社身上有一种不协调感。他不知道自己是否应该说出来。

他还没犹豫完，一声清脆的呼唤就扑了过来。

“小白——！！”

“这个声音……？！”

社惊讶地朝旁边看去，女孩子从店里冲了出来，扑到了他的身上，勾住他的脖子在他脸上蹭来蹭去。狗朗下意识地伸手揽住了社的肩膀，以免他摔倒或撞到别人。

“没想到在这里遇到了小白，吾辈——超开心的！”

“你不是要准备学园祭吗，怎么跑出来了？”

社和女孩子显然很熟络。

“吾辈——负责采购！小白你又翘班了吗？姐姐会生气的哦！”

“我没有翘班……”

“你翘班都翘成常态了吗，伊佐那社？”

狗朗忍不住吐了个槽。

“小白，这个黑乎乎的家伙是谁？”女孩子眨巴着眼睛问道。

“啊，这位啊……”社回头看了看狗朗，发现狗朗也在看着自己，“这是我的表妹雨乃雅日，小名‘Neko’。”他指了指女孩子，然后又指了指狗朗，“这是我的朋友夜刀神狗朗，来这边办事的，现在借宿在我们家。”

“Nyaaaaaaa！”Neko发出了介于“喵”和“呀”之间的声音，“吾辈——不要这个陌生的家伙和小白同床共枕！”

“啊，不，Neko，不是这么回事的……”社觉得Neko的认知跳跃度有点大。

“我打地铺。”狗朗不知为何非常淡定地做了解释。

“周末吾辈要去检查一下！”Neko嘟起嘴，对狗朗的存在心怀抵触。

“抱歉，小黑，”社无奈地看着狗朗，“这孩子认生。”

“没关系，反正事情解决了我就会离开。”狗朗对Neko的抵触丝毫不在意。

 

**04**

庆幸的是Neko没有拖住他们太久，否则社保证自己这个下午不可能弄出这份报告来。狗朗起初还有模有样地站在旁边看他打字，五分钟后他就被高深的科学击败了，扭头出去清理冰箱。社本想出去阻止他扔掉自己屯的罐头，但一想到狗朗昨天看到晚餐时一秒黑下来的脸，他就决定还是由他去吧。报告确实不棘手，他被勒令回家写报告的原因是他做的记录连麻里和大觉都看不懂。他相信不是实验设计的问题，因为当他打开实验笔记的时候，狗朗很严肃地问了一句——“你怎么在实验册上做草稿？”

走出房间的时候他正好看见狗朗打开手提箱。昨天他帮狗朗整理行李的时候提过一次，非常重，他一直以为里面是武器弹药什么的，没想到是一箱子厨具。虽然看过姐姐和大觉在家做饭，不过像狗朗这种自带工具做饭的，他还是第一次见。于是他无视了狗朗的不满，跟着他在厨房转来转去。

“虽然现在一副冷淡的样子，但小黑你……其实是很擅长照顾人的类型吧？”社从狗朗身后探出头来，好奇地看着“嗞嗞”作响的油锅。

“这跟你有什么关系吗？”狗朗说着指了指旁边的碗柜，社心领神会地把盘子拿了过来。

“你一定有很多朋友吧。”社在发问，用的却是肯定的语气。

“你没有朋友吗？”狗朗反问道。

“我和周围人差别太大了，交不到其他朋友。”社的表情有些羞赧。

“所以才一个人在天台上跟飞艇说话吗？”狗朗关掉炉子，转身看着他。

“除了姐姐、中尉和Neko，我没有聊天对象了啊。”社红着脸回答道，“所以现在有小黑在，我真的很开心。”

他以为接下来又要听到狗朗的一通说教，没想到狗朗却说了别的。

“你并不像你自己说得那样开心啊，伊佐那社。”

“有吗？那是你的错觉吧。”社否认着，却露出了小孩子说谎被拆穿的表情。

“你连笑的时候都是皱着眉头的。”狗朗目光凝然地看着他。

“大概是因为最近压力太大了吧。”社搪塞道。

“姑且相信你一次。”狗朗放弃了追问，“你过来尝尝蛋卷合不合口味。”

“那我就不客气了。……哇，你手艺真好！”

“你要是更喜欢吃甜口的……”

“我想试试甜的！”

“不要得寸进尺，伊佐那社！”

 

**05**

“那孩子虽然还有诸多不成熟之处，但是，请尽情地依靠他吧！”

三轮一言自豪的话语又一次回响在脑海里。

其实那时候，自己是准备拒绝的啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quasar：  
> 类星体，目前观测到的最遥远的天体，距离远，亮度高，能量强，中心有一个大质量黑洞，具体构成及性质仍有待进一步研究。  
> 发现这种天体的时候，它看着像是恒星，但又表现出星云和星系的一些特征，因而得名”类星体“。  
> 标题对应的是文中的小白=L=


	4. Comet 彗星

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定出没请注意，本章开始全程主线，请坐好扶稳。

**》》Ⅳ Comet 彗星**

 

**01**

从前面的小巷子进去，直走，在第一个岔口右转，然后在第三个岔口左转——

出去就是建筑稀少、视野开阔的河边了——

他一边回想着，一边奋力地奔跑，无暇管顾已经开始刺痛的咽喉。

敌意从四面八方袭来，环顾却看不见敌人在哪里，他一刻也不敢停留。

——只要能到那里……！

然而横亘在伊佐那社和最后一个岔口之间的，是利刃的寒光。

 

**02**

“已有的线索是一言大人遇袭的时间、法医报告，以及一言大人的遗言，对吧？”社边说边在小白板上涂写着。麻里还在客厅里看电视，他们不得不压低声音交谈。

“还有你拿走的那枚胸针。”狗朗补充道。

“那个不算吧？”社疑惑地抬起头。

“它可是重要的证物！”狗朗严厉的语气让社感觉压力倍增，“当我向一言大人询问是什么人下的手的时候，一言大人将它交给我，还吩咐我‘去找他’。”

“所以一言大人并没有说‘去找凶手’或者‘这是凶手的东西’之类的话吧？”社盯着狗朗追问道。

“确实没有。”

“即使如此，你还是袭击了我。”

“你反击了。”

“于是你今天又对我还以颜色。”

“你为什么不解释清楚‘这是什么东西’，以及‘为什么它会出现在一言大人遇害的现场’？”狗朗丝毫不想让步，“你现在这种既不配合又非要参一脚的态度是最可疑的。”

“小黑，我们现在要做的是理清线索，不是纠结我的态度。”社没有理会狗朗的提问。

“我觉得这就是一条很重要的线索。”狗朗的固执脾气上来了，“你至少说清楚它为什么会出现在那里。”

“我不知道。”社斩钉截铁地回答。

狗朗语塞了。社的回答让所有相关提问变得毫无意义。

“我们回到线索上来吧，小黑。”社放下了笔。见狗朗没有说话，他又补充了一句：“中尉准了我的假了，接下来几天我都会和你一起调查，你不用担心我会跑掉。”

“我向国常路阁下询问了一言大人的最后一次‘调停’。”似乎是接受了社的保证，狗朗接了社的话头，“我想从这里入手。”

“你觉得这件事与‘氏族’有关？”社惊讶地问道。

“一言大人隐居多年，倍受尊重，村民们彼此之间又都很熟络，如若他们之中有人犯下这等大罪，一定会很快就被揪出来，所以只可能是外来人干的。”狗朗解释道，“但是大家都说那天没有陌生人拜访。”

“所以，凶手至少得是异能人士了，对吧？”社下意识地接了下去。

“袭击身为‘主人’的一言大人，这不是一般的异能人士能做到的吧？”

“那样……就说得通了啊。”社的目光落到了白板上。

“你说什么？”狗朗警觉起来。

他之所以不相信伊佐那社，起初确实是因为那枚胸针，而后则是因为社对自己身份闪烁其词。“氏族”一直是讳莫如深的内部话题，社显然知道的太多了——狗朗不认为国常路大觉会仅仅因为友谊和熟识就对伊佐那社无话不说。

“我的意思是，此事涉及‘氏族’的话，中尉对我们的劝阻就说得通了。”社急忙解释道，语气中露出的些许慌张让狗朗疑心他想到的其实是别的什么事情，“问题是哪个‘氏族’会做这种伤天害理的事情？”

“我在想，是不是那次‘调停’引起了什么冲突，招致了其他‘氏族’的报复。”狗朗拿起社桌上的月历，翻到了年初，指着日期说道，“这是一言大人命令我出去游学的时间，最后一次‘调停’是发生在我离开之后，但是一言大人对我只字未提。”狗朗又把月历翻到了上个月，“这是一言大人遇害的日子，他也嘱咐我这天一定要回来。”

“一言大人果然还是预感到了什么吧？”社犹豫了一下，又问道，“关于这次‘调停’，中尉还跟你说了什么？”

“实际上，除了时间，他什么也没说。”这正是狗朗头痛的地方。

“果然。”社托腮看着狗朗，一副早已知道结果的样子，“一言大人都不告诉你的事情，中尉更不会告诉你。”

“你似乎知道内情？”狗朗也托起腮，和他四目相对。

两个人就这么对望了一会儿，而后社起身把窗户关上了。

“小黑，你知道神奈川那件事吧？”

“官方结论是陨石撞击的那次？”

“你对实情了解多少？”

“基本都知道。”

那次以失败告终的“调停”，狗朗跟着三轮一言奔走于东京和神奈川之间。他依然清晰的记得自己看见死寂的废墟时的恐惧和绝望，也清晰地记得那时三轮一言扼腕悲恸的神情。

“力量有时候也是非常可怕的东西。”他感慨道。

“对于‘主人’们来说，力量反映的就是他们的内心。”

这句话从社嘴里无比平静地说出来，让狗朗不觉心头一紧。

“你为什么要说这些？”

“三年来关于‘氏族’的所有事情都和那件事有关哦，小黑。”社故作轻松地说道，“虽然我也不想聊它，但我们还是得从它入手啊。”

“你到底是什么人，伊佐那社？”

狗朗锐利的目光落到了社的身上。书桌能放腿的地方不过一米多一些，纵然保持着托腮的姿势，“理”也不在手边，他还是有把握在不惊动麻里的情况下制服对方。社当然知道狗朗的戒备，但他不打算躲开。

“我嘛，是某个知道一些内情的人。”他带着歉意挠了挠头，“看上去……我知道得似乎还比你多一些？”

 

**03**

社忐忑地等着狗朗出手或者拔刀，可是狗朗的反应却出乎意料的平静。他就这么托着腮盯着社看了好一阵子，看得社浑身发毛。

“……小黑？”社试探着叫了他一声。

“‘氏族’的事情，麻里姐和Neko都知道吧？”狗朗用提问回应了他。

“嗯，知道。”社说着往门边看了一眼，确定麻里不会听到他们的交谈，“所以我才要求这次的调查对她们保密。”

“她们也是‘非时院’的人？”

“我们三个人立场是一样的。”

“国常路阁下成为‘统制者’的时候，她们也在现场吗？”

“当时现场只有中尉、姐姐和我。”

“你的意思是……‘上面那位’也不在场？”狗朗说着指了指天花板。

“谁？”社莫名其妙地看着狗朗。

“你那天不是还跟他的飞艇说话吗？”狗朗很是惊讶，“那位‘监督者’。”

“别的‘主人’获得力量的时候他不是也没出现吗。”

“那是因为国常路阁下已经接手了吧？我还以为他至少会见一见国常路阁下。”没等社回答，狗朗又问了一句：“你们怎么会在那里？”

“有些事情你不能问。”社的答复委婉但强硬。

“抱歉，冒犯了，你继续说吧。”

“神奈川事件开了个非常不好的先例——抢夺力量的先例。”

这是社第一次在狗朗面前露出严肃的表情，狗朗不自觉地放下手坐直了身子。

“一言大人从没说过力量可以被抢夺。”

“小黑你知道一言大人的力量是来自哪里吧？”社拿出另一块白板，在上面画了个圆圈。

“据说是来自一块来路不明的石板。”狗朗拿起另一支笔，画上了箭头和火柴人。

“神奈川事件发生在三年前，那个时候‘主人’们直接从石板那里获取力量，没人想过去‘抢夺’。”社把笔尖抵在了狗朗画的箭头上，“但是，为了避免其他人重蹈覆辙，在神奈川事件一年后，石板力量外流的所有渠道都被切断了。”他一边说，一边在那里打了个叉。“由于石板和‘主人’的连接是双向的，所以——”社说着往箭头上添了一笔，把它变成了双箭头，“——已经流出来的力量也同样不能回到石板里去。”

“你的意思是，只有那几位‘主人’的力量留存下来了？”

“是的。”

“也不会再产生新的‘主人’和‘氏族’？”

“没错，但是不影响已有的‘氏族’增加‘族人’。”

“所以，想获得更多的力量，就必须借助别人？”

“小黑你理解得还挺快的嘛。”

“可是别人的力量真的能完全化为己用吗？”狗朗对社的说法深表怀疑。

“能。”社对自己的观点倒是非常自信，“现任的‘维护者’宗像先生就是通过夺取他的前任——羽张先生——力量而成为‘主人’的。”

“他原本就是羽张阁下的‘族人’吧？”狗朗提出了异议，“我没见过他们，但听一言大人说他们的‘氏族’是国常路阁下的下属。”

“羽张先生和迦具都先生曾经联手向中尉挑战，被中尉打败了，之后羽张先生就自愿成为了中尉的下属，迦具都先生则离开了东京。”社说起了狗朗不知道的往事，“宗像先生的行动是中尉许可的，他出手再晚一分钟的话……东京就变成第二个神奈川了。”

“原来如此。”狗朗接受了这个解释，但对这种做法依然心存芥蒂。

“虽说是不得已而为之……但毕竟是开了个不好的先例。”

“这么说来，之后有人做过同样的僭越之举？”

“曾经有人试图窃取中尉的力量，失败后被宗像先生囚禁了。”

“窃取？其他‘氏族’的人也能自如地使用本族的力量吗？”

“神奈川事件的另一位当事人——前任‘破坏者’迦具都先生——的力量，一部分造成了那个‘陨坑’，一部分被分流到了周防先生的身上，还有一部分被‘上面那位’夺走并还给了石板。”社说着也指了指天花板，“周防先生与迦具都先生素不相识。”

“但他是现任的‘破坏者’。”狗朗接了下去，“听说是继任后没多久就被带到Scepter 4接受看管了。”

“是他主动要求去的。”社的语气很无奈，“毕竟背上的力量可以再砸一个‘陨坑’。”

“那时候石板还与‘主人’们相连吧？”狗朗想了想，“为什么不还给石板？”

“还不回去了。”社摆了摆手，“在神奈川事件之前，‘破坏者’和‘维护者’就与石板分离了，目的是阻止他们继续向石板汲取能量。”

“不能仿效‘监督者’的做法吗？”

“中尉试过，没成功，其他人也就不敢试了。”

“不能请求他本人的协助吗？”

“他那次是自作主张，中尉还因此对他大发雷霆，说‘一把年纪了就不要乱来’什么的。”

“国常路阁下居然……对那位阁下大发雷霆吗？！”

“是啊，姐姐说她路过和室的时候听到里面传出一阵类似于雷电轰鸣的声音，后来才知道那天中尉接到了他的通讯。”

“国常路阁下居然也有如此……率性……的一面……”

“这个情况比较复杂，不要太在意……会被‘兔子’们带走的。”

“我知道了。”眼前的资讯让狗朗略为头痛，“我记得这件事最后是借由新的‘主人’出现才最终解决的吧？”

“算是吧。”社想了想，“虽然只是代行职权，但安娜依然是正儿八经的‘主人’。”

“可是一个‘氏族’内部存在两种力量，真的不会分崩离析吗？”狗朗皱起了眉。

“周防先生的力量是‘破坏枷锁’，安娜的力量是‘聚合人心’，结成联盟可以相得益彰。”社回答道，“羽张先生试图通过力量的优势来压制迦具都先生，而安娜和周防先生则一直在共同支配着那股强大的力量。”

“力量的抢夺、分流与联合，石板与‘主人’分离……你所说的神奈川事件的后果不止这些吧？”狗朗端坐着，社拿着笔与他相向而坐。

“嗯。但我不知道该不该告诉你。”社并不掩饰自己的犹豫，“太危险了。”

“无妨，你说吧。”狗朗的回答很干脆。他当时并不觉得社说的东西会有多危险。

“石板的主人决定消除石板的力量。”社的声音很轻，但每个字狗朗都听得一清二楚。

“石板的……主人？”

“并不是来路不明的石板哦，小黑。”

“看来一言大人的最后一次‘调停’与此事有关了。”

“是的，但这次‘调停’开始没多久，就彻底结束了。”

“现在可以回到那个问题了：哪个‘氏族’会做这种伤天害理的事情？”

“这也是中尉正在追查的。”

“我再确认一次：你刚刚说了‘已经流出来的力量不能再回到石板’这样的话，对吧？”

“没错。”

“既然如此，已故的一言大人的力量去了哪里呢？”狗朗看着那个被叉掉的双箭头，“总不可能就这么凭空消失不见了吧？”这是社还没来得及考虑的问题。狗朗旋即又自己提出了猜测：“一言大人不会在职责还未履行完毕的情况下放弃身份的，难道是被歹人夺走了吗？”

“那样的话中尉应该会发现才对。”社不赞同狗朗的想法，“‘主人’的力量量级远高于‘族人’，‘主人’之间的力量转移是可以被监测到的。”

“在我外出游学之前，一言大人将他的佩刀‘理’交给了我。”狗朗说着，起身将“理”拿了过来，“这把刀其貌不扬，但却是可以伤及‘主人’的利刃——因为这上面附有一言大人的力量。”

“你的意思是……他也可能把力量转移到了别的什么东西上？”

“我只是有这种想法，但是没有线索可查。”

“也可能是因为一言大人的力量每天都伴你左右，所以你没觉察到吧。”

“也许吧。”

“中尉说不定有办法……小黑？”

社突然感觉到一股凛冽的杀气，抬头便看见狗朗熟练地抽出了刀。刀架上脖子不过是瞬息之间的事情，他起初甚至有些茫然，然后才想起自己在狗朗眼中依然还是个“嫌犯”。刀的寒气从皮肤渗进骨髓，狗朗看着他的眼神比白天在办公室里袭击他时要和缓一些，但还是非常冷漠。

这要用的是刀刃，我的脖子大概已经开了个口子了——社如是想着。

“你知道的内情是不是太多了一些，伊佐那社？”看见社脸上并无惧色，狗朗心里有些不安，但他没有让这种不安表现出来，“你到底是什么人？”

“事到如今也没什么好隐瞒的了，但是你千万不要说出去。”社长舒了一口气，苦笑着看着狗朗，“我是国常路大觉的朋友，同时也是‘非时院’下属机构七釜户实验室的‘石板’项目研究员。”

“石板吗……国常路阁下说得对，你确实不应该卷进来。”狗朗面无表情地收起了刀，居高临下地与他对视着。

“从我家的东西出现在案发现场的那一刻开始，我就被卷进去了。”社还是那个答复，“如果一言大人遇害一事与我有关，我不会逃避责任”

不过这次他加了一句：

——“等我自证清白之后，请小黑和我交个朋友吧！”

 

**04**

夜刀神狗朗在伊佐那家借宿的第三天，关于三轮一言遇害一事的讨论被暂时搁置了，因为提前回家的Neko一直缠着要他们帮手赶工学园祭的道具。虽然Neko对狗朗的心灵手巧很是赞叹，但她还是对狗朗非常排斥，睡前甚至以“要给小白站岗放哨”为由坐在社的床头不肯出去。

“为什么这个家伙要住在吾辈们的家里！”Neko一面怒指着狗朗，一面向社抱怨。

“我办完事就会离开。”狗朗极为平静地继续忙活手头的铺床工作。

“吾辈——不能让一个看上去想要伤害小白的人呆在家里！”Neko的声音顿时高了一个八度。

“Neko，小黑不会伤害我的。”社则在一旁想法设法打圆场。

“可是他拿着刀！”

“难道Neko你觉得小黑比我厉害？”

“小白才是最厉害的！”

“就是嘛！所以我肯定不会受伤的，你就放心保护姐姐吧！”

“可是……”

“你不相信我吗？”

“吾辈——相信小白！”

“那就对了！姐姐就拜托你了，Neko！”

“包在吾辈身上！吾辈——绝对不会让黑助伤害姐姐的！”

对话就这样在狗朗的瞠目结舌中结束了。以狗朗的人生阅历，他完全无法理解这段对话是怎么进行下去的。半晌他才盯着社吐出一句话来：

“你这家伙很厉害吗？”

“谁知道呢。”

社笑眯眯地关了灯。

狗朗借宿的第四天是麻里难得的休息日，她今天的日程是和Neko出去购物。周末无事，社和Neko还沉浸在睡梦之中，不过她习惯了早起，等狗朗洗漱完出来的时候，早餐已经准备好了。

“没想到麻里姐休息日也这么早起。”

“以前在德国的时候住在宽敞的老宅子里，周末光是打扫卫生和整理院落就要花一天，不得不早起，慢慢就习惯了。”麻里脸上浮现起怀念的表情，“小白也是来到日本之后才有机会睡懒觉的。”

“一座大宅只有麻里姐和社两个人住吗？”狗朗有些惊讶。

“多年以前家里遭遇变故，只剩下我们姐弟两个了。”麻里的语气很平静，“Neko是在日本长大的，神奈川出事后全家只有她一个人幸存，所以我们就把她接过来了。”

“非常抱歉，让你想起了不愉快的事情。”狗朗想起了自己的童年，对自己问出这种事情的行为深感愧疚。

“没关系的，我们一家人现在过得很好、我们在努力让未来变得更好，这就够了。一想到这里就又充满了斗志呢！”麻里笑得温柔恬然，但这个满溢着幸福的笑容让狗朗感觉到了另一种愧疚——他和社现在正瞒着她进行着危险的活动。

“狗朗君可以把这里当成自己家的。”

“诶？”

“我听小白说你刚刚失去唯一的家人，所以……”麻里本想解释，却陷入了纠结和犹豫之中，“对不起，是我太冒昧了。”

“谢谢你，麻里姐，除先师之外，这还是第一次有人愿意向我敞开家门。”狗朗放下碗筷，向麻里欠身道谢，“只是……我不知道该如何回应这份的好意。”

“你是小白的朋友，不需要那么见外。”麻里说着指了指社的房间，“小白不擅长与人相处，看到你和国常路君这么包容他，我真的很高兴。”

“我和社并没有熟络到那个程度。”狗朗有些无奈。

“但小白他，是第一次主动亲近别人哦。”麻里说着轻轻地笑了几声。

“社看上去不像是性格孤僻的人。”狗朗将信将疑。

“小白太聪明了，小时候周围的孩子都跟不上他，他不知道该如何是好，后来就主动远离人群了。”麻里说着朝社的房间看了一眼，“别看他一副独闲世外、漫不经心的样子，实际上他是个心思细密却又不善表达的人。”

“他那是在逃避吧？”狗朗皱起了眉。

“国常路君也是这么说的。”麻里浅笑着端着碗，“但是我能理解小白的感受。”

“我也能理解，但不能赞同他的做法。”狗朗的认真秉性突然上来了，“他要是不知道该怎么做的话，一会儿我教他。”

“诶？”麻里先是一愣，然后“噗嗤”笑出声来。

“麻里姐？”狗朗莫名其妙地看着麻里。

“小白还是想回到人群里去的。”麻里好不容易才忍住笑，“能让小白迈出重要的第一步，狗朗君一定是个不平凡的人。”

“我真的什么都没做……”

狗朗觉得无论自己怎么否认麻里都不会相信了，便开始想着该怎么转移话题。他和社争执多日的焦点自然而然地浮现在了脑海里，他一直没能从社的嘴里问个所以然来——那枚胸针到底是什么东西。那天社拿起胸针后的第一反应是进麻里的房间，而且还说了“姐姐没收好吗”这样的话，所以他确信麻里知道这东西。他唯一担心的就是这个问题会牵连出别的什么不好的回忆——他不想让麻里为难。

“麻里姐，有件事我一直有些好奇，冒昧一问。”狗朗努力装出不那么在意的样子，“前几天社掉了一枚胸针，我和他在天台折腾了大半天才找回来，那时候他看上去挺着急的，是什么很重要的东西吗？”

“胸针？”麻里露出疑惑的表情。

“上面好像是画了只鹰还是什么的。大概这么大。”狗朗说着比划了一下。

“啊，那个啊，是我们家族的家徽哦。”跟社正好相反，麻里很爽快地告诉了他。

“家徽？”狗朗完全没往那边想过。

“狗朗君千万不要告诉别人。”麻里俏皮地做了个噤声的手势。

“呃，好的。”狗朗很困惑，但还是答应了，“抱歉，我好像又问了不该问的事情。”

“实验人员的身份要保密，狗朗君已经在实验室见过我们了，所以没关系。”麻里的脸上扔挂着笑容，语气却变得非常认真，“但是，在小白愿意告诉你之前，请暂时不要深究。”

“我明白了，麻里姐。”狗朗点了点头，“这件事我会忘掉的。”

“如果可以的话，希望你能记住，并且藏在心里。”麻里郑重地看着狗朗，“我希望除了国常路君和我，还有其他人能告诉小白回家的路。”

 

**05**

社睡醒的时候已经快九点了，狗朗正在房间里找东西，麻里则在帮他们准备午餐。这两天让他倍感压力的不仅有实验的瓶颈，还有狗朗的注视，他连做梦都梦见自己被狗朗追着在御柱塔的楼顶四处逃跑。

“你的饭盒放哪里了，伊佐那社？”觉察到社醒来，狗朗来到了床边。“我又不带饭，当然也不会有饭盒这种东西啊。”社一边坐起身，一边回答道，“装白饭的密封盒倒是有一只，你要不……”后面的话生生被狗朗瞪了回去。社想起了狗朗对待“吃饭”一事的严苛的态度，乖乖地换了一句：“……要不我下去买一只？”“还是我去吧，反正还得买一些蔬菜。你在家等我。”狗朗看了他一眼，转身出去了。社听见他告诉麻里自己要出去买东西，听见Neko喊着“姐姐早安，黑助早安”走出房间的声音，还听见麻里跟狗朗说“买东西的钱就从小白的钱包里拿吧”。

社和狗朗今天的计划是到御柱塔的资料室去查找线索。这是社的主意，他对御柱塔了如指掌，也知道如何在国常路大觉的眼皮子底下悄无声息地调出三轮一言与“非时院”的通讯记录。狗朗原本并不赞同这种做法，在社提问“你觉得中尉会把这些事情告诉我们吗？”之后才不得不答应尝试。可是社却暗自盘算着单刀赴会。虽然大觉说过“不会对三轮先生的弟子做什么无理的事情”，但狗朗到底不是“非时院”的人，调阅这种密级的资料被发现的话，社不敢猜测大觉会做出什么决定来。狗朗无疑是猜到了社的Plan B，出门的时候把社的门卡和钱包一起拿走了，没有了门卡，社也只能望电梯兴叹。

吃完早餐之后狗朗还没有回来，社收拾好饭桌和料理台，然后拿了几个猫罐头出来。离计划的出发时间还有十来分钟，他给狗朗留了张纸条，用狗朗的录音机压在了桌面上：

“小黑：姐姐和Neko已经出门了，我去楼顶喂猫，马上回来——小白”

为了表明自己的确很快就会回来，社把手机留在了纸条边，拿着伞和罐头就出去了。

今天的楼梯也无人光顾，16楼的两个合租小年青今天也在电梯口拌嘴，19楼的调酒师又在走廊上对室友感慨公务员女友对红豆泥的狂热喜好，天台的那几只猫咪也和往日一样慵懒黏人，但是社总是能感觉到一种异样的陌生的气息盘桓在大楼里。他放下罐头之后就在楼顶转了一圈，却没有发现任何异常情况。

“抱歉，今天不能陪你们了。”社蹲下来摸了摸猫咪们，“晚上我再回来收拾。”

他已经很多年没有产生过这样的不安全感了，他只想赶紧回去和狗朗汇合。可是重新走进楼梯之后，那种异常的气息却越来越浓重了。社快步往15楼赶，然而路过22楼的时候，微开的防火门外飘过了淡淡的护肤品的气味。

——不能回家了。

这句话直接蹦进了脑海。身子也条件反射一般地开始加速。

他匆匆地跑过了15楼，并且一路往下冲刺。楼道里只有他一个人，他却有一种被无数双眼睛盯着看的异样感觉。他一边回忆逃生课上学过的东西，一边祈祷能在路上碰见狗朗。下楼的那几分钟对他来说像是几小时一样漫长，他本以为逃进人群里能有一些安全感，然而当他冲进街道跑过商场的时候，他感觉到的是更加恐怖的被监视感。人越多、越繁华的地方给他的感觉越可怕，似乎所有人都在以各种各样的方式盯着他，敌意从周遭袭来，他却不知道敌人到底在哪里。

他几乎是瞬间就想出了对策，一步也没有停。他先是绕圈子，证实是“不同的人”而不是“同一个人”在监视自己。他决定逃离人群，人少的地方监视也会少。已经无暇考虑狗朗会不会担心或者能不能找到自己了，他当机立断改变了方向，往河川那边跑去。

伊佐那姐弟年纪轻轻就能在项目组取得绝对的话语权，靠的不是学历，不是国常路大觉，而是他们的大脑。社从没好好逛过东京，可他比其他人更熟悉这座城市的结构和街道，因为这座城市的地图已经牢牢地烙在了他的大脑里。在认路方面，他的记忆从未出错。

——已经路过比良坂大楼了……

他没空歇息喘气，也顾不上已经开始刺痛的咽喉，虽然监视依然如影随形，但至少他目前还没有被人袭击。他必须尽快逃到建筑物稀少、视野开阔的河边去，那样他才能重新确定到底有多少人冲着自己过来，并且想出对策。

从前面的小巷子进去，直走，在第一个岔口右转，然后在第三个岔口左转——

直走到尽头，出去就是建筑稀少、视野开阔的河边了——

他一边回想着，一边奋力地奔跑。

——只要能到那里……！

不想当他顺利右转之后，一条细长的人影正候在他将要路过的岔口前面，手里的利刃在头顶一线的日光下反射出粼粼的寒光。社猛地停下来，直直地站在了原地，直觉告诉他，之前跟踪他的人此刻就站在这里。那人看见社停住了脚步，便转身向他走来。他靠近一些之后，社才看清楚对方的模样：是个可以用漂亮或者俊秀这样的词来形容的人，嘴角挂着一抹自信的笑意。他站在第二个岔口的前面，上下打量着社。

“你的身上……有一言大人的气息啊。”那人对社说的第一句话就让社吃了一惊，“你若不是曾被一言大人所伤，就肯定是对一言大人做过什么吧。”

“一言大人是谁？”社从对方的语气判断，那人应该很熟悉，甚至是很尊敬三轮一言。

“乖乖束手就擒的话，告诉你也无妨哦。”那人说着举起了刀。

社也紧了紧手里的伞，这个人出现之后，周围的那种监视的感觉反而没有了，让他感觉轻松了不少。

“虽然我不知道自己的命为什么突然变得这么抢手，”社笃定地看着对方，“但是不好意思，我这条命已经抵给别人了，不能交给你。”

“我接到的命令并不是要你的命哦。”对方连威胁的时候都风情万种，“吾等想要的——是你这个人啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comet：  
> 彗星，有过“脏雪球”、“扫把星”、“灾星”等外号，靠近太阳时会拖出长长的彗尾。在中外都曾被视为是厄运、灾难、战乱或不幸的象征。  
> 认为太阳是双星系统的假说中，太阳的伴星“复仇女神”星（Nemesis）会干扰彗星的轨道，把奥尔特云的彗星带入太阳系内部，增大星体碰撞的几率。  
> 标题只是竖个FLAG，不针对角色。【咦  
> 


	5. Pulsar 脉冲星

**》》Ⅴ Pulsar 脉冲星**

 

**01**

闭上眼，黛色的天幕上浮起银河熠熠的光，利剑高悬其中。俄顷星奔而陨，凝于脚下，结成千丝万缕，回头看不见其起点，前方看不见其终末。这是只有“调停者”三轮一言能看见的景象，他从中读取世间万物的“命运”。

“三轮先生，您看见了什么？”国常路大觉的声音将他唤回了现世。清晨冷冽的山风鼓起了衣袖，山下的居所正沐浴在朝阳之中。

“我看见了‘线’与‘线’交织产生的光芒。”三轮一言转身，恭敬地回答道，“只是之前我觉察到一丝痕迹的‘线’，现在仍然难觅其踪。”

“我也请‘聚合者’协助了，她和您一样察觉到了它们，但无法确切判读。”大觉说着掏出一颗赤红的珠子，“至于您说的前一件事，愿闻其详。”

“不敢高声语，恐惊天上人[1]。”三轮一言抬起头，大觉随着他的目光看去，远处的飞艇反射着太阳的光缓缓划过天空，循着既定的路线渐渐远去。

“难道是……？！”

“恰如您所想的。”

“两年了，他终于回心转意了吗？”

“应该说，是终于有一个契机能让他做出选择了。”

“我需要做些什么？”大觉知道这样的机会稍纵即逝。

“您什么也不用做。”三轮一言的回答却让大觉感到意外，“这个契机与我有些许关联，所以是我需要做些事情。”

“我明白了。”大觉没再追问，他相信三轮一言，“如需帮助，请尽管开口。”

“能让我单独见一见他吗，大觉先生？”三轮一言提出了请求，“哪怕是单独通话也行，因为有些事情我必须直接传达给他。”

“我明白了，我会尽力劝说他的。”

“如果他心有迟疑，请您告诉他：无论他做出怎样的选择，我都看不到最后了。”

手机铃响起的时候，大觉正好在回想这件事。虽然已经过去了一整年，但那次交谈的每个细节都依然清晰可辨。大觉的手机是配来应付实验室事务的，今天是休息日，手机显示的来电号码让他非常惊讶。

“你好。”他放下茶杯，接通了电话。

“国常路君？”

——是麻里的声音。

 

**02**

在那人的尾音脱口的时候，社突然闪身钻进了旁边的岔口。他知道对方会从高处而非身后追击自己，便开始在由无窗的高墙隔成的小巷子里穿行起来。但是对方总能准确地捕捉到他的位置，无论社往哪个路口跑，他都能跟上。

“我说你啊，”这一次他更是直接落到了社的身后，“忘了我刚刚说过的话了吗？”

“你说什么？”社在离他五六米远的地方停了下来，转身看着他。

“我说，你的身上有一言大人的气息。”那人跟着也停住了脚步，似乎是为了方便追赶，方才他手里的长刀已经收起来了，“所以无论你怎么逃，我都能抓到你。”

“你说我身上有一言大人的气息？”再次听到这句话，社决心求证，“这是什么意思？”

“这是我要问你的事情吧。”那人的脸色突然变了，“你到底对一言大人做了什么？”

“你们找我就是因为这件事吗？”社不打算回答他的问题。

“这个是意外收获，我接到的命令只有把你带回去而已。”

“就算是绑架也需要一个理由吧？理由不错的话说不定我会自愿跟你回去。”

“无可奉告。”

“看来是很重要的事情呢。”社笑眯眯地看着对方，“恕我不能合作了。”

“你不妨继续逃走，我有充裕的时间和你玩躲猫猫。”对方倒是大方地让出了路，“跑到这种人烟稀少的地方，而不是去向别人求援，你的胆子还挺大的。”

“你们是通过电子设备和人海战术来监视我的，我当然要避开。”社故作轻松地答着话，暗地里却提防着对方的动作，担心他会有暗器或是帮手。

“这么快就察觉到了吗？”那人很惊讶，“我开始理解吾主为何想得到你了。”

“人并不是物品，不能你说要就给你吧。”答复轻巧地从社的嘴里说了出来，他甚至没有惊讶或是恐惧的神色，似乎对颇有自信能平安地从这里逃脱。

“那我就只能强取了。”他的手抚上了背后的刀柄——却停住了。

这个巷子的宽度不够他帅气地拔出刀来，刀要出鞘的话他要么得退到后方的岔路口，要么得侧身面对着墙壁。即使他拔出了刀，狭窄的巷子也会限制他挥刀的动作，很显然社是故意兜到这里来的。就在他分神的一刹那，社突然抛起个什么东西，借着岔口的宽度挥伞击打过去。那东西在洒进岔口的阳光下反着光，他辨认不出那是何物，只能闪身躲开。背撞到了墙壁，飞过来的物品在脚边砸出金属的声响，再回头的时候社已经不见了踪影。

地上只留下一个已经变形的空的猫罐头。

 

**03**

最糟糕的情况就是要在被人追杀的情况下隐藏身份，不能应战，不能求援，不能反击——就像现在这样。社并不认为自己已经逃脱了对方的魔掌。他听到对方哼着日本民谣从一墙之隔的小路上走过，听着那个轻松自在的调调，社明白对方还在寻找自己，而且还有把握能把自己从仓库区里揪出来。他不能在任何地方停留太久，因为按对方的说法，自己身上有三轮一言的气息，只要对方捕捉到蛛丝马迹，自己的位置就暴露无余。

“大不了就放大招。”社一边想，一边捡了几个礼花弹扔进了红伞里，“等逃出去之后要去举报一下，这个地方违规存放烟花爆竹。”

判断出对方的前进方向后，社立刻开始往另一边躲藏。仓库只有一扇门，他选择往上爬，从通气口出去。他不寄希望于救援，他只能靠自己。现在去河边已经没有意义了，开阔地带有利于用刀的对手而非自己，在狭小的巷道里伺机而逃应该是更好的办法。他确信狗朗现在已经在寻找自己，但能不能找到就是另一回事了；社也确信狗朗会让国常路大觉派去监视他的“兔子”向“非时院”报告，“兔子”们或许会快一些找到自己。

现在唯一不确定的就是那究竟是谁的“族人”。社从未见过那个人，那个人与三轮一言熟识，同伴数量众多，所属“氏族”有能力入侵电子设备，出于某种原因他的“主人”想要活捉自己。

——从石板启动至今，一共有过11位“主人”和9个“氏族”。

——至少三年以来，一言先生的“道场”只有小黑一个“族人”。

——那个人不属于“吠舞罗”和“Scepter 4”。

——剩下的“氏族”属于：前任的“破坏者”，现任的……

“抓到你了哦。”

和善的声音从刚刚跑过去的岔口传来，让社从头顶凉到了脚底。他本能地往前冲，试图钻进前方的岔路口，然而后方飞来的剑气粉碎了他的希望。对方出刀直接轰塌了前方仓库的顶棚，碎石废料不多，但也足以在狭小的巷子里堆起一些障碍。飞沙走石一时迷了眼睛，等社咳嗽着回身的时候，对方已经从屋顶落到了地面，挡在了岔路口上，堵住了唯一的出路。

“能请你乖乖束手就擒吗？”那人双手握着的刀刃对准了社。

“我比较喜欢躲猫猫。”社不自觉地把伞抱在了怀里。

“那就只能让你先小憩一下了。”

刀光紧接着句尾喷薄而来，狭小的巷道根本没有空间躲避。

贴着头顶发梢而来的另一道刀光唤醒了社僵滞的思路，将迎面而来的敌意击碎在地上。

对面的人愕然地站在岔口。

“你没事吧，小白？”

——这一刻狗朗从天而降的身影对社来说，宛如梦幻。

 

**04**

“……小黑？”

“还好赶上了。”

“理”的刀尖有些颤抖，狗朗没有回头，而是把社整个人挡在身后。社看不见狗朗的表情，但是这个黑色的背影让他感到安心。

“这不是小狗朗吗？”对面的人似乎开始明白现状了。

“你为何会出现在这里，御芍神紫？”狗朗质问道。

“小黑你认识他？！”社诧异地问道。

“此人曾是一言大人的弟子、我的师兄。”狗朗背对着社解释道，“四年前砍伤一言大人后离家出走，那天和我一起找到了遇袭的一言大人。”

“小狗朗你已经不叫我‘兄长大人’了，真是遗憾呢。”紫刻意加重了某几个字的音调。

“你这个伤害一言大人的逆子根本不配当我的师兄。”狗朗被激怒了，他身后的社则惊呆了——狗朗根本没有向他提起过自己有个师兄，也没有提及此人曾和他一起踏进了三轮一言遇害的现场。

“想练习的话还是留待下次吧，小狗朗。”紫说着把目光投向露出半个身影的社，“快到午饭时间了，我着急带他回家呢。”

“他为什么要抓你？”狗朗没有理会紫，而是低声问社。

“他说他的‘主人’想‘要我这个人’，具体原因没问出来。”社看着狗朗，小声地回答道，“他还说我身上‘有一言大人的气息’。”

“我知道了。”狗朗平静的语气让社有些意外，“呆在我身后。”

“你要迎战吗，小黑？”社顺从地退到了狗朗身后。

“跟着我的人应该已经把位置反馈回去了，我至少得替援军争取时间。”

“但是这个宽度你根本没法挥刀吧？”

“我知道，”狗朗回头看着社，“一会儿我把他逼到后面去，你趁机……”

“我不会把你扔在这里。”社直接打断了狗朗的话。

狗朗没有答话，社从他的眼神里看出了迟疑和惊讶。

“帮我吸引他的注意力，”社轻轻拉了拉狗朗的衣角，“然后照我说的做。”

“我明白了。”狗朗的目光从社的脸上离开了。

“这架势，小狗朗是想和我刀剑相向吗？”紫的声音插进了两人对话的间隙，“小狗朗你还从没赢过我呢。”

“那又如何？”狗朗压下怒气，镇定地看着紫。

“还是乖乖把他交给我比较好。”

“我拒绝。”

“你为什么非要护着他呢？”

“与你无关。”

“小狗朗你能追到这里来，也就意味着你已经觉察到了吧？”紫突然放下了准备格斗的架势，“他身上残留着一言大人的气息。”

“那我就更不能把他交给你了。”狗朗的回答没有丝毫迟疑。

“不要告诉紫”，这是三轮一言将那枚胸针悄悄塞进狗朗手中时说的原话，在他将胸针收好之后，三轮一言才吩咐“去找‘他’吧”。方才社提到紫有“主人”，他开始理解三轮一言为何特意如此嘱咐他——师父遇害一事与紫无关，但紫所在的“氏族”或者他现在的“主人”肯定脱不了干系。

“你还是一如既往的固执呢，小狗朗。”紫无奈地叹了口气。

说时迟那时快，狗朗突然抓住紫松懈的空当冲了上去。紫却轻松悠闲地退了两步，单手提刀挡下了狗朗的攻击。即使是社这样的外行也能看出来，狗朗所有的攻势——无论是虚招还是实招——紫都看得一清二楚，而且很随意地就接了下来。此刻“理”上萦绕的杀气甚至还不如它架到社的脖子上时凶悍，来回几招过后，狗朗明显处于下风。

“过家家差不多该结束了吧？”紫说着突然放出一记杀招，近身战的距离下狗朗即使后退也无法躲开，只能勉强用“理”挡了下来。

“小黑！”社看见狗朗趔趄着退了回来，赶紧冲了上去。

“别过来，小白！”狗朗试图喝止他，但社还是上前扶了他一把。

“陋巷中，刀光剑影，惊落五月雪[2]，也是一种别样的美呢。”紫悠然地看着他们，“能让我完好无损地摘回去就更美了。”

“我倒是觉得，没有离枝的花朵才是最美的。”社说着挡在了狗朗身前。

狗朗却突然侧身收起了刀，然后拎着社的衣领把他拉进了怀里。社感觉到狗朗一只手搂到了自己的腰上，另一只手把自己的头按在了他的胸口，紧接着自己的背就撞到了墙壁上。他还听见对面的御芍神紫发出了一声惊愕的：

——“哈？？”

紫显然被眼前的突发状况搞懵了，接踵而来的炫目的白光更是让他猝不及防。社从仓库里偷走的礼花弹都是闪光弹，虽然效力不如真正的闪光弹，但还是足以晃住他。等白光退去的时候，狗朗和社都不见了。

扶住狗朗的时候，社是背对着紫的，紫当然不会发现社小声地跟狗朗说了一句“闪光弹在你右后方”。同样地，他也不会知道闪光弹触发之后，社跟狗朗说的是“他在你右边，越过他逃走”。

“真是个方便的能力啊！”在被狗朗搂着腰带上屋顶的时候，社感慨了一句。他没想到狗朗还留了这么一手，这种将力量凝结成虚幻的延长性肢体，并用它抓住和扭曲空间的能力，他还是第一次见。

“现在往哪边走，伊佐那社？”狗朗没有搭理他，而是警惕地环顾四周。他的手还揽在社的腰上，但他似乎毫不在意。

“直走，到河边去对你和‘兔子’们比较有利。”

“我知道了，他要是从后面追上来了你就说一声。”

“好……哇！”

社还没回答完就被狗朗一把抱起来，紧接着两个人就离开了棚顶。

“我人生的第一次公主抱就献给你了，小黑。”

“那还真是抱歉啊，以你的身高和体重，扛起来会劳损肩膀。”

“……啥？！”

 

**05**

他们所在的位置离河边还有一些距离，但他们还是顺利地逃了出去。紫没有追上来，社也没再有被人监视的感觉，出于安全起见，狗朗要求他呆在自己伸手可及的地方。平静的生活算是被彻底打破了，社开始担心自己接下来都得这样提心吊胆地度日，担心姐姐和Neko会受到牵连。他看着粼粼的河水，不知该如何是好。看着社失魂落魄的样子，狗朗心里也不是滋味——毕竟是自己认识的人袭击了他。

“小黑你在担心我吗？”似乎是感受到了狗朗关切的目光，社转身向他搭话。

“你为什么不回家或者向御柱塔求援？”狗朗问道。

“他们是靠电子设备和人海战术来找我的，暴露你们就是暴露我自己嘛。”社勉强地堆起笑脸，“你刚刚叫我‘小白’不也是为了防止他们知道我的名字吗。”

“……算是吧。”狗朗没有否认。

“抱歉，让你担心了。”社的语气变得有些疏离，狗朗想起了麻里提到过的那个社。

“既然如此，下次就好好把手机带上。”他的答复贴着社的道歉脱了口，“是你自己说要一起行动的，好歹拿出点诚意来。”

手机和门卡被一把塞到了怀里，社听见狗朗如释重负般地说了一句“下不为例”。

“我以为路上能遇到你嘛。”

“你完全可以等我回去了再一起上楼。”

“我没料到会有这种意外啊。”

“我要是没找到你，你该怎么办？”狗朗忍无可忍地问道，“等筋疲力尽了被活捉吗？”

“只能等中尉他们了……吧？”社心虚地看着草地，不时悄悄瞄一眼狗朗。狗朗沉下来的脸色让他感受到了极大的气场压迫。

“到底出了什么事？”

“我进了楼梯就感觉有人在跟踪自己，所以就跑出来了。”

“这么说来，他们应该一早就盯上你了，为什么等到今天才下手？”

“那得问他们了。”社无奈地看着狗朗，“那位御芍神紫是哪个‘氏族’的人？”

“我从不过问他的去向。”狗朗显然还在生气。

“但是我要查清楚他们抓我的理由。”社拿出手机，打开了“非时院”内部使用的黑科技APP，检索起了自己逃跑路上的所有监控摄像头，“哪怕是他提过的某个名字某个地点都行，我不能事事都等着中尉出手帮我。”

“慢着，”被社这么一说，狗朗突然想起来，“一言大人下葬的那个晚上，他说过一句‘如果是小流的话，说不定会知道’。”

他看到社整个人僵在了原地。

“你没事吧？！”

“小黑，你是说，他是四年前离开一言大人的，并且提过一个叫‘小流’的人，对吧？”

“是的，你想起什么了吗？”

“四年前发生过另一件事：有个年轻的‘主人’向血气方刚的中尉挑衅。”社一边说一边在手机上点击着，“也不知道他说了什么，中尉被激怒了，给了他全力一击。”

“国常路阁下用全力，此人非死即重伤了吧？”

“当时还有另外两位‘主人’在场，一言大人没拦住中尉，还好那位‘庇荫者’出手支援了那个年轻人，他才勉强捡回一条命。”

“难道……？！”

“没错，那个年轻人就是Jungle的管理员、‘革新者’比水流。”社把手机屏幕亮给狗朗看，“那个时候的访客记录里写着一言大人带了一位‘族人’过去，想必不是你吧。”

狗朗已经惊讶地说不出话来了。

“那位御芍神紫提到的‘小流’，多半就是指这位了。”

“所以才会是那一首吗……”狗朗自言自语着，露出了不甘的神色。

“诶？”

“我看到了你的留言，不知道是该上去和你汇合还是该在家等你回来，于是就请一言大人给我指点。”狗朗解释道，“录音机随机播放出来的那一首是‘灯火阑珊，邪恶之王，形单影只’，我感觉不对，就上去找你了。”

“结果我不在。”

“看猫的进食情况，你应该走了好一阵子了。”

“那你是怎么找到这里来的？”社突然想起这件事，“我还以为中尉的人会快一些呢。”

“你那天晚上跟我说，可能是因为一言大人的力量每天都伴我左右，所以我才觉察不到他的力量转移到了何处，现在我明白是怎么回事了。”狗朗直直地看着社，“一言大人的力量在你拿走的那枚胸针里。”

“什么？！”

社急忙把胸针从衬衫口袋里拿了出来递给狗朗。狗朗把它攥在手心里感受了一下，然后肯定地点了点头。

“果然没错，那种气息和‘理’上面的是一样的，所以我才一直没注意到。”

“所以那位御芍神紫才说，我的身上有一言大人的气息吗？”

“多半是了。”狗朗端详着手里的胸针，“仔细感受一下的话，会发现一言大人的气息里还包裹着另一股气息。”

“是一种什么样的气息？”社疑惑地问道。

“我还是第一次感觉到它，所以没法回答你。”狗朗说着拉起社的手，把胸针放到了他手里，“向国常路阁下请教的话说不定会有所收获。”

“既然上面有一言大人的力量，还是小黑你拿着吧。”社却反常地递了回去。

“这是你家的家徽，你收着吧。”

“……谁告诉你的？”

“我猜的。看来还猜对了？”

社微微泛红的脸告诉狗朗，这是他有史以来说得最好的一次谎。

“不过这毕竟是一言大人的遗物，等事情水落石出了，我会还给你的。”

“说得也是，你的嫌疑还没洗清，带着它的话即使你逃走了，我也能找到你。”

“我还以为小黑你已经相信我了呢。”

“你被Jungle盯上了和你没有伤害一言大人是两码事吧，伊佐那社。但是，”狗朗话锋一转，“我觉得你还是留在国常路阁下身边比较安全。”

“什么？”社一下子没反应过来。

“……没什么。”狗朗下意识地敷衍过去了，“你知道了他们是Jungle的人，能不能推测出他们抓你的目的来？”

“四年来他们除了搞网络聚会，没有其他的‘氏族’活动，我知道的东西也很有限。”

“会不会是和那次挑衅国常路阁下有关？”

“那要找中尉问清楚当时的情况才行。”社想了想，又说道，“他们力求活捉我，肯定是因为我对他们有什么利用价值吧。”

听了这番话，一个念头浮现在狗朗的脑海里，他甚至没来得及细想就直接说了出来：

“你的‘石板’项目研究员的身份是不是暴露了？”

“不会吧？！”狗朗的话语宛如晴天霹雳，社下意识地想要否认，“他们不可能入侵御柱塔的系统才对。”

“你刚刚追踪监控摄像头了吧？”狗朗提醒道，“他们完全可以用同样的方式找出在御柱塔工作的外宿人员。”

他的话让社不寒而栗。“外宿人员”这四个字让社想起还有另一个符合条件的人。

——“姐姐……？！”

社的声音还鲠在喉咙里的时候，狗朗已经抢先一步拨通了麻里的手机，但扬声器里传出了“您所拨打的用户正在通话中”的提示。社缓过神来，马上拨通了大觉的手机，却只听到同样的提示。

“他们俩在通电话吗？”社莫名其妙地看着狗朗，狗朗也正一脸茫然地看着他。

“如果麻里姐是在和国常路阁下通电话，那还能放心一些，至少有麻烦的话国常路阁下会马上知道。”狗朗突然警觉地收起了手机，并将社一把拉到了身后，“背水一战的我们反而比较危险。”

“怎么了，小黑？”

“小心点。”

低语间，“理”已经出鞘。

 

====================================

[1] 【不敢高声语，恐惊天上人】 同时见于李白的《题峰顶寺》和《夜宿山寺》。前者为“夜宿峰顶寺，牵手扪星辰。不敢高声语，恐惊天上人。”后者为“危楼高百尺，手可摘星辰。不敢高声语，恐惊天上人。”

[2] 【五月雪】 即油桐花，花语是“情窦初开，对感情困惑而心神不宁”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulsar： 脉冲星  
> 脉冲星是一种快速自转且拥有强磁场的中子星，20世纪60年代的天文学四大发现之一。  
> 脉冲星是超新星爆发的产物之一，拥有短而稳定的脉冲周期，就像人的脉搏一样，因此被称为脉冲星。由于脉冲星只在两极放射电磁波，只有在被电磁波扫过的范围才能观测到它，有如海上一明一灭的灯塔，因此又被称为宇宙灯塔。


	6. Variable Star 变星

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全篇都是刀……可能混了点糖粉……  
> 由于作者没有学习过刑侦、法医和医学的相关知识，不知道凶器是怎么鉴定的，所以报告的产出的锅就交给非时院了_(:з」∠)_  
> ……对于这一不严谨行为，作者先行致歉m(_ _)m

**》》Ⅵ Variable Star** **变星**

 

**01**

不一会儿，一群蓝色制服的人就从他们刚刚逃离的仓库区冒了出来，后面的桥上也出现了他们的车辆，很快连直升飞机也加入其中。领头的年轻公务员看到他们俩的时候露出了意味深长的笑容，一位神色严肃的年轻女子带着一排精英成员跟在他的身后。这个男人狗朗并不陌生——这是他们的第三次碰面。

“已故‘调停者’三轮一言先生的弟子夜刀神狗朗君，以及七釜户实验室的实习生伊佐那社君，对吧？”为首的男人亲自问询道，“国常路大人亲自命令我们前来接应，但是，看上去你们已经自行脱困了。”

狗朗刚准备向对方发问，社突然靠过去，伸手压下了他持刀的手。

“是‘维护者’宗像礼司先生和他的‘氏族’Scepter 4。”见狗朗惊讶地看着自己，社小声地解释道，“我来答复他们。”

狗朗也识趣地收起了刀，但还是伸手把社护在了身后。他此刻确实没再感觉到敌意，但是也没有感觉到善意，对方暧昧的态度让他无法放松神经。

“啊，楼上那个调酒师小哥的女朋友！”社认出了对面的年轻女子。

“诶，天台喂猫的那个学生？！”淡岛世理几乎同时认出了社。

“跟滑板少年合租的那位眼镜小哥也在啊。”社的眼神落到了另一边的伏见猿比古身上。

“啧。”伏见的回答只有一个简单的语气词。

“你们是不是太高调了，淡岛君，伏见君？”宗像礼司回头看了看他们两个，但是没有得到回答。于是他又重新把兴趣放回了社和狗朗身上。

“请问，你们两位和国常路大人是什么关系？”

“非常抱歉，恕我们不能回答。”

“你们不仅获准进出国常路大人的和室，还值得大人下达如此难以置信的命令，而且你们的档案密级也是我的权限所不能调阅的，想必不是一般人吧？”

“根据‘协议’，你们不能盘问我们的个人信息。”

社提到的“协议”，狗朗有所耳闻，知道其中有一项条款是：除“非时院”外，任何“氏族”都不得问询“监督者”、“石板”所有者及“石板”项目研究人员的身份。以Scepter 4的立场，盘问是他们的特权，他们也有充分的理由这样做，然而他们也是受到“协议”约束的群体，社以这样的方式暗示自己的身份，希望对方能适可而止。

“作为大人的下属和‘维护者’，我有权知道你们的立场。”宗像却穷追不舍。

“你是那天接安娜放学的那位宗像先生吧？”社选择了反击。

“不要误会，‘破坏者’周防尊想见她，我才去请她过来。”宗像推了推眼镜，“不过‘聚合者’觐见国常路大人的时候，陪同她的那位少女的档案也是我所不能调阅的，那是你的什么人吗，伊佐那君？”

“私自调查这些信息，宗像先生不怕国常路阁下降罪于你吗？”社淡定地反问道。

“大人若是想降罪于我，就不会让我身居要职了。”

“也是，听说宗像先生两年前曾在他面前质疑过‘监督者’的身份？”这也是一件狗朗不知道的事情，“这里有‘兔子’先生在，还请宗像先生不要重蹈覆辙。”

社的这番话显然戳到了宗像的痛处，他虽然没有发怒，但是脸上的笑容已经不见了。

“请到此为止。”一位“兔子”突然出现在宗像面前，“大人特意交代过‘不可怠慢他们，亦不可有无理举动’，还请宗像阁下谨慎行事。”

“非常抱歉。”宗像没有辩解，利落地让步了。

得到宗像的致歉之后，“兔子”转身走向社和狗朗。

“二位平安无事真是太好了，‘公子’、夜刀神阁下。”他在社跟前单膝跪了下来，态度之恭敬让除了社以外的所有人都震惊了。

“劳你费心了，但是真的用不着这样。”社说着伸手请他起来，“好久不见。”

“他是哪位？”狗朗悄声问道。社可以分辨出“非时院”的所有“兔子”，这一点一直让狗朗惊叹不已。

“他是‘兔子’们的头领，跟随中尉之前是国常路分家的继承人。”社耳语道。

“在跟随大人之后，我们就不需要自己的身份和名字了。”似乎是知道社说了什么，“兔子”低声向狗朗解释道，“我们唯一的身份就是国常路大人的‘族人’。”

“派你过来，看来他确实是有要事在身了。”社越过狗朗，来到“兔子”跟前。

“有‘不明氏族’的成员袭击了‘公主’和‘小姐’所在的商场，大人正在赶往事发地。”“兔子”回答道，“他请您马上到御柱塔去。”

“你说的‘不明’，是那个‘不明’吗？”社的声音有些颤抖。

“大人认为有这个可能，但是暂时还不明确个中情况。”“兔子”的回答很审慎，“请您出发吧。”

 

**02**

电话那头有些嘈杂，能隐约听到游戏机的音乐声、喧闹的欢呼声和商场的广播声。

“怎么在这个时间打电话过来了，伊佐那小姐？”问候闲聊了几句之后，大觉想起今天麻里和Neko出去逛街，“走累了吗？”

“本来准备先找地方吃午饭的，但是Neko看见‘打地鼠’就迈不开步了。”麻里的语气听起来有些无奈，“现在方便说话吗？”

“我今天闲着，聊多久都行。”大觉说着把案前的茶盘推到了旁边。

“国常路君，还记得你之前跟我说的那件事吗？”麻里戴着蓝牙耳机站在游戏区外面，看着玻璃另一边Neko奋力得分的背影，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。

“记得。怎么突然说这个？”耳机里传来大觉镇定的声音，但是茶杯被碰翻的轻响还是让麻里听到了。

“我开始考虑了。”

“诶……诶？！”

“怎么了，国常路君？”

“呃，抱歉，失礼了……那他怎么办？”

“不用担心小白啦。”

“还请三思，他不是你最重要的家人吗？”

“对我们来说，国常路君也是重要的家人啊。”

“听到你这么说，我还是挺开心的。我……”

“Neko——！”

“Nyaaaaaaaa！！”

Neko的尖叫声和麻里的喊声交叠着扯断了大觉的话，夹杂着玻璃碎裂的声音，紧接着传来的是人群的惊叫。大觉惊愕地“噌”地站了起来，旁边的“兔子”立刻明白有紧急事态，拿起通讯终端向下属传达命令。

“出什么事了，伊佐那小姐？！”

“看吾辈的猫猫山！！”耳机里先传来的是Neko的声音，还有一阵诡异的有点像猫叫的笑声，大觉想着应该是Neko反击了。

“有个人袭击了Neko，是异能者，持棍，穿着连帽运动服，看不清楚‘颜色’。”麻里的回答很冷静，“Neko现在和我在一起。”

“看不清楚‘颜色’”这几个字引起了大觉的警惕。

“我马上过去，不要挂机。”他说这句话的时候已经走到了和室门口，“兔子”也已调出了商场的实时监控，并开始追查袭击者的身份。

“我手机开着定位，拜托了，国常路君。”

麻里说着踢掉了脚上的高跟鞋，把手包递给了被她护在身后的Neko，Neko迅速把包接过来，并塞进了自己的双肩背包里。对面的袭击者还在和Neko唤出来的大招财猫周旋着。看着奔向商场各个出口的人群，麻里开始回忆商场的平面图。

“Neko，我们得从另一条路出去。”

在袭击者从人群里突然冒出来并且冲向Neko之前，她没有察觉到袭击者的气息，她猜测此人若不是善于隐匿自己，就是早已通过某种渠道精确定位了她们的所在之处。

突然，那个袭击者跑向了旁边的前来制止他的商场员工，然后像是被击晕了一样一头栽倒在地。不一会儿，一位员工上前捡起了袭击者所持的棍棒，然后转身朝她们冲过来。

“Neko，快走！”

麻里急忙拉着Neko逃跑，Neko再次使用了自己干扰认知的能力，将她们和新的袭击者之间的道路异化成断头路和错开的楼层。

“这是怎么回事？！”麻里听见大觉惊讶的声音。

“大概是控制人的意识，或者侵占他人身体的能力。”奔跑让她的回答有些磕绊，但她还是非常沉着地观察着。这个危急关头很像是多年前的那一次，只不过那时她是拉着弟弟的手逃走。

“这个能力我从未听说过……难道……”

——是三轮先生提到的，他没有追踪到的“线”吗？

“马上离开，伊佐那小姐！那家伙你们两个人对付不了！”气流与发动机的声响干扰着通话，大觉是对着耳麦吼出来的声音，“搞不好是个‘主人’！”

 

**03**

麻里猜到了对方先袭击Neko的原因：她本人并非一员战将，但Neko有强大的干扰他人认知的能力，如果运用得恰到好处，这个进可攻退可守的能力是可以以一敌百的。对方的真正目标不一定是Neko，但不管针对的是她们中的谁，都必须先击倒Neko。穿过人群的时候，麻里想到了一个权宜之计。

“Neko，试试能不能改变我们的外貌。” 

“了解！看吾辈的！——喵嗷！”

“效果如何，国常路君？”

“我这里看是两个短发的学生。”

借助着对麻里手机的定位，“非时院”的系统一直锁定着她们，不受容貌改变的影响。听到大觉的答复，麻里马上拉着Neko混进了人群里。

“大人，监测到烟雾。”

“什么？”大觉看了看，确实有几个摄像头拍到了烟雾，他转而问麻里，“伊佐那小姐，商场启动火警铃了吗？”

“没有，看上去不像是火灾。”麻里否认了，“那个袭击者呢，国常路君？”

“刚刚有摄像头拍到他跑进烟雾里了，你们得尽快离开。”

“好的。”

“大人，没有监测到有‘主人’使用力量。”

“大人，善条先生回复说‘庇荫者’仍在Scepter 4的看管之下，并无异样。”

“大人，来自栉名阁下的通讯。”

禀告接踵而来，大觉接过“兔子”递过来的匣子，那枚赤红的珠子躺在洁白的绸缎上。安娜的通讯包含了两件事：其一是失踪的那些“线”在东京出现了，这也确定了大觉的猜测；其二是“吠舞罗”的一个成员被卷入其中，根据“兔子”的追踪，是一开始袭击Neko的那个人。大觉担心“吠舞罗”的卷入会让事件演变成多方混战，便请安娜告知“族人”暂时不要出手，理由是“有其他‘氏族’汇报说自己的‘族人’被滞留在了现场，鲁莽出手可能会伤及他们”。

“您准备亲自处理此事吗？”

“我亲自处理比较好。如果能顺利擒拿此人，会马上与你们联络。”

“我明白了，‘吠舞罗’会全力配合‘非时院’的行动。”

得到安娜的保证之后，大觉终止了通讯，重新把注意力放回了麻里那边，却发现除了不能显示楼层的手机定位图，其他所有的画面都被烟雾占据了。

“伊佐那小姐，你们那边情况怎么样？”

“烟雾突然就扩散到了整栋楼，能见度只有一两米，Neko的伪装碰到烟雾就消失了。”麻里的声音依然很冷静，“刚刚还人声鼎沸，现在人就像突然就消失了一样。”

麻里的话让大觉注意到背景声变得非常安静。现场的情况越来越诡异，他也越来越担心。

“请尽快离开。”

“我记得楼上有个露天平台，我们正在往那边走。”

“你们这个位置去消防通道比较快。”

“不，楼上人少，方便国常路君出手。”

“先不要管这个了，伊佐那小姐。”

“在这种人群可以短时间内散得无影无踪的情况下，人越少的地方才越安全吧？”

说话间，麻里和Neko已经来到了五楼。虽然能见度很低，但麻里还是凭借对路口的记忆和店铺前的编号找到了前往平台的路。这个楼层也安静得出奇，麻里不知道这里还有没有其他人，也无法确定袭击者是否潜伏在附近。Neko紧紧地抱着她的手臂，戒备着周围的一切。Neko对危险气息的反应比麻里和社要快，她自称这是自己“身为一只猫（Neko）的一种本能”。

“有人。”Neko突然拉着麻里停下来，并且躲到了一边的廊柱后面。

“我们得朝这个方向一直向前走，你试试能不能让他走另一边。”Neko的能力不会伤到人，不管对方是谁，麻里都不希望他太靠近自己和Neko。

Neko的法术最初是奏效的，来者拐了个弯，走向休息区。麻里和Neko见状便拉手、屏息，沿着计划好的路线跑了过去。她们没有做任何交谈，耳机另一端的大觉也不敢作声，只是竖起耳朵监听着她们身边的一切。可是她们才跑出去几十米，身边的烟雾就突然散开了，露出一块视野清晰的区域，摄像头因此捕捉到了她们的身影。

“我们被发现了，国常路君！”麻里没有回头也没有停步，而是加快速度往前跑，“知道那家伙在哪边吗，Neko？”

“那个坏蛋还在吾辈们的后面！”Neko一边跑一边大喊着，再一次用上了自己的能力，但是大觉看见能力刚展开就立刻被化解了。

“快离开！”

他的话刚出口，好不容易才再次看到的两个身影就被一团浑浊的灰色吞没了。这种现象大觉再熟悉不过了——那是“主人”的“域”。无论里面发生什么，对于大觉这样处在“域”外面的人来说，看见的都只是一团灰色。

“国常路君，我们的脚似乎被什么东西粘住了！”通讯依然是畅通的，麻里尽可能地给大觉提过信息，以方便他制定对策，“那家伙在‘域’里面！”

“吾辈——要保护姐姐！！”

尽管知道自己的努力可能只是徒劳，Neko还是唤出了几只大型招财猫。对面的商场员工大笑着走过来，轻而易举地破坏了她的法术。Neko没有气馁，而是一而再再而三地唤出各种大型猫咪，试图拖延或阻挡对方的脚步。她也试着干涉对方的认知，但是这一招根本不起作用。

忽然间麻里看见有一只细小的东西从对方圆睁着瞪着她们的眼睛里冒了出来，她下意识地把Neko抱进怀里，自己也闭上了眼睛。

“别看他的眼睛，Neko！”

一声很轻的声响之后，通讯戛然而止。

 

**04**

代步的是Scepter 4的救援直升机。伏见亲自坐到了驾驶席上，世理则陪他们坐在了后面，这是Scepter 4对“族人”能给出的最高待遇。社神色忧郁地捧着手机，狗朗坐在他旁边闭目养神。

虽然用了代称，但狗朗还是听懂了“兔子”传达的意思：麻里和Neko被别的“氏族”的成员袭击了，国常路大觉还没有查出哪个或哪些“氏族”牵涉其中。他的第一反应是“御芍神紫的同伴袭击了她们”，但是社的提问似乎又在暗示袭击者可能是Jungle以外的、某个不明“氏族”的人。

先是自己遇袭，好不容易逃脱，却马上又接到消息说自己的家人遇袭，现在生死未卜。虽然“兔子”没有直说对方是冲着麻里和Neko去的，但直觉告诉社一定是那样。至于理由，应该就是狗朗提到的他们那个“石板”项目研究员的身份。

突然，社的手机传出一声提示音。狗朗睁开眼睛凑过去，是提示定位目标进入500米范围的电子音。

“姐姐她们在那边！”社指着舱门的方向“嚯”地站起来。

“请不要乱动，我们接到的命令是将你送到御柱塔。”世理严肃地喝止了社。

“不能过去吗？！”

“抱歉，没有大人的命令，我们不能改变航线。”

“可是……”

社试图争辩的时候，狗朗不知道用了什么方法，居然把舱门打开了。风涌了进来，紧接着传来了伏见的声音：

“是哪个傻瓜在飞行途中打开舱门的？！”

“住手！快把门关上！”

世理说着要过去关门，然而狗朗站在门边，她无法动手。

“你确定麻里姐她们在那边吗！”狗朗无视了他们的抗议。

“确定！”风声太大了，社不得不喊着回答。

“多远！”

“现在是410米左右！”

狗朗大致判断了一下方向和距离，又问道：“是那个有平台的建筑吗！”

社小心地凑到门边，对比了一下手机里的平面图后得出了肯定的答复：“是！”

“你们两个快进来，太危险了！”世理抓着扶手小心地挪了过去。

“抓紧了！”

“诶？”

话音和身体一起落进了寒风里，气流袭来，揉乱了鬓发，直升飞机和淡岛世理惊愕的脸迅速从眼前退去，周遭的一切仿佛都变得虚幻，只有狗朗搂紧他的手留下了实际的触感。社大脑空白了几秒才反应过来，本能地抱住了狗朗的脖子。在经历了一小段彷如停滞的空中飞行时间后，建筑物的顶端开始略过视野，社咽了口唾沫，做好了随时着陆的心理准备。

半透明的大手抓着商场的广告板，狗朗稍微调整了一下姿态，带着社稳稳地落到了平台上。里面诡异的景象让他们不寒而栗：浓密的灰色烟雾像是凝固的松脂，既不流动，也没有溢出门外，社打开手机的手电筒功能，光像是照射到了云层一般留下一个模糊的光斑，根本透不进去。

“走哪边？”狗朗皱着眉头问他。

“左转直走。”社看了看手机，迅速回答道。

狗朗没有迟疑，抓起社的手拉着他冲进烟雾里。整个楼层似乎空无一人，除了自己的呼吸声，他们没听见其他声响。跑出了数十米之后，烟雾界限分明地圈出一个不受污染的地方，当中有一块带着诡异的黑色斑纹的灰色区域。狗朗马上反应过来那是什么东西，一个急停，顺便把冲过头的社拉了回来。

“别过去，那是‘主人’的‘域’。”

“可是姐姐她们在那里面！”

“要破解‘域’就必须使用‘主人’的力量，只凭你我是不可能办到的，退下。”

“小黑你要干什么？”

“国常路阁下不在，现在能借助的同等级的力量——”

狗朗松开了社，把他留在身后，独自走向那块未知的“域”。社不敢靠上去，因为无论是狗朗本人，还是刚刚出鞘的“理”，都围裹着一层浑厚而温暖的力量，躺在自己胸口的那枚家徽也在微微与他们共鸣着。

——请助弟子一臂之力吧，一言大人。

狗朗默念着，挥刀劈了过去。

社什么也没看到，但是能感觉到那股力量从离自己不远处的刀尖奔向横亘在前方的“域”。灰色的外壁开始震颤，狗朗不知道会发生什么，快速退回了社身边。在挣扎了几回之后，“域”土崩瓦解了，烟雾没有聚拢过来，灰色的混沌之后的景象逐渐清晰。

他们看见Neko紧紧地抱着麻里。

他们看见麻里和Neko一人一手死死地抓着一个陌生人的手臂。

他们看见陌生人带着病态的笑容扭头看向他们。

“抓住他，小白——！”

麻里用尽全力喊了出来。话音未落，狗朗已经提刀冲了过去。陌生人见状，对着女孩子们用力踹过去。麻里用自己的身体替Neko挡下了那重重的一脚，随即蜷倒下去。Neko被眼前的事情吓坏了，手也松开了。

“姐姐！！”

社和Neko撕心裂肺的声音传进了狗朗耳中。怒火让他无暇管顾自己与那位“主人”的力量差异，陌生人冲进了逐渐合拢的烟雾里，他毫不犹豫地追了过去。几乎是在他冲进烟雾的瞬间，玻璃碎裂的声音从四周传来，明亮的金色光芒冲进视野，将整栋楼的乌烟瘴气一扫而光。

视线豁然开朗，狗朗看见陌生人侧对着自己站着，对着悬在不远处天空中的金色利剑目瞪口呆。他毫不犹豫地将力量凝结于手，幻化出巨大的手掌，向着对方挥了过去。被惊动的陌生人回身甩手，挡开了狗朗的“手掌”，再一次露出了不正常的笑脸。

“黑助不要看他的眼睛！！”

身后传来Neko的呼喊，狗朗发现确实有东西从对方的眼里蹿了出来。他急忙停下脚步，闭上眼，并将“理”的刀刃挡在了眼睛前面。也不知道因为是惧怕附在“理”上的三轮一言的力量，还是因为惧怕紧逼过来的国常路大觉的力量，对方退却了，留下一句“Bye~”之后便逃得无影无踪了。

狗朗三年前见过这把剑，“统制者”国常路大觉的剑。“非时院”的到来意味着有人去追缉凶手，并且救护班很快就到，狗朗用最快的速度回到了一家三口身边。麻里已经失去了意识，她衣裙上的大块的血迹让狗朗感到惊愕，Neko紧紧地抱着她，社则跪在地上用压迫法给姐姐止血。狗朗在Neko的背包里找到了麻里的丝巾，他简单地叠了一下之后就接替了社的急救工作。

“Neko需要你。”他轻声提醒道。

社这才反应过来，比起已经倒下的麻里，目睹了全过程的Neko承受着更大的压力和伤害。这是她第二次看着自己的家人在自己眼前倒下，她把这样的结果归咎于自己的无能而不是对手的凶悍，一直在重复着那句——

“小白对不起，吾辈没有保护好姐姐！”

“不是你的错，Neko。”

社顾不上擦掉手上的血，起身走到她们身后，把姐妹俩一起揽到怀里。

 

**05**

国常路大觉比“兔子”们还早赶到。他看见社和狗朗闯进了监控画面，看见狗朗劈开那块“域”，看见麻里受伤倒下。他不是那种会因为愤怒而失态的人，但是这一次，他怒不可遏地驱散了袭击者布下的所有法术和结界。他喊着“伊佐那小姐”来到现场时，回答他的只有社哽噎着的一声“中尉”。

狗朗第一次知道一向威严冷峻的国常路大觉也会露出这种悲伤痛苦的表情，虽然在看到自己之后那副表情就立马变得冷静刚毅。救护人员很快赶来，麻里被送往“非时院”下属的医院急救。大觉从血泊里捡起了已经损坏了的麻里的手机，希望暂时由自己保管此物，社犹豫了一下，然后同意了。

一向不直接干预台前事件的“非时院”主动介入了这次袭击事件，Scepter 4在震惊之余也无话可说。狗朗、社和Neko应大觉的要求登上了“兔子”们的直升飞机，三个人罕见地一路无话。Neko紧紧地抱着社，社抚摸着她的头以示安慰——现在的Neko比他更悲伤更脆弱，他无论如何都不能被情绪击溃。狗朗拿着社的伞坐在他们对面，他知道社的另一只手里攥着那枚胸针，却不知道该如何替他们分担伤痛。

Neko到达医院后也接受了简单的体检，证实她没有受到皮肉伤，也没有被那位“主人”的力量伤到。直到夜幕降临，麻里才被推出手术室，送进ICU病房。“非时院”的医院有特殊的ICU病房，这种病房附带了供陪护人员休息的小隔间，并且整个病房都使用了不会被异能者的力量损坏的建材。作为麻里的家属，社和Neko可以住在与麻里隔着一幕玻璃墙的房间里。心力交瘁的Neko扛不住疲惫，在社的看护下睡着了。不一会儿，椅子上的社也靠着玻璃墙沉沉地陷入梦乡。狗朗把另一张床上的毯子拿过来给他盖上，然后坐回窗边独自梳理着这漫长的一天里发生的一切。

“灯火阑珊，邪恶之王，形单影只”，他一直以为这是在提醒自己社遇到了危险，直到看见那个“域”他才惊醒——眼前这个才是三轮一言所说的“形单影只”的“王”。虽然大觉说过即使他们第一时间赶过去也于事无补，但狗朗还是为自己的疏忽感到自责和愧疚。

轻轻地敲门声打断了他的思路，狗朗起身开门。

“他们两个睡着了吗？”门外的国常路大觉压低声音问道。狗朗点了点头，并做了请他进来的手势，但是大觉摇了摇头。

“有件事必须亲自告诉你，”大觉把手里的文件袋递给了狗朗，“借一步说话。”

脚步声回响在空无一人的走廊里，楼层没有开灯，月光透过玻璃窗洒了进来，留下一地银白。大觉把狗朗叫到了离病房比较远的地方说话，显然是不想让社发现他们的交谈。在这个相对明亮的地方，他示意狗朗打开文件袋。

里面是两份报告。第一份狗朗非常熟悉，是三轮一言的尸检报告，第二份让狗朗非常意外：是麻里的伤情简报。报告的结论很明确：麻里身中两弹，伤害她的凶器是一把改造过的手枪——与杀害三轮一言的凶器是同一把。

“首先，我必须谢谢你对我的朋友们的协助和驰援。”在确定狗朗读完了两份报告之后，大觉才开口，“但我还是要问一句：你觉得伊佐那会伤害自己的亲姐姐吗？”

“不会。”狗朗斩钉截铁地回答。他猜到了大觉接下来要说的事情了。

“事到如今，你还认为伊佐那社是杀害三轮先生的凶手吗？”

“他确实不是凶手，我为自己的武断道歉。”

“我接受了。”大觉叹了口气，又问道，“你还记得自己向我保证过的事情吧？”

“记得。”狗朗坦然地回答，“找到‘伊佐那社不是凶手’的铁证之后，我会马上离开。”

“如今你已找到了‘伊佐那社不是凶手’的铁证，还请履行承诺。”

“我明白。”一言既出，驷马难追，狗朗无法反驳，也无法说出“想要帮助伊佐那社”这样的话语，只能点头，“这几天叨扰您了，望阁下原谅。”

“所有一切既往不咎，你若要继续追查三轮先生遇害一事，我也不会阻拦。”大觉的回答很明确，“但我还是建议你等候‘非时院’的调查结果，在没有‘主人’庇护的情况下介入‘氏族’事务是会危及生命的。”

“谢谢您的劝诫，我会小心行事的。”狗朗说着鞠了一躬。

“今天你因为出手相助而与对方起了冲突，为了防止他们向你报复，我的人会继续跟着你，并适时向你提供帮助和传达信息。”

“谢谢您，国常路阁下。”狗朗再次欠身。在短暂的犹豫之后，他回头对着身后空无一人的岔口说了一声：“就如你所听到的。”

“……你发现我了啊。”社的身影出现在了右转弯处，衣服上的斑斑血迹在皎白的月光下更加刺眼了。

“伊佐那？！”

社没有理会大觉的惊讶，而是径自走到狗朗面前。

“这件事你为什么不告诉我，小黑？”

“这是我向国常路阁下做出的承诺，没有义务告诉你吧？”狗朗的回答很强硬，但话刚出口他就后悔了。毕竟是一度共同进退的伙伴，临走时说出这样的回答实在是太伤人了。

“啊，也是呢。”社的回答却更戳要害，“毕竟我们连朋友都不是。”

“抱歉。以我现在的身份，无法对你应允任何事情。”

“嗯，我知道，哪怕要冒生命危险，你也会去追查凶手的。”

“那么，就此别过了。”

狗朗这么说着的时候，步子已经迈出去了。

肩与肩的距离窄到落不进心的碎片，两个人却就这样擦肩而过了。

社看着狗朗，希冀着能从他的眼里读到别的东西。狗朗却不敢看社，他那不甘和失落的眼神垂向了窗外。狗朗不知道自己是从哪一刻开始相信“伊佐那社”这个家伙的，现在他终于发觉了，却已经没有意义了。无法应许，无法请求，甚至无法在告别的时候叫一声他的名字，因为自己也不知道该用哪个名字称呼他。

或许在事情结束之后……还会再见吧？

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Variable Star：变星  
> 指亮度或电磁辐射不稳定的恒星，分为食变星（互相遮挡导致亮度变化）、脉冲星和爆发星（如超新星）三种。  
> 标题指向是袭击者，至于他是哪种“变”……很显然是第一种嘛=L=


	7. Binaries 双星

**》》Ⅶ Binaries** **双星**

 

**01**

像是被人推了一把似的，社突然惊醒了，刚好瞥见大觉和狗朗从麻里的病房前走过去。如今小隔间里只剩下他和Neko，以及从窗外洒进来的一地月光。喉咙有些干，背也有些酸痛，他调整了一下坐姿，准备起来喝口水，却不小心把毯子滑到了地上。社迟疑了一下，发现是另一张床上的，便把毯子拣起来抱回原处。

“小黑真是贴心啊”。想是这么想的，但是社无论如何都很在意大觉把狗朗单独叫走这件事。社也曾经试着向双方问询和室谈话的内容，但狗朗和大觉都只是含混地回答了一句“聊了些三轮一言的往事”。

果然还是应该去看看。社放下杯子，拿起伞，稍加回忆了一下楼层的结构。

“小白你又要走了吗？”

他刚转身，身后就传来了Neko的声音，回头便看见她失落潸然的脸。

“出去找中尉和小黑而已，”社把伞立在门边，回到她身旁坐下，“我有事要跟他们说。”

“吾辈，担心小白又一声不吭地走了！”Neko啜泣着抱住了社的手臂。

“怎么会呢，”社摸了摸Neko的头，“我答应过你们不会再那样做了。”

“可是小白你刚刚的样子……跟那时候好像！”Neko更加用力地搂紧了他的手臂。

那个初冬的深夜也是这样月明星稀，社披着外套站在窗边凝神眺望的样子深深地烙进了她的脑海里。蟾影滟滟于社清澈的眼眸之中，他那忧伤寂寥的神色是Neko从未见过的。月色让这个银白色的身影变得空幻，她第一次觉得熟悉的小白是这样的遥远和陌生，似乎一转眼就会消失在皎皎流光里。

“小白，你怎么了？”她忍不住开口叫了他。

社被突如其来的呼唤吓到了，发现说话的是Neko之后马上就换上了她所熟悉的轻松自在的笑脸。

“今天的月色很漂亮，忍不住多看了一会儿。”

“小白你遇到什么不开心的事情了吗？”

“没有啊，为什么这么问？”

“因为……你刚刚看上去，很悲伤啊。”

“抱歉，让你担心了。”社走过去摸了摸她的脑袋，“想起了小时候的事情，没事的。”

“可是吾辈有一种小白随时会消失不见的感觉。”Neko抓住社的手，“小白你不会突然就不见了吧？”

“大活人怎么可能会突然不见了嘛。”

笑眯眯地这样回答着她的社，几天之后就突然离开了。那次不辞而别给她留下了阴影，社知道她现在还在担心同样的事情会重演。

“Neko，你听我说，”社伸手帮她把眼泪擦掉，“你不想我和姐姐离开，对吧？”

“嗯！”Neko抽泣着点了头。

“我不会走的，因为无论是你和姐姐，还是小黑和中尉，我都不想失去。”社平心易气地跟她解释道，“但是现在，我们五个人里可能会有人离开了。”

“……黑助吗？”

“你还记得那位一言先生吧？”

“一言先生……帽子叔叔！”Neko当然记得他，“小白你不在的时候他到家里来过，还给吾辈带了好吃的大福！”

“嗯，就是他，他是小黑的师父哦。”

“这个昨天姐姐跟吾辈说了。”

“前一阵子，那位一言先生遭遇袭击，已经去世了。”社定了定神，“而杀害他的人，十有八九就是今天袭击你和姐姐的那个。”

“小白你是觉得……黑助会自己一个人去抓那个坏蛋吗？”

“是的。但是一个人去实在是太危险了，所以我想去跟小黑一声：‘我们一起去吧’。”

“吾辈——也要一起去抓坏蛋！”

“Neko，还记得你跟我说过的话吗？”

“吾辈……要保护姐姐……”Neko的声音越来越低，“吾辈今天……没有保护好姐姐……”她哽噎了，泪珠不住地往下掉。

“不是你的错，Neko，”社一边帮她擦干眼泪，一边安慰道，“你今天做得很好，还救了小黑一次。”

“可是姐姐她……”

“姐姐她睡一觉，明天就会醒过来，到时候就得拜托你照顾她了。”

“那小白你呢？”

“等姐姐醒了，我就和小黑出去找那个坏蛋，一定把他绳之以法。”

“你会回来的，对吧？”Neko再次向他确认。

“那当然，工作完了就回家嘛。”社微笑着摸了摸她的头，“你和姐姐，还有中尉，都在等我们呢！”

Neko没有说话，半信半疑地看着他。

“Neko，虽然理由各不相同，但想要留下某个人的心情都是一样的。”社说着看了看门口，“我现在不去的话，一定会后悔莫及的。”

社的话在她心里激起了涟漪，她缓缓地松开了手。

“你们一定要回来，小白。”

“明天你睡醒的时候，我们都会在这里。”

社向她保证。

 

**02**

指尖突然被攥住了，雨伞落到地上的声音打碎了深夜的缄默。社的手很冰，有些颤抖。那是无论如何都要挽留他的力道，狗朗停住脚步，回头看着社。

“能稍微⋯⋯陪我一下吗，小黑？”

话音很轻，但三个人都听得一清二楚。

“你跟中尉出去之后我就醒了。”狗朗能从社的侧脸上看见他勉强挤出来的一点笑意，“虽然才认识四五天，但是不知为什么，你不在的话我总有一种不安定感。”

“所以你就跟过来了？”狗朗退了两步，回到他跟前。

“我想，你们非要去别的地方说话，应该是有什么事瞒着我吧。”社说着把目光投向了另一边的国常路大觉，“结果还真是只有我一个人被蒙在鼓里了。”

“瞒着你是我授意的，对不起。”

“我能理解中尉的好意，但以后请不要再这么做了。”

“我必须优先考虑你的安全。”

“分辨敌友这种事我还是做得来的，中尉不需要这么担心。”

“我觉得国常路阁下的担心是有理由的，”狗朗忍不住插话了，“可以对我这样一个陌生人一见如故，以你的身份来说确实很危险。”

“因为你是小黑啊。”社回过头，理所当然地看着狗朗，“我见到那位御芍神紫的时候可是飞快地逃走了。”

“那是因为他对你拔刀相向吧！”

“小黑你没资格说他……”

“确实。”狗朗想起来自己不仅拔刀，还私闯民宅，“抱歉，对你做了这么过分的事。”

“我也瞒着你们两个做了一件事，所以我们算是两不相欠了。”社叹了口气。

“你干什么了？”狗朗隐约有种自己要栽的预感。

“我跟御芍神紫说我把命抵给你了，不能交给他，所以——”

社像是要下定什么决心一样，略微停顿了一下，然后抬起头直视着狗朗的双眼。

“——请对我的这条命负责吧，小黑。”

“……哈？！”大觉以为自己听错了。

“你这是在给我下套吗，伊佐那社？！”狗朗倒是觉得自己充分理解了社说的每一个字。

“生存所迫，不得已而为之。”社的辩解冠冕堂皇。

“我是一个无论如何都要去追缉凶手的‘无主之人’，再遇到今天这种状况的话我根本无法保护你。”狗朗很认真地给出了拒绝的理由。

“我知道。”社冲他笑了笑，“反正我也要去找那个凶手，做个伴吧。”

“想要结交同伴的话，国常路阁下是更合适的人选。”

“交朋友不妨碍我们抓凶手吧？”

“确实不妨碍，但你不是那种会对朋友见死不救的人，我面对的是真正的歹徒，不能让你卷进来。”

“即使我们不是朋友，我也不会对你见死不救的，就像那时候小黑来救我一样。”

月光洒在社银白的头发上，在他明澈的眸子里泛起清莹的光。狗朗一时找不到可以反驳或否决的话，只好静静地看着他。

“可以请你留下吗，小黑？”在轻声的询问里，社低下了泛红的脸。

“你总得给出一个非我不可的理由吧。”狗朗的目光依然停在他身上。

“因为……我也有想要依靠的人啊。”社的声音在发抖。

狗朗这才惊觉：在今天的一连串事件之后，唯一一个没有表达或宣泄过情绪的人，就是伊佐那社。从摆脱御芍神紫开始一直到现在，社都克制着自己的情绪，无论是担忧、恐惧，还是哀痛、愤怒，他都如数咽进了肚里。如果说这样隐忍只是为了让Neko安心，那在Neko入睡之后，他应该会多少发泄一下，然而他没有。他只是沉默地看着玻璃墙另一边的麻里的身影发呆，然后疲惫地睡去。或许是因为自己见过的他的笑脸都是微微蹙着眉的，所以当他强忍着内心的波澜浅笑着与其他人交谈，甚至是刚才对自己说出“不安定”这个词的时候，自己也全然没有注意到他的异样。

今天麻里还特意说了社“是个心思细密却又不善表达的人”，他夜刀神狗朗却忘得一干二净。想到这里，眼前这个被月光晕染了一层流霜的身影霎时间变得脆弱起来，那重不安仿佛要从他颤抖的声音和指尖里溢出来了。

——“但小白他，是第一次主动亲近别人哦。”

——“我希望在国常路君和我之外，还有人能告诉小白回家的路。”

早餐时麻里的笑脸浮现在脑海里，连同自己对麻里的答复。

——“他要是不知道该怎么做的话，一会儿我教他。”

狗朗用力地回握了社的手。

“想找人说话也好，想追查凶手也罢，你需要的话，我就陪着你。”

“谢谢你，小黑。”

银白色的脑袋靠了过来，社的额头抵在了狗朗的肩膀上。

“抱歉，我缓一缓就好。”

“嗯。”

百般犹豫之后，狗朗微微抬起的左手还是没有落到社的头发上。

 

**03**

国常路大觉发出一声长长的叹息。

这是伊佐那社第一次向自己和麻里以外的人流露出脆弱的一面，正因为是老朋友，所以才倍感惊讶。他并非对夜刀神狗朗这个人心存疑问，而是不想让他过多地进入社的生活，光是“‘石板’项目研究员”这个身份就足够引来成堆的麻烦，大觉不希望无关紧要的人对社产生多余的影响。

——但是社的表现却极为反常。

大觉首先想到的当然是三轮一言的影响，然而社也是有自己步调和主见的人，不会仅仅因为三轮一言的褒奖就对狗朗如此信赖。社和狗朗缄口不提的“相遇”才是构筑他们关系的基础，大觉作出如是判断，不过连麻里都不知道他们之间到底发生过什么，他自然也无从知晓。仔细想想，麻里的态度也有点奇怪，不但完全不过问弟弟和陌生人之间的事情，而且数年来一直不松口的她还突然作出“开始考虑了”的决定。

姐弟俩的态度让大觉感到迷惑和头痛，他不由得发出了那声叹息，一抬头又发现狗朗正神色复杂地看着自己，似乎是不知道该如何跟“统制者”解释现状。社此刻正一声不吭地靠在狗朗肩上——还抓着他的一只手——大觉想着如果自己不在场，狗朗或许不会像现在这样尴尬地红着脸。

“这是你和伊佐那之间的事情，我不会干涉。”他先开口了，“但是，如果你们遇到自己无法处理的情况，必须立刻通知我。”

“我明白，谢谢您的谅解。”狗朗松了口气。

“你已经想好下一步了？”

“想通了一些事情，但还有一些细节必须向国常路阁下请教。”

“如果是跟袭击事件有关的事情，你可以问。”

“首先，我想知道您当年为何接受‘革新者’比水流的挑战。”狗朗单刀直入，“既然出现了一言大人劝不住的情况，想必他不是举止僭越，而是触到您的底线了。”

“这与袭击事件有什么关系吗？”第一个问题就出乎大觉的意料。

“今天袭击他的是Jungle的‘族人’御芍神紫，”狗朗说着看了社一眼，“他逃离的时候曾经路过麻里姐和Neko所在的商场，并且感觉到那里也有人在监视自己，所以我想，袭击她们的那个‘主人’应该和Jungle利害一致。”

“‘革新者’想对石板下手，我只能接受他的挑衅。”大觉给出了答复，“但是，与其说他是想向我示威，不如说他是在试探我的实力。”

“试探您的实力？！”狗朗愕然，“他未免也自信过头了吧？！”

“我倒是看过一个说法：激烈和自信的性格是改革者难以避免的职业特点[1]。”社突然从狗朗身边退开了，“虽说是一家之言，但就比水流而言，我觉得是适用的。”

“他是深思熟虑之后才行动的，所以我决定给他全力一击。”

“今天那个烟雾，是凤先生的吧？”社说着俯身拣起了地上的红伞。

“没有监测到他使用力量，但是从‘抑制力量’这个效果来看，应该是他的。”大觉想了想，补充了一句，“多半是把一小部分力量让渡或者转移到了媒介上，然后借别人的手发挥作用。”

“看样子中尉想找的‘线’都有迹可循了。”社苦笑了一下，“彻底变成多方对立了啊。”

“那把镶嵌着宝石的银白色长剑，是‘监督者’的吗？”狗朗忽然插话了。

“你见过？”大觉皱起了眉。

“我见过两次，在三年前。”狗朗回答道，“一次是‘剑陨’当天，另一次是‘剑陨’数日后的一个晚上。”

“是他的‘剑’。”大觉给出了肯定回答。

“那位阁下——‘监督者’——真的有在好好履行职责吗？”狗朗知道自己的话会冲犯两位“主人”，但耿直的脾气使然，质问还是脱了口，“现在‘地上’又一次陷入对立了，他却没有介入，是准备像三年前那样等事态演变到无可挽回的境地了才想办法补救吗？”

“两年前有人跟你问过类似的问题。”大觉没有生气，这出乎狗朗的意料，“我可以给你同样的答复：‘他一直在以他自己的方式独自奋斗着’。”

“他不与您协作吗？”狗朗对这种单打独斗的做法显然有异议，“那样应该更有利吧？”

“我也认为那样更有利。”大觉的语气有些无奈，“但是他有他的步子，我有我的方式，我尊重他的处事原则。”

“这种超然物外的行事方式跟你有点像啊。”狗朗突然把矛头指向了社。

“诶？我？”社猝不及防，所幸月光很好地掩饰了他的脸色。

“你应该很少像刚才那样坦率地宣泄自己的情绪吧，伊佐那社？”

社觉得狗朗凝眸于自己的时候，自己像是沉溺在一汪澄静深邃的湖水里，直到周遭风景都被灰蓝色包围之后才想起要挣扎出水面。发现自己不知不觉间已经开始盯着狗朗的眼睛看了，社心虚地把视线挪向别处。

“小时候跟姐姐撒过娇，然后有过一次跟中尉交心的经历，就这样。”

“那次所谓的‘交心’，还是在我大打出手的情况下完成的吧？”

“啊，中尉那时候真是凶神恶煞。反正一个人能扛得住的话，我会自己扛下来的。”

“但是有很多事情是独自一人无法承受和承担的吧？”

“你说得没错，小黑，是我高估了自己的抗压能力。”社低声回答道，“现在想想，没有我的话，大概也就不会有后面这些事情了吧。”

“你这是什么话？”狗朗嗅到了不安的气息。

“我负责的项目……就是如何消除石板的力量。”社的手紧紧地攥着伞柄。

“我猜也是。”

“所以说，我……又给大家带来麻烦了啊。”

“你又想逃走吗，伊佐那？”大觉走上前去，“这一次哪怕是用剑，我也会阻止你的。”

“中尉你还是一如既往的严厉啊。”社自嘲地笑了几声，“姐姐今天受的这份罪，究其缘起不就是我吗？”

“你能如此自省，我还是很高兴的。”大觉的脸色越来越阴沉，“但是请你好好想想：你当初为什么要回到实验室。”

“因为想找出一劳永逸的解决方案。”社漫不经心地回答道，“结果却是让家人陷入了极其危险的境地，我果然还是太天真了。”

“你说出‘无论多么痛苦和沉重，你都要面对’这种话的时候是认真的吧！”大觉被社的态度激怒了，“你这次又想把担子全都甩给伊佐那小姐吗？！”

“一直以来付出最多的就是姐姐，甩掉担子这种说法又从何……”

“你把我留下来不是为了让我听你说这种话吧！”

狗朗忍无可忍地打断了他，威厉的语气让大觉都跟着愣了一下。月光没能柔和狗朗看着他的眼神，社敛起了淡然敷衍的强笑。

“抱歉，我只是让那个‘不争气的自己’发泄一下。”社叹了口气，站直了身子，“以前的我大概只会说这些牢骚话，现在不能再这样了。”

“看来你还是有进步的。”狗朗一副了然于胸的表情。

“小黑你说过，获得了能力就应当背负起相应的责任，我逃避过一次，不能重蹈覆辙了。”他的语气平静而坚定，“‘无论多么痛苦和沉重，我都要面对’——我是认真的。”

“这确实是‘我所认识的你’会说的话。”狗朗的口吻和缓了很多，“还请你好好对自己的研究负起责任来，那是你应该去做的、只有你才能做到的事情。”

“我只是个刚回到战场不久的逃兵，并没有你想象的那么可靠和伟大。”社垂下眼帘，茫然若失，“说不定我选择的是一条无解的路。”

——“若有一瞬 / 心存放弃 / 尽事败垂成。”

三轮一言的声音从录音机里传出来。

“心有动摇就会功败垂成，看来一言大人要你坚定信念走下去。”狗朗把录音机递了过去，“如此妙语，要不要再听一次？我教你播！”

“恶心！”社毫不犹豫地吐槽了他，“看着你这副肉麻的表情，什么妙语都妙不起来啊！”

“你这家伙！”

“短短几天你对伊佐那的态度就完全转变了，比起三轮先生的预言，我更好奇你本人是怎么想的。”大觉及时把话插了进去。

“我看过神奈川的惨状，也知道他的为人，所以想要认同和帮助他，仅此而已。”狗朗的回答果决明朗。

“你明明对我的事情知之甚少。”社眼神游移地看着他。

“我不了解你的过去，但这并不影响我认识你这个人，我知道自己认识的那个机警、顾家、不坦率、并且绝不会走歪路的‘你’就是真正的你。”狗朗没有回避社的目光，“一言大人曾经教导我‘看清本质之后再下结论’，我的结论是——我相信‘我所认识的小白’。”

“说不定我会让你失望的。”社露出了狗朗熟悉的那个蹙着眉的笑脸。

“你是带着决心回到实验室的吧？”狗朗再一次把录音机递过去，“如果是的话，你就按一下。”

社犹豫了一会儿，然后伸手按了一下。

——“一步一脚印 / 执着于 / 信念之路上。”

三轮一言的声音再一次从录音机里传了出来。

“看来你的决意是真的，那就没问题了。”狗朗把录音机揣回了兜里。

“什么意思？”社看着狗朗，摸头不着。

“作为你的同伴，不管你选择的是怎样的路，我都会和你一同面对。”狗朗一本正经地回答道，“如果你需要帮助，我会全力以赴，如果你畏葸（xǐ）不前，我也会毫不犹豫地鞭策你，直到你重拾勇气。”末了，他还补充了一句：“我不会像国常路阁下那样纵容你的。”

“小黑你比中尉还可怕啊。”

“那还真是抱歉啊，我天性如此，你现在后悔已经来不及了。”

社先是一愣，然后不禁笑出声来，红晕飘上了他的脸颊。

“……有什么可笑的吗！”

“没有，我是觉得，能遇见小黑真是太好了！”

 

**04**

社的嘴角挂着笑，眼角却挂着泪，狗朗下意识地伸手替他拭去了泪水，却发现社像是触电了一样打了个寒颤，脸一下子红透了。往旁边瞄一眼，大觉正一脸震愕地看着他们。

狗朗突然发觉自己做了一个太过亲密的动作，赶紧收回手，后退了一步。

“抱歉，一不小心就……”

“没关系，”社有些无措，“因为以前只有姐姐会这么做，所以……”

“算了，能交上朋友也是一件好事。”大觉无奈地摇了摇头。

“你是故意让我发现你的吧，小白？”狗朗赶紧岔开了话题。

“为什么这么说？”社反问道。

“你左手拿着的东西告诉我的。”狗朗淡然地回答，“我还以为你会中途出来打断我和国常路阁下的交谈。”

“我不知道自己该说什么，只好靠着墙听你们说了。”社摊开手，那枚胸针安然地躺在他的手心里，“没想到小黑你会主动把我叫出来。”

“我只是觉得不好把你晾在一边。我要是不叫你出来，你会就这么看着我走吗？”

“当然不会，不把你留下来的话，我一定会后悔的。”

社说完便把胸针放回了衬衫口袋里，转身看着大觉。那是他在书本和姐姐之外交到的第一个朋友，这位不可或缺的诤友一直都在推着他朝正确的方向前进。他们只有六年的交情，却像是六十年的老友一样了解彼此。

“抱歉，中尉，接下来请放我自由行动吧。”社说着把红伞抱在了怀里，“我要离开这个安全的栖身之所了。”

“你想自由行动的话根本没人能拦住你。”

“这一阵子姐姐和Neko又要拜托你了。”

“这几年来负责照看你们这三个未成年人[2]的一直都是我吧。”

“也对……因为我的缘故，现在又多了一个需要照看的未成年人了，抱歉。”

“你知道这样介入其中可能会有什么后果吧？”

“知道，但是没关系，现在我不再是孤军奋战了。”

“好吧，既然你决定要做你的分内之事，我自然会助你一臂之力。”大觉难得地露出了微笑，“好好干，但是别太逞能。”

“哈哈，大不了还有中尉嘛。”社也恢复了之前那种亲昵的语气。

“你们打算怎么做呢？”大觉马上又敛起了笑容。

“在决定下一步之前，我还有最后一件事想向国常路阁下请教。”狗朗开了口，“我想知道一言大人在接受最后一次‘调停’任务之前，是否见过‘监督者’。”

“见过。”大觉坦然地回答了他，“我不知道他们谈了什么，但是，如果没有三轮先生的那次觐见，就不会有最后一次‘调停’。”

这个答复超出了狗朗的预料，他惊讶得半晌没说出话来。

“在决定下一步之前，我想先去‘见见’一言大人，可以吗？”

社回头看着狗朗，狗朗一时也想不到别的什么突破口，便点头答应了。

“你是要马上出发吗？”

“我得先回家一趟，天台的猫罐头还没收拾，而且我也不能带着一身血迹去拜谒一言大人。”社扯了扯衣摆，“拾掇好了我们会回来睡一觉，我答应了Neko，明天她睡醒的时候我和小黑都会在她身边。”

“我知道了，我派人送你们回去吧。”

“对了，中尉。”社突然想起来，“今天我意外地发现了一个违规存放烟花爆竹的地方，一会儿我在地图上标给你，你叫人去处理一下吧。”

“啊？？”大觉莫名其妙地盯着他。

“我从那里拆了一盒礼花弹出来，你顺便帮我把钱付了吧。”社抱歉地挠了挠头，“钱从我的工资里扣就行，有劳。”

 

* * *

[1] 观点出自彼得·盖伊的《启蒙时代（上）》。可参见中译本（刘北成译，上海人民出版社）第13页。

[2] 日本的成人年龄是20岁，本文中他们五个人的年龄分别是中尉22，姐姐19，小黑18，小白17，Neko 16。顺说，德国的成人年龄是18岁。【资料来自英文维基Age of majority 词条】

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Binaries / Binary Star / Binary System：双星 / 双星系统  
> 如无特别说明，双星指的是物理双星。  
> 一般分为光学双星和物理双星两种：物理双星是指有引力关系、围绕共同质量中心旋转的两颗星，也叫联星。光学双星是指看上去很近、实际上并无力学联系的两颗星。  
> 根据观测方式也可分为目视双星和分光双星：目视双星是指通过天文望远镜可以观测到的双星。分光双星是指必须通过光谱分析才能观测到的双星。  
> 另有食双星、密近双星等类型。  
> 至于小白和小黑是哪一种嘛……请听后文分解=L=


	8. Milky Way 银河

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于作者对日本传统建筑和日语所知有限，只能借着词典生啃维基，如有错误，请指正并谅解，谢谢_(:з」∠)_

**》》Ⅷ Milky Way** **银河**

**01**

雨乃雅日梦见了三年前的夏天。

贯穿天地的耀眼光柱，狂风吹散篱笆，远处的双亲被树木击倒，自己和书本则被卷到了半空中。银白色飞艇小小的身影闯入眼中，自己向它呼喊求救。之后是长长的昏睡，期间有人在梦与醒的间隙里不断向自己喊话，自己似乎也回答了他。当她从无梦的睡眠中苏醒过来的时候，映入眼帘的是红色的纸伞，被伞遮住了一块的天空，以及陌生人的脸。自己枕在大姐姐的腿上，白衣少年给她撑起阴凉，穿和服的中年人在用帽子给她扇风，他们关切地对自己说着什么，自己却无法回答。

这个叔叔的声音有点熟悉……是向吾辈喊话的那个人。那另外两个人是谁？爸爸妈妈呢？这里是哪里？吾辈为什么会在这里？她疑惑地扭头看向别处，支离破碎的城市混着刺眼的蓝色背景扎进眼里。回忆如潮水般涌出，哭声鲠在喉中，眼前的景象开始崩塌锈蚀，黑暗从裂缝里钻出袭来。

姐姐温暖的怀抱接纳了她和她的眼泪，梦戛然而止。

Neko醒来的时候，东方的天空已经泛起了鱼肚白。她揉了揉眼睛坐起来，正好看见大觉给另一张床上的社和狗朗捻好毯子。狗朗靠坐在床头，刀搂在一侧臂弯，另一只手搂着社，似乎是怕他摔下床。社枕在狗朗的肩上，手里似乎拿着什么东西，红伞立在床边。一边的椅子上放了一个小旅行包，那是他们短途旅行的行囊。

发现Neko醒了，大觉便过去悄声提醒她：“他们两个半夜才回来，先别叫醒他们。”Neko轻轻应了一声“嗯”，然后裹起被子看着熟睡中的两个人，泪落如雨。三年前的冬天，大觉看到过她露出相似的表情，那时候安慰她的是麻里。“没事的。”大觉伸手摸了摸她的头，他不擅长安慰人，只能回忆着社和麻里的举动依葫芦画瓢。

麻里的恢复速度非常惊人，狗朗和社醒来的时候，她已经在隔着玻璃墙用白板和Neko聊天了。社兴奋地跑过去和姐姐打招呼，狗朗则万分惊讶地向旁边的“兔子”确认麻里的状况，生怕她因为劳累而影响恢复。

“家里有‘兔子’先生在，不用担心。”社举起了小白板。

“又要麻烦他们了啊。”麻里回答道。

“小黑问你感觉怎么样，让你不要累着自己。”

“感觉很好，谢谢！”

“我和小黑准备出去一趟，具体缘由中尉会跟你说。”

“万事小心。”

“我把它们带来了，Neko会拿给你。”社一手举起白板，一手拿起麻里的小首饰匣。

忧忆悄悄浮现在眼神里，但麻里还是微笑着写下了答复：

——“早点回家！”

袭击事件让国常路大觉几乎彻夜未眠。虽然一大部分工作已经移交给Scepter 4，但还有不少事务必须由他本人亲自处理。扫尾工作的强度和难度不及三年前那次，却也足以让他操劳一阵子了。他没有暂停“石板”项目，而是准备接替受伤的麻里完成后续的实验，这既是麻里加入实验室时提出的要求，也是他本人慎重考虑之后做出的决定。

睡下时已是四更天，睁开眼才行将日出，辗转反侧了一阵子后，大觉下楼探视了伊佐那姐弟，然后又回和室小憩，社和狗朗前来拜访时他刚吃完早餐。

“你这样会扛不住的吧，中尉。”社对大觉的勤奋感到担忧。

“还好。”大觉揉了揉太阳穴，“你要是能像上次那样帮忙分担一下，我会轻松很多的。”

“就是因为有帮忙的打算，所以才来找中尉的。”社说着把狗朗拉过来，“我们和‘道场’的人结个盟吧，中尉？”

 

**02**

从山上下来的时候，天色已近黄昏。“非时院”的直升飞机将他们送到了附近的山头，他们徒步上山扫墓，现在又徒步回去。上午时分狗朗已经打电话请村里的杂货铺老板留了一些食材，当他问社晚上想吃什么以便挑选食材时，社毫不犹豫地回答：“白饭。”

铅灰色的云层布满天空，羊肠小道山风凛冽，光秃秃的枝头上还积着雪。与半个月前狗朗离开村子时相比，天气冷了不少。社已经把自己裹在厚实的呢子大衣里了，狗朗似乎不怎么怕冷，只是加了件针织外套，半路上还把自己备用的披肩卷起来给社围上。社几次想跟狗朗说“你围巾上的味道真好闻，用的什么洗涤剂”，又担心自己被当成变态数落一顿。

狗朗拿着行李默不作声地走在前面，不时停下来望望周围。社缓步跟在狗朗身后，他知道狗朗会在何处驻足，因为三轮一言告诉过他这条路上的每一个故事。“快一年了啊。”社暗自想着。席地而坐的闲聊和冷泡茶奇特的味道仍记忆犹新，夜半凛冽的山风和细数过的星汉灿烂还仿如昨日风景，那时候一言先生微笑地说着“我希望您能幸福”的地方，如今成了他的坟冢。

社没有注意到狗朗突然停下来并转身看着自己，直接和狗朗撞了个满怀。社一下子被撞懵了，抬起头愕然地瞪着狗朗：“出什么事了，小黑？！”“我怕你没跟上来。”狗朗的手还扶在他手臂上，“我忘了你是第一次来，自顾自地走了，抱歉。”“这个步速我能跟上啊。”社莫名其妙地看着他。“但是你刚刚……是在神游吧？”狗朗略有所思地看着社。他停下来的时候，社和他有五步左右的距离，足以让他看清楚社脸上那副物是人非的表情——似乎这条路也承载着他与某个人的回忆。

“想起了往事，抱歉。”社挣脱了狗朗的手，“放心，我能跟上。”“觉得难过的话就说出来吧。”狗朗拉住了他，“有我陪着你呢。”“谢谢你，小黑。”社浅浅地一笑，“是温暖的回忆，不用担心。”“真的吗？”狗朗将信将疑。“嗯，睹物思人，想起了一位已故的长辈。”社释然地看着狗朗，“我们回家吧。”“别跟丢了。”狗朗转身继续往村子走，他的声音温暖得像正牵着自己的那只手，社轻声地回答了一句：“不可能跟丢的吧。”

“我跟你说了一言大人的灵位在家里，你为什么执意要先去扫墓呢？”狗朗的声音从前面传来。

“我觉得那样离他更近一些。”社的语气里依然带着些许伤感。

“在遇到我之前，你已经认识一言大人了吧？”

“算是吧，中尉经常提起他，称他为‘韬光养晦、剑胆琴心的三轮先生’。”

“不，我的意思是，你以前见过一言大人吧。”

再一次，狗朗停下脚步，转身挡住了社。

“你为什么会这么想？”社惊讶地问道。

“我只是有这种感觉，而且你也没说过你不认识一言大人。”狗朗胸有成竹地看着他，“如果你和一言大人有私交的话，你之前的很多行为就说得通了。”

这是他回忆了五天来的所有细节之后得出的推论。他依然记得自己袭击伊佐那社的那个晚上社问出“那位一言大人，对你来说很重要吧”时眼里的悲伤和认真，那不是陌生人会流露出来的神情。再仔细梳理一下会发现：那时候社既没问过三轮一言是什么人，也没问过三轮一言遇害一案的任何情况，却主动提出要一起调查。从和室会面时国常路大觉的反应和当晚社提供的信息量来看，社一直在跟进此案，应该也曾向大觉表达过要介入的意思，但是没有成功。他一早就觉得社身上有种不协调感，现在终于想通了，这种不协调感来自社自称的“一无所知”和他表现出来的知根知底。

狗朗这种神闲气定又把握十足的样子让社放弃了试图否认的念头。

“抱歉，小黑，”他默认了，“本来想等时机合适了再告诉你的。”

“你不需要道歉，现在也不需要告诉我个中详细。”社有理由不说，狗朗也认为保持现状最好。这种山雨欲来的当口，任何变数都可能会导致劣势。

“但现在我能告诉你，一言大人对我来说，也是很重要的人。”说这句话的时候，社没有丝毫的犹豫。

“有你这句话就足够了。”狗朗破颜微笑，“谢谢你，小白。”

——这是自认识以来，社第一次看见狗朗的笑容。

 

**03**

休息一晚之后，狗朗花了一天时间带社熟悉三轮宅邸，又花了两天时间带他了解村子和周围的山林水泽。在村子落脚的第四天，狗朗和社再次踏进了三轮一言遇害的那个小房间。狗朗和紫发现三轮一言，以及三轮一言悄悄将胸针交给狗朗的经过，社在直升飞机上已经知晓了。他体会过狗朗说的那种“家里明明有人、却感觉不到人的气息”的感觉，也察觉到狗朗对那件事——御芍神紫提醒他“‘理’原本放在哪里”——耿耿于怀。

这个六畳[1]大小的特殊房间位于屋子的一角，一开始社也没有发现它，因为它的障子[2]与三轮一言卧室的障子连在一起了。房间不是正常的设计：开口对着庭院，右侧的障子是不能移动的，左侧的障子只能用特定的方法推拉。正对出入口的是墙壁和书架，书架上的书和文具已经落了厚厚的一层灰。房间左侧用襖[3]与三轮一言的卧室隔开，右侧是凹阁和天袋[4]。天袋下方有个工字架，用来摆放狗朗和紫小时候做的手工。凹阁里有刀架，是狗朗说的“原本存放‘理’的地方”。榻榻米上还能看到几点擦不掉的血迹，狗朗和紫赶到时障子是关上的，内侧的木框上留有血迹，他们猜测是三轮一言中弹后才关上门，而后倒地。

为了方便通风，社把襖拉开了一些。狗朗小心地打开天袋，把里面的几个布包取下来，里面是三轮一言五年来写的俳句的草稿，不知为何他没有处理掉它们。两个人轻手轻脚地在走廊上掸了半天的灰尘，社呛得打了好几次喷嚏，狗朗非常担心他会不慎把文稿撕破。

“我先把这些拿回房间去。”狗朗说着抱起重新装好的布包，“你看看书架上还有没有可用的。”“好的。”社拍了拍身上的灰尘，伸了个懒腰。“我马上回来，情况不对的话你就叫我一声。”狗朗叮嘱道。“知道啦，快去快回。”社笑眯眯地摆了摆手，走回了小房间里。

不过他没有走向书架——他对工字架上的东西好奇已久，无论如何都想抓住机会好好观摩一下。工字架上摆放着一些陶器和画，其中一幅画被镶上了相框里。蜡笔歪歪扭扭地画着大中小三个人在院子里品茶聊天和扑流萤，应该是狗朗的“大作”。画里还有夏季大三角和挂上了许愿签的竹枝，社猜测是某年七夕的产物。

风悄悄地涌进房间，从自己身边滑过，社小心地把手里的东西放回了工字架上。

“是你吧，袭击者。”他一边说着，一边往门口退去。

“哦呀，居然能察觉到这种形态的本大爷，确实不一般呐。”那个声音离自己非常近，近得像是回响在脑海里。

“你到底有什么目的？”社强迫自己镇定下来。

“本大爷挺喜欢你这具身体的，要不是有约在先，本大爷还真想拿过来用呢。”那个声音从左耳边滑到了右耳边，“当然，你要是愿意自己交给我，那就最好不过了。”

社没有回答他。

“没想到你会和三轮一言的弟子联手，不过无所谓，上次本大爷可以对你的姐妹下手，这次本大爷也可以对他下手。”那个声音说着开始咯咯地笑了起来，“啊，先把他的身体拿来用也不错呢。”

“你是冲我来的吧？”社被迫开口了，“那就别对其他人下手。”

“你愿意把身体交给本大爷了？”那个声音似乎在头顶绕着圈，“比水流用得上你呢，干脆把你的大脑和记忆也一起交给本大爷吧！”

“我没打算跟你合作。”

“是吗？”那个声音惋惜地说道，“那就没办法了，先抢了那小子的身体，然后把你带回去吧。”

“你到底是谁？”

“本大爷吗？本大爷是名正言顺的‘主人’哦。不瞒你说，这大半年本大爷还悄悄观察过你呢，你根本不想呆在这里不是吗。”

“你别胡说。”

“本大爷知道你一直是独来独往的，也知道你是个聪明人，根本不适合留在这里。”

社果断闭上眼睛不说话。

“啊，聪明——聪明就是你最大的不幸啊！”那个声音变本加厉地在他耳边叨叨起来，“所谓曲高和寡，你这么聪明的人根本无法和其他人交心嘛。”

社依然不搭理他，继续慢慢往门口退。

“不妨告诉你吧，比水流的计划就是活捉你，如果你逃走了，本大爷就负责把你的姐妹弄回来当筹码。”那个声音飘移到了身后，“你的姐妹现在不得不留在那座塔里，那小子已经被人盯上了，你自己嘛，现在已经在本大爷的手心里了哟。”

一阵恶寒突然传遍周身，社睁开眼睛想看看是怎么回事，就在这时，对方突然现出了原形。一张和庙会上的狐狸面具极像的脸出现在社的眼前，着实把他吓了一跳，他想躲开，却发现自己的身体已经被“狐狸”虚化成蛇形的身体缠住了。他本能地想求救，但是“狐狸”看穿了他的想法，先一步威胁道：

“你要是叫那小子过来，本大爷就趁他进门的时候‘吃掉’他。”

“你……”

“这一切都是你无法挽救和改变的，你要是不想看见你的家人在病房里被人掳走，就乖乖跟本大爷合作。本大爷的能力你也看到了，夺取‘兔子’的身体也不是不可以的，说不定连‘统制者’的身体我都可以纳入囊中呢。”

“我说了，不要对其他人出手。”

“你为什么要对他们有这些多余的情感呢？你要是不回到实验室，他们也不会被盯上啊。”

“你是说，在我离开实验室之前，Jungle就开始监视我了吗？”

“对啊。你躲得这么好，隐蔽得连Jungle都找不到，为什么非要回来呢。”“狐狸”打量着社，围着他转了几圈，然后幽幽地对他耳语道，“你当时是怎么说的？‘走吧，人间的孩子 / 与一个精灵手拉手 / 走向水泽与荒野 / 这个世界哭声太多了，你不懂’[5]。”

社整个人都僵滞在了原地。

这是他离开东京时留给麻里的别语。

走进车站的时候他亲手把纸条塞到了麻里手中，大觉的电话几乎同时打了进来，麻里从接听电话到看完纸条不出半分钟，这点时间已经足够他甩掉“兔子”从车站溜走了。

他完全没想到Jungle的监视做到了这个地步。

“抓到你啦！”转着圈观察他的“狐狸”大喜地朝他的眼睛冲过去。

“糟了！”社完全没有防备。

千钧一发之际，早就守在襖后面的“理”的刀刃挡在了社的眼前。

“狐狸”尖叫了一声，赶紧扭转方向蹿开。

“他的命已经抵给我了，我不打算把它让给别人。”

狗朗说着，顺手关上了襖。不等“狐狸”答话，他就利落地一刀斩断了它虚化的蛇形身体。“狐狸”发出了一声惨叫，枷锁随之云消雾散，被松开的社转身把障子“砰”地关紧，然后脱力地瘫坐到了地上。

狗朗的这一刀让“狐狸”吃到了苦头，它试图逃走，却发现障子和襖都已经被关紧了，只得往书架那边躲。苍白的阳光被障子上的白纸挡下了不少，房间显得幽暗静谧，“理”的刀锋涌动着怒火，狗朗的眼眸亦然。

“你已经无路可逃了，乖乖束手就擒吧。”狗朗挡在了社身前，以免“狐狸”对心神不宁的社下手，“这里是‘调停者’三轮一言的‘领地’，容不得你肆意妄为。”

“你们是没把本大爷放在眼里吗？！”

恼羞成怒的“狐狸”开始重新构筑虚化的身体，社马上明白了它的意图。

“小黑，它想展开‘域’！”

“休想！”

狗朗举起刀冲过去，试图在“域”展开前破坏掉它。“狐狸”看见狗朗冲过来，发出了诡谲的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈得手啦！”

狗朗猛地想起来，自己把手无寸铁的社留在了身后。

“——小白！”

“狐狸”掠过狗朗的头顶，朝社蹿了过去，狗朗回身的时候已经追不上它了，如果贸然出手，同一方向上的社有可能被波及。就在狗朗犹豫的瞬间，社突然翻身拉开了障子，“狐狸”没有料到社的举动，直接冲出了房间，差点撞到了木墙上。狗朗本想抓住机会追击了一刀，但“狐狸”动作更快，迅速地钻到了空中逃得无影无踪了。

“小白你没事吧？！”狗朗也无暇顾及“狐狸”的逃窜方向，连刀都没收就回到了社身边。社似乎是受到了惊吓，脸色苍白地靠着障子坐在地上。

“没事，”他勉强地笑了笑，“还好是执行的是你的计划。”

“虽然没能逮住他，但是你没事就好。”狗朗松了口气。

“剩下的事情交给‘兔子’先生们吧。”社说着回头望外面看了一眼。

“他刚刚跟你说什么了？你的状态突然就不对了。”狗朗起身收起刀，伸手拉他起来。

“啊，那个啊……是我之前给姐姐写的家书。”他的手还在颤抖，狗朗不免有些担心。

“Jungle连这个都挖出来了吗？！”狗朗诧异地问道。

“姐姐应该是在车站读它的，被发现也不奇怪。”社说着再次看了看外面，“话说回来，小黑，村子里有人养鹦鹉吗？”

 

**04**

“三轮先生已经去世了，结盟这种事根本无法完成吧。”大觉看了看优哉游哉的社，又看了看一脸困惑的狗朗，无奈地回答道。

“是作为私交的结盟。”社解释道，“就像你我一样。”

“你想干什么？”大觉索性不回答他的问题。

“大体知道他的能力和盟友了，我想试试抓住那个袭击者。”

“你开玩笑的吧？！”先出声的是狗朗，他显然不知道社的这个打算。

“你准备怎么做？”大觉的反应正好相反，似乎是觉得这件事社和狗朗完全做得来。

“中尉你先放那个袭击者进入一言大人的宅邸，然后让‘兔子’先生们盯紧他。”社回答道，“具体计划路上我会和小黑商量。”

“如果你们抓住了他，我的人就协助押送；如果他逃走了，就由我的人去追，对吧？”大觉马上明白了社的用意。

“就是这样，行动范围控制在宅邸之内。”社把目光移回了狗朗身上，“不过在此之前还得先获得‘道场’的允许才行。”

“我允许了。”既然大觉都不反对，狗朗也就接受了，但他还是有自己的疑问，“但是，万一Jungle插手……”

“比水流不会冒险进入或靠近他族‘领地’的，否则我昨天遇袭的地点就会是天台而不是仓库区了。”社知道狗朗在担心村子变成“氏族”争斗的战场。

“我得提醒你们一句，伤害三轮先生和伊佐那小姐的子弹来自‘庇护者’凤圣悟的枪， Scepter 4羁押他的时候，他并没有携带武器。”大觉语重心长地说道，“加之昨天的烟雾，已经可以确定那是三位‘主人’结成的联盟，你们要当心那家伙故技重施。”

“姐姐这次恢复得比较慢，也跟凤先生‘抑制力量’的能力有关吧？”社不自觉地攥紧了伞柄，“还好姐姐的手机挡了一枪。”

“我的人会在附近候着，有情况随时联系。”大觉说着看了看狗朗，“好好珍惜三轮先生留给你的力量。”

“我明白。”狗朗点了点头。

社再次提起这个计划的时候，他们已经快要到家了。一路上狗朗遇到了不少熟人，社也因为“特意前来拜谒三轮先生”而收到了不少来自村民的谢意。

“你为什么要把地点选在我家里？”

“老实说，我一开始只是想来拜谒一言大人，没想过要抓住那个袭击者。”

“不只是这样吧？”狗朗一语中的，“以你的精明，应该是带着法子出门的，该不会是又想着单独行动吧？”

“我要是想单独行动，小黑你就找不到我了。”社说着叹了口气，“小黑你说过一言大人留下了很多俳句的手稿和草稿，我在想里面会不会有关于那个袭击者的线索。”

“这倒是一个合理的考虑方向。”狗朗想起来，三轮一言也给他写过预言性的俳句。

“昨晚收拾东西的时候我才突然想到，说不定还可以引蛇出洞。”

“把范围控制在我家的话，就能保证不波及其他村民了，对吧？”

“是的，而且你家是‘道场’的‘氏族领地’，你有权对入侵者进行驱逐和反击。”

“你就这么确信他们会跟过来吗？”说话间他们已经进了门。狗朗领着社把东西放下，并且给他指了衣帽钩的位置。

“如果他们的目的是石板，那应该还会想着找机会掳走我和姐姐的。姐姐现在在御柱塔，他们不可能下手，如果我在‘非时院’的势力范围之外单独行动，对他们来说是一个机会。”社一边说着一边解下围脖，“最顺利的结果就是逮住那个袭击者，不顺利的话至少也能弄清楚他现在是寄宿在谁身上。”

“他看上去是通过夺取他人的身体来行动的，如何在不伤害原主的情况下让他乖乖就范就是一个问题了。”

“这个简单，我把他引到我的身体里来，如果我压不住他的话，小黑你就想办法把我们控制住，捆起来或者敲晕都行，剩下的事情‘兔子’先生们会处理的。”

“……这就是你的计划吗，小白？”

狗朗的声音冷冷地从头顶传来，紧接着社就被拽住了。狗朗把他整个人扳回身，直接堵到了玄关。背撞到了墙上，狗朗的一只手抓着他的手臂，另一只手按着他的肩膀。视线对上了狗朗愠怒的脸，社动弹不得。

“这种计划我不会同意的，小白。”狗朗一字一顿地说道。“一言大人绝不会允许我通过伤害善良之人来达成抓捕恶人的目的。”

“难道你有更好的办法吗？”社淡然地问道。

“未必是更好的办法，”狗朗松开了他，“你把他引出来，之后我会处理。”

“你想怎么办？”

“我的目的本来就算斩杀凶手，留他一口气也未尝不可。”

“真是简单粗暴的处理方式……”

“而且他多半会瞄准你孤身一人的时候下手，所以从现在开始，你必须呆在我的反应范围之内。”

“你总得给他一个下手的机会吧！”

“先吊着他几天，然后再设计一个空子，百密一疏才能保证他会下手。”狗朗已经有了自己的打算，“只是那样做风险很大，被他抓住弱点就糟了。”

“既然如此……小黑，你要不要赌一把？”社琥珀色的眸子对上了狗朗的视线，“赌我们的默契度。”

“如果你有奇策，放手一试也无妨。”狗朗回答道。

 

**05**

狗朗从浴室出来的时候，社并没有依照约定在旁边的房间等候。狗朗找了一圈，最后在三轮一言的灵位旁找到了他。社披着外套坐在敷居[6]后面，红伞靠立在门框上，屋里没有开灯，只有一盏烛火陪着他。

“不是让你别离我太远吗，小白？”狗朗抱怨着，和他并排坐下。

“我已经有一年没见过这么漂亮的星星了，抱歉。”社的声音很慵懒。

“你没事吧？”出现了计划外的情况，狗朗不免有些担心。

“没事，有点被吓到了而已。”社羞赧地挠了挠头，“心理素质不够硬啊。”

“没事就好。”狗朗松了口气，“我上一次坐在这里看星星也要追溯到出去游学之前了。”

“原来小黑你也会做这种事情吗？”社悄悄瞄了狗朗一眼，却发现狗朗正看着自己。

“一言大人有时也会这么做，和他一起看星星是件美好的事情。”社注意到，狗朗的笑容出现的频率越来越高了。

“小黑你——还真是很粘一言大人啊。”

“你这是什么话！”

“一言大人说他过得很幸福呢。”社托起腮，看向铺了一层薄雪的庭院。

山村早已进入了梦乡，这里没有刺眼的灯光霓虹，也没有撕裂天空的高楼大厦，雪后初晴的天空格外清澈，亏凸月的幽晖盖不住北天球明亮的星星，只是狗朗画中的银河就不好找见了。银白的微光洒进屋里，空气似乎更加冷冽了。

“话说回来，一言大人跟你提起过我吗？”狗朗的目光依然停留在社身上。

“他说你是个很可靠的人。”社应声回头，“当时我没在意，事实证明他说得没错。”

“我离家的前一个晚上，一言大人曾找我谈心，他说有个人需要我，希望我能竭尽所能地给予协助，现在想想，他说的那个人应该就是你吧。”狗朗的目光里缱绻着怀念和笑意，“他让我找你，说不定也是因为这个。”

“结果却演变成了一场灾难。”社忍不住开怀大笑。

“你现在这个表情是在说：‘我抓住了你的把柄’吗，小白？！”

“这不是小黑你自己提供的把柄吗？”

“强词夺理！”

“对了，小黑，”社灵光一闪，“一言大人在和你聊天的时候有没有说过什么预言？”

“预言？”

“对，除了俳句，他说不定还用别的什么方式给你传达过信息。”

“有过一次。”狗朗有些犹豫，“他说，他看见了我为新‘主人’效力的英姿。”

“新的‘主人’？”社愣住了。

“他是这么说的，但是我拒绝了。”狗朗一本正经地解释道，“对我来说，只有一言大人是值得效命的‘主人’。”

“还真是‘无法取代的一言大人’啊。”社叹了口气，又问道，“把凶手绳之以法后你有什么打算呢？留在这里吗？”

“我不知道。”狗朗坦然且果断地表达了自己的迷茫。

“诶？”社惊讶地看着他。

“在这里落脚不过是六年前的事情，在那之前，我们一直跟着一言大人云游四方。于我而言，一言大人所在的地方就是我的‘家’。”狗朗垂下目光，这是他第一次对社说起自己的过去，“现在的我，已经没有可以回去的‘家’了。”

“你要是无处可去的话，就留在我家吧。”社伸手，拉住了狗朗的衣袖，“我相信姐姐和Neko一定会很欢迎你的。”

“麻里姐跟我说过类似的话。”

“居然让姐姐先说出来了……那你的想法是？”

“我不知道该如何回应你们，因为……这样的好意，我根本无以为报。”

狗朗回过头，认真地看着社。对方正以同样认真的眼神看着他。

“你陪在我身边，这份好意，我不是也无以为报吗？”

 

* * *

[1] 畳：音同“叠”，即榻榻米。

[2] 障子：木框纸糊的推拉门。

[3] 襖：用来将房间内部的空间隔开的隔扇。

[4] 天袋：靠近天花板一侧的储物柜。靠近地面一侧的叫地袋。

[5] “Come away, O human child! / To the waters and the wild / With a faery, hand in hand / For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.”出自叶芝的《失窃的孩子》（The Stolen Child），本诗出版于1886年，后收录于叶芝的诗集《莪相之浪迹及其他诗作》（The Wanderings of Oisin andOther Poems）。译文改译自小说《失窃的孩子》（凯斯·唐纳胡著，柏砾译），原译文第三句为“走向荒野和河流”，由于全诗提到的水域是2处湖泊和1处海角，并无河流，因此这里把waters改译为水泽。这段诗是精灵将人类的孩子“偷走”时的唤语。

[6] 敷居：和室出入口处的拉门框，下方的叫做敷居，上方的叫做鸭居。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milky Way 银河：  
> 银河是银河系的一部分，中日文化神话里的天河，希腊神话里的奶路。  
> 小黑与一言大人看过无数次庭上天穹，小白与一言先生夜谈过星汉灿烂，对他们两个人来说，关于三轮一言的回忆宁静、温暖且美好，然而雪泥鸿爪不复返，惟剩银湾晓转流天东。两人因缘际会、同坐庭前的时候，银河所承载的又是一份新的回忆。  
> 【为毛这次的题解变得这么文艺= =|||


	9. Supernova 超新星

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题告诉你们这章炸了……设定及糖块出没请注意。

**》》Ⅸ Supernova** **超新星**

 

**01**

“我收到您的留言了，”三轮一言说着拿出了一枚书签，“以及，大觉先生托我给您捎个话。”

穿着灰黑色外套的客人小心地把茶杯放在茶盘上，双手接过了书签。山风扰动着他银色的鬓发，这是个新月之夜，他不得不借助灯盏的光来读上面的文字。

“他果然还是很生气啊。”

“大觉先生只是无法释怀而已。”

“我并不是在请求原谅。”回答的声音平静而淡漠，像是在说别人的事情。

“他们一直在等您。”三轮一言心平气和地看着他的客人，“您无论如何都得回去向他们道个歉才行。”

年轻的客人沉默地仰望着晴朗的夜空，漫天星辰落在他眼里，化作哀婉的萤光。三轮一言深知自己和弟子躲过一劫全靠这位年轻人下达的“禁止接近”的命令，他看过这个年轻人俯瞰万家灯火时温暖而疏离的眼神，清楚他心里那个柔软的角落，以及支撑着他独自奋战的力量。

哀莫大于心死[1]，所幸这是一颗鲜活的心灵。

“‘公主殿下’说她在石板面前选择了拒绝，您当初为什么要选择接受呢？”

“大概是因为年少无知吧，想着‘总得有人看管它’什么的。”

“您后悔了？”

“没有。”年轻人的回答没有丝毫的犹豫，“虽然是无心之举，但毕竟是我唤醒了它，不能对它放任不管。”他说着对三轮一言报以温柔的一笑，“如果我否定了那时的选择，就必须同时否定之后的一切美好的事情，比如遇见大觉、遇见雨乃、遇见您。”

“那您为什么……”

“启动‘石板’项目是必要的，对力量崩溃这一后果干预不足是我的过失。”

“根据‘协议’，‘主人’对石板的力量必须取之有度，您并没有破坏这一规则。”三轮一言叹息道，“有些事情是无法预测的，您已经尽力了。”

“可惜效果极其不佳。”客人发出了自嘲的苦笑。

“正视自己的错误是一项重要的能力，但是困足于过去的人是无法前进的。”三轮一言放下茶杯，“您希望石板的力量能给人们带来幸福，首先要做到的，难道不是用这份力量给予自己幸福吗？”他微笑地看着自己的客人，“只有知道‘幸福’为何物，才能找到将它给予世人的方法吧。”

“诶？”对方向他投以惊愕的目光。

“我希望您能幸福。”三轮一言拨了拨灯芯，“您拥有阻止悲剧重演的力量，您所期待的未来也亟需这份力量。”

“谢谢您，一言先生，只是我已经……”年轻人挪开了视线，欲言又止。

“我请您出来，是因为我‘看见’了您的‘线’和另一条‘线’交织产生的光芒。”在他再次开口之前，三轮一言说出了此行的缘故，“独自一人无法承受的重担和痛苦，就让他为您分担吧。”

“是说……我会和某个人结缘吗？”年轻人疑惑地看着他。

“是的，我‘看见’了我的弟子夜刀神狗朗与您携手并进的身姿。”三轮一言点了点头，“那孩子虽然还有诸多不成熟之处，但是，请尽情地依靠他吧！”

“我……会试试看的。”

想要相信他人的好意，想要相信温暖的祝福，想要相信……“幸福的未来”。久违的情感悄悄从心底苏醒，看着三轮一言自豪的笑脸，所有准备拒绝的话语都被咽进了肚里。

那是伊佐那社第二次、也是最后一次见到三轮一言。

在回东京的航班上，他曾被同样的梦惊醒。

“嗯……几点了，小黑？”

睡得太糟，起得太早，午饭太美味，被炉又太温暖，社没能扛住倦意，橘子皮才剥到一半就一头栽进了梦乡。天色已经暗下来了，他伸了个懒腰，发现时间刚过三点一刻，狗朗则在旁边睡着了。“果然犯困都是会传染的。”社叹了口气，把身上的披肩取下来给狗朗盖上，然后托腮看着狗朗毫无防备的睡脸。

在小山村里呆了一周，除了他们看星星的那个夜晚，每天都是簌簌的细雪伴他们入梦，沉沉的阴云伴他们醒来。之前找到的三轮一言的手稿，到今天上午已经全部看完并物归原地了，他们还顺带把书架上的书抖掉灰尘并用牛皮纸包好，整齐地摞回了书架上，以免它们遭到虫蛀或受潮。这些天社与大觉通过几次电话，“非时院”确认“狐狸”已经离开了小山村，但狗朗的神经还是绷得紧紧的，生怕一时的疏忽会造成无可挽回的后果。

转脸看向外面，云翳在慢慢靠近。社知道那天“狐狸”所谓的“比水流的计划”是胡诌出来刺激自己的，但即使是谎言，也在他心头挥之不去。

“如果是自己一个人的话，大概会更洒脱地去做吧。”

社自言自语道。

正因为是两个人，所以才要步步为营，是自己把狗朗留下来的，理应负起保护他的责任。

“又要下雪了啊。”

他呼了口气，准备赶在雪前去庭院里走走。

 

**02**

“小黑，我又‘看见’了你向新‘主人’效力的英姿呢。”

三轮一言披着一身流光站在沐雪的庭院里，遥望着飞艇缓缓划过月面，渐渐远去。

狗朗想起来，这是他外出游学之前的那个晚上。

他，很郑重地、再次拒绝了一言大人。

——为什么会突然梦见这件事？是因为那枚书签吗？

“小黑，你不能把未来寄托在我身上。”三轮一言转身看着狗朗，“年轻人长大了应该迈出自己的步子，而不是把自己禁锢在原地。”

“跟随一言大人就是我的选择。”

“所以我才说，你要出去看看外面的世界啊。”

温暖的手掌抚在了狗朗头上，三轮一言再次看向远方。

“您为什么无论如何都想让我离开呢，一言大人？”

“有个年轻人已经独自奋战了很久了，我希望你能留在他身边，竭尽全力帮助他。”

“如果这是一言大人的期许，我会全力以赴的。”狗朗看着三轮一言的侧脸，“但是，那个人真的值得我为之离开一言大人吗？”

“黑夜需要璀璨的星光，星辰也需要沉稳的夜色，”三轮一言和蔼地笑着，“你属于何处，就由你自己去确认一下吧。”

——等等，那时候……？！

狗朗渐渐忆起今天发生过的事情。早上整理书架的时候，他在《枕草子》里感觉到了极其微弱的一丝三轮一言的气息，而后从中发现了一枚书签。书签一面写着英文，一面写着德文，他不知道德文出自谁手，但他能认出来：英文是社的笔迹。他犹豫了一下，把书带出了小房间。午饭后邻家婆婆给他们送了橘子过来，结果橘子皮才剥到一半，社就睡熟了。他想不起自己是什么时候跟着睡着的，不禁暗自责备起自己这一大意的举动来。

轻微的响动惊扰了他，细微的言语声传入耳中。

“如果是自己一个人的话，大概会更洒脱地去做吧。”

——这声音是……小白？

狗朗睁开眼睛，苍白的日光在社的侧影上逆出模糊的光晕。

“又要下雪了啊。”

社说着拨开被子准备起身，不知要去哪里。半醒时听见的那句话回响在脑中，狗朗下意识地抓住了他的手腕。

社惊讶地回过头。

“你要去哪里？”狗朗睡眼惺忪地揉着太阳穴。被炉对他来说果然还是太矮了，只是趴着小憩了一会儿，身体就开始酸痛起来。

“想去院子里走走。”社坐回了原处，“小黑你不用这么戒备。”

“你总是一副想要自己去做些什么的样子。”狗朗松了手，“你是那种会为了别人只身涉险的家伙，不好好盯着你的话，我没法向麻里姐和国常路阁下交待。”

“彼此彼此。”社没有否认，他想起了在陋巷里救下自己时的狗朗，“不好好盯着你的话，我也没法向一言大人交待。”

“说起来，我找到了这个，”狗朗把书签从书里抽了出来，“是你的东西吧，小白？”

“是我留给一言大人的。”社怀恋地笑了，“我请一言大人收着它，督促我别再犯错。”

狗朗看了看社，又看了看书签，并没有表现出惊讶或是疑惑。

那天他从“狐狸”嘴里听到的、社给麻里的家书是：“走吧，人间的孩子 / 与一个精灵手拉手 / 走向水泽与荒野 / 这个世界哭声太多了，你不懂。”社留在这枚书签上的文字是：“世间责任之沉重，非一己之身可以承担；世间悲哀之沉痛，仅一人之心无以承受。”[2] 书签背面的德文——“Irren ist Menschlich”——社睡着后他也查了一下，意为“人非圣贤，孰能无过”。三段留言无疑是同一时期的东西，狗朗对事情的来龙去脉已经猜到了七八分。但他仍不打算过问社的往事，对他来说，重要的是“现在的小白”想要做什么，而非“以前的小白”曾做过什么。

“小黑你又是一副了然于胸的表情啊。”社伸手戳了一下狗朗的脸颊，“我明明什么都没说，你却像是什么都知道了一样。”

“我知道‘我所认识的小白’，这就足够了。”狗朗敏捷地捏住了那只调皮的手。

“谢谢你的信任，小黑。”社红着脸躲开了狗朗的目光。

“一言大人留下的手稿已经看完了，接下来怎么办？”狗朗把书签夹回了原处。

“追查工作交给‘兔子’先生们，我们回实验室去。”社果断地回答了他，“比水流的最终目标是石板，我们必须有所准备。”

“你觉得Jungle和‘狐狸’会袭击‘御柱塔’？”狗朗皱起了眉。

“这是迟早的事情吧。”社叹息道，“现在想想，比水流肯定是察觉到了什么，而且对自己的发现颇为自信，所以才去试探中尉的。”

“难道是……？！”

“没错，就是石板的运行机制。”社轻轻地回握了狗朗的指尖，“异能者对石板力量的汲取程度受限于两方面条件：其一是‘个体’与石板之间的联系的强度，其二是‘个体’与石板共鸣的程度。前者与大脑的复杂程度成正比，后者与‘个体’和石板之间的同调程度呈正相关。同时，如果在特定范围中——也就是‘域’内——使用力量，并与受影响的其他‘个体’——也就是‘族人’——形成共鸣效果的话，这位‘主人’所使用的力量也会呈几何状态增强。”社的神色变得严肃起来，“比水流四年前向中尉挑战，多半是在测试他和中尉两个人对石板力量索取的极值。”

“看来国常路阁下当时应该是察觉到了他的意图，所以才执意要全力出手。”

“我有同感。”

“可你之前不是说，石板力量外流的渠道已经被封锁，并且已经流出来的力量不能返回石板了吗，”狗朗想起了那天社说过的事情，“为什么还要担心比水流对石板下手？”

“得出那个结论的前提是：只有‘监督者’能接触石板。这个前提目测维持不了多久了。”社说着又叹了口气，“根据七釜户实验室和Scepter 4的监测，在与石板的共鸣程度上，中尉排在第三，比水流位列第四，虽然不是可以将石板解封的量级，但理论上来说都足以再次唤醒石板了。”

“也就是说，接触到石板的话，他们俩就有可能重新与石板建立联系？”

“理论上是这样。”

“如果比水流找到了石板，并在与石板共鸣的同时展开‘域’，和集结在‘御柱塔’周围的‘族人’共鸣，那么……”

“那么中尉就只能以其人之道还治其人之身了。由于比水流还联合了‘狐狸’和凤先生，中尉一个人应付恐怕够呛。”社垂下了目光，“而且我不认为比水流有能力驾驭石板，他若是接触到石板，估计会引起混乱甚至灾难吧。”

“你在担心力量崩溃导致第二次‘剑陨’吗？”社的神情让狗朗感到不安，“万一真出现了那种情况，你打算怎么办？”

“只能以‘不变’应‘万变’了。”社无奈地回答，“石板的封锁是循序渐进的，实验室这边按部就班即可，其他的事情就交给‘监督者’吧。”

“他还是不愿意跟国常路阁下合作吗？”

“小黑你应该知道他们俩的力量属性吧？”

“‘统制者’的力量是可以把自身能力发挥到极致的‘命运’，‘监督者’的力量是不受任何外部影响的‘不变’。”狗朗回答道，“跟他们选择的职责有关吗？”

“对，‘统制者’的职责是动用和支配一切可用力量以维持‘地上’的秩序，而‘监督者’的职责是监督石板及石板体系的运作，处理涉及石板的纷争是‘监督者’的义务。”社说着看了一眼阴云密布的天空，“‘监督者’认为只有待在不受‘地上’事务影响的‘天上’，才能公正中立地对事态做出判断。”

“石板应该可以给他无数种更适合他的选项吧，他为什么偏偏要选择‘监督’呢？”

“那份巨大的力量拥有无限的可能性，因而更需要有人节制它，以免它变成徇私的工具。”社淡然地一笑，“‘监督者’相信那是可以给世界带来幸福的力量，但又无从了解它，所以才长年没给它松绑。”

“会选择这种职责的，想来应该是坚定不移、原则性极强的人吧。”狗朗叹了口气，“但是只从高空俯瞰地面，而不落到‘地上’来耳闻目睹，不是会把很多东西人为地‘缩小’吗，无论是景致，还是……事态的严重性。”

“所以他才跟中尉说，他无法原谅‘那个让事态变得无可挽回的自己’。”

“那国常路阁下的回答是……？”

“人非圣贤，孰能无过。”

社一个稀松平常的回答，却让狗朗无比惊讶。

“你好像很了解他？”

“好歹是自己手头这个项目的金主，不可能一无所知的啦。”

“那你是怎么看待的，你所研究的那块石板的力量？”

“应该是……‘一种必须被消除的东西’吧。”

“不是这样的吧。”狗朗把攥在掌心里的那只手按到榻榻米上，倾身直视着社的双眼。

“诶？”社莫名其妙地看着他。

“我很清楚国常路阁下控制石板的决心和意愿，但我无法从你眼里看见他那种统筹决断的老成持重，”狗朗松开了他，“你眼里包含的是更为纯粹如一的东西。”

“什么东西？”社诧异地看着狗朗。

“对‘梦想’的坚信。”

狗朗想了很久才找到合适的词措，却被社轻巧地否决了。

“小黑，我可是……亲口否定了‘梦想’的人呐。”

 

**03**

这一次，社没有躲避狗朗的视线，而是对着他露出了苦涩的笑容。近在咫尺的琥珀色的眸子里看似平静泰然，实际上暗涌着忧伤和寂寥，嘴边滑落的辛楚的笑声宛如匕首刺入胸口，狗朗觉得自己的心也跟着疼痛起来。

——就像是，再一次站在了神奈川的废墟前。

残垣断壁，尸块散落，满目疮痍，地上的每一块碎片都在泣诉活生生的日常是如何被撕碎抛洒的，努力到最后一刻的自己无法拯救任何人。

作为一个过来人，狗朗知道那不是PTSD[3]，也不是单纯的绝望。那是触碰过“死亡”的人才会有的神情，而他认识的社至少两次与“死亡”擦肩而过：一次是幼时的家中变故，另一次是“剑陨”。他马上就明白了：有一根刺深深地扎在社的记忆里，鲜血淋漓。不知道是因为社的回避，还是因为大觉和麻里的于心不忍，三年来谁也没有尝试过去处理它。

“你别这么看着我啊，小黑……”社被狗朗突然黯淡下来的表情吓到了，“过去这么多年了，早就没事了！你看，我不是已经好好地回到实验室工作了吗？”

“你是带着理想加入实验室的吧，小白。”狗朗决定帮他拔掉那根刺，“我看过你卧室里摆放的照片，那时候你们笑得开怀无虞，想必不是出于某种沉重的目的。”

“我啊，也曾相信石板的力量是可以给人们带来幸福的。”社坦然地答复了他，“但事实证明，那并不是可以给予人们幸福的力量。”

“你是不是搞错了什么？”狗朗凝然地看着他，“能给予人们幸福的并不是石板的力量，而是可以运用那些力量的人吧？”

社抿了抿嘴，没有反驳。

“一言大人说过：有监督它的人，也有使用它的人；有人选择暴力，就有人用秩序约束他；有人在冲突中调停斡旋，有人给迷茫的人们以庇护；有人希望对现状带来变革，有人希望打破力量导致的束缚；若有人欲将离散的人心召回，就有人会想把凝结的人心打散。”狗朗望向了柜子上的三轮一言的照片，“就像你说的，‘主人’们的力量反映的是他们的内心。人的心灵并不是由石板决定的，正因为人心各不相同，所以才会出现各异的力量。”

“看到了力量属性的多样化，却没有预估到这份力量会造成如此惨烈的后果，是我们的失误。”社淡漠地回答道，“事到如今也该彻底做个了断了。”

“你在害怕吗，小白？”

“与其说是害怕，不如说是不信任吧。”

“一言大人五年来奔走调停时所使用的就是你现在怀疑的那个力量，如果你因忌讳而否认它，那你该如何看待被它救下来的人呢？”狗朗拿起放在矮脚桌另一头的“理”，并把它塞到了社手里，“我相信那是可以帮助他人的力量，作为石板的研究者，你也是可以‘运用’力量的人，恰当地去使用你的能力才是你应该做的事情吧。”

“我和一言大人不一样。”社轻抚着澄靛的刀鞘，“我和我的研究没能帮上任何人，我现在所做的一切都是在亡羊补牢罢了。”

“可是麻里姐跟我说，你们在‘努力让未来变得更好’。”

“姐姐吗？”

“作为研究者，你们肩上的压力比我们这些真正在使用‘力量’的人更大，但那时候麻里姐的笑容是乐观幸福的。”

“真不愧是姐姐啊，”一说到姐姐，社的表情马上就和缓下来，“她是个很坚强的人，没有她的话，我和Neko大概都没法好好地活到现在吧。”

“好好地朝你们既定的目标走下去吧，小白。”狗朗伸手捧起了社的脸，脉脉地看着他，“不管你如何否认，你的眼神都是相信着某种东西的眼神，那是你们的梦想、你想要守护的东西，以及你所期待的未来。”

社的双眼又一次对上了狗朗眼中沉静的灰蓝色，那片澄澈深邃的湖水依然温暖而细腻，让他想要放弃挣扎、沉湎其中。可他还是强迫自己低下头推开了狗朗的手，免得自己眼中的某些情愫被对方看见。

“梦想……不应该是这种会带来死亡和悲伤的东西吧。”

“你为什么要把自己关在神奈川呢，小白？困足于过去的人是无法前进的。”

狗朗再一次抓住了他的手腕，并且用力制住了他。

“你要是不愿意出来——”

“小黑？！”

“——那我就只能强行把你拉出来了。”

怀里的人因为惊讶和紧张而僵直了身子，好一会儿才放松脊背靠在了他的胸口。狗朗把下巴抵在了银白色的脑袋上，温柔而坚定地抱着社。小时候三轮一言曾这样安抚过他，但他还是第一次这样安抚别人。

“想自责的话就先从牛角尖里出来，想补救的话就别怕在弯路上打转。”

“……”

“你想自暴自弃多少次我都奉陪到底，而且一定会把你从阴影里拽出来的。”

“嗯……”

“发泄完了就好好工作，有需要我帮忙或者分担的就说出来。”

“那就……有劳你了，小黑。”社的回答带着鼻音，“今天的小黑跟一言大人真像啊。”

“我也有过彷徨不安的经历，那时一言大人就是这么教导我的，”狗朗定心地舒了口气，“你居然曾经向一言大人求助过吗？”

“是一言大人主动开导我的，我那一甩手让他和中尉操了不少心，以致于我回去之后挨了中尉好一顿训。”

“自己撂挑子在先，被国常路阁下训是你咎由自取！”

“……然后我现在还要因为同样的事情被小黑你再训一次。”

“我说过了，我不会像国常路阁下那样纵容你的，还请你成器一些。”

“是，是，接下来我会好好工作的，”语言和双手一起攀附到了身上，“现在请纵容我两分钟吧，小黑。”

“……下不为例。”狗朗轻抚着他的头发，无奈地答应了。

“我们回家吧，小黑。”声音从怀中传来，圈在自己腰上的手臂收紧了，狗朗看不见社的表情，但那感受到他声音里的沉重。

“嗯，”狗朗抬头望向门外苍白的天幕，“是时候回去了。”

 

**04**

雪最终还是没有落下来。黄昏时分阴云开始消散，灿烂的火烧云让社在庭院里驻足了很久，飞艇从斜晖中划过，弋出一道暖金色的轨迹。残月要待到黎明才会从东方姗姗升起，干净的天幕上群星璀璨，气温也随着天气的渐好而慢慢降低。

突然起意的归程有条不紊。下午收拾好了三轮宅邸，带来的行李因社的“带姐姐和Neko回小山村过年”的要求留在了这里。饭前狗朗去拜访了邻家婆婆，感谢她费心照料屋子，饭后两个人做了简单的讨论，出发前的准备工作就算是完成了。

狗朗收拾餐桌的时候听见社在院子里招呼“兔子”们进来，简要说明了回程计划后还请他们给大觉带口信：“请转告中尉，就说‘我要见他们三个。’有劳！”“兔子”领命离开后，狗朗问出了他疑惑已久的事情：“小白，你一直在说的‘中尉’，是什么时候的军衔？”[4] 社没有回答，而是笑眯眯地对他做了个噤声的手势。狗朗摸头不着，但想到自己可能是触及了什么禁忌的话题，便没再追问。

社预定的离开时间是“村子里最后一盏灯熄灭的时候”，“非时院”的直升机会在他们之前落地的那个山头接他们。走夜路这种事情，社也算是经验老道了，但狗朗还是牢牢地牵着他的手腕。“为什么非要等到这个时间不可？”狗朗轻声问道，呼出的气息凝成了白色的雾气。“我不想打扰村里人。”社用拿伞的手把围脖拉下来一些，以便交谈，“那只鹦鹉一直都在村里，如果真的发生了冲突，我希望尽可能控制在山林这边。”“你也警惕一点。”狗朗提醒道，“他们若是下手，应该会是三五个人的小团队行动。”“只要不是剑走偏锋玩人海战术就行。”社泰然自若地说道，“有‘兔子’先生在，三五个人还是能应付的。”“还是小心为上吧，毕竟对手是‘主人’。”狗朗环顾了一下四周，熟悉的小路在夜色里变得有些陌生。

“我一定会保护你的，小黑。”

两个人默契地停下了脚步。狗朗松开了社，意味深长地看着他。

“等你能从我手里逃脱的时候再说这种话吧。”

狗朗突然抬手，社敏捷地闪到了另一边，顷刻间刀光划破了山林间的晦暗。枯枝和积雪被震落，狗朗抱着社穿行在黑暗里，时而跃上树梢，时而回到地面。他们设想过比这更危险的情境，最终选择的策略是在“兔子”们的掩护下逃离，但不知为何社没有按照计划给“兔子”们发出信号。

没有叶子和草丛，夜幕中阴森的冬林既不适合逃走，也不适合追击，他们远离了往常行走的小路，在陌生的山麓上奔跑着。为了避免手机的背景光暴露位置，社用耳机听取导航，并用手里的指南针辅助辨别方向。这条路原本是用来防备进入村子之前的袭击的，社在直升飞机上就借助地形图和卫星地图预设好了，并在落脚的第三天进行了修正，只要不被追上，他们完全可以安全地抵达汇合点。

然而后方逼近的也是社所熟悉的气息，是个麻烦的对手——

“被你说中了，小黑，是御芍神紫。”

狗朗刚准备回答，一股冰冷的气息就从脚下冒出来，像是地上长出了许多看不见的手，不约而同地抓向狗朗的脚。狗朗迅速跃上了树枝，树枝很快也被这种气息扯断了，他不得不继续向上走。可是上方诡异的灰黑色让他迟疑了。“小白，我们得回到地面上去。”他说着开始往下走。“我也是这么想的。”社把指南针揣回了大衣口袋里，“不破解掉这个‘域’，我们是没法出去的。”“小心点。”狗朗把他稳稳地放到了地上，不怀好意的气息立刻就缠上了他们的脚，但马上又被“理”切断了。“跟上来，小白！”狗朗一刀把地面的煞气劈出一条道来，社应了一声，拿着伞紧紧地跟在他身后。

“域”的直径大多为几十米，力量强如国常路大觉者也可以展开直径超过百米的“域”，“域”一旦展开就不能移动，所以找到边界的话就能用“理”的力量击碎它突围出去。他们顺利地找到了那条边界，并且顺利地再次破解了它。但猝不及防的是刀光从土崩瓦解的“域”后面袭来，狗朗没有反应空间，只能硬生生地接下这一刀。

“还是这么没有美感啊，小狗朗。”御芍神紫出现在“域”消失的边界上，刀上萦绕的绿色光芒微微映出了他脸上轻松的笑容。狗朗举着刀把社挡在身后，没有搭话。“能请你乖乖跟我回家吗，小科学家？”紫无视了狗朗的怒目。“你已经堕落到和杀害一言大人的凶手为伍了吗，御芍神紫？！”回答他的是狗朗。“小流没有伤害一言大人。”紫敛起笑容。“我指的是那只‘狐狸’。”狗朗纠正道。“你说什么？”紫愣住了，显然是对此事一无所知。“你的‘主人’没有告诉过你，那只‘狐狸’不仅杀害了一言大人，还伤害了你们想要带走的其中一位科学家吗？”狗朗对紫的反应倒是一点也不意外。紫对三轮一言的敬重，他也看在眼里，他很清楚紫不会在知道真相的情况下跟凶手合作。“如果你说的是真的，那我确实要找小流问清楚了。”紫的表情变得严肃起来，“但在此之前，我还得先完成吾主的命令。”

“小黑，”察觉到另一个袭击者的气息，社警惕地转身握紧了红伞，“是‘狐狸’。”“我知道。”狗朗低声回答。“背后这个交给我，你把注意力放在御芍神紫身上就行。”社此刻的口吻，与其说是建议，不如说是命令。他那坚决的语气让狗朗下意识地想要听从，但是聚拢过来的烟雾让狗朗马上反应过来——现在的情况比当时在大楼内更加险恶。

“这不是我们的计划吧，小白。”他提醒道。

子弹划破空气的声音抢先回答了狗朗，背向他站在旁边的社应声动身，一步跨到了他身后。铅灰的子弹被甩动的红伞接连打进了两旁的黑暗里，接下来是短暂的沉寂。

“小白？！”

“他在换子弹，别大意。”

浓雾渐渐遮蔽了视线，紫的身影也消失在了雾气里。社和狗朗保持着背靠背的作战姿态，警惕着周围的动静。大概是狗朗的话让紫心生犹豫，他一直没有动手。不一会儿枪声再起，但是子弹都落到了周围，社警觉地环顾着四周，退到了和狗朗并肩的位置。

狗朗想拉着社离开，却发现方才的煞气已经随着浓雾潜伏进来，开始攀爬上自己的腿脚。他也是第一次看见双重“域”的发动。这已经不是“兔子”所能干预的情况了，而三轮一言的力量温和敦厚，本就不是用来作战的，即便使用，恐怕也难以攻破局面。狗朗一时想不到对策。

“抱歉，小黑。”

社轻轻地触碰了狗朗握刀的手，一股温暖的力量从他的指尖传递过来。

“得让你当一下我的临时‘族人’了，这样有利于你在我的‘域’里行动。”

是胸针上被三轮一言的余力所包裹的那股力量。

狗朗惊讶地转过身，只见银白的光芒随着挥动的红伞喷薄而出，烟雾被瞬间吹散，构筑到一半的灰黑色的边界也灰飞烟灭。紫愣在原处，奔袭而来的袭击者则被掀翻在地。

柔光照亮了方圆百米的幽暗山林，纷纷扬扬的银白色光点彷如星灯缓缓升起，在山林上空凝结成耀眼的银白色光柱，而后星屑从光柱上飞离，剥蚀出“剑”雅致的形状。长铗凌空，异彩的宝石被逐一点亮，“白银圣域”的力量虽然温柔，却也强大得无法进犯。

夺目的光芒也惊扰了别处的人们。

大觉在和室里严肃地注视着它。

他身边的麻里神色凝重地握住了妹妹的手。

身陷囹圄的磐舟不动声色地放下了手里的啤酒罐。

休憩中的公务员们在秋山的招呼下聚到了屏幕前面。

宗像和周防在Scepter 4的屯所门口先是一愣，然后相视而笑。

走在回家路上的十束和伏见不由得停下了脚步。

马路对面的须久那发出了一声赞叹。

草薙出云和淡岛世理沉默地站在Homra的吧台前。

窗边的安娜叫住了正要冲出去的八田和镰本。

琴坂落在了比水流的肩上。

沐浴在银光中的狗朗仰望苍穹——他见过这把剑，“监督者”阿道夫·K·威兹曼的剑。再回首，身旁的社披着一身银白的柔光，带着他从未见过的威严的表情。

“先是杀害了我尊敬的人，接着又伤害了我重要的家人，现在还妄图袭击我的朋友，如此肆行无忌，未免也太目中无人了吧，‘离间者’？”

君临地面的“监督者”质问道。

紫迅速收起刀转移到了“狐狸”身后，等待“主人”的下一步指令，诧异却沉着。

“狐狸”的身形从宿主的驱壳上脱离浮起，似乎还没明白发生了什么。“怎么回事？！”发觉自己无法再进入那副驱壳，它用颤抖的声音嘶吼着。“我使那副身体暂时成为‘不变’的东西了。”社回答道。“你想干什么？！”“狐狸”这才明白自己的对手是谁，慌乱地寻找出路。社向它伸出了手，逃窜的“狐狸”像是被无形的绳索束缚住了一样，登时无法动弹，徒然地尖叫着。

“自成为‘监督者’以来，我从未行使过我的‘权力’。”

社平静而凛然地看着“狐狸”惊恐的脸。

“是时候首开先例了。”

 

* * *

[1] “夫哀莫大于心死；而人死亦次之”，语出《庄子·田子方》，意为世上最悲哀的事情莫过于没有思想、麻木不仁。心死，即心如死灰，用以比喻绝望（而非悲痛）。

[2] “The burden of thisworld is too great for one man to bear, and the world's sorrow too heavy forone heart to suffer.”出自王尔德的《少年王》（TheYoung King），中文为作者自翻。

[3] 【PTSD】Post Traumatic Stress Disorder，创伤后应激障碍。

[4] “中尉”是旧日本军的军衔，日本陆上自卫队的对应军阶是“二等陆尉”（First Lieutenant）。三等陆尉（相当于陆军少尉）来自陆自干部候补学校的毕业生，符合下列条件且一年内完成规定课程则可授予二等陆·海·空尉军衔：1、修读了普通大学的硕士学位且候补生考试合格者（若年度有未通过考核的课程，则取消录取资格）；2、防卫医科大学毕业后取得国家医师资格者。有特殊专业技能、且经验和年龄符合条件的民间人士可通过“公募干部”制度成为特技兵并获得自卫官军衔。资料来源于日文维基百科，感谢噗太太协助！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernova 超新星：  
> 恒星在演化到最后一个阶段时会从中心开始冷却，恒星的气体外壳会在引力的作用下迅速向中心坍缩，质量足够大的恒星会在此过程中引发剧烈爆炸，将自身物质高速抛射到外围空间，并放射出强大的能量。巨大的能量和辐射使得此时的星体异常明亮，宛如新的恒星。  
> 第六章题解里说过，变星分为食变星、脉冲星和爆发星，超新星就属于爆发星。生命所需的所有重元素（如铁）都来自超新星，超新星爆发时抛射的气体外壳会形成超新星遗迹，恒星则演变成白矮星、中子星或黑洞。  
> 没错，题目指向是（自曝身份的）小白=L=


	10. Brown Draft 褐矮星

**》》Ⅹ Brown Draft** **褐矮星**

 

**01**

“自成为‘监督者’以来，我从未行使过我的‘权力’。”

社平静而凛然地看着“狐狸”惊恐的脸。“白银圣域”的银色柔光宛如满月的蟾影披洒在他身上，呢子大衣的衣摆和围巾上的流苏都在流动的飞霰里飘浮鼓动着。

“是时候首开先例了。”

狗朗对社此刻冷峻的神色感到惊讶，他一时间还无法将这位“主人”跟与自己朝夕相处了近两周的那个“小白”划上等号。但是从“监督者”的指尖传递到自己身上的那股力量却又像极了他所知道的那个小白，韬晦、轻盈、温暖、疏离、克制，却掩藏不住自己出众的一面。

“在我的‘不变’之力的支配之下，你是不可能发挥出自己的‘能力’，或者改变自身的状态的。”见“狐狸”开始表现出歇斯底里，社开口解释道。

“你要对本大爷做什么？！”被无形的枷锁束缚住的“狐狸”挣扎得越发厉害了。

“我有事要问你。”社说完便把目光转向了紫，“虽然你离开‘道场’已久，但是作为一言先生的弟子，你可以选择留下来听取它的陈述，也可以选择离开。”

“我选择留下。”紫毫不犹豫地回答道，“我必须弄清楚一言大人到底遭遇了什么。”

“我明白了。”社又回身看着狗朗，“抱歉，小黑，先让我履行完我的职责吧。”

虽然还是那个蹙着眉头的笑脸，但是社的语气并无退让的余地。“这大概就是认真起来的小白吧”，狗朗收起刀，如是想着。

“按你的想法做吧，小白。”

“谢谢理解！”

再转身时温和的神色已经不见了。

“你到底是谁，‘无名之人’？”

“不是说过了吗，本大爷是名正言顺的‘主人’啊！”

“我问的是你原本的姓名。”

“那种东西——本大爷早就忘得一干二净啦！”“狐狸”开始夸张地大笑起来，“本大爷通过吸收他人的人格和记忆来达成‘变换’的目的，力量太强难免会付出点小代价嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“这就是那些受害人至今还没苏醒过来的原因吗……”社略有所思地看着“狐狸”扭曲的脸，“你至今为止的所作所为究竟有何目的？”

“原来你是目的论者吗，威兹曼？”“狐狸”睁大了眼睛，“硬要说‘目的’的话，一方面是答应了帮比水流那小子抓住你们啦，另一方面打怪升级还是很爽的嘛！尤其是——打主人级别的怪！”

“你从一开始就瞄准了‘主人’们吗？！”社完全没料到这只“狐狸”竟然如此狂妄。

“本大爷最初的目标就是你啊，威兹曼，可惜Jungle的人查不到你的行踪。‘统制者’那小子又整天在塔里闭门不出，只能换个目标试枪了——正好本大爷对预知未来的能力也很有兴趣。”

狗朗和紫的脸色当下就变了。

“你袭击一言先生是为了吸收他的能力？”

“是啊，可是不知为什么吃不掉啊。即使挨了枪子儿咽了气，本大爷也没法把他的力量剥下来。”“狐狸”惋惜又困惑地嚷道，“还想着白等了几天，干脆吃掉那女人的能力作为补偿的，没想到那个家里蹲居然从塔里出来了。”

“比水流为什么要绑架我和我的家人？”

“这个你问Jungle的人，本大爷管不着。”

“你为什么会拿着‘庇荫者’凤圣悟的枪？”

“比水流借给本大爷的，没想到胡子大叔的能力还挺好用。”

“以上所有事情，比水流和凤圣悟都知情吗？”

“都——知道哦！呀哈哈哈哈哈哈！”“狐狸”说着勉强扭过头去看着紫，“你感觉怎么样，是不是很有趣？”

“你最好实话实说，别在这种时候挑拨离间。”在紫作出反应之前，社拆穿了它。

“切！”“狐狸”愤愤地看了社一眼，“本大爷想干什么，要他们管吗？”

“综上所述，其一，你在比水流和凤圣悟不知情的情况下开枪袭击了一言先生和我的家人，为的是吸收他们的能力；其二，你与比水流和凤圣悟结盟，试图绑架我和我的姐姐；其三，比水流主动将凤圣悟的武器借给你使用。你还有什么要补充的吗？”

“完全没——有——！”“狐狸”拉长了声音回答道，“然后呢，你准备杀了本大爷吗，威兹曼？弑主的代价你应该很清楚吧，若是杀了本大爷，你不可能全身而退的哦。”

“你的生死取决于‘道场’的弟子，而非我。”说到这里，社突然停住了，并且看向银光轻笼的冬林深处，“你似乎有话想说，‘革新者’？”

狗朗和紫不约而同地望向了静谧的树林，不一会儿，鹦鹉从林子深处飞出，落到了紫的肩上，狗朗的手随之握上了刀柄。

“初次见面，‘监督者’。”比水流的声音从琴坂的口中传出来，“我是Jungle的管理员、‘革新者’比水流，请原谅我以这种姿态与阁下会面。”

社目光如炬，没有答话。

“我原本的目的是向两位研究员了解石板的情况，并不知道你们就是‘天上之人’，我为自己先前的无礼举动道歉。”比水流见状，便继续说了下去，“不过能将三年间杳无音信的阁下引出来，也算是我方的一个巨大的意外收获。”

“我确实是被你们引出来了。”社叹了口气，“但同样的，你也被我引出来了。”

“这么说，阁下从一开始就知道我在这里吗？”借助琴坂的眼睛，流观察着社。

“如果只是为了抓住‘狐狸’，我大可不必展开如此庞大的‘域’。”或许是早已预料到了这种情况，社的举止比流设想得要从容，“旁观了大半天才突然现身，是想干什么？”

“这位盟友让我感到困惑，我无论如何都想问问清楚。”流望着“狐狸”的背影，“我们的合作约定里并没有‘袭击三轮一言’和‘伤害伊佐那麻里’这两项吧，‘离间者’？”

“你也没跟本大爷说‘不能朝他们开枪’啊，比水流。”“狐狸”直接把锅甩了回去，“不干涉本大爷夺取其他人的‘异能’的任何行动，这可是你自己做的保证。”

“我说的是‘在不影响夺取石板这一目标的前提下，我不会干涉你的任何行动，包括你夺取其他人的能力’。”流纠正道，“你的所作所为不仅与我们的行动目标背道而驰，还对我的‘族人’御芍神紫造成了非常严重的伤害。”

“所以说，你是来给自己的‘族人’争取一个斩杀本大爷的资格吗，比水流？”

“并无此意，毕竟与你结盟这个错误是我犯下的。”流说着看向了紫，“回去之后我会郑重向你道歉的，紫。”

“道歉什么的不重要，”紫罕见地没有对自己的“主人”让步，“你和磐先生真的什么都不知道吗，小流？”

“即使是我，也无法在赤手空拳的情况下查到被‘非时院’封锁的消息，它不说的话我无从知晓到底发生过什么事。”流叹息道，“你在医院跟我说起的时候我才知道‘调停者’已经离世了，那之后我让道反去找过磐先生，然而Scepter 4一点风声也没有。”

“说起来，我向它问起进展的时候，它也只说了‘统制者’介入所以行动失败。”紫回忆道，“它刚才不说的话，我都不知道它那天对小公主开枪了。”

“剩下的事情我们回去再说，紫。”流的视线又回到了社的身上，“我已经得到想要的答案了，阁下准备如何处置它呢？‘调停者’的力量虽然可以用于破解‘域’，但不能用于杀伐，只凭‘理’是无法伤及‘主人’的吧。”

“如果对手不是‘力量的主人’，问题不就迎刃而解了吗？”

社说着再次朝“狐狸”伸出手，挂在半空中的“狐狸”的身形随即被光芒充实，紧接着光从它的躯体里脱出，随着社的指尖飞上天空。

第二把“达摩克利斯之剑”显现在苍穹之下。

“怎么回事？！”感觉到力量被抽离，“狐狸”惶恐地扭动起来，“本大爷明明没有……”

“你现在身处于我的‘域’中，我可以通过同调强制使用你的能力。”社的目光从空中的“剑”落回了眼前的“狐狸”身上，“能力全开的话，作为身份象征的‘剑’自然就会出现了。”

“你是想对本大爷的‘剑’下手吗？！”状况出乎“狐狸”的意料，“‘以剑制剑’是要同归于尽的，你疯了吗，威兹曼？！”

“作为‘监督者’，我的职责是监督石板及石板体系的运作，‘力量的主人’作为石板体系的一环，自然也处在我的监督之下。”随着社平静的言语，“狐狸”的剑从尖开始逐渐镀上了明亮的银白色，“石板赋予我‘否决’的权力，如若有人将石板的力量滥用于为非作歹，我将褫革其作为‘主人’的资格。”

“威兹曼你……！”现在“狐狸”的身形已经不是靠“变换”的力量维持的了。是“不变”的力量把它的灵魂以实体的形式约束在了“域”中。

“我以‘监督者’之权限判定——”

银白色的光芒吞噬了“狐狸”的“剑”。

“——你失格了，‘无名之人’。”

在宣告声中，那把“剑”像从树梢滑落到青石板上的雪块一样粉身碎骨了。

“‘调停者’三轮一言的氏族‘道场’拥有对你的处置权，”

社说着给狗朗让出了路。

“你原本持有的力量将由我接收并归还给石板。”

飞散的碎屑在空中汇成溪流，向社的方向飘去。

狗朗在刀出鞘瞬间感觉到了杀气。他条件反射地举刀转身，却只是恰好挡下了冲出来的闪电。社临时加在他身上的那股力量借着与“白银圣域”的共鸣把这一击吃了下来，狗朗没有受伤，但被撞出了好几米。

这还只是一击而已。

绿色的闪电在撞上“理”之后立马就蹿回了林子里，不一会儿又从另一边冲了过来。对手的速度太快，狗朗勉强判明对方袭来的方向时，已经来不及躲闪了。

千钧一发之际，社的背影闯进了视野，撑开的红伞挡下了第二击。闪电的碎片和银白色的流光从红伞的边缘溅出来，社一咬牙，甩手把对方掷向树林。可是闪电却在碰到障碍物的瞬间化为猛兽，风驰电掣般地从社和狗朗的头顶掠过。社试图阻止，但还是晚了一秒。

“雷兽”的獠牙咬穿了“狐狸”的躯体，它连惨叫声都没来得及发出来就一命呜呼了。

“狐狸”的灵魂连同构筑成它的躯体的力量一起被咬得粉碎，崩溃的力量炸出了刺眼的光，也激起了强大的气流。地上的枯枝、积雪和裸土被吹起，绿色的云翳为紫构筑起屏障，社不得不再次举起红伞，以免狗朗被散逸的力量所伤。他没来得及接收的“剑”的碎屑被绿色的风卷进了高悬空中的第三把“达摩克利斯之剑”，收起了雷电包裹的外形，比水流的身影出现在他们眼前。

 

**02**

“请原谅我的失礼，紫和磐先生都是我的家人，它用磐先生的力量伤害了紫的师父，我无法坐视不管。”比水流从宿主的身上跨过，捡起了覆在他手下的枪，小心地掸去上面的雪粒和泥土，“而且，我觉得此人残留的力量，与其被束之高阁，不如充分利用。”

“后面这个才是你的目的吧，‘革新者’？”社收起伞，并不掩饰自己的不满。

对于社的提问，流选择了避而不答。

“现在闲杂人等已经清理掉了，我们可以好好聊聊了，‘监督者’。”他也不再使用敬语，“或者说——阿迪。”

“你想聊什么？”社的眼神马上变得犀利起来。

“合作。我想拉拢你，不知你意下如何？”

“你套近乎的方式就是监视和袭击吗？”

“琴坂没有闯入过任何一个‘氏族’的领地，它是我的第一个‘族人’，我不会让它因闯入‘领地’而被斩杀的。”流说着看了狗朗一眼，“作为盟友的我无法干涉‘离间者’的行动，只能将之清除以为补救了。”他把枪扔给紫，径自走了过来，“跟我联手吧，阿迪。”

“联手？”社皱起眉头，拦住了想要把自己护在身后的狗朗。

“我一直在等待着与你相见的那一刻。”流被社唤起的冰凌挡在了几米开外，“一起来实现我们的梦想吧。”

“我没有‘驾驭石板’这种梦想。”社毅然把界线划得泾渭分明。

“我并不是想驾驭它，而是想解放它。”流轻松地一笑，说出了心中愿景，“我认为世间之人皆应获得‘自由’，我的目标是所有人都能使用那个力量来满足自己的欲望，无论是异能者还是普通人，所有人都能参与进来。”

“何等不负责任的做法！”社怫然地质问道，“你知道让这种强大的力量放任自流是多么危险的事情吗？！”

“你要拒绝我吗？真是遗憾呐。”流的语气里并没有惋惜之意，“明知自己有无限的可能性，却因为畏惧而故步自封，这是愚蠢的行为，所以，我会去夺取石板。”

回答的话语还没出口，被电光震飞的冰凌还悬在半空，流的脸庞就已然凑到面前。社在流的眼眸中看见了自己，不禁倒吸了一口凉气。

“我期待与你的交战。”

低沉的开战宣言在耳畔响起，又马上被“理”斩断，社闪身拉开了与流的距离，狗朗的身影取代了眼前的绿意。流躲开了狗朗的斩击，而狗朗挥下的第二刀则被“过”架住了。紫接招之后立刻转守为攻，把狗朗从流的身前逼走。

“连我都赢不了的人是没有资格挑战小流的哦，小狗朗。”

“少废话，御芍神紫！”

“一代名刀，刃上却空空如也，不仅毫无美感，还暴殄天物啊。”

到底是三轮一言的出师弟子，行云流水的刀法没有给狗朗任何机会。狗朗咬紧牙关，无暇反驳。

“这种毫无长进的三脚猫功夫只会给‘监督者’添乱的吧，小狗朗？”紫的这一刀擦着狗朗的咽喉划了过去，狗朗不得不继续后退，“而且你是一言大人的‘族人’，按理也没有资格帮助他，不是么？”

镶上了一层银边的红伞挡开了“过”，社决定插手的时候没有丝毫犹豫。他对师兄弟两人的过节知之甚少，但他知道此刻的紫对狗朗用的是货真价实的杀招，放任两人缠斗下去的话，狗朗会死。

刀差点脱了手，紫被这双果决严肃的琥珀色眼眸镇住了，下意识地往后退，却发觉自己无法动弹。瞬息之间，方才还运用自如的“力量”已经化为了束缚自己的绳索，银白的光芒把他牢牢地禁锢在了此地。

“只要接触就能完成转换，真是强有力的同调啊。”看着自己脚上和长袍下摆上攀爬而起的银白色光芒，流抑制不住棋逢对手的愉悦心情，“只是现在天色已晚，我们得告辞了。”

雷光霎时间击碎了侵蚀而来的银白，流一跃而起，瞄准社冲了过去。狗朗二话不说，抄起准备正面防御的社往旁边躲去。伴着一声巨响，流在“白银圣域”里打开一条通道，紫还没反应过来，就被自己的“主人”拦腰顺走了。

翠绿的光芒很快消失在了黑夜里，不一会儿银白色的“域”也化为星尘归于夜空。在“白银圣域”解除之后，狗朗感觉到方才停留在自己身上的那股力量也跟着消失了，疲劳与不甘让他一下子坐到了雪地上。

“你没事吧，小黑？”社把伞一放，跟着跪坐下来，“还站得起来吗？”

“休息一分钟就行。抱歉……”

狗朗垂下头，后面的“没能帮上忙”还没出口，话头就被社抢走了。

“抱歉，小黑，是我太大意，让比水流得手了。”

“该道歉的是我。”狗朗握住了社的手，“御芍神紫说得没错，我在这里只会给你添麻烦。”

“是小黑给了我重新拿起‘剑’的勇气，我不允许你有这种想法。”社直起身，把狗朗揽进怀里，狗朗难得地没有抗议，“你并不是赢不了御芍神紫，而是心有犹豫。”

“……犹豫？”

“当初你为了一言大人而把刀架到我脖子上的时候，我感觉到了你的决意，我想，你的刀在为他人而挥动的时候才是最强的。”

“为了他人吗……”

“因为小黑你就是这样的人啊，很少考虑自己，总是体贴别人。”

“你也差不多吧，小白！”狗朗挣脱了社的手臂，“你刚刚是想跟比水流硬碰硬吗！”

“确实想过，但那样的话小黑和御芍神紫都会被波及，所以我没有选择这个方案。”社坦然地解释道，“我，稍微试探了一下他，仅此而已。”

“……好吧。”狗朗接受了这个回答，“我休息好了，继续赶路吧。”

“得快马加鞭了啊。”社说着站起来，“‘兔子’先生们在吗？”

“请您吩咐。”三位“兔子”马上出现在社的跟前。

“你们立刻用直升飞机把那位宿主的躯体送到Scepter 4去，交给淡岛小姐处理。”社说着扛起了红伞，“我和小黑会自行回御柱塔，不用担心。”

“是。”做了简单的外伤检查之后，“兔子”们就抬起那位宿主离开了林子。

“你打算怎么回去？”狗朗起身整理了一下衣装，环顾着空荡荡的冬林。

“跟我来就知道了。”社笑眯眯地对狗朗伸出了手，“走吧，小黑。”

 

**03**

宗像礼司和周防尊踏进和室的时候已经晚上十一点了，国常路大觉站在和室里一言不发，一脸严肃。看见安娜跑过来，尊把手从牛仔裤的口袋里掏出，好让她牵住。三人大抵也能猜到自己为什么会被叫到这里。上一次出现三把“剑”同悬一处的场景还要追溯到三年前的神奈川“剑陨”，而这次出现的“剑”里，一把沉默了三年，一把已被粉碎，还有一把他们三人都没见过。

“大人深夜召见，是有什么吩咐？”见大觉久久没有说话，宗像忍不住开了口。

“实际上并不是我要见你们，是‘上面那位’要见你们。”大觉说着抬起头，和室的天幕不知什么时候已经打开。

“您是说，我们三个是被‘监督者’召集过来的？”宗像问道，“这应该是那位大人第一次召见其他人吧？”

“他们来了。”大觉没有回答他，而是舒了口气，“希望你们不要惊讶。”

在好奇心地促使之下，三个人齐刷刷地抬起头。“天空之国”从苍穹的一侧慢慢划过，晕着银白色光芒的身影从飞艇的轨道上脱出，缓缓地向这边飘来。安娜像是突然发现了什么似的，松开尊的手跑出来，大觉没有阻拦，任由她跑到了和室中央。随着来者身姿的渐渐清晰，宗像先是露出了诧异的神情，但马上又平复下来，尊只是愣了一下，然后吐出一句“多了一个小鬼啊”。

社和狗朗稳稳地落到地上，安娜马上凑到了社跟前。“小社。”她并不惊讶，似乎一早就知道他是谁。“好久不见，安娜。”社收起伞，倾身和她打招呼。安娜的注意力马上又转到了狗朗身上，她认真地打量了好一阵子，然后对社说：“侍卫之臣。”“哈？”狗朗莫名其妙地看着社。“你误会了，安娜，”社急忙向安娜解释，“他是三轮一言先生的‘族人’。”安娜却笃定地直视着社的双眼，无疑对自己的判断相当自信。大觉不得不咳嗽了一声，以示提醒。社对安娜点了点头，温和地一笑。安娜意会，转身跑回了尊的身边。

“我是‘监督者’阿道夫·K·威兹曼，抱歉，让各位久等了。”虽然社依旧面带微笑，但狗朗已经切实体会到了来自位高者的压迫感，“说‘初次见面’好像不太合适。”

“十束的事情，谢了。”尊第一个回应了他。

“十束前辈平安无事就好，别客气。”

“请问，夜刀神狗朗君现在是大人您的护卫吗？”宗像的目光则落到了社身后。

“我们并不是那种关系，他是我的朋友。”

“大人召见我们，不是为了友人聚会吧？”

“我不是作为他的友人站在这里。”狗朗抢在社之前回答了他，“在下谨遵先师遗命，代表‘道场’协助‘监督者’履行职责。”

“此事我知情并允许。”让社感到意外的是大觉站在了狗朗这边。

“是我失礼了。”虽然还有些疑惑，但宗像没有深究。

“深夜请你们过来，唯有一事相告，”社敛起笑容，严肃地看着他们，“觊觎石板的人向我和御柱塔下战书了。”

“问出来了吗，威兹曼？”事态的进展快得超出大觉的预想。

“杀害三轮一言先生的是‘离间者’，它死于自己的盟友、‘革新者’比水流的突然袭击。我褫夺了它的‘主人’身份，却没能成功取走它的力量。”社转身看着大觉，“比水流的目的是解放石板的力量，并且放言会夺取石板。”

“以他的个性，确实可能会袭击御柱塔。”大觉的脸色马上阴沉了下来。

“他现在夺走了‘狐狸’的力量，又有‘庇荫者’这个盟友，不能掉以轻心。”

“你打算怎么处理，威兹曼？”

“别无选择了吧。”社叹了口气，“既然他想对石板下手，那我会负责到底的。”

“恕我直言，”宗像推了推眼镜，“您能保证不会再造成‘陨坑’吗？”

“我不会再让那种事情发生了。”社完全没被唬住，而是以更坚定的语气回答了他，“为此，我请求三位协助。”

“‘吠舞罗’会全力帮助你的，小社。”安娜毫不迟疑地答应了。

“在没有对策的情况下就贸然应允，不觉得太过鲁莽了吗，‘聚合者’？”宗像提醒道。

“我听安娜的。”尊的声音悠悠然地从旁边传来。

“……周防？！”宗像惊愕地看向自己的友人。

“我说，我听安娜的。”尊慢条斯理地重复了一遍。

“谢谢！”得到了“吠舞罗”的应许，社如释重负，“说起来，凤先生现在还关押在Scepter 4，比水流说Jungle的‘族人’曾潜入到他的房间，请周防先生和宗像先生务必小心。”

“对门那个老头吗？”尊回忆了一下，“知道了。”

“我还是想先听一听大人您的对策。”宗像依然没有让步。

“我明白了。”社说着掏出手机，“那么，就从预测比水流可能的下手时间开始吧。”

 

**04**

“已经深夜了，先洗漱休息吧，其他事情明天再说。”

出发前说的是“回家”，但最终因为种种原因，他们被大觉留在了御柱塔，社微笑着说的这句话成了这不可思议的一天里两个人最后的交谈。待到狗朗洗完澡回到房间的时候，社已经抱着“理”安然地呼呼大睡了。狗朗在床的一角坐下来，心情复杂地端详着这张熟悉的脸。唇色发白，呼吸沉重，领口的扣子扣错位置了，发梢……发梢摸上去还是湿的啊，连吹干头发的力气也没有了吗？！

——“力量”对他来说，也是巨大的消耗啊。

“不要仗着自己有‘不变’之力就这么不爱惜身体啊，小白。”狗朗无奈地自言自语着，给社捻好了被角。

从无梦的睡眠中醒来时已是上午时分了。或许是因为前夜的奔波劳累，狗朗少有地睡了个懒觉。久违的晴日温暖地铺进屋里，连心情也跟着敞亮起来。

“早安，小黑。”社轻声的招呼从身边传来，透过玻璃洒进来的阳光给他的身影镀上了一圈暖金色，“睡得好吗？”

“还不错。”狗朗坐起来，发现社手里还捧着书本，“你不多睡一会儿吗？”

“我已经睡足了，而且……坐在你身边我感觉更安心一些。”社合上书，狗朗这才瞥见了书的标题——《人的大地》[1]。

“我不记得你有晨读的习惯。”他一边说着，一边绑好马尾。

“我只是喜欢书而已，不需要刻意养成定时读书的习惯吧？”

“这就是你留言的时候四处掉书袋的原因吗？”

“这说法真过分啊，小黑，我只是正好捡到了能用上的句子。”

社抬手，试图用书敲一下狗朗的脑袋以示抗议，却被狗朗挡下了，只好作罢。

“我跟你说过吧，我和周围人差别太大，交不到姐姐之外的朋友。”

“嗯。”在做煎蛋卷的时候。

“在遇见中尉之前，书籍陪我度过了相当漫长的时光。”社不无怀念地感慨道，“家里的书读完了就去教堂和图书馆，印刷本读完了就读手稿和羊皮卷，虽然手写体让人看得头大，但是读起来也别有一番风味呢。”

“说起来，你的飞艇藏书量也挺大的。”

“正因如此，我‘出逃’的那两年虽然很寂寞，但过得很充实。”

“你喜欢吗，那样的生活？”狗朗下意识地问道。

“小黑你看过‘天上’的景色吗？”社反问道。

狗朗摇了摇头。

“头顶是蓝天或者星夜，脚下是云海或者灯火，所谓‘天上’，其实就是我和‘天空之国’流浪于天地之间罢了。”社微笑着翻开书本，“‘我们似乎是在这一个又一个的行星中迷路了’。‘我们寻找着属于我们的那颗星星’，‘在所有的星光中，只有那么一颗，能给予我们黎明时分那顿早餐独特的温柔’。”[2]

他再次合上了书本，凝视着狗朗灰蓝色的双眼。

“我很喜欢‘天上’的景色，但是，人，终归还是属于‘地上’的吧。”

“于是身为‘监督者’的你，最终选择了回到‘地上’？”

“算是吧。”社把书本放到了一旁的小桌上，“小黑你应该有很多事情想问我。”

“恰恰相反，”狗朗的回答出人意表，“以前很多想问你的事情，现在都想通了。”

“你就这么理所当然地接受了吗？！”

“那倒不是，我正在怀疑哪个才是真正的你。”

“当然是你认识的‘那个’啊，小黑。”

“我认识的是一个未成年人，但‘监督者’已经一把年纪了吧？”

“啊，别看我这个样子，实际上我已经两百多岁了，毕竟我的属性是‘不变’嘛。”

“那麻里姐……？”

“姐姐拥有和我‘共生’的权利，她的时间也是‘不变’的。”

“所以才能在这么重的伤情下迅速恢复吗？”

“是的，”社露出了灿烂的笑容，“而且姐姐她，比你想象中的要厉害哦。”

“说到最后，‘伊佐那社’和‘伊佐那麻里’，原本都是不存在的人吧。”狗朗却一点也笑不出来。

“不，都是存在的哦。正因为和你们所有人共度的时光都是真实的，所以我才能挺起胸膛说：‘你好，我是伊佐那社！’”社起身，来到狗朗的床头坐下，就像头天晚上狗朗观察他时一样，“我相信姐姐也是这么想的。”

“但那只是一个假名字吧。”狗朗看着社无虞的笑脸，百感交集。

“一开始确实是为了隐姓埋名，但最后却成了我们在‘地上’开始新生活的种子。”社微笑着认真地拍了自己的胸口，“我既是‘监督者’阿道夫·K·威兹曼，也是七釜户实验室的伊佐那社，最重要的是——我是夜刀神狗朗的朋友小白。”

“知道你依然是我认识的那个小白，这就足够了。”狗朗松了口气，“抱歉，我刚才被无关紧要的事情困惑了。”

“没关系，毕竟是看到了冲击性的真相嘛。”社旋即恢复了轻飘飘的状态。

“……哈？”狗朗一时没切换过来。

“小黑你放心，”社冲着狗朗比起了大拇指，“无论是翘班撂挑子的我、爱吃白米饭配煎蛋卷的我，还是作为‘主人’时那个帅气的我，都是真实存在的、你所认识的‘小白’。”

“你现在这种吊儿郎当的样子哪里像是个‘主人’啊！”狗朗忍无可忍地捏住了这张毫无威严感的脸，“怎么看都只是个随时会翘课的学生吧！”

“抱歉，与你设想的样子相差甚远。”社无可奈何地摊开手，“我会试着变成你希望的那个样子的。”

“不要为了满足别人的期待而改变自己。”狗朗放开了他，“你是‘小白’，不是别的什么人。”

“你不是觉得我现在这个样子毫无‘主人’的威严吗？”

“但我得承认，你认真起来的时候还是有模有样的。”

“小黑你更希望我能威严一点吧，就像一言大人或者中尉那样。”社的语气有些犹豫，“至少看上去更可靠？”

“以你这种我行我素、超然物外的性格，根本不可能变成那样吧。”狗朗淡定地回答道，“而且，我喜欢你现在这个样子。”

“诶？”社愣住了。

“你怎么了？”眼前这张脸变得越来越红，狗朗急忙伸手去试他的额头和面颊的温度，“没事吧，小白？”

“没事没事，”社尴尬地干笑了几声，“小黑这么说，我……有点高兴。”

“我不是在夸奖你这种轻飘飘的个性。”狗朗一本正经地提醒道。

“我知道。”冰冷的指尖覆在了狗朗的手上，社闭上眼睛，感受着脸颊上的掌心的温热，“两百年来，第一次有人跟我说‘喜欢我现在这个样子’呢。”

“啊，不，我的意思是……！”狗朗试图修正一下自己的话语，却发现社用力握住了自己想要抽离的手。

“手借我用一下吧，小黑，我想确认一下‘我回到了地上’这件事。”

“你啊，总是在纠结一些奇怪的事情。”

狗朗叹了口气，倾身将他拉过来。

轻轻地额头相贴，“人”的温度和触感从肌肤传递到心里，真实无疑。

“欢迎回来，小白。”

“我回来了，小黑。”

 

* * *

[1] 《人的大地》，即《风沙星辰》，作者是法国飞行员、作家、记者安托万·德·圣艾克絮佩里，法语版标题为《人的大地》（Terre des Hommes），英文版标题为《风沙星辰》（Wind,Sand and Stars），1939年2月于法国出版，同年在美国出版英译本。

[2] 引自《风沙星辰》第一章，梅思繁译本（2012年湖南文艺出版社）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brown Draft 褐矮星：  
> 褐矮星是由太空气体云的引力坍缩而形成、但没有足够质量在其核心部位引发核聚变的恒星。其质量介于恒星与行星之间，非常黯淡。首次直接观测到褐矮星是在1995年，这种天体可以解释在银河系中的引力透镜事件。  
> 标题指向是小流。还记得第一章的标题Nemesis吗？这颗假定的太阳伴星就是红矮星或褐矮星=L=【论剧透的高级形式【不  
> 此外，姐姐和小白并不是“永生”，而是时间“不变”，他们的时间停在了他们取得力量的那一刻。而中尉、Neko和小黑都是时间线正常的人，所以会成长也会老去。


	11. Singularity 奇点

**》》Ⅺ Singularity** **奇(qí)** **点**

 

**01**

德累斯顿石板，一切“力量”之源，为萨克森的威兹曼家族所有，目前正作为研究对象存放于东京的七釜户实验室，由“非时院”和威兹曼家族共同看管，以保证对其之研究、利用皆处于有序且可控的状态。现在实验室围绕石板进行的项目有三个，分别是伊佐那社负责的“起源”，伊佐那麻里负责的“控制”和国常路大觉负责的“实用”。为了应对比水流可能的行动，实验室的所有者国常路大觉暂停了全部实验，并撤走了所有的研究人员，社和狗朗进来的时候，实验室里只有他和麻里两个人在。

“威兹曼！”大觉刚想对社的迟到行为表示抗议，结果一眼看见了跟在后面的狗朗，登时愣住了。

“早安，中尉！”社倒是镇定自若地打了招呼，“抱歉，我自作主张把小黑带来了。”

“欢迎光临，狗朗君！”麻里解救了尴尬不已的狗朗。

“早上好，麻……”称呼出口的瞬间，狗朗犹豫了。他不知道自己是该继续称呼她为“麻里姐”，还是应该先问询她原本的名字。

“克罗迪娅，这是我原本的名字。”麻里看出了他内心的矛盾，“和以前一样叫我‘麻里姐’就好。”

“好的。”狗朗点点头，“早上好，麻里姐、国常路阁下。”

“早上好。”大觉礼貌地回应了他，“在工作开始之前，我要先跟你们两个说点别的事情。”

“工作？”狗朗没听说来看石板还有附加条件。

“别的事情？”社悄悄瞄了姐姐一眼，麻里抱着文件夹站在一边，没有给他任何提示。

“你们两个昨天是怎么回事？！”大觉一秒切换到了训话模式，不仅狗朗被吓得咽了口唾沫，连社都被强大的长辈气场压得退了一步，撞到了狗朗身上。

“哪里……有问题吗？”社的答复明显底气不足。

“你给我传的话是让我的人掩护你们离开吧？”大觉向前逼了一步，“最后是怎么演变成那样的？！”

“随机应变嘛，随机应变啦！”社故作轻松地摆了摆手，“我发现‘狐狸’和比水流都在，就想着干脆就地解决算了。”

“你知不知道自己现在是什么状态？！”大觉更加生气了，“如果强行接手‘狐狸’的‘力量’，你搞不好会……”

大觉的话断在这里，他那欲言又止的举动让狗朗不安地看向了社。

“履行职责对你来说……是这么危险的事情吗，小白？”

“危险的是‘接手’，而不是‘否决’，毕竟我的承受能力也是有限的。”

“你既然知道危险，行动前就应该好好斟酌一下吧，威兹曼！”

“对不起，让你们担心了。”社叹了口气，坦然地道了歉，“监测数据会证明我现在状态极佳，而且，关乎‘剑’的事情，我不会无故冒险的，你们放心。”

“比水流不担心承受不住吗？”狗朗抓到了一个要点。

“我为了消耗‘狐狸’的力量，以便顺利接手，就用它自身的力量同调出一个容器来束缚它的灵魂，比水流第一次进攻的时候同时破坏了容器和灵魂，那是要消耗好一部分力量的，所以他实际上是先自我消耗，然后夺走被消耗过的‘力量’。”社转身向狗朗解释道，“在那之前我拿掉了‘狐狸’的剑，他不需要顾虑‘以剑制剑’的代价，所以也没有手下留情。”

“看来他也在试探你。”大觉想起了四年前的那次交手。

“准确来说是互相试探。”社纠正道，“比水流的缺点跟中尉之前猜测的差不多。”

“消耗巨大和维持时间短？”

“对，这种爆发力强大的使用方式对肉体也是沉重的负担，所以我才断定他短时间内恢复不了。”

“可是昨天他逃走的时候并没有显露出疲态吧？”狗朗问道，“而且他手里不是还有‘狐狸’的力量吗？”

“小黑你有没有注意到一个细节？”社提醒道，“他捡起凤先生的枪之后，直接把枪交给了御芍神紫。”

“是有这么回事。”

“按理来说，那时他完全可以用凤先生的力量削弱我的力量吧？”

“你的意思是……他不会用？”

“同调转化并不是简单的手法，即使是他这种有天赋的人，也不是上手就能学会的。”

“但是下一次看见他的时候，他就不会是这种状态了。”

“中尉你不需要这么紧张，在他碰到石板之前拖垮他的肉体就行。”

“毕竟是了解甚少的对手，还是谨慎为好。”大觉说着朝他们招了下手，“进来吧，该开始工作了。”他说完就径直走向了工作台，麻里也跟着走了过去。狗朗刚想迈步，却发现身前的社全然没有动身的意思。

“在那之前，能借一步说话吗，中尉？”

社的声音拦住了大觉和麻里的步子。

 

**02**

国常路大觉叫住阿道夫·K·威兹曼的时候，天正下着雪。或许是出于本能，他下意识地对擦肩而过的那股奇异的气息喊出了“请留步”。冒着小雪走过去的人应声止步回头，飘动的银白色发丝与德累斯顿的雪花混成了一色。

大觉是第一次来到这座城市。家主给了吩咐，却没有说明缘由。没有照片，没有画像，地址指向了早已消失在战火中的老城区一角，仅凭着“威兹曼”这个姓和“银发”这个特征，大觉开始寻找那个60多年前与祖父有过一面之缘的家族。这几天他走遍了相关部门、图书馆和档案馆却一无所获，不想运气竟在这个春寒料峭的清晨眷顾了他。

“……您好？”对方是个学生模样的人，大概是因为很少看见亚洲人，表情十分惊讶。

“怎么了，阿迪？”大觉这才发现还有一位年轻的女士与对方同行，她的眼睛和头发一样，都是优雅的银灰色。看到大觉的时候，她显然也很惊讶。

“早安。”大觉想要确认一下，“请问你们是威兹曼家族的人吗？”

两个陌生人面面相觑，而后那位年轻女子回答了他：“是的，请问您是？”

“我叫国常路大觉，是与你们家族有些许因缘的陆军中尉。”他按祖父吩咐的方式做了自我介绍。

“虽然很言行举止都很相似，但是……”年轻女子犹豫了一下，“您并不是那位‘国常路大觉’先生吧？”

“难道还有第二位‘国常路大觉’跟你们有些许交情吗？”大觉知道自己找对人了，进一步确认道。

“从时间上算的话，应该是您的祖父或是曾祖一辈的人。”她说着打量了一下大觉，“那时他比您年长一些，自称是因军务而来。”

“那位‘国常路大觉’是我的祖父。”大觉解释道，“我是奉祖父之命前来拜访威兹曼家族的。”

“如果您也准备说服我们把‘力量’用在武力上的，那还是请回吧。”年轻女子温和而坚定地回答道，“无论过多少代人，我们都不会答应的。”

“祖父只是让我代替行动不便的他前来拜访，并没有其他吩咐，也没有说明缘由。”她的话让大觉感到困惑，“威兹曼小姐所说的‘力量’与你们所拥有的那种不同寻常的气息有关吗？”

“诶？”两个人更加惊讶了。

“我的家族是阴阳师世家，所以我对‘气息’比较敏感。”大觉试图缓和一下气氛，“如有冒犯，我郑重道歉。”

“没关系。”答复他的是那个被他叫住的年轻人，“看来我们遇到有趣的人了，姐姐。”

“有趣？？”大觉还是头一次被冠以这种形容词。

“说起来，您应该和舍弟一样，只是十六七岁的年纪吧？”年轻女子嫣然一笑。

“是、是的。”被人直言了年龄，大觉有些尴尬。要知道，查找文档资料的时候，工作人员对他登记的“19岁”可从未怀疑过。他马上又察觉到了一些别的事情：“威兹曼小姐听说过我的祖父？”

“我们见过那位国常路先生。”她回答道。

“诶？”这下轮到大觉目瞪口呆了。

“抱歉，忘了自我介绍了，我是克罗迪娅·威兹曼，这位是我的弟弟阿道夫。”克罗迪娅摘下手套，和大觉握了手，“能邀请您到舍下一坐吗，国常路先生？”

 

**03**

“一言先生让小黑代表‘道场’协助‘监督者’履行职责，真的有这回事吗，中尉？”脚步声回响在空荡荡的走廊里，社一面走向目的地，一面跟大觉闲聊着。

“或许有，只是三轮先生从未对我提起过。”大觉的答复出人意表。

“中尉你是在帮他圆谎吗？”

“他想留下来，而我们需要人手。”

在他们走进和室之后，“兔子”们便关上了大门。社扛着伞径自走到了和室的正中央，俯瞰着镶嵌在玻璃之下的“德累斯顿石板”。大觉默不作声地跟在后面，一如他踏入威兹曼宅邸的地下室的时候。他在房间里没有觉察到任何气息，然而当他触碰到那块沉睡的石板，立即就感受到了其中涌动的力量。

“作为它的所有者，你们确实应该对它和它的力量承担责任。”大觉看向了姐弟俩。

“我们正试着了解它，看看它的力量来自哪里、能否被控制、该如何为我们所用。”阿道夫抚摸着石板回答道，“我只能否决它的使用者，不能否决它本身。”

“如果是可控的力量，那将之用于实际也是一个不错的选择。”

“您是指用在什么方面呢，国常路先生？”

“我不知道这是一种什么属性的力量，所以无法回答您，威兹曼小姐。”

“简单来说，这是一种能让人们彼此联系起来的力量。”阿道夫来到姐姐身旁，“它可以在素不相识的人们之间产生某种神秘的羁绊。”

“如果这份神秘的力量与‘人’有关，我希望你们能够谨慎处理。”大觉心生担忧，“毕竟世界上最大的变数，就是‘人’本身。”

“但我相信这是能给人们带来‘幸福’的力量。”阿道夫心平气和地看着他的客人，“在了解它之前，我不会给它松绑的，我也不想重蹈诺贝尔先生和爱因斯坦先生的覆辙。”

这个回答并没有让大觉感到轻松，他深深地叹了口气，凝重的表情一如此刻。

“石板来到这里有六年了吧，中尉。”社突然转过身，“感觉像是很久以前的事情了呢。”

“想来我们也认识六年了啊。”大觉感慨道，“当年你们说自己活了两百年的时候，我可着实吓了一跳。”

“那时中尉你目瞪口呆的表情，我还记忆犹新呢。”社说着看了一眼手里的红伞，那是他踏上东京的土地时大觉送给他的见面礼，“一次口误叫出来的‘中尉’，最后真的变成中尉你的代号了。”

“然后你就跟夜刀神撒谎，说你见到我的时候我还在当兵，对吧。”

“但是被他识破了啊……中尉你怎么知道这事的？！”

“你到底有什么话想跟我说？”大觉一脸严肃地看着社，“一定要避开他们两个，是想讨论作战计划的风险吗？”

“启动‘石板项目’这件事，中尉你后悔过吗？”社微笑着杵着伞反问道。

“没有。”大觉斩钉截铁地回答了他，“你不也很清楚吗，当它运作起来，并且开始把周围的人卷进去的时候，就不能置之不理了。”他顿了顿，补充道：“这是不能托付给别人的东西。”

“我也从来没有后悔过。”社看着脚下石板的纹饰，“虽然一度不再信任石板和它的‘力量’，但我始终认为中尉的建议是对的。”

“即使如此，你还是逃走了。”大觉皱起了眉，“被一个否认‘力量’的人打得一败涂地，真不甘心啊。”

“我不过是在经验上占了优势罢了。”社依然低着头。

“两年前你也是这么说的。”大觉有些担心他接下来要说的东西。

因为昔时，后面的那一句是——

“如果我没有接触到它，或许也就不会有后来的这一切了吧。”

“你怎么能这么说话呢，阿迪！”目睹了争执全过程的麻里终于忍无可忍了。

“即使研究了这种‘力量’，成千上万人里我救下来的也只有她一个，这样的研究真的有意义吗，姐姐？”社的语气平静得让麻里毛骨悚然，“该结束了吧。”

“你要逃吗，威兹曼？！”大觉质问道。

社垂下头，缄默地与他们擦肩而过，走向了实验室。大觉半年后才在自己的便签条上看到他的答复：“再见了，中尉。或许有一天，我会找到‘答案’。”印在上面的浅浅的划痕告诉大觉，被撕掉的前一稿留言是：“于我再次相信梦想的那天再会吧，中尉。”

“把中尉单独叫出来，并不是想讨论计划的风险。”社没有重复那时心如死灰的话语，“我有件事想跟中尉说。”

“什么事？”大觉小心翼翼地问道。

“我要修改作战计划。”社郑重地看着他，“关于石板的处理方法，我有些眉目了。”

“你这话是什么意思，威兹曼？”大觉瞠目结舌。

“就是字面意思，”社淡然地回答道，“我要把对石板的处理纳为作战的一环。”

 

**04**

传说中的德累斯顿石板并不像狗朗想象的那样造型抢眼，它不过是一块带着裂纹、有着繁复的花饰、刻着变形的拉丁文的“王”字的灰色大石碑。隔着玻璃外罩，看上去更像是某件哥特时代的文物，而不是什么有着特殊能量的东西。麻里也不知道这块石板是什么时候出现的，拉着弟弟冒着大雨穿过炮火逃回家中时，她才第一次发现它。未启动的石板被随意地摆在地下室的一角，像是一件无处摆放、无人问津的藏品，边缘已被蚀得光滑，纹路间也覆满了灰，显然是战前[1]就已经放在那里了。

“狗朗君是第一次看见它吧？”

“是的。”

“你要不要摸一下？”麻里指了指石板，“说不定也能获得力量哦。”

“……不了，谢谢，现在这样就好。”狗朗婉拒了，他那一本正经的样子惹得麻里忍俊不禁，“小白他……就是这样摸了一下，然后就启动了石板吗？”

“差不多吧。”麻里回想起了那时的情景，“有一天心血来潮想把它擦干净，结果才擦了几下它就开始发光了。”

“就、就这么随意吗？！”狗朗预想的“社深思冥想导致和石板同调”的高深场景顿时碎成了粉末。

“意外事件嘛。”麻里露出了无奈的笑容。

“麻里姐，你们为什么不考虑用别的方法处理石板呢？”狗朗索性换了个话题，“比如砸碎它。”

“这个嘛，”麻里把狗朗拉到了玻璃罩前，“你仔细看一看，石板上是不是有裂缝？”

狗朗将信将疑地看向了石板，果然，纤细的修补痕迹把石板分成了大大小小共11块不规则的碎片。最大的那块碎片就是最初存放在威兹曼宅邸的“石板”，位于正中间，一道裂缝从“王”字的一角穿过，把这个单词一分为二。

“你们已经尝试过将它打碎了吗？”狗朗问道。

“不是的，”麻里的目光落到了石板上，“我们家族拥有的石板本就是残缺的，找全余部和学习文物修补加起来花掉了我和小白将近百年的时间呢。”她说着指向了石板的一角，“带有字母R的那一块是在亚琛[2]找到的，它上边的那一块则埋在了那不勒斯[3]。”

“难道石板的其他碎片也都拥有力量？！”

“没错，但跟主碎片比也只是太仓一粟罢了。我们找到第一块残片的时候它仍处在沉睡状态，为了求证其是否带有‘力量’，小白试着了启动它。其余9块我们不敢贸然处理，但它们还是在接触到主碎片时被唤醒了。”

“这么说，物理方法是行不通了。”

“不仅如此，把石板打碎的话还可能会把我好不容易构筑起的封锁也破坏了。”

“麻里姐，小白他……为什么要否定‘力量’呢？”狗朗端详着石板，忍不住问出了口，“神奈川应该只是‘最后一根稻草’吧。”

“你察觉到了？”麻里有些惊讶，但这是她意料之中的事情。

“我忘不了他那个绝望的笑容。”狗朗抚在玻璃上的指节因用力而发白，“他经历过的不只是一场变故和一次神奈川吧。”

“狗朗君真是个敏锐的人呢。”麻里叹息道，“但是知道答案的话，你说不定会后悔留在这里的。”

“我留在这里是因为我相信着‘我所认识的小白’，他的过去不会动摇我的选择。”狗朗转身面对着她，坚定地回答道。

麻里欣戚地望着狗朗，良久才深深地呼了口气。

“我和小白生在一个并不太平的百年，流弹夺走了我们的家人，而我们自己也曾先后被困在斯特拉斯堡和兰斯[4]。”

“……战争？”

“是的。”

“小白他……应该试过做些什么吧。”狗朗心里涌起了不安。

“我们尝试过，然后发现自己无能为力。”麻里的语气非常平静，但狗朗还是从她眼里看到了悲伤，“我和小白能做的，只有竭尽全力阻止任何人将‘力量’用到错误的地方。”她说着温柔地一笑，“这种行走人间旁观世事的痛苦，所幸你和国常路君都不需要承受。”

“如果可以，我希望能替你们分担。”狗朗犹豫了一下，接着说道，“国常路阁下应该也是这么想的。”

“在这一点上，国常路君确实是丝毫不退让呢。”麻里无奈地看着狗朗，“但你和国常路君毕竟是不同的人。”

“我或许无法像国常路阁下那样了解小白的感受和负担，但我既然回应了小白，就一定会陪他走到最后。”狗朗认真地看着麻里，他的这个表情让麻里想起了选择接受“力量”时的国常路大觉。

“狗朗君应该也很清楚吧，小白在面对‘时间’的时候也是‘不变’的，你既不可能陪他长久，也不可能像他那样在战斗中不受伤害。”她不无忧虑地提醒道，“小白选择的，是一条漫长而艰辛的路啊。”

“所以才需要有人告诉他‘家’的方向，不是吗？”狗朗却泰然地微笑着。

 

**05**

“说实话我无法赞同如此冒险的计划。”听完社的解释，大觉凝然地看着自己的朋友，“但是……如果这是你的最终决定，我尊重你的选择。”

“谢谢，还以为中尉你会毫不留情地否决掉呢。”社松了口气，“这样一来，我也有底气把这个决定告诉姐姐和小黑了。”

“你不打算征求他们的意见吗？”大觉惊讶地问道。

“他们肯定不会同意的，所以我只要把结果告诉他们就好。”社摇了摇头，“大概又会挨小黑一顿训了吧，他生起气来比中尉你可怕多了。”

“你自己处理吧，我不会帮你的。”大觉先手撇清了关系。

“我会试着说服他的。”社无奈地笑了笑，“之后的事情就拜托你了，中尉。”

“……威兹曼？”大觉怀疑自己听错了什么。

“抱歉，这一次，我未必能全身而退了。”社坦然地望着他，“我无法对这一战的结果做出任何保证。”

“那你为什么还要作出这种安排？！”大觉诘问道。

“万事皆起于我，自然要由我去结束它。”社从容不迫地回答道。

“我跟你一起去。”大觉也毫不让步，“对手是手握三种力量的比水流，光凭你一个……”

“我一个人处理就行了，请去控制局面吧，‘统制者’。”社严肃地打断了他。

“可……”话鲠在了喉咙里。大觉知道这个称呼意味着什么，因为即使是他，也无法违抗“监督者”的命令。

“我跟他去。”狗朗的声音插进了争执里。

社和大觉不约而同地回头，和室的门不知道什么时候已经打开了，狗朗径直地朝他们走过来。越过狗朗的身影，大觉看见麻里微笑着冲自己点头示意，“兔子”们恭敬地从她身后退下，再次关上了门。

“我跟他去，国常路阁下。”狗朗重复了一遍，完全没有理会社诧异的目光，“一言大人留给我的力量也是‘主人’的力量，应该能帮上忙。”

“你可能会死。”大觉冷静地提醒道。

“万死不辞。”狗朗毫不犹豫地回答。

“小黑！”

“你让我说完！”

狗朗正言厉色的模样让社登时哑口无言。

“我不会让你一个人面对险境的，小白。”

“‘主人’和‘族人’的力量有多大的差距，小黑你最清楚不过了吧。”社垂下目光，“战况激烈的话，我可能无法保护你。”

“我知道你有很多顾虑，也知道你在犹豫什么。”一周前说着“无法保护你”这种话的人还是自己，现在两个人的立场彻底调换过来了，想到这里，狗朗的眼神和语气都和缓下来，“我不会成为你的负担，你无法保护我的话，就换我来保护你吧。”

“接下来的事情已经不是你们可以应付的了，小黑还是去做自己该做的事情吧。”社浅浅地一笑，“你要是因我而遇险，我无法向一言大人交待。”

“言虽有理，但你的担心是多余的。”狗朗温柔地看着他，“我要做的事情，一言大人他很久以前就说出来了。”

在社困惑的目光中，狗朗敛起笑容，解下了“理”。

“若能得到阁下首肯——”

单膝触地，俯首，横刀于前。

“——我夜刀神狗朗在此宣誓，将作为‘监督者’阿道夫·K·威兹曼，即伊佐那社的‘族人’，鞠躬尽瘁，为主效命。”

社愣在了掷地有声的誓词里。

 

**06**

一言先生，“线”与“线”交织的光芒，一定就像小黑的誓言一样温暖而奇妙吧？

我……想要接受它。

可是，一颗独立于时间之外的星星，该如何面对终将逝去的夜色啊！

 

* * *

[1] 1813年8月，拿破仑以萨克森王国首都德累斯顿为大本营，击败攻城的第六次反法联盟，炮火数次波及城内并造成伤亡。

[2] 【亚琛（Aachen）】也称“阿亨”，曾为查理曼帝国首都。

[3] 【那不勒斯（Naples）】也称“纳波利”，曾为那不勒斯公国、两西西里王国和那不勒斯王国首都。

[4] 斯特拉斯堡和兰斯都是欧洲著名的文化城市，其中兰斯是法国国王的加冕地。1870年8月，斯特拉斯堡被普军围困，并遭到炮击。一战期间兰斯是齐格菲防线的一环，战争让这座古城遭受重创。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singularity 奇点：  
> 包括广义相对论在内的物理定律失效的一点。“大爆炸”力量认为宇宙诞生于一个奇点，因此也有人把奇点视为宇宙产生时的存在状态。  
> 这里取义“万事起源的一点”，也就是小白唤醒石板。


	12. Gravity 引力

**》》Ⅻ Gravity 引力**

 

**01**

——你真的不需要这么做啊！

——那对你来说是很重要的东西吧？

——我的意思是，我自己也能拿回来啦，你不需要为我冒这种险！

——家常便饭而已。

——哪有人的家常便饭是徒手爬到大楼天台的外墙上捡东西的啊！

——所以你怎么可能自己把它拿回来！把手松开然后在这里站着别动！

——那……你小心点啊！

“……白？”

“——小白！”

正当社蹲在一旁盯着铁丝护网出神的时候，狗朗的喊声猛地冲进了回忆里。社如梦初醒般地抬起头，脱手的空的猫罐头在地上砸出清脆的声响，骨碌着滚落到了旁边。社急忙倾身去拣，却一下子失去了平衡。

“呜哇！”

“当心！”

有力的手从身后稳稳地搂住了他，他随即被拉向了施救者的胸膛。发麻的腿迫使他靠着对方坐下来。

“你没事吧？”狗朗的呼吸吹动了鬓发，过于贴近的距离让社顿时红透了脸。

“没，没事。”他不敢回头，生怕自己这副样子被狗朗发现，“抱歉。”

“塞壬刚刚在你脚边，你差点撞到它了。”一团温暖的毛球跟着话音从狗朗的臂弯跳上了社的肩膀，亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊。

“小黑你居然一次就记住它们的名字了。”社抚摸着这只三花猫咪的小脑袋，“对不起，吓到你了。”

“你还好吗？”拣回了空罐头的狗朗来到他身前蹲下，关切地打量着他。

“没事，真的。”社垂下头，轻声回答道。过了一会儿，他又看向了被小猫们包围起来的狗朗。“那个，小黑，”他吞吞吐吐地问道，“我今晚⋯⋯可以跟你睡吗？”

“喵？”回答他的是宁芙。狗朗目瞪口呆地抱着这只小雪球，顿住了抚摸温蒂尼的动作。

“啊，不，我不是变态！”社以为是自己的话让对方产生了误解，急忙解释道，不想却弄巧成拙，“我只是想和你睡一张床而已，啊不是，我⋯⋯”

看着他仓皇失措的样子，狗朗叹了口气，放下了手里的猫咪。

“你是想待在我身边，对吧？”

“是的⋯⋯抱歉，这种奇怪的要求你可以拒绝的，真的！”

“我觉得我还是答应你比较好。”狗朗一本正经地看着他，“我还是第一次看见你这么慌慌张张的。”

“谢谢⋯⋯”

“我说过的，你需要的话，我就陪着你。”

温暖的手掌按在了社的头上，将他的呜咽揽了过来。泪水落到了猫咪身上，三个小家伙齐齐蹭进了他怀里，舔着他的手和脸颊。阔别了已久的安全感化作生灵的体温环抱着他，让他鲠住了所有的感谢的话语。

曾经目睹三轮一言受伤的狗朗深知社此刻的心情，因而感觉到了某种程度上的如释重负。这里只有一窝猫咪和一轮明月陪伴着他们，社可以尽情地宣泄自己的情绪。对狗朗来说，身边这个家伙已经一个人承受了太多，在迈出下一步之前，这样的排解是必要的。

弟子被人需要了啊，一言大人。

他在心里自言自语着。

还是“非我不可”的那种。

 

**02**

“若能得到阁下首肯，我夜刀神狗朗在此宣誓，将作为‘监督者’阿道夫·K·威兹曼，即伊佐那社的‘族人’，鞠躬尽瘁，为主效命。”

看着单膝跪在自己面前的狗朗，社愣在了掷地有声的誓词里。压抑于心底的情愫悄悄淌出，刺激着深藏于某处的伤口。御芍神紫不经意间戳破了他缄口不言的心绪，狗朗没有注意到那句隐晦的提示，他则在朝夕相处里强迫自己继续掩瞒。他以为自己会因为“时间”的不公而退缩，却发觉自己早已无法从狗朗刚才那个温柔的眼神里逃出来了。

像是碰翻了回忆之匣，两百多年来的点点滴滴瞬间涌上心头。

平安夜和姐姐稚嫩的合唱声——

流弹弋着黄黑色尾巴的炸裂声——

石板启动时的蜂鸣声——

周游大陆时马蹄的哒哒声与火车的汽笛声——

炮火砸向长剑庇护下的村落时的轰隆声——

废墟与沙土覆埋下痛苦的呻吟声——

黑夜中柏林街头此起彼伏的玻璃碎裂声[1]——

“天空之国”升空时划破的风声——

校园里欢闹的讨论声——

走向千禧年时广场的钟声——

大觉摆弄旧枪械时的上膛声——

实验室开工第一天三个人的争吵声——

“剑”陨落时大地的哀鸣声——

青空下少女撕心裂肺的哭声——

和室内友人怒不可遏的斥责声——

站台上姐姐肝肠寸断的呼唤声——

书山环列中自己孤独的朗读声——

漫天星光里三轮一言温和的笑声——

天台上猫咪们软软的呼噜声——

活动室里和大家一起喊出的祝福声——

以及，“线”与“线”交织的那一天，陌生人犹豫再三的问候声。

千百个音符化作温柔的记忆之雨洒落下来，湿润着这颗遥望人群的心灵。如今有人穿过雨幕来到自己面前，向自己伸出的那双手虽然挂着雨珠，却温暖依旧。

好想接受它。又怕失去它。

因为时间只能留住自己，不能留住其他人。此刻奢望和接受的所有幸福，终会被冰冷的时代之风吹蚀成砂。

应该拒绝他。无法拒绝他。

这是属于狗朗的果决与执着，社已经深陷其中，无法脱身了。他给自己的唯一的对策，就是将这份暖意拥入怀中。

“小黑你⋯⋯还真是一板一眼啊。”社认命地向狗朗伸出了手，“我们不是已经成为朋友了吗？”

“朋友吗……也好。”狗朗的眼里似乎闪过了一丝失落——社想着应该是自己的犹豫导致的——旋即便微笑着握住了他的手。银白色的光芒笼罩了他们，熟悉的力量从掌心传遍全身，狗朗起身，却不舍得放手。离家时三轮一言写下的那联俳句适时地浮上脑海，他情不自禁地念了出来：

“掌心一隅，执手相系，别日光景。”

“诶？”

“一言大人写给我的俳句，说是关于我和我的新‘主人’。”

“他全都知道呢。”

“是啊。”

“我的力量是‘不变’，”社的手同样没有松开，“虽然不能把你变得和我一样不老不死，但是它能让你的力量既不会被夺走，也不会被其他人同调。”

“我会好好珍惜它的。”察觉到掌心里的手在颤抖，狗朗的目光马上停留在了社的脸上，“你怎么了，小白？”

“为什么要这么做，小黑？”社低声问道。

“你为什么要答应呢？”狗朗反问道。

“因为我拒绝不了啊。”社露出了那个蹙着眉的笑脸，“即使我拒绝了，小黑你也会跟过来的。”

“没错，不管你的回答是什么，我都会追上去的。”认真的神色又回到了狗朗的脸上，“我想让你无忧无虑地笑出来，仅此而已。”

“你这句‘仅此而已’很有分量啊。”大觉看了看狗朗，又看了看社，“这样不是很好吗，威兹曼？”

“是的！”社坦率地回答了他，态度之爽快让狗朗感到不可思议。

“那你为什么要犹豫呢？”大觉直白地问道。

“因为小黑是不可取代的。”社看着脚下的石板，很认真地说出了每一个字，“活在时间之外的我，没想过要如何面对岁月不居。”

“你想太多了，阿迪，顺其自然就好。”姐姐的声音传入耳中，紧接着自己就被拉了过去。三个人的头靠在了一起，社想起来，上一次被姐姐这样用力地抱住还是去年自己回到家的时候。“小白就交给你了，小黑。”麻里揽着他们的肩膀，“姐姐我啊，终于可以放心地去做下一件事了。”

同一“氏族”的力量在共鸣着，狗朗和社先是一愣，而后哑然失笑。

“我一定会把小白安然无恙地带回来的。”

“这话应该由我来说吧，小黑？”

“麻里姐把你托付给我，当然应该由我来说。”

“两个人都要安然无恙的回来，笨蛋弟弟们！”

麻里忍俊不禁地松了手，然后在他们背上掐了一下。两个人吃痛的叫声让大觉感到脊背上蹿过一阵凉意。

“我、我们知道了，麻里姐！”狗朗的“入队仪式”在这难忘的一掐中顺利结束了。

“姐姐你说的‘下一件事’是什么啊？”社一边问，一边吃力地揉着痛处。

“这个啊，”麻里转身看向大觉，“之前提过的那件事，我决定答应你了，国常路君。”

“诶？！”社和狗朗不约而同地把目光投向了大觉。

大觉本人也登时愣住了，手里的文件夹还差点掉到了地上。但他马上又回过神来，故作镇定地站直了身子。

“现在做出这个决定，会不会太辛苦你了，威兹曼小姐？”虽然很高兴能得到这样的答复，但他更在意麻里的状态。

“当然不会，放心把实验室交给我吧！”

麻里嫣然一笑，一如六年前那个暖阳初升的清晨。

 

**03**

“天空之国”飞掠御柱塔的时间是12月24日清晨5点，而后它便循着预设好的轨道继续巡游。行李随即被“兔子”们送往住所，石板则被封进了玻璃罩箱，威兹曼姐弟站在塔顶的庭院里，好奇地张望着这座陌生的城市。对于第一次来到东京的阿道夫和克罗迪娅来说，这里的一切都是新奇的，包括国常路大觉身上的和服。16岁的少年家主刚说完“欢迎光临寒舍”就立马被他那个生理上只有17岁的朋友当成了研究对象，最终不得不祭出刚竣工的实验室以求脱身。

“抱歉，阿迪他又给您添麻烦了，国常路先生。”看着弟弟扛着红伞哼着小曲儿蹦跶出去的背影，克罗迪娅无奈地摇了摇头。

“您见外了。”大觉并不生气，他只是还没适应用这种方式与人相处，“真没想到这是七十年前的东西。”他看着在远处巡航的飞艇，不禁感慨道。

“‘天空之国’是阿迪最引以为傲的作品呢。”克罗迪娅也跟着看向了银白色的旧居。

“居然是威兹曼造出来的吗？！”

“它是阿迪根据齐柏林飞艇改进出来的，可惜它诞生在‘兴登堡’号事故[2]之后，所以被弃置了。不过也正因如此，我们才得以借助它逃离战争。”

“战争”这个词对大觉来说没有实感，但是对于在西线幸存下来的姐弟俩来说，它是相伴一生的噩梦。据大觉所知，克罗迪娅和阿道夫在两战之间取得了学位，情势的侧滑让原本准备开展研究的他们再次选择了隐居。“水晶之夜”翌日，察觉到不安气息的他们带着石板登上了飞艇，把老宅留在了“不变”之力的庇护之下。“天上”的流浪生涯超过了半个世纪，落地后他们一边适应地上的新生活，一边在学校里偷师蹭课。大觉叫住他们的时候，他们正准备结束新年假期前往伦敦。

“国常路先生接受过军队的训练吧？”克罗迪娅的声音打断了大觉的回忆。

“您为什么这么说？”

“我们家的那些旧枪械，您摆弄起来十分熟练呢，没有接触过真枪的人是做不到的。”

“因为家族的缘故，我接受过刀与枪的相关训练。”

大觉没有说谎。国常路家在幕后有着强大的影响力，作为本家的继承人，他从小就接受着相当严格的训练。祖父的突然离世导致家族的重担全部压到了他的肩上，他需要帮手，于是去拜访了当年请教过的一位先生。那位先生婉拒了他的邀请，但决定提前结束云游生涯，在小山村里隐居下来。

“怪不得，明明年龄相近，但您比阿迪成熟稳重多了。”

“我倒是觉得，经历过世事无常还能保持那种性格，威兹曼真是一个非常了不起的人。”

“您回到东京也有五个月了，感觉怎么样？”克罗迪娅回头看着他。

“适应情况比我自己预想得要好。”大觉知道她问的是“力量”。

“年纪轻轻就有如此强的掌控力，后生可畏啊。”

“您过奖了。”

“只是，”她话锋一转，“以您的深思熟虑，为什么要在知之甚少的情况下接受它呢？”

“做出这个决定并不是出于私欲或一时兴起。”大觉正色庄容地回答道，“既然作为‘监督者’的威兹曼不能直接干预‘力量’的运作，那么就由我来统摄全局吧。况且，只有身处其中，才能了解其实际。”

“我理解了。”

“威兹曼小姐选择拒绝，想必也不是出于恐惧或者亲情吧？”

“和您一样，我也是慎重考虑之后才作出决定的。”克罗迪娅鲜有地用了决然的语气，“我和阿迪都是‘石板的主人’，不能同时被束缚在‘力量’里。”

“但您不是他的‘族人’吗？”大觉惊讶地问道。

“我原本只是一个拥有某种‘权利’的‘权外者’。”克罗迪娅解释道，“那时的阿迪还无法独自应付完整的石板，所以我选择了成为他的‘族人’。”

“可是我第一次接触到石板的时候，它的‘力量’非常平静。”

“那是因为它已经被阿迪的‘不变’之力压下去了，研究开始之后它的力量应该会再次活跃起来，您千万不能掉以轻心。”

“这么说来，祖父那时候前去拜访，是因为察觉到了石板的存在吗？”

大觉不禁皱起了眉。在向祖父汇报德累斯顿之行的时候，他就隐隐感觉到祖父对石板的神秘力量依然有某种执念，所以当他提出想筹建一个石板实验室时，祖父立刻就给了他一个现成的，让他自行升级改造。如果石板的“力量”如此强大，那么他也能理解这份超过一甲子的执念了。

“是的。”

“那就更应该好好约束它了。”大觉的神色再次凝重起来，“我会尽力而为的。”

“您不必把研究当成某种任务，国常路先生。”克罗迪娅却一脸轻松，“我和阿迪研究石板是因为相信它的力量能够给予人们幸福，并不是出于什么沉重的使命。何况您现在还处在应该开怀大笑的年龄，严肃的事情就留到以后去做吧。”

“谢谢您的建议，威兹曼小姐。”大觉拘谨的样子惹得克罗迪娅轻声笑了出来。

“这种时候您和阿迪倒是非常像呢。”她的笑容沐浴在了初阳的晨光里。

“威兹曼小姐，我有个不情之请。”再三斟酌之后，大觉开了口，“我希望您能担任实验室的负责人。”

“非常感谢您的邀请，但实验室是‘非时院’的下属机构，由我这个外人接手终归是不合适的。”克罗迪娅当然也有自己的顾虑。

“研究机构的管理理应交给专业人士，而非我这种半路出家的人。”大觉没有退让，“而且，我希望您以后能留在‘非时院’。”

“年轻很容易做出拍脑袋决定，这可不行。”克罗迪娅笑意温婉地再次拒绝了他。

“我的年龄很快就会超过您的，威兹曼小姐。”她的回答显然戳到了大觉的痛处，他选择了让步，但没有放弃，“届时我会作为年长者再次向您提出这个请求，您可不能又用‘年轻’来作为拒绝的理由。”

他这种认真又带点孩子气的做法是克罗迪娅没有想到的，她一时不知该如何回答。

“说起来，今天是平安夜呢。”转换话题的是大觉，“能邀请你们在寒舍过节吗？”

“当然可以，非常荣幸！”

“和室里放圣诞树看着不太协调，希望你们不要介意。”

“我们对异国风情很有兴趣的，啊，那样的话得赶紧准备圣诞礼物才行。”克罗迪娅面带歉意，“非常抱歉，太久没有和亲友一起过节了，完全没有准备。”

“没关系，”笑容难得地出现在了大觉脸上，“如果可以的话，请您将称呼我为‘国常路君’作为赠予我的礼物吧。”

“那么礼尚往来，也请国常路君和我像朋友一样交谈吧。”克罗迪娅报以明媚的一笑，“就像你跟阿迪那样。”

 

**04**

“那么，实验室就拜托你了，威兹曼小姐。”看着麻里自信满满的笑脸，大觉表情严肃地点了头，“由于实验室是‘非时院’的下属机构，所以其所有者依然是我，你不必顾虑。”

“这样一来，国常路君也能放心地履行职责了。”

“谢谢你，威兹曼小姐，帮了大忙了。”

“你太客气了，国常路君！”

“……就这样？”社试探着问了一句。

“什么叫‘就这样’？”大觉莫名其妙地瞪着他们，“你们两个这种有所期待的眼神是怎么回事？”

“就是有所期待啊。”社揶揄着，用手肘碰了碰狗朗，“对吧，小黑。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”狗朗选择了装傻。

“威兹曼小姐怎么知道我们在这里？”大觉索性无视了社的套话行为。

“并不是我找到你们的。”麻里看向了狗朗，“刚刚在实验室的时候，小黑说他感觉到小白在楼上，所以我就带他过来了。”

“百密一疏啊。”社叹了口气，从衬衫口袋里掏出了那枚胸针，“小黑对一言大人的气息抓得真准。”

“实际上，我在尝试抓你的气息。”狗朗淡定地纠正了他。

“你能区分出来？！”社满脸惊讶。

“我使用过你的‘力量’，当然能辨别出来。”狗朗居高临下地盯着他，“虽然和麻里姐的气息很相似，但还是有差别的。”

“我才借给你一次……难以置信。”

“不信的话你现在就可以再躲起来让我找一次。”

“一言大人可从没说过你在对气息的辨识度上天赋异禀！”

“并不是天赋，再怎么说我也观察了你十几天，昨天只是确信自己的判断罢了。”

“真是让人细思恐极的回答……”

“我从一开始就不相信你对自己身份的说词，小白。”狗朗抱起胸摆出审度的架势来，“那种漏洞百出的东西是骗不了我的。”

“我的身份要是真这么不堪一击，宗像先生早就查出来了。”社反驳道。

“那是因为你绝对不会把他当成我。”狗朗锐利的目光牢牢地锁在了社身上，让社顿生针毡之感，“你对我太过坦白了，小白。”

“我还以为自己已经足够小心了。”社没再辩解，“你是怎么发现的？”

“按照你自己透露的情况，11岁看着国常路阁下取得力量，14岁在神奈川死里逃生，16岁重新回到实验室，也就是说，你是在十二三岁的时候取得博士学位并且加入实验室的，对于一个17岁少年来说，你的履历实在是太过丰富了。”狗朗有条不紊地分析道，“另外，你卧室里有一张三人合照，那时候的国常路阁下只比麻里姐高一些[3]，可以推测出来那是神奈川事件之前拍的。现在国常路阁下长高了，你却还是老样子，青春期的孩子不可能不长个儿吧，小白？”

“所以，在我们离开御柱塔的时候，你就已经怀疑我是‘监督者’了吗？”尽管惊讶，但社的语气非常平静。

“你的‘力量’隐藏得很好，以致于我以为你只是个不想暴露身份的‘权外者’。”狗朗否认了，“直到那枚书签让我想起了一言大人的教导，我才察觉到你可能是‘监督者’本人。”

“难怪小黑你总是一副了然于心的样子。”社长长地舒了口气，释然地笑了，“一言大人给我推荐了一个不可思议的人呢。”

“彼此彼此。”狗朗也跟着露出了笑容。

“这枚家徽是我送给一言大人的，连同那枚书签。”社低头看着手里的胸针，“我原本希望它能够代替我保护一言大人，可是……”

“‘狐狸’说它拿不走一言大人的力量，应该是因为它吧。”

“是的，一言大人启用了我的‘力量’，可是我的‘不变’只能通过暂时维持现状来延缓事态，无法挽救人命。”

“能让一言大人坚持到我们赶来，这已经足够了。”由于担心他说出别的伤心话来，狗朗马上抢下了话头，“谢谢你，小白。”

“是我要谢谢一言大人才对。”社抬头看着他，“再三鼓励我说‘请尽情地依靠他吧’！”

“是指……我吗？”

“是啊，他还说‘小黑那孩子一旦固执起来，连我也拿他没辙’。”

“一言大人还说过这种话吗？！”

“说过，他还极力向我推荐你做的煎蛋卷。”

“你跟三轮先生到底聊了什么东西啊，威兹曼！”

“嘛，国常路君别生气，聊家常不也挺好的吗？”

“还有别的吗？”狗朗无可奈何地问道。

“有，”社笑吟吟地点点头，“我叫你‘小黑’就是跟一言大人学的。”

“我好像从没同意过你这么叫我。”狗朗故意板起了脸。

“我不会改口的。”然而这招对社是无效的，他巧黠地眨了眨眼，把矛头推了回去，“小黑你之前义正辞严地说‘只有一言大人是值得效命的主人’——那我呢？”

“……你这家伙！”被戳到要害的狗朗顿时涨红了脸。

“这不是开玩笑，”虽然是轻悠悠的语气，但社的眼里透着认真，“我想知道小黑你是怎么看待我的。”

看着这张堆满了期待的脸，狗朗渊默不言。“想法”总是很清晰的，但要变成得体的“语言”就不那么容易了。从仇人到朋友只需要一份铁证，从朋友到“主人”却搭载了自己各种各样的心理反应，如何恰如其分地把这些情感表达出来成了一件棘手的事情，狗朗切身体会到了一言大人常年抱怨的那种烦恼——词穷。

对他这种不善言辞、耿直率性的人来说，郁闷程度还得翻倍。

社倒是出人意料地耐心，既没有催促也没有退让，笑意缱绻地等候着狗朗开口。

“你……”

终于，像是下定了某种决心似的，狗朗给出了他的答复。

“——”

眼前的人惊讶地张大了嘴。隐藏在满脸绯红之下的是指尖冰冷、眼眶溽热、心跳加速、思维陷入短暂混乱，紧攥着胸针的手被无意识地收向胸口。千言万语都被重新咽回肚里，因为他无法描述此刻的惊喜和感动。

“谢谢……”他的声音在颤抖。

“谢谢！”他再说不出第二个词来。

他那泪眼朦胧的笑脸倒是让狗朗羞赧和困窘起来。这要是个私人的场合，他可以想到一打应对方式，可惜现在还有两位长辈在浅笑着注视着他们，他无计可施。

“抱歉，我太高兴了。”社很快就定下神，抬手擦起眼泪来，“真的、完全没想到。”

“你说我的刀在为他人而挥动的时候才是最强的，想必一言大人也有同感，所以才指引我来到这里。”狗朗伸手帮他拭去了脸颊上残留的水珠，“我一定会为你打开一条可以自由地生活下去的路。”

“无论多么痛苦和沉重，我都要面对”，这是伊佐那社的决定。

“不管你选择的是怎样的路，我都会和你一同面对”，这是夜刀神狗朗的决定，并非遵循先师的遗命，而是遵循他自己内心的判断。

“为了不辜负你那句话，我会全力以赴的，小黑！”琥珀色的眼神坚毅明净，社的笑容灿若晨星。“久等了，姐姐，中尉。”他转身看向了大觉和麻里，“我们开工吧。”

“在上班之前，我有东西给你。”麻里把进门时塞到大觉手里的文件夹递给了社，“我终于结项了，接下来就看你的了，阿迪。”

“‘光剑御制’，很霸气的名字呢。”社看着扉页上的标题，忍不住感慨道。

“如今早所说，我的报告会直接演示出来。”大觉恢复了之前的不苟言笑，“你要是准备好了，我们就回实验室吧。”

“事不宜迟，还得准备过圣诞节呢。”社合上文件夹，“在消化完中尉的报告之后，我准备按姐姐的理论试试看。”

“走吧。”

大觉冲社和狗朗招了招手，然后径自朝门口走去，麻里紧随其后。狗朗还没来得及把“自己这个外行可能帮不上忙”这样的话说出口，就被社挽起手臂拉了过去。

“有劳你帮忙了，小黑。”

“等等，小白！”

 

**05**

“我想知道小黑你是怎么看待我的。”

“——你是我无法割舍的‘幸福’。”

 

* * *

[1] 1938年11月9-10日“水晶之夜”事件。

[2] 1937年5月6日，“兴登堡”号飞艇在美国着陆时起火坠毁。

[3] 官方资料里姐姐身高174cm，小白169cm（大白180cm），狗哥178cm，中尉210cm。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity / Gravitation 引力：  
> 存在于任意两个具有质量的物体之间的吸引力，叫做引力。  
> 这里指的是人与人之间的关系，也就是所谓的“缘分”（不仅仅是爱慕或牵绊）。  
> 关联标题：第七章 Binaries（双星）。  
> 第七章的题解部分留有一个问题：小黑和小白是哪种类型的双星呢？在第七章的时候当然还是光学双星，看上去很近，却没有实际关联。到这一章，他们终于建立了自己的“引力关系”，成为真正的双星，也就是物理双星了。  
> 小白说“小黑是不可取代的”——（在本文设定里）这是事实，小黑也很清楚对小白来说有些事情“非他不可”。这篇文里小白的感情线是明线，所以前面有各种细节在写他的心思。行文至此，小白这样说既不会突兀（因为他不知道小黑是怎么想的），又能把自己的心思隐晦地表达出来。最终，在被中尉无意中套出话之后，小白还是耍了点小聪明，把小黑的话逼出来了=L=  
> 小黑说“你是我无法割舍的‘幸福’”——（个人觉得）小黑对小白的感情是同时包括CP和主从的，所以他无法像小白那样直言自己的情感。他最终选择把“爱慕”隐藏在话语之后。（在本文设定里）最能一击戳中小白内心的词当然就是“幸福”，小白最清楚“幸福”的重要与美好，所以小黑就直白地告诉他：你就是我的幸福。言下之意是，你不珍惜自己就是在摧毁我的幸福，所以无论多么危险，我们都要安然无恙地回来。  
> ……所以实际上已经互相告白了对吧？可喜可贺(*/ω＼*) 【喂
> 
> ========================
> 
> 另，关于小白喂的那窝猫。这一章出现了三只小猫，分别是：白猫宁芙，三花猫塞壬和白底灰狸花猫温蒂尼。猫妈妈叫芭丝特（Bastet，古埃及的猫头女神），本章没有出现。第一节的时间线是第七章和第八章之间。  
> 宁芙（Nymph）是古希腊神话中的小仙子。  
> 塞壬（Siren）是古希腊神话中的海妖。  
> 温蒂尼（Undine）是水精灵。旧帆船挂在船头的女性胸像就是温蒂尼。水精灵出现得很早，但是温蒂尼这个名字始见于炼金术师帕拉塞尔苏斯（Paracelsus）的作品。没错，就是传说中造出人造人和贤者之石的那个冯·霍恩海姆·帕拉塞尔苏斯。
> 
> ========================
> 
> 最后，文中的某个看似错字的地方其实并没有错误，就是这个词=L=


	13. Cannibalism 吞食

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，鸽了两周_(:з」∠)_【并没有人蹲你好吗  
> 一个略微平淡的过渡章节居然写了一万二……  
> 尊多/伏八出没请注意，以及笔者不吃尊哥和室长的CP。

**》》** **X** **Ⅲ Cannibalism** **吞食**

**01**

对门的年轻人今天也在睡懒觉。手里的经典拿起又放下，百无聊赖的磐舟开始把圣歌当做小曲儿哼了起来。

除了诵经、喝酒、戏弄宗像礼司之外，“庇荫者”磐舟天鸡的第四个爱好就是观察对门那个红发的年轻人——继任的“破坏者”，周防尊。

经历过“神奈川剑陨”的磐舟很早就知道这个人——但并不了解他。虽然也曾试着跟他搭话，但是对方除了偶尔往自己这边扫一眼之外，给出的唯一反应就是继续眼神空洞地盯着天花板。那是个任性的后生，一日三餐总是一边挑剔一边全部吃完，烧掉牢门出去抽烟已是家常便饭。磐舟判断他跟宗像礼司应该是交情不错的朋友，但不知他们为何时常处在话不投机半句多的状态。即使宗像偶尔过来看一眼，尊也一言不合就翻身睡觉。不过让磐舟感兴趣的不是这些，而是尊的态度：因为无论搞出了多大的破坏，尊都从来不越狱。

“呱啊！”高处的气窗里突然传来声响，磐舟“嗯”了一声，侧身看过去。是个熟悉的绿色身影。

“哦，是你啊，琴坂。要喝啤酒吗？”他把手里的易拉罐举起来晃了晃，琴坂又扯着嗓门叫了几声，随即飞落在他的肩上，毫不理会那罐啤酒。“不要吗？”磐舟有些为难地摸了摸胡子拉碴的下巴，“大叔我这里也没有其他可以给你吃的东西啊。”

“吃过饭啦！吃过饭啦！”琴坂大声地叫着，“小流吃寿司！小流吃寿司！”

“小流终于肯吃大叔买回去的寿司了？可喜可贺啊。”磐舟起身，一口气喝光了啤酒，把罐子扔进了墙角的垃圾桶里，然后再次拿起了自己的经书，“那么，为了多买点寿司回家，大叔也要努力工作才行。”

“屯所内禁止传教，我应该事先提醒过你吧，‘庇荫者’凤圣悟？”宗像礼司的声音从墙壁后面传出来。

“不要再叫那个名字啦，年轻人，”磐舟全然不觉得意外，径自走向了牢门，“大叔我多年前就已经改名叫磐舟天鸡了。”

“如果你的目的是破坏牢门，奉劝你住手。”宗像只身一人站在走廊上，此刻牢区里一共只有他们三个人，“这扇门装设——”

对方显然不打算听他说完，“砰”地一枪打掉了门锁。

“——了警报，一旦被破坏就会直接上报御柱塔。”宗像淡定地把话说完了，末了还加了一句，“既然自诩年长，至少应该知道保持礼节，让人把话说完吧？”

“御柱塔？”磐舟缓步走出了牢房，“在大叔我去御柱塔把自家小子接回来之前，那边恐怕没空管顾你们吧。”

“那个忍者果然是来给你传递的武器吗？”宗像往磐舟的枪上扫了一眼，“伏见君已经追出去了。”

“哦，你们居然能发现Jungle的人吗？”磐舟故作惊讶地耸了耸肩。

“我们很早就注意到那个忍者了，也知道你们对这个房间的摄像头做过手脚。”宗像推了推眼镜，露出了神秘的微笑，“但即使是忍者，也不可能做到不留痕迹的。”

“是吗？”磐舟淡定地摇摇头，“不妨担心一下自家的小子吧，年轻人。”

“若是伏见君想要追击某个人，他自然能找到最有效的方法。”宗像报以同样的淡定，“至于巷战，我对淡岛君的能力还是很有信心的。”

“啊，刚才那句话并不是对你说的。”磐舟说着往对门的牢房瞥了一眼，“他家的小子可不全是正规军。”

宗像刚张口准备答话，身旁就传来了沉重的一响，紧接着被烧得通红的另一扇牢门擦着他的手臂轰然倒塌。他不由得叹了口气。

“这种时候能请你不要添乱吗，‘破坏者’？”

“老头，你刚刚说，我家小子怎么了？”尊却没有理会他。

“喂喂，年轻人，大叔跟老头不是一回事啊！”磐舟抗议道。

“老头，你说我家小子怎么了？”尊瞪着磐舟，重复了一遍。

“那个小伙是叫十束，对吧？”磐舟耸耸肩，“须久那对他的点数十分感兴趣哟。”

尊的答复就是轰穿对门的牢房。牢区登时被明亮炽热的红色包围了，“破坏者”那把因重负而开始崩塌的“剑”出现在Scepter 4屯所的上空。几乎与此同时，“庇荫者”那把象征守护与抑制的“剑”也挂在了天上，灰色的“域”在烈焰里划出一块栖身之所，让千钧一发之际躲过一劫的磐舟好有立足之地。

“好险好险！”灰袍的神职者一边说着，一边甩掉了书封上的灰土，“你这样做真的好吗，年轻人？”

“住手，周防！”宗像也跟着劝阻道，“至少为替你分担力量的人考虑一下吧！”

尊沉默且怒不可遏地扬着嘴角，没有答复任何一方。

磐舟苦笑着摇摇头。对他来说唯有这个年轻人的动作存在变数，他不得不做两手准备：其一是周防尊顶住了自己的激将法，自己与宗像礼司会有一战；其二是周防尊出手，自己和宗像礼司不得不为了防止“剑陨”而联手行动。前者是更优的选择，他很清楚仅凭自己和宗像这个后辈是不可能阻止“剑陨”的，他的任务是绊住这边的两个年轻“主人”，而非挑起一场恶战。

周防尊选择了前者。他将“域”的范围收紧，摆出了别扭的观望姿态。

“你这怒目圆睁的样子可不像是要收手啊。”磐舟把经书揣进怀里，然后给肩上的鹦鹉理了理羽毛，“这里有点危险呢，琴坂你先找个地方躲一下吧。”琴坂犹豫地看了看磐舟，最终还是振翅飞向了不远处的屋顶。

“看来你是执意要越狱了，‘庇荫者’。”宗像的手抚上了刀柄，“宗像——拔刀！我等大义澄澈无霾。”

蔚蓝色的“域”自宗像礼司的脚下展开，磐舟望着高悬起的第三把“剑”，气定神闲地挡下了正面袭来的蓝色风暴。

“现在的局面，勉强也算是二对一吧。”宗像的剑指向了对手，“在这种情况下你争取不了太多时间，‘庇荫者’。”

“是吗？大叔我倒是觉得自己这副几乎空空如也的皮囊，作战起来还是比你们这些力量充沛的年轻人要更有优势呢，毕竟我不需要担心力量过盛，也不用顾及‘剑’的负担。”磐舟一边后退，一边举起了上膛的枪，“杯子里的水太满，是会影响端着它的人的。”

 

**02**

草薙出云此刻坐立不安。“吠舞罗”在两位“主人”都不在的当口上跑丢了一个人，而这个人还偏偏是十束多多良。出云几天前就跟这位在自己酒吧打工的室友约好“绝对不能离开家”，然而就在十来分钟前，他这位从不食言的室友发来一条“我去King那边”的短信之后就跑出了高天原公寓。出云立刻回拨了十束的手机，却无法接通，没过多久十束的定位信号就消失了。

“他不是那种喜欢给同伴添麻烦的人，尊那边肯定出事了。”出云摁灭了烟头，“你那边能追踪到什么吗，Celeste？”

“摄像头拍到他经过十字路口，往后就没有线索了。我已经让人从屯所逆向查回来了，先沉住气。”世理的回话里掺着几种短促的系统提示音，“连定制设备的信号都能屏蔽，Jungle曾经入侵御柱塔数据库的传闻看来是真的了。”

“Scepter 4也没有对策吗？”

“使用那种屏蔽设备的话，恐怕连Jungle内部的通讯都是中断的。”

“完全靠既定计划作战吗……”出云叹了口气，“彼此信赖到这个地步，真是可怕的对手啊。”

“副长，这个频道也可能被监听的，请不要在这里聊天。”弁财的声音插进了公频里，“Crimson先生也请不要占用宝贵的通讯频道，其他人的联络都只能转到备用频道里了。”他说着看向了通讯誊本，念道，“来自Brown，已离开HOMRA酒吧，暂无发现，将在比良坂大楼与Amber汇合，完毕。来自Cyan，通过摄像头只能逆向追查到日枝公园正门，没有发现目标，完毕。”

世理本想建议出云向“兔子”报告，但是此刻“兔子”们都在即将成为战场中心的御柱塔严阵以待，她不认为“非时院”有余暇顾及此事。她和出云也曾在事前讨论过某些可能的情况，虽然出云一直担心Jungle会通过威胁十束来达到使尊失控的目的，但接触过凤圣悟和羽张迅的世理相信对方的目的只是限制尊的行动，因此会把作为人质的十束安然无恙地带到牢前。

“向‘公务员系统’发出协查请求，级别为‘普鲁士蓝’。”世理回到指挥车里，“屯所情况如何？”

“暂时没有观测到‘剑’的异常情况，但是联系不上Indigo。”道明寺迅速回答。

“室长又独自行动了吗？”世理蹙起眉头，“联络Cerulean。”

“是……副长！”道明寺的答复突然紧张起来，“Cerulean的信号离开屯所了！”

“Cerulean，报告情况。”世理立刻切进了Scepter4的内线。

“Jade又潜入屯所了，正遵照室长的命令追踪。”对方的答复冷静而简洁，“Indigo在排查‘系统’，Lime——”

“嘟————！！”

指挥车里突然警铃大作，显示威兹曼偏差和屯所状况的监控屏同时亮起了醒目的红色ALARM标识。尽管被骤然响起的警报声吓了一跳，但所有人都立刻回到了工作状态，检查其各自负责的区块来。通讯频道进入了短暂的静默。

“Center，”第一个回报情况的是秋山，他和加茂带领的机动队在直升机上执勤，“目视确认屯所上空有两把‘剑’，分别属于‘破坏者’和‘庇荫者’。”

“Celeste，”出云的声音紧接着从公频的扬声器里传出来，“‘兔子’说‘庇荫者’越狱了，你们那边没事吧？”

“Center，目视确认屯所上空出现了室长的‘剑’，与‘庇荫者’处于对峙状态！”世理还没来得及回答，秋山便再次传来通讯，“‘破坏者’的‘剑’没有收回，但处于守势。”大概是因为听到了出云的联络内容，这次他用的是公频。

“Center目前安全，威兹曼偏差也仍在安全范围内。”道明寺先行回应了他们，“接到Indigo的电码通讯，确认‘庇荫者’已经越狱。”

“让Indigo务必确保‘系统’安全。Cyan继续监视屯所状况。其他人按原计划行动。”世理果断地下达了命令，“Cerulean也适可而止，不要过度追击。”

答复并未如世理预期的那样来自内线，而是在公频响起。

“蝴蝶——”

并且刚起头就立刻被电流声淹没了。深蓝色的信号点随即消失。

“蝴蝶？！”出云愕然地重复了一遍。这不是面向Scepter 4 的情况汇报，而是面向“吠舞罗”的通信暗号。“Celeste，Cerulean现在在哪里？”他立刻追问道。

“Cerulean，回报所在位置。”世理在公频和内线间来回呼叫了几次，回答却只有静默。她不得已再次切进了公频，“最后的定位是在商店街出口以北大约50米，看行进方向应该是准备进入商店街。”

“明白，搜寻工作的交给‘吠舞罗’，‘大将’那边就拜托你们照看一下了。”出云说着在公频里打了个呼哨，“Amber——”

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“Amber！！”出云又呼叫了一次。

“八田哥，叫你呢！”几秒之后，镰本压低声音提示道。

“啊，叫我吗？？”八田美咲的回答里夹着呼呼的风声。

“刚刚的地点记下来了吧？Amber去跟Cerulean汇合，不要单打独斗。”出云的声音有些无奈，“Brown尽快追上去，Cerulean是追着Jade出来的，万一Jungle再有其他人接应，他们两个恐怕要有麻烦了。”

“地点记下来了，但这些个代号真麻烦啊。”八田抱怨道，“我去跟谁汇合来着？”

“Cerulean。”出云说完又补充了一句，“就是今天早上在电梯口跟你吵架的那个。”

八田那带着风声的通讯信号应声挂断了。

 

**03**

让“吠舞罗”牵肠挂肚的十束多多良此刻正在第六路段上奔跑着。尽管曾经无数次自我调侃“擅长逃跑”，但他真的完全不希望这个技能派上用场。

“Jungle到底来了多少人呐……”他在停步躲藏的间隙又看了一眼手机，这里依然没有信号。

逃亡路线蜿蜒在商铺、民居和小巷之中，第六路段穿过购物街的连排小楼后与途经日枝公园的第七路段相连。这条购物街是“吠舞罗”的“飞地”之一，为了避免“氏族”争斗殃及生意，出云以设备检修为由提前疏散了商户。但店铺的打烊也导致某些既定路线无法通行，十束不得不冒险穿过后门的单行道。Jungle的摩托骑士逡巡在外围的干道上，排气管的轰鸣声每隔几分钟就会跟自己擦肩而过。但“步兵”没有追进来就意味着自己的行踪还没被发现，这多少让十束松了口气。

眼下只能寄希望于“蝴蝶”了。

正当十束这么想着的时候，灼热刺痛再次自骨髓中翻涌而出，他不得不在停下来，倚着墙壁稍事休息。“似乎比刚才的还要严重了。”十束摸着滚烫的额头自言自语道，汗珠顺着发梢滴落到地上，“King……遇到难缠的对手了吗？”

十束并不是“吠舞罗”的战斗力，或者说，他并不像“氏族”的其他成员那样将“力量”用于战斗。他作为“族人”的能力是感知同伴的力量状态。尊成为“主人”是三年前的事情。易主后的最初几个月，“破坏者”的力量一直濒临暴走。在尊竭力控制“力量”的同时，十束也在细致地观察着力量的起伏，一旦有失衡的倾向，他便想方设法将尊的注意力从时下的焦躁感上引开。然而“感知”的能力也让他极易被大型的力量异动所波及。最严重的一次，他猝然晕倒在了比良坂大楼的天台上——万幸的是他很快就被路过的学生发现并送到了“非时院”的下属病院。虽然诊疗结果是“无恙”，但为了十束的安全，尊还是决定不再依靠他的“异能”来监测自己的状态，转而借助Scepter 4的设备。

正常来说，由于“聚合者”栉名安娜的分流，尊的力量饱和但稳定，即便“达摩克里斯之剑”出鞘也不会有特别明显的力量波动。可是就在刚才，久违的烧灼感突然袭来，十束毫无防备，吉他也脱手摔到了床铺上。缓过神来之后他便离开了房间。作为“吠舞罗”的创始成员，他很清楚公寓外面有怎样的危险。但是对尊的担心压倒了其他一切顾虑，他决定闯过去——而且，要赶在自己倒下之前。

红色蝶影突然从眼前翩然而过，随即振翅飞到了略高于楼宇的空中。十束莫名其妙地看着不久前放出去的“蝴蝶”掠过自己，并且消失在了第五路段的方向。紧接着，有人从后面赶上来并且抓住了他的手臂，用蛮力拉动他追向“蝴蝶”。身体先反应过来，迈开了步子，而后大脑才跟上。

出云设计的这条“多多良专用通道”是“吠舞罗”成员必须知道且必须保守的秘密。这是一条事前约定的“安全路线”，一旦出现紧急情况或是失联，十束就会尽全力前往并躲藏在路线的某处，而同伴们也会沿路逐一排查，直到与他会合。在从“吠舞罗”跳槽到Scepter 4之前，伏见猿比古也执行过同样的找人任务。

安全潜入小楼后，伏见的脚步才慢下来。他大体能判断出十束现在的状况，于是找了个避开门窗的角落让十束休息。

“前辈既然知道自己被盯上了，就不要随便跑出来啊！”他压低声音抱怨道。

“伏见怎么会来这里？”十束反问道，“行动应该……已经开始了吧？”

“开始了……屯所被袭击了。”

“你不回去支援吗？”

“那不是我能干预的状况，我只能尽力避免再出其他岔子。”

“谢谢你，伏见。”十束马上就明白了伏见的意思，“但我……还是要去King那边。”

“请不要在这种时候增加大家的工作量。”

伏见有点头痛。他听到越狱警报的时候当即就放弃了追踪任务，因为他很清楚两件事：其一，屯所的对峙，变数在尊的身上；其二，一旦尊的状态出现波动，十束出于担心，肯定会想办法赶过去。那么要保证尊这个“动因”有利于己方，他能做的事情就只有一件：确保十束的安全。就如战前简报时顶头上司所强调的：“对周防尊而言，草薙出云是‘剑’，栉名安娜是‘盾’，十束多多良是‘锚’。能稳住他的，只有‘锚’。”

“你们的首领为什么留在Scepter 4，前辈难道忘了吗？”所以他丝毫不准备让步。

十束知道伏见的脾气，也知道自己理亏，没有说话。

“镰本在第二路段，美咲多半已经从第三路段出来了，”伏见用公事公办的淡漠态度转达起了既有情报，“在‘蝴蝶’带他们过来之前，我们先在这栋楼里待机。”

伏见所说的“蝴蝶”，是十束用自己的“力量”构筑成的实体。它就像一个自动追踪器，会循着离自己最近的、有相同“力量”属性的人飞去，并引导对方找到释放者。

“外面的是Jungle的L级或E级的成员。Jungle为了围堵前辈，在前辈以前去过的地方都设置了任务点。”

“任务点？”

“简单来说就是装设手机信号屏蔽器和布置人手盯梢。不过前辈在‘逃跑’方面确实挺厉害的，现在都还没暴露行踪。”

“……嘛，我姑且也是有一技之长的人啦。”十束无奈地笑了笑。

“信号屏蔽器的覆盖半径是30到40米，我是在商店街出口50米左右的地方与Center失联的，于是就顺藤摸瓜找到了第一个设备装设点。”伏见说着也掏出了自己的手机，“从测距情况看，他们是按最保险的30米半径装设的，每两个屏蔽器的间距在60米以内，也就是说，这栋楼里很可能也有一个。”

“你的意思是，他们还冒险潜入过‘吠舞罗’的‘领地’？”

“这里的撤场时限是平安夜零时，之后你们并没有派人留守，所以根本不需要冒险。”

“伏见是准备把那个屏蔽器找出来吗？”

“没错。前辈请把草薙先生的手机设为紧急联络，信号恢复后就立刻打过去。”伏见一边说着，一边掏出了巷战用的小刀，“商店街是比水流的重点监控区，五条须久那又一直在监视前辈，搞不好他已经追到附近了。”

 

**04**

根据前几次的搜寻经验，伏见推测出了屏蔽器的大致位置。唯一不能确定的就是楼层，他们只能从当前所在的一楼开始逐层排查。十束的情况不容乐观，炽热的痛楚仍然在侵蚀着他的神经和血肉。虽然他本人拼命掩饰，但渗出的冷汗和苍白的脸色是无法隐藏的。

“这里也没有，看来是在天台了。”伏见从铺子里出来，并把卷闸门归位。说实话他不太想上去，这一带的楼层都不高，在天台上很容易暴露行踪。如果他是独自行动，偶尔冒险也情有可原——虽然最后会被副长罚吃红豆沙——但现在他必须优先考虑十束的安全。于是乎这变成了一个两难的选择，因为他不知道先出现的会是须久那还是八田。

“上楼吧，”做出选择的是十束，“呆在这里也无济于事。”他故作轻松地笑道，“而且，‘八咫乌’一向是从天而降的，对吧？”

这种中央空调的主机设置在楼顶的老式楼房在现代东京已经不多见了，目标屏蔽器就如他们猜想的那样，静静地挂在机箱上。任何一丝声响或火花都可能引来敌人，伏见叹了口气，开始思考该如何安全地徒手把它关掉。

“前辈留在楼梯间里。如果我被伏击了，前辈请立刻回到楼下去，我会设法处理掉那个屏蔽器。”

“我知道了，伏见也多加小心。”

伏见轻轻地关上门，确认安全后跃身前往十来米开外的机箱。屏蔽器被装在了绝缘隔栅后面，这一带自清场后就断电了，所以不需要担心触电风险，不过屏蔽器的开关被胶糊住了，给没带有机溶剂的他造成了些许麻烦。

而更大的麻烦也在此时从死角位置上冲了过来，笔直地朝伏见砍去。伏见几乎是靠着战斗的本能躲开了这一镰刀，还差点因此从楼顶摔下去。须久那多少控制了角度，只是劈断了隔栅，没有碰到机箱和屏蔽器。

“什么嘛，流那家伙又说对了，你果然是冲着屏蔽器来的。”

须久那嘴上在抱怨，但其实心情很好，若不是手握缠着翠色火焰的长镰，他的表情确实很符合他那个爱玩的年纪。伏见不敢掉以轻心，趔趄着拉开了距离，顺手把小刀掷了出去。

“不行不行，这个屏蔽器值80个点数呢。”

须久那箭步上前，用长镰拦下了燃着蔚蓝色火焰的小刀。伏见一边再次投掷出小刀，一边直接向须久那冲过去。须久那很享受这种玩乐，也趁势上前，再次挥动长镰。伏见看准了他的动作，在镰刀从身前挥开的刹那，用一记居合斩将须久那斜挎在身上的对讲机一刀两断，连带着划破了须久那的西服。

“你这家伙！！”

须久那反应极快，立即转身，反手又是一刀。狭长的绿光从伏见的肋下划了过去，血珠被刀刃带到空中，殷红的颜色很快顺着裂口爬上了蓝色的制服外套，但伏见没有理会，加速冲过了须久那的防守圈。

“别跑！”

须久那掀起的新月状火焰向着伏见的背影疾驰而去，伏见却突然就地一滚，闪到了一边。火光又一次击中了隔栅，须久那没空管顾燃烧的金属条，因为伏见已经包抄到了他的身后。

“你这家伙真的很烦诶，所以我才一直不想拿你的点数！”

伏见依然半个字都不说。右肋的伤势显然影响到了他的动作，他挥剑的幅度小了，并且有点失准，几次对攻之后不得不再次退开。他用仍旧灵活的左手摸出了三把小刀，不过这一次，他在刀刃上点燃了明亮的红色火焰。

“双属性吗？！”须久那惊讶地瞪着被两色火光包围的伏见，“不过即使‘颜色’改变了，你本人的能力也还是一样差，搞这些花哨的东西根本毫无意义！”

“当然有意义。”伏见很难得地回答了他，“红色的，是‘破坏者’的‘力量’啊。”

小刀划出绯红的轨迹径直向须久那的心口飞去。

“太正了！”须久那下意识地闪开了，但他马上就察觉到自己犯了大错，“糟了！”

刀刃在他的喊声中穿过了他方才砍开的隔栅，重重地扎到了屏蔽器上。屏蔽器瞬间被破坏性的红色火球吞噬，发出了电子元件燃烧的“噼啪”声。少年生气地咬紧牙关，再次攻了过去。他不准备给对手喘息或是联络的机会。

“丢掉的80个点数，就从你身上拿回来好了！”

这个没有围网的天台空间极为有限，须久那现在又瞄准了自己的腿脚，伏见虽然想采用费边战术，但无论怎么拉开距离，都还在须久那的攻击范围之内。退路三两下就被堵死了，伏见试着再次摆开正面交锋的架势，不想剧痛和麻木立刻从肋间蔓延到腋下，仿佛要把躯体撕成两块。他不得不放下刀并捂着伤口止血，准备伺机躲避。

“点数我就拿走了，多谢款待。”

须久那举起镰刀，新月形的刀刃上再次聚集起了翠绿色的光芒。赤红的火焰却突然在刀刃背后闪现，紧接着金属球棒就借着下落的重力狠狠地打在了刀刃上。须久那还没来得及反应，就被这记从天而降的奇袭打得武器都差点脱了手。八田的第二击是横扫，因为距离太近了，须久那根本无法躲开，被一棍子扫了出去。

“太慢了，美咲！”

“闭嘴！”八田竖起了滑板车，刚想揶揄几句，却突然看到了血迹，“没了我你就不会打架了吗，猴子？”

“别因为对方是小孩子就小看人家啊，美咲。”伏见故作轻松地直起身子，“会吃亏的。”

“你管谁叫小孩子！”须久那杵着长镰站起来，气鼓鼓地喊道。

“那是重点吗？果然就是个小鬼。”八田说着站到了伏见身前，“喂，猴子，难得又重新组队打架了，走一走仪式怎么样！”

“嘁。”伏见毫不掩饰自己的不满，“幼稚。”

“我们是‘吠舞罗’突击队长，八田美咲！”八田也毫不理会伏见的不满，径自报起了名号来，“和——”

“Scepter 4第三席，伏见猿比古。”伏见无奈地配合道。

“小鬼，向‘吠舞罗’挑衅的代价可是很重的！”八田的球棒直指须久那的额头。

“不就是又多了一笔点数嘛，有什么好怕的。”须久那也毫不示弱，再次摆开了架势，“来几个我都一并收割！”可是进攻的脚步刚迈出去，他就被地下冒出来的“忍者”从身后一把抱住，然后拖进地板消失的无影无踪。

八田甚至没搞清楚是怎么回事，还以为两个人都踩空掉进裂缝里了，定睛一看才发现地面完好无损，连刮痕都没有。

“Center，”伏见立即接通了通讯频道，“这里是Cerulean，位置商店街南区16号楼天台，Celadon刚刚被Jade带走了，无法判断两人的行进方向。”

“收到。”耳机那头的世理舒了口气，“就地等待医疗队，禁止擅自行动。”

“……知道了。”伏见挂断了通讯，转向八田，“美咲，前辈他在……”

话音却随着人一起栽倒下去。

“喂，猴子！”

八田三步并作两步冲过去，一把抱起了自己的搭档。血珠从伏见垂落的指尖滴落，在灰白的地面上染出几道暗红，八田这才意识到这家伙刚刚逞强到了什么地步。

“别死啊，混蛋！”

“八田！”楼梯间传来开锁的声音。

“没事吧，十束哥！”八田看着脸色苍白的十束小跑着过来，悬着的心放下了四分之一。

“现在还好，King很克制，别担心。”十束的声音有些颤抖，“草薙哥他们很快就到，我把管理处的急救箱拿过来了，先给伏见止血。”

 

**05**

刺耳的警笛声充当了小憩结束的闹铃，夜刀神狗朗猛地坐起来，毯子上的飞行手册“哗”地掉了一地。迷蒙了一会儿之后，视线里的长沙发扶手和偌大的落地窗逐渐清晰。

“中尉？”

身后传来伊佐那社的声音，狗朗拍拍脸颊醒神，然后开始收拾毯子和小册子。

“……又陷入神奈川的僵局了。”

通讯终端里传出国常路大觉的声音。社和狗朗马上朝另一边的落地窗看去，那一侧的一块天幕已经被“剑”的光芒照亮，夺目的红光夹杂在灰蓝的尘雾里，与雪后落日时的景色有几分相似。

“唯独不想看到这种情况啊。”社的神情比刚才更加严肃了。

“从目前来看，‘破坏者’很小心地控制着自己的‘力量’。”大觉也是神色严峻，“暂且相信他们吧。”

“其他人的情况怎么样？”社拿起披在沙发上的白色西服外套，开始做战前的最后准备，“有没有人受伤？”

“‘吠舞罗’和Scepter 4 似乎都有情况，但双方都没有上报，应该不需要太过担心。”大觉放下手中的信息板，“‘御柱塔’目前一切正常，一公里范围内实行了交通管制，暂时没有发现可疑人员。”

“姐姐她们呢？”

“雨乃已经就位了，威兹曼小姐还在实验室里。”

“看来姐姐真的很担心我们啊。”社无奈地笑了笑，“那中尉你呢？”

“无妨。”大觉的回答很简洁，“虽然久违了，但并没有生疏。”

“如果感觉异常，一定要马上切断联系。”

“我知道了。”

社和大觉很熟悉对方的作战方式，再加上事前已经制定了详细的分工计划，所以再次简单确认过设备情况和彼此的状态之后，最后一次战前简报就结束了。狗朗全程没有插话或提问，大觉不时流露出的担忧，以及早上走出电梯时克罗迪娅拥抱着他们告别时的力度都让他感到不安。他不禁把这两件事与另一件事连起来，那就是前几天他在“非时院”受训的时候，克罗迪娅专程过来对他进行了“力量”特训，内容是“如何同时使用‘监督者’和‘调停者’的‘力量’”。狗朗对作战计划本身没有异议，他只是隐隐觉得自己没被告知这个计划的全部风险。

“我们也准备就位吧，小黑。”社理了理衣装，伸手把红伞放置到了触手可及的地方。

“知道了。”狗朗把捡起的操作手册整齐地码好，放回了书桌上。

“小黑你真的能看懂吗？”社看了看手册，又看了看狗朗。

“虽然有很多地方有待改进，但还是能看懂的。”狗朗站起来伸展了一下身体，把佩刀挂回了腰上，“除了实验室的设备之外，这是我目前见过的最容易上手的精密仪器。”

“比驾驶直升飞机还容易吗？”

“……你怎么知道我会驾驶直升飞机？”

“我被袭击的那天，你在没有操作手册和不能接触到驾驶舱的情况下徒手打开了舱门，说明你对直升飞机非常熟悉。”

“你注意到了？”

“那当然。”社的表情在闲聊中舒缓了下来，“可是你为什么会学这个呢？”

“身为一言大人的弟子，驾驶直升飞机是必备的技能。”狗朗斩钉截铁地回答道。

“好吧……”社想了想，“这么说来，御芍神紫也会驾驶直升飞机了？”

“是的。”狗朗反而皱起了眉，“虽然不甘心，但不得不承认在学习和记忆方面，他比我在行。”

“小黑你属于触类旁通的人，或许你在‘悟道’方面不如他，可一旦你抓到了要领，马上就能做得比其他人好，这一点我一直很佩服。”社冲着狗朗灿烂地一笑，“第一次借用他人的‘力量’就运用自如的人可不多。”

“但是‘技能’上的差距是很难填补的。”狗朗却没法轻松起来，“说实话，现在的我未必能和御芍神紫势均力敌。”

“小黑你跟着中尉进行了这么严苛的训练，一定有进步的，自信一点嘛。”社拍了拍他的肩膀，“中尉可是轻易不动刀的。”

“我原本只是想请国常路阁下推荐道场和名师，根本没想过他会直接把我带到国常路本家去。”狗朗抬手抚摸着“理”的刀柄，“阁下若是专研武艺，恐怕早就是一派宗师了。”

“中尉他……这么厉害吗？”社感到脊背一阵寒意，“难怪你回来之后是那种状态……”

“阁下他确实是超越常人的厉害。”狗朗点点头，“我和在场的教师们一起动手，恐怕都打不过他一个。”

“也对，如果没有压倒性的实力，中尉是无法统摄住‘地上’的。”社突然不自然地移开了目光，“中尉才是不可或缺的那个啊，无论是作为战力，还是作为这个国家的支柱。”

狗朗沉默地看着他。“非时院”维系着这个国家的命脉，对于处在“石板体系”中的人来说，这是常识。“大觉先生不可以轻易涉险”，三年前赶往神奈川的时候，三轮一言也如是跟狗朗说过，因此狗朗从一开始就理解为什么“统制者”在危亡关头也足不出户。这一次的战场一反常态设定在“御柱塔”，按理应该是社担心大觉的处境，但实际情况却恰恰相反。相比于社的沉着，大觉反常地表现出了忧虑。虽然不知道大觉和社那时在和室里商量的最终结果是什么，但狗朗能看出来大觉自始至终都在强迫自己相信社的计划——甚至就在方才通话的时候，大觉也有好几次短暂的停顿，但都欲言又止。

“小白。”几番犹豫之后，狗朗决定问出来，“作战计划里是不是还有瞒着我的部分？”

“诶？”社有些猝不及防，“为什么这么说？”

“如果只是普通的作战计划，阁下和麻里姐不至于像现在这样忧心忡忡吧？”狗朗锐利的目光直视着社琥珀色的双眼，“这个计划到底有什么风险？”

社微微张了张嘴，但马上又抿起唇，踟蹰的目光在狗朗和窗外的天际线之间徘徊了几次之后，他发出了长长的叹息。

“这么说吧，小黑，”他再次露出了那个蹙着眉的笑脸，“这个计划的底线不是保护石板，而是保护中尉。”

狗朗语塞。

“在你听来可能很奇怪吧，明明中尉才是最强战斗力。”社的目光又一次投向了窗外，“三年前，我和姐姐在神奈川，中尉在东京。我没能阻止‘剑陨’，于是重压之下，我逃走了。但是中尉他甚至连‘要是我在的话，事态会不会有所改变’这种事情都不能想，因为他肩上背负着比‘神奈川’更大更重的东西。”

“我知道。”狗朗轻声回答道。

“凤先生、三轮先生和羽张先生负责支撑相模原、横滨和小田原方向的防线，Scepter4和‘公务员系统’负责全力疏散市民，周防先生在东京试着接收满溢的‘力量’，这是中尉一个人完成的调动部署。”说到这里，社看向了红伞，“那时候的中尉，只有19岁啊。”

“你为什么要下令‘禁止所有人接近神奈川’呢，小白？”狗朗问道，“最后留在神奈川的‘主人’，只有你和迦俱都玄示吧？”

“我在计算出‘威兹曼偏差’临界点的时候就知道了结果。有能力在这种级别的灾难事件里止损和复建的，只有中尉和‘非时院’，所以我才拒绝和中尉联手。”社再次看向了狗朗，“而且那时候只有我和姐姐知道如何转化‘力量’，也只有我能够转移‘力量’，其他人即使在场也无济于事，反而会增加遇害的风险，我不能让他们过来。”

“你和国常路阁下真的认为这次也有可能会演变成三年前那样吗？”

“我和姐姐联手也只是能封锁住石板的活动，中尉到目前为止还无法独立压制住它，所以我们不认为比水流有能力承担起石板的力量。假如他真的接触到了石板，大概率的可能是他在启动石板之前就被石板的力量压垮了。”

“也就是说，这个计划的风险，实际上和‘神奈川’是一样的？”狗朗不寒而栗。

“这次的作战还是乐观很多的，”社用轻松的调调回答道，“不过为了防止出现我无法阻止的事态，我必须要保证所有‘善后’的人的安全。”

“那么你去涉险就无所谓了吗？”狗朗质问道，“你作为‘监督者’的责任也不是随便可以舍弃的东西吧！”

“现在的我至少知道‘如有万一’的时候应该怎么处理，让中尉去冒险的话，就是拿这个国家的未来去赌博了。”社淡淡地笑着，“小黑你，可以理解的吧。”

此刻社淡然的模样让狗朗一下子理解了大觉和克罗迪娅的不安。

他无法回答。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannibalism 吞食：  
> 一个星系吞并另一个星系，或者双星系统中一个子星吞食它的伴星的过程。比较大型的星系都是吞食了其他小星系的。  
> 没记错的话这个词还有食人族一类的意思……  
> 这里指代的是“窃取对手的力量来壮大自己”，以及一个“氏族”吞并“另一个氏族”。前者当然是牢中三王的三角关系（不），后者就是Jungle的“让对手物理性减员”的策略。
> 
> 【2020/01/14】补充一下须久那的武器设定。  
> 原作设定是棍，使用“族人”的力量后会凝结出“镰刀”部分。  
> 这里的设定是伸缩棒，使用“族人”的力量作战时会凝结起“镰刀”的部分，当使用的力量增强时刀刃会出现光芒，更强的时候则是火焰。这是本文Jungle“氏族”的设定，一阶上色、二阶光芒、三阶火焰。前文紫狙击小白和小黑的时候刀上出现了绿光，说明紫使用了二阶的力量，在他看来对付小黑只需要二阶。
> 
> ========================  
> 出云的代号是crimson，指的是夕阳的深红色或者枣红色。  
> 八田的Amber是琥珀色。伏见的代号cerulean是天空的深蓝色。  
> 世理姐的代号celeste意为天蓝色，同时也可作为女性的名字“赛丽斯特”，意为“最幸福的人”。  
> 日枝公园取自《古事记》中的“日枝山”。


	14. Syzygy 朔望合冲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸽了半年之后，作者终于想起了小黑是个攻这件事情【x  
> 14和15原本是一章，因为字数爆了所以拆开了_(:з」∠)_  
> 注释保留在正文部分了，点注释序号可以查看。  
> 二次校对已完成，今天也想暴打win10的更新【吐魂

**》》** **X** **Ⅳ Syzygy** **朔望合冲**

 

**01**

“可以理解”并不意味着“可以接受”，无言相觑的两个人都心知肚明。

一时间空气仿佛凝滞了，指尖变得冰凉，手心也因不安和紧张而冒出冷汗，夜刀神狗朗怏怏地直视着伊佐那社的双眼，希望对方能立即说明个中所以。社只是浅笑着回望着他，虽然没有逃避，但也全然没有要解释的意思。

“小白，”狗朗放弃了等待，“你为什么在所有重要的事情上都对我有所隐瞒？”

“我不想对小黑隐瞒任何事情。”社争辩道，“小黑你几乎能看穿我所有的心事，隐瞒根本没有意义。”

狗朗踏着社的话尾快步上前，并在社下意识退开的时候一把抓住了他，将他拉到跟前。

“那么现在、立刻、马上把话说清楚——”

社又一次对上了狗朗那如湖水般澄澈深邃的双眼，掩藏在沉静与细腻之下的情绪好似涌动的暗流，将本就难以抗拒这抹灰蓝的社拽向湖底。

“——你准备用这条‘已经抵给我’的命做什么？”

狗朗压低声线的质问也因居高临下的视线而变得更有压迫感。

“小黑……”

“在你说服我之前，我不会松手。”

社惊讶地眨了眨眼，马上又抿起了嘴唇，毫不犹豫地沉默着。正当狗朗纳闷他究竟在顾虑什么的时候，通讯终端和周围的仪器接连发出了短促的提示音。狗朗应声抬头，发现所有设备的显示屏都切换到了同一个画面：德累斯顿石板上雕刻的花体字母“R”。

“这是七釜户实验室的自动防御程序。”社解释道，“一旦御柱塔进入紧急状态，实验室及其外设观测站的全部设备都会自动从御柱塔的信息中枢下线，并重启到实验室的内联网模式。在重启过程中，设备中内置的通讯干涉仪会启动，屏蔽所有的无线电信号。重启完毕后，实验室将独立于御柱塔运行。”

“也就是说，现在我们处在完全失联的状态？”

“没错。”社突然伸手拉住了狗朗的衣角，“完成重启最多只需要十分钟，所以我只能说一次，小黑你一定要认真听完。”他那琥珀色的眼神也似乎突然被点燃了，“关于我们接下来的任务，以及这个计划的风险。”

“……诶？”社突如其来的态度转变让狗朗有些摸不着头脑。

“阻止比水流只是这次作战的目的之一，”社的语气倒是十分镇定，“阻止了‘这一次’，他一定会设法尝试‘下一次’，不从根本上解决的话，结果就只会是没完没了的对立，以及对未来某天可能会重现的‘剑陨’的忧虑。”说到这里，社再次抬起头，郑重地看着狗朗，“因此，作为‘监督者’的我和作为‘石板继承人’的姐姐决定在本次作战中完成对石板的处理——这才是作战的最终目的。”

“处理石板……吗？”狗朗重复了一遍，“你找到消除石板力量的方法了？”

“准确来说，我知道石板的力量来源了。”

“来源？”

“小黑你还记得那天我在御柱塔读的书吗？”

“……《人的大地》？”狗朗突然反应过来，“你是说，力量来自大地？！”

“对。我们家的那块石板藏在地下室，其余的碎片则埋在了欧洲古城的某个角落里，现在想来不可能是偶然。明明所有的碎片都被放置在离大地最近的地方，我和姐姐却完全没注意到。”社望向窗外，在这个高楼难及、飞鸟罕至的净空区，夐寥的天空铺满了连排的玻璃，流过的积云不时将脚下灰黪的大地和远方蔚蓝的水域遮住一块，“因为没有手稿记录，所以一开始我们也不知道为什么碎片会埋在地下。当时我们猜想的是：在我们之前一定有过能感知力量的人，其中一定也有人像我和姐姐这样试图解明石板的运作原理，他们把碎片分散埋在各处是为了隐瞒石板和力量的存在。但事实并非如此。”说到这里时他再次看向狗朗，一字一顿地解释道，“所有的埋藏点都是精心挑选过的、‘拥有力量’的土地，如果没有外力干扰，这些土地会让碎片上的力量保持在稳定的休眠状态。”

“麻里姐之前跟我提过，你们找到这些碎片的时候，它们还处在‘沉睡状态’。”狗朗想起自己第一次看到石板时克罗迪娅·威兹曼说过的话，“但是你有能力启动它们。”

“我确实可以启动它们，但无法让它们再次休眠，所以才不得不使用同调来压制它们的活动。”社说着掏出了一个小瓶。瓶子里存放着一枚方糖大小的灰白色石块，石块上还挂着一个记录着采样日期和母板编号的标签。

“这是从石板上敲下来的？”狗朗问道。

“对，是从在罗马发现的3号碎片上取下来的。这个容器和实验室的石板罩箱一样，是使用力量隔绝材料制成的，确保样本的力量不会被其他人或仪器发现。”社把瓶子放到了狗朗的手里，“我回欧洲的时候做了个实验，就是在解除对样本的同调后将样本放置在全部11个碎片发现点。在其中10个地点，它自动进入了休眠，唯独在佛罗伦萨[1]，力量增强了，也就是说，这个样本从佛罗伦萨的土地上吸收了力量。这也意味着佛罗伦萨的土地就是这块样本——以及它所属的3号碎片——的力量来源。据此，我的推论是：‘埋藏于某地的碎片，力量一定来自于其他埋藏点’。”

“关键是要找出‘特定碎片’所对应的‘特定位置’吗？”狗朗端详着手中的瓶子，旋即又把目光挪回了社身上，“那么，找到对应位置之后又该怎么做呢？”

“‘人’终归是属于‘地上’的，‘力量’也一样，”社笃定地回答道，“让‘力量’也回到大地中去吧。”

“这个回答很有你的风格。”狗朗不禁苦笑了一下，“就方法来说，是跟将力量归还给石板类似吗？”

“本质上都是力量的转移，所以无论是我将力量归还给石板，还是一言大人把力量附在刀上，方法是一样的。”社的手抚上了“理”的刀柄，“然而每个人的承受能力都不同且有限，即使是我，独自完成‘主人’级别的力量转移也非常吃力。”

“……我知道。”狗朗垂下眼帘。

“小黑你别露出这种表情啊，我之前不是说过了吗，‘我不再是孤军奋战了’。”社轻柔地摸了摸狗朗的脸，“我还有姐姐和小黑在，没事的。”

狗朗却只是缄默地看着他。

社看了看显示屏上的进度条，推向了下一个话题。

“接下来其他人会按照原计划行动。如果中尉他们能尽可能多的消耗掉比水流的力量，我承担的压力也就小一点。然而现在的比水流应该已经知道如何用凤先生的‘抑制’来减缓‘变革’的爆发力对肉体的负担了，所以他能和中尉对峙多久仍是个未知数。而且，要是他中途察觉到异常，肯定会想办法越过中尉，直接与我开战的。”

社不自觉地攥紧了黑色的衣角。

“到那时，我会用‘白银圣域’将石板、大地和比水流一并同调。只要同调成功，我有绝对的把握控制局面。”

这是不同于原计划“夺取”的行动安排，狗朗惊讶地“咦”了一声。

“在进行这种量级的同调时，我无法同时应付比水流和他的‘族人’，所以我需要小黑帮我挡下来自比水流之外的全部攻击。”

“我明白了，交给我吧。”狗朗的回答干脆利落。

“‘不变’的能力之一是‘飘浮’，小黑在我的‘域’里可以随意使用这个能力。但是‘如有万一’，小黑你一定要立刻回到地上。”

“不是留在空中吗？”

“不，是回到地面上。”社斩钉截铁地回答，“现在重建起横滨的那块土地，是三年前我用夺来的力量保留下来的。假如比水流的‘剑’真的崩溃了，我会再次把力量引导到地上去，构筑以大地为后盾的‘域’。不过这一次，我不会把‘域’的范围扩大。我会在作战半径内将散逸的‘力量’抵消掉。”

“……你的意思是，你要在一公里范围内解决‘剑陨’？！”

“方圆确实只有一公里，但是小黑，我们脚下还有厚达数十公里的地壳啊。”

“小白你应该很清楚这个国家完全处在‘火环带’[2]上吧？”

“所以我才要同调土地嘛，小黑，”社从容地一笑，“为了让大地保持‘不变’。”

“那么风险呢？”狗朗却无法轻松地笑出来。

“风险，或者说变数，其实只有一个，那就是我本人。”社稍许偏开了目光，“在中尉重新连接上石板的那一刻，由于石板力量外流的渠道重新打开，姐姐加在石板上的封锁实际上已经解开了。现在石板的监测数据没有异常，是因为——”

“——你使它‘不变’。”狗朗替他说出了答案。

“如果我在作战中不支，石板就会因失去‘不变’之力的压制而全面解锁，导致所有人都回归到最初的状态。所以从某种程度上说，战局的走向就维系在我一个人身上。”

狗朗愕然地睁大了眼睛。

“我把这个决定告诉中尉的时候，中尉很严肃地回答我说：他无法赞同如此冒险的计划，但他尊重我的选择。姐姐倒是一开始就猜到了我想做什么，所以完全没有阻拦我。”社不经意间又露出了那个蹙着眉的笑容，“我不是有意要瞒着小黑，我只是……不知道该怎么说服小黑。说实话，我也不知道自己能做到什么程度，但这是我的职责，我总不能因为‘没有把握’就不去做吧。”

“以你的个性，即使我反对，你也一定会实行这个计划的吧。”

“……对不起。”

“可惜，我没有反对的理由。”狗朗放了手，“全力以赴吧，小白。”

“谢谢你，小黑。”牵着黑色衣角的那只手也随之松开了，“抱歉，老是要你陪我做这些危险的事情。”

狗朗没有回答，而是突然倾身。在社的询问脱口前，狗朗的手已经滑过他的鬓发和肌肤抚上了脸颊，紧接着一个温柔的吻便落在了社的额头上。这不是轻触即止的吻，嘴唇在小心翼翼地传递着湿润的凉意，指尖却带着不容挣脱的强硬。对社来说，这份微凉简直烫得可怕，吻到的肌肤被灼得发痒，没被碰到的骨髓也翻涌起异常的热度，让他不由得屏住了呼吸。

然而在他惊醒过来“要挣扎”之前，这个吻便随着重启完成的提示音戛然而止了。

“不要为‘做正确的事情’道歉，小白。”狗朗揉乱了他的银发，“我说过了，你需要的话，我就陪着你。”

 

**02**

同理，“可以接受”也不意味着“表示赞同”。

发自内心地说，狗朗也无法赞同这个计划，因为现在他们两个人都不在万全的状态。比起社的不自信，他更担心自己的不成器。与御芍神紫的三次短兵相接，无论是用“调停者”的力量还是用“监督者”的力量，他都无法摆脱劣势。在技能上平分秋色都不意味着在实战中能旗鼓相当，更何况他在技能上已经先输一筹。要想战胜紫这样的对手，他至少必须掌握同等程度的技能。为此，他决定向国常路大觉求助。

大觉倒是十分爽快，二话不说就在和室里拔了刀——并且十分精准地对着狗朗的死角发起了突然袭击。狗朗的实战反应比大觉预想地要好。他马上就判读出了大觉的动作，并且正确判断出自己不够时间拔刀，于是闪身拉开距离。他也预判出了大觉的追击模式，“理”在躲开的同时出了鞘。然而对手是国常路大觉，光有判断力是不够的，大觉仅仅靠刀就轻而易举地迫使狗朗用上了力量。

大觉很快就注意到，狗朗的问题不在于“如何使用力量”，而在于更棘手的“如何同时使用两种力量”，因为每当狗朗想要在两种力量间切换或想尝试同时用出两者时，体量占优的“不变”都会取得主导权——这种情况让狗朗频频分心。

“不要怀疑自己的能力。”大觉夺下“理”时如是说，“你既没有愧对三轮先生的指导，也不是在力量的使用上有误。或者应该说，正因为你对威兹曼的力量掌握得非常好，所以才无法把原有的力量发挥出来。”

“这是……什么意思？”他的说法让狗朗百思不得其解。

“你们两个的共鸣程度太高了，所以即使只是借用，你也可以把威兹曼的力量运用自如。从‘实用’的角度来说，能这样熟练使用两种不同的力量是极大的优势。”大觉试着用最简明的语句来解释，“但问题是，你拥有的两种力量并不是等量的——你从威兹曼那里获得的力量有着压倒性的量级优势。你现在的情况就好比在一个天平上放了两个重量差距很大的砝码，无论你怎么摆放，重量大的那一边都会沉下去。”

“那我应该……”

“这个问题属于‘控制’的范畴，不是我的专长。”大觉制止了他的追问，“实战训练明天开始，今天你先学习如何协调自己的力量，我会请这方面的专家过来。国常路家的训练标准非常严苛，你做好心理准备。”

“您准备让我在‘非时院’受训吗？！”这个安排出乎狗朗的意料。

“你的功底是三轮先生教出来的，不需要浪费时间强化，但是你太过拘泥于他所传授的东西了，导致在实战中无法摆脱教条。”大觉说着把“理”递了回去，“把注意力放在突破自我上吧，我会亲自指导你，并且要求所有陪练教师不得手下留情。”

“……是，非常感谢！！”狗朗收起刀，用力地鞠了个躬。

如约赶来的“外援”也不是别人，正是克罗迪娅。

“一方面确实如国常路君所说，小白的力量‘太多了’。他现在持有的力量足以抗衡石板，因此能分流到我们这些‘族人’身上的力量也非常可观。当小白和三轮先生的力量并存时，如果小黑不加以干涉，三轮先生的力量就会被小白的力量掩盖住。”弄清楚状况后，克罗迪娅给狗朗作了更详细的说明，“但是另一方面，与其说小黑是‘无法顺利使用三轮先生的力量’，不如说小黑是‘没有意识到自己什么时候使用了三轮先生的力量’。”

“麻里姐的意思是，我曾经在无意中使用过一言大人的力量？”狗朗听了有些摸不着头脑，“想要使用的时候明明不能顺利调用，无意中却能够使用出来，我现在到底是什么情况？”

“小黑你觉得三轮先生拥有的是一种什么样的力量呢？”克罗迪娅不慌不忙地反问道，“小黑有没有想过为什么自己在接触到新的力量时可以直接上手实战，而不是像Scepter 4的伏见君那样需要在过渡期不断练习？”

狗朗被问住了。他完全没有思考过这些问题。在他看来，“使用力量”是“族人”必然会拥有的一种基本技能，掌握这种技能是一件自然而然的事情——既然是“自然而然”，那就只需要“相信”和“等待”，不需要“思考”或“怀疑”。纵使属性不同，力量的运作原理也是一样的，因此不需要改变或重新学习使用方法。

“一言大人从未跟我提过力量的属性。”短暂的犹豫之后，狗朗坦白地开了口，“如果要说我自己的感受，我觉得它可能是一种用来‘帮助使用者’的力量。”

“这是经验之谈吗？”

“所以与其说是经验之谈，毋宁说是突发奇想。”狗朗摇摇头，“我一直都将一言大人的力量视为一种战力，但无论是进攻还是防守，我都无法在作战中将它完全发挥出来，我一直以为这是自己的不才所致。但是就在刚才，国常路阁下明确告诉我，问题不是出在我的才能或者使用方式，所以我才想，是不是我‘使用的对象’错了。也许它不应该作用于‘我的武器’，而应该作用于‘我本人’；它提升的也不是‘武器的杀伤力’，而是我‘使用武器的能力’。”

“小黑不知道也不奇怪，因为三轮先生没有对任何人说过自己拥有的是怎样的力量。”克罗迪娅却露出了安心的笑容，“但你的思路是对的，他的力量不是直接用来作战的，而用来强化‘使用者’的。”

“……诶？”狗朗愕然地看着克罗迪娅。

“‘调停者’三轮一言的力量，是使自身超脱于时间和人事的‘达观’。‘达观’意味着‘看透人世’和‘遍览全局’，运用自身的这份超然，三轮先生可以‘看到’任意一件事情的‘来龙’与‘去脉’。”克罗迪娅揭开了谜底，“斡旋‘主人’之间的关系只是‘调停’的一部分，三轮先生更多是将精力放在了检视‘线’和‘结点’上。如果其中存在不安定因素，他便会尽力在事态恶化之前将之化解——这也是三轮先生常年四处奔波的原因所在。”

“一言大人一直在检视‘时间线’和‘结缘点’吗？！”狗朗恍然大悟，掏出了录音机，“也就是说，在命令我出门游学的时候，一言大人已经知道自己的‘未来’了。这些俳句并不是在‘预言’，而是在‘陈述’他能看到的、但凭他的个人力量无法改变的未来。”狗朗的声音在发抖，但再次望向克罗迪娅的那双眼睛却异常冷静，“一言大人想指引我，或者说我们，走向他所能看到的最好的结果。小白多半是察觉到了什么，所以才把力量借给一言大人。”

克罗迪娅对狗朗的这份镇定感到惊讶。他显然早已思考过这种可能性，而且对这个推论相当确信，自己的这番话不过是在为他的猜测提供了又一个佐证罢了。

“但是这跟我能直接使用小白的力量有什么关系呢？”

“小黑你很早就察觉到我和小白不是‘普通人’了吧？”克罗迪娅思索了一下，再次提问。对面的黑衣少年疑惑地点了点头。“你是什么时候发现我和小白的气息不一样的？”她继续问道。

“要说什么时候……我从一开始就没有搞混过麻里姐和小白的气息。”狗朗莫名其妙地看着她，“不过你们的气息真的非常相似，所以我在真正使用到小白的力量之前都不太相信自己的判断。”

“这么说，小黑你是第一个‘从一开始’就能完全区分我和小白的人哦。”克罗迪娅俏皮地冲他眨了眨眼，“国常路君这样的天才第一次遇见我们的时候也只是察觉到了小白的气息，完全没注意到与小白同行的我呢。”

“国常路阁下没发现吗？！”狗朗惊诧不已，“我一直以为这是观察之后就能……”话语蓦地停住了，旋即换成了否定。“……不对。”他垂下目光，一手抱起胸，另一手的指节贴上了下颌，兀自忖度起来，“如果这是仅凭观察就能做到的，那为什么事事做得比我好的御芍神紫只察觉到了留在胸针上的一言大人的气息，而没有注意到带着那枚胸针的小白的气息？”

“因为你们对力量的‘认知’方式不同。”克罗迪娅直截了当地回答了他，“和大部分人一样，御芍神君借助已有的知识来‘辨认’和‘记忆’力量。但这是有局限的。在石板体系诞生之后，数据库中对我的记录始终只有‘另一个威兹曼’这几个字，小白的‘剑’也仅在‘神奈川剑陨’前后出现过，对于不在现场的御芍神君和比水流而言，与‘两个威兹曼’有关的知识是空缺的。即使我们有些许气息流露出来，他们也无法辨认这些气息是散发自异能，还是沾染自石板。我们作为‘伊佐那姐弟’的设定是‘受雇于七釜户的普通人’，他们对此显然没有怀疑，而他们那个起了疑心的盟友又无意与他们共享情报。”

“……但是，我和御芍神紫不一样。”狗朗接了下去，“我没有像御芍神紫那样全面学习过石板体系，甚至也不清楚一言大人究竟在‘调停’什么。我对力量的认知不是基于已有的知识，而是基于我自己的观察。”

“用国常路君的话来说，三轮先生是‘刻意只让你掌握关于石板体系的基本知识’。”克罗迪娅纠正道，“国常路君猜测三轮先生是想让小黑远离危险的任务，但我知道，三轮先生并非想将小黑置于事外，而是想启导小黑把潜能完全发挥出来。”

“潜能？？？”狗朗忍不住抚躬自问了一句“我还有潜能？？？”

“小黑刚刚不是说出来了么？你对力量的认知是基于‘你自己的观察’。”克罗迪娅提醒道，“小黑拥有的是超乎常人的洞察力，你能发现我们的气息，是你自身的敏锐与三轮先生的‘达观’共同作用的结果。三轮先生从很久以前开始就在强化小黑的这个能力了。”

“也即是说，我小时候接受的那些额外训练并不是为了让我能跟上御芍神紫的学习进度，而是一种因材施教吗？！”

“没错，因为最适合小黑的学习方式不是记忆知识，而是‘认识’学习对象本身。这种学习方式对基本功的要求很高，而单一的知识体系很容易导致先入为主或者刻板印象，所以三轮先生才竭力让小黑接触各种类型的东西。”说到这里，克罗迪娅抬头望向和室的穹顶。狗朗追着她的视线望看去，在没有开启采光系统的天幕上，柔和的暖金色光点组成了他熟悉的北半球星图。“知识和技能就好比星体。孤星一点是无法照亮天空的，三五星群组成星座也只能标记出一小块天区。不过，当夜空中拥有数个星座时，人可以借助星星辨认方向。等到行星也被纳入到观测范围时，人便开始思考不同星体的运动规律。随着视野中不同类型的天体越来越多，人开始推算肉眼不可及的深空天体的存在，开始解析宇宙的运行原理，开始寻找时间与空间的边界。所有这些天体和谜团共同组成的我们所说的‘宇宙’。”克罗迪娅再次看向狗朗，察觉到视线的少年用眸中静谧的湖蓝回应了她，“三轮先生希望自己引以为豪的弟子拥有一个‘宇宙’，为此他才不断引导你在自己的‘夜空’里点亮星辰。”

少年的眼中霍然涵澹起光芒。酸楚涌上咽喉和眼球，自三轮一言的葬礼后就再没出现过的温暖水珠涌向眼角，又因一个深呼吸退落回去。不知道是为了掩饰发红的眼睛，还是为了阻止行将夺眶而出的泪水，狗朗沉默着，再一次抬头望向暖金色的星辰。

——小黑，你不能把未来寄托在我身上。

夜雪初霁的庭院里，三轮一言如是说。

——黑夜需要璀璨的星光，星辰也需要沉稳的夜色，你属于何处，就由你自己去确认一下吧。

原来早在那个时候，一言大人就决定独自留在“过去”，把我推向“未来”了啊。

狗朗闭上眼，长长地呼了口气。

一言大人，弟子不会把未来寄托在他人身上，弟子……要为他人打开通往未来的路。

 

**03**

“麻里姐，我该怎么判断‘自己何时使用了一言大人的力量’呢？”再次面向克罗迪娅时，狗朗眼中已经恢复了方才的冷静，“即便是无意中启用的，力量的发动也不可能毫无征兆吧？至少应该有光才对。”

“根据小黑的观察，小白在使用力量的时候，他的‘光’发生过变化吗？”

“发生过变化。”狗朗毫不犹豫地回答，“小白刚展开‘域’的时候，身上散发的是满月光华般清莹的银白色光芒，在比水流发起突然袭击之后，光变得浓重且明亮，就好像实体化了一样。”

“力量的使用确实会伴随发光现象。由于属性各异，每种力量都拥有其独特的光谱，直观表现出来就是每种力量的颜色都不一样。一般来说，使用者调用的力量越多，颜色就会越清晰，亮度也会越强。但这其中有两个例外。”克罗迪娅拿起了面前的茶杯，小巧的杯子立刻就裹上了一圈银白色的光晕，“一个是‘独立于时间’的‘不变’。‘不变’是石板中流出的第一种力量，因此被赋予了最接近原始白光的‘银白’，而非从白光中分光出来的彩色光芒。白光没有颜色上的深浅差异，它的变化表现在亮度和光度上。”她的另一只手则抚上了狗朗放在矮脚桌上的“理”，“另一个是‘超脱于时间’的‘达观’。‘达观’可以增益由石板产生的其他力量，同时不改变目标力量的属性，因此被赋予了‘不会干涉其他颜色’的‘透明’。既然是‘透明’，自然也不会有色彩或者亮度上的变化，只有透明度高低之分，使用到的力量越多，光芒就会越通透。小黑平时在刀上触发的那种月白色光芒实际上是‘低透明度’的表现。”

“也就是说，我和御芍神紫刀上出现的光反而说明了我们都没有正确使用一言大人的力量吗？”狗朗惊讶地看了看“理”，又看了看克罗迪娅。

“正是如此。武器可被强化的程度是非常有限的，单纯把‘达观’用于实战的话，力量是不能被完全调用起来的。这也是为什么小黑在实战中同时使用两种力量时，‘不变’会借着巨大的量级优势把‘达观’掩盖住。”

“原来如此。如果这种力量被完全发挥出来……”

“如果‘达观’被完全发挥出来，呈现的会是彻底的无色透明。对使用者而言，力量是‘可感知’的，因而‘可见’，但作为外人的我们只能通过仪器或是力量的流动来推断它是否被发动。”克罗迪娅的目光落点再一次回到了狗朗身上，“换句话说，三轮先生的‘域’只有他本人能看见，小黑在真正使用出三轮先生的力量时，无论是小黑身上还是‘理’上都不会出现光芒。”

“既然力量对使用者而言是‘因为可感知，所以可见’的，那么有时候我使用了力量却不自知，岂不是意味着力量对我而言并不总是‘可感知’的？”狗朗有些疑惑，“调用了更强的力量却无法察觉，这种事情怎么听都很矛盾。”

“所以我才说小黑是‘没有意识到’嘛，因为小黑你真的不认为那是在使用力量。”克罗迪娅放下茶杯，“小黑仔细想想自己是什么时候找到‘不变’的使用方法的，然后再回答我刚才的第二个问题：为什么你可以在接触到新的力量时可以直接上手实战。”

“找到用法应该是小白把力量借给我的时候，至于‘为什么’……”狗朗认真回想了一下，继续说道，“可能是因为我观察过小白留在胸针上的力量，所以它对我来说并不完全是陌生的。他的力量非常稳定，既不显露特征，又不对外在干涉做出反应，再加上被一言大人的力量包裹着，所以在真正使用到之前，我一直都看不清楚。”

“‘看不清楚’？”

“就我个人来说，认知某种力量的过程类似于观星。只是端详的话，就像是站在道场的院子里遥望银河中的星星点点。如果我全神贯注地观察它，可以看到银河系的全貌，我摸到‘不变’的使用方法时就是看到了这个‘全貌’。”狗朗犹豫了一下，继续说道，“在看清楚‘全貌’之后，我偶尔——只是偶尔——也会在某个瞬间‘看清楚银河系中的每一颗星星’。”

“小黑能区分我和小白，是因为‘看到’了我们的‘星星’？”

狗朗点了点头。

“明天开始，小黑可以试着在训练中观察国常路君和‘兔子’先生们，”克罗迪娅扬起了慧黠的浅笑，“说不定能看到‘星星’的运行轨迹哦。”

“……这种事情真的能做到吗？”狗朗满腹狐疑。

“当然可以，因为这就是‘达观’发挥效用的方式呀。”克罗迪娅抬手摸了摸狗朗的脑袋，掌心温暖的触感让狗朗想起了自己被三轮一言摸头鼓励的孩提时代，“在我们眼里星雾缭绕的银河，小黑却可以看清星点，获得三轮先生的助力之后，小黑能跳出地球所在的猎户旋臂，看到星系本身，这种体验意味着你已经有能力超脱于自己的观察角度和所处环境，看到观察对象‘本身’了。这或许是小黑在成为三轮先生的‘族人’之初就开始有的体验，所以你就先入为主地视之为‘族人’会拥有的异能了。”

“确实是这样。打小我的学习速度就不如御芍神紫，他只要看一次就能记住一言大人的示范动作，我却要五次十次。每当我因此产生挫败感时，一言大人总会跟我说‘小黑一定能看清楚的’，所以我一直以为这是‘族人’必然会拥有的观察能力。”狗朗不觉苦笑了一下，“我更希望一言大人能像麻里姐这样直白地告诉我。”

“这么说御芍神君应该也有着相当敏锐的观察力才对，三轮先生多半是不想让他发现到小黑的天赋吧。”克罗迪娅猜度着，“我听小白说他在实战中能看准你的每一个动作。”

“与其说他看准了我的动作，不如说他看穿了我在动摇。我对小白心存疑虑，我对自己的刀法没有信心，以及我不知道身为一言大人遗族的自己该如何帮助小白，寥寥数刀之间他就全部看透了。”虽然不情不愿，但狗朗没有否认，“我很不甘心，再这样下去我只会变成小白的包袱。”

“小黑你呀，至今都没发现自己对小白来说有多特别吧？”

“我不太理解你的意思。论‘特殊性’的话，麻里姐和国常路阁下才是……”

“不一样的。”克罗迪娅打断了他的话，“小白、国常路君和我一直都站在相同的立场上，我们深知自身的责任和对方的处境，因此只能互相挂念、各司其职。我们是他的家人，但无法成为他的战友。我是除他之外唯一能独力控制石板的人，所以两百年来他一直在设法避免将我卷入战场的中心。面对人也好，面对狼也好，为了既保护我又不伤害对方，小白硬是锻练到了刀不出鞘也能突围的地步。”她那温婉的笑容中悄然浮起了些许的无奈和忧色，“按照目前这个计划，国常路君和安娜部署的位置只是前沿，真正留在战场中心的只有你和小白。一旦比水流突破了前沿，你就是小白唯一的防线。你的这个任务小白从来没有考虑过分配给别人，包括我和国常路君。”

“这难道不是因为他把更重要的任务交给你们了吗？安排完所有的任务之后，唯一空闲下来的人就是我。”

“恰恰相反。以我对小白的了解，你们俩的位置一定是最先确定下来的，我们倒居其次。他是为了把自己的性命交给你，才把你从其他所有任务中调开的。”

狗朗顿时愣住了。

——请对我的这条命负责吧，小黑。

他想起了社说这句话时那个决然的眼神。

“比起‘理解’和‘责任’，小黑你总是把‘做正确的事情’放在更优先的位置。你不只是像我们这样在‘陪伴着’小白——你还会拉着他寻找出路。所以局面越是艰难，他就越会把你放在离自己最近的地方。”克罗迪娅突然伸手，轻轻地敲了一下狗朗的额头，“所以，打起精神来，小黑！无论被谁说了什么、无论面临怎样的逆境都不要忘记：夜刀神狗朗是‘监督者’阿道夫·K·威兹曼最信任的战友。你们还有彼此，一定没问题的！”

“是！”狗朗报以一个温柔而坚定的笑容，“我一定牢记在心！”

“很好，要的就是这份气势！”克罗迪娅一边说着，一边把放在榻榻米上的文件夹拿到了桌上，“那么，在授课正式开始前，小黑还有其他什么想知道的东西吗？”

“我还有最后两个问题，”狗朗单刀直入，“第一，既然一言大人没有对任何人说过自己的力量属性，麻里姐为什么会知道？”

“这是我使用‘权外者’的异能自行解读出来的。”克罗迪娅坦率地回答了他，“这个解读结果我没有、也不会告诉小黑之外的人，包括小白和国常路君。”

“为什么？”这倒让狗朗感到意外。

“这是三轮先生想要保守的秘密，我尊重他的选择。但是小黑作为‘道场’的继承人，有必要知道自己承袭了什么。”克罗迪娅追叹道，“如果‘调停’失败，而三轮先生又来不及告诉小黑，就由我代为转达，这是我和三轮先生的约定。只是我没有想到三轮先生说的‘来不及’会是以这种形式……”

“谢谢你把一言大人没能教授给我的东西转达给我，麻里姐。”狗朗轻声打断了她的话语，“我也曾因为没能保护一言大人而自责和困扰过，终日想着‘为什么没有守在一言大人身边’、‘为什么没有早点回来’，甚至怀疑自己是不是不该听从一言大人的吩咐出门游学。”他强忍着鲠在喉头的疼痛，用沙哑的声音传达着自己的想法，“但是在内心深处我一直很清楚，一言大人的选择一定都是有意义的，他是为了保护‘未来’的某些东西才将自己的生死付之度外。并不是我们没有救下一言大人，而是一言大人把‘未来’托付给了我们。”

“……小黑真不愧是三轮先生的弟子呢，难怪他无论如何都要把你带到小白面前。”克罗迪娅望向了障子外覆满白雪的屋顶花园，“去年的这个时候，三轮先生对小白说过‘我希望您能幸福’，这句话救赎了从来没有奢望过能‘得到幸福’的小白。我想，在第一次见面的时候，三轮先生就察觉到我和小白的孤独了。”

狗朗看着克罗迪娅线条柔美的侧脸，一时语塞。他不敢想象这对姐弟在游走人间的两百年里旁观过多少肉薄骨并、经历过多少无能为力，自己承受的神奈川的惨烈与他们面对过的痛苦相比不过是九牛一毛。正因如此，他由衷地敬佩着无数次从循环往复的悲伤中振作起来的克罗迪娅。如果有什么是他能为这对姐弟做的，那便是——

“虽然不能长久，但至少现在，已经有和你们回同一个家的人了。”

克罗迪娅应声回头，半晌才会心一笑。

“小黑你的这种固执，真是和国常路君如出一辙。”

“承蒙夸奖。”

“那么，小黑想知道的第二件事情是什么？”

“我想知道我所拥有的这两种力量的最佳搭配方式。”

“我的建议是：小黑借助三轮先生的‘达观’来感知小白的‘不变’，从而把‘不变’发挥到极致。也就是说，小黑你要‘看清’小白力量里的‘每一颗星星’。”

这个超出能力范围的要求让狗朗的表情明显挣扎了一下。

“……请告诉我‘看清’它们的方法。”

“要想‘看清’这些‘星星’，小黑必须先‘看清’它们的运行轨迹，然后追上它们的脚步，所以我才建议你在实战训练中观察国常路君和‘兔子’先生们。”克罗迪娅倒是对狗朗很有信心，“这种观察训练也可以锻炼小黑在实战中的预判能力。小黑即将面对的是力量的战场，对手的动作很大几率可以从力量的流动上判断出来，你一定要充分利用自己剡（yǎn）利的洞察力，眼观六路、耳听八方，排除所有的干扰项。”

“我明白了。”狗朗颔首，“虽然很难，但我一定竭尽全力。”

“你甚至还可能会面临生死攸关的时刻，所以为了活下来，还有一项能力是小黑现在必须学会的。”克罗迪娅伸出自己的左手，狗朗按照她的示意，将自己的右手放了上去，“‘不变’之力在其他‘域’或同调中会保持原状，因此最基本的使用方式是让自己不受其他力量的控制，而进阶的使用方式则是让自己的躯体在受伤的情况下保持‘不变’。阻止伤口的恶化，就是为伤口的愈合争取时间。”温暖而轻盈的力量在掌心相接的瞬间便被唤醒，但狗朗直觉这种共鸣与以往尝试过的氏族共鸣不太一样，与其说是呼应，不如说是他身上的一部分力量被克罗迪娅重构了。“小黑现在好好感受力量的流动方式，并且牢记下来，‘如有万一’的话，它能救下小黑的性命。”克罗迪娅似乎是发现了狗朗的惊异，泰然一笑，“这不是什么很难的技能，我会陪你练习到你掌握它为止的。”

 

**04**

猝不及防的吻让社一时间手足无措，狗朗那副镇定自若的表情更给他平添了一箩筐的紧张。心跳快到连胸口都开始揪紧，脸颊因缅腼而烧得通红，他躲开了狗朗的目光，生怕自己心底最后的那个秘密也被对方看穿。似乎是觉察到了社的不自然，狗朗的手停住了。社以为他终于要拿开手了，正要松一口气，不想狗朗的指尖却贴着发梢摸向了他的耳朵。

“哇？！”

社本能地再次退开。这一次狗朗没有阻止他，而是顺势把他的耳机摘了下来。在社茫然不解的目光中，狗朗取下了自己的耳机，转身抬手把它们精准地扔进了毯子和靠垫的夹缝。

“……小黑？”

狗朗没有说话，而是一边悄悄把瓶子揣进口袋，一边向社使了个眼色。社立刻就明白了狗朗和自己在防备着同样的东西——虽然实验室的系统暂时没有异状，但是没人知道Jungle究竟入侵到了哪一层，因此内联网系统也未必安全。狗朗默不作声地走上前，揽过社的肩膀将他推向落地窗。

“就这样别动。”

在社的后背轻轻靠上冰冷的玻璃时，狗朗俯下身，低声耳语道。温热的呼吸吹扰得耳朵直发痒，社登时整个人都绷直了，僵硬地悄声回答了一句“好”。但狗朗并没有直起身子，而是按着社的肩膀让两人额头相靠。这下子社彻底张目结舌了。他现在看不清狗朗的表情——狗朗当然也看不到他的满脸绯霞——所以无从判断他的意图，只得勉强挤出声音来抗议这个暧昧的姿势。

“太近了，小黑！”他尽可能地在把音量放低的同时让态度强硬。

“就是故意靠这么近的啊！”狗朗用比刚才更加理所当然的态度轻声回答道，“接下来我要说的事情不能让Jungle知道，要避免声音或口型被录到就只能这样吧。”

社愣了一下，恍然想到狗朗是在借他的身影遮挡可以充当反光镜面的玻璃。

“小白，这些话我也只说一次，你一定要认真听完。”

狗朗口吻严肃得让社打了个激灵，羞涩和纠结顿时被抛诸九霄云外。

“我明白了，你说吧。”

“坦白地说，我也不赞成这个计划。但我认为你的决定是明智的，所以无论你准备采用多么危险的策略，我都会帮你。”狗朗的语气变得缓和了一些。

“有小黑这句话我就安心了。”社绷紧的肩背也稍微松缓了。

“既然这个计划风险极高，那么一言大人留给你的力量一定能派上用场。”

“一言大人留给我的力量？你是指他附在那枚胸针上的？”

“对，那些力量应该不是留给我的，而是要我转交给你的，因为抗衡着石板的你比我更需要它。”

“诶？”社愣住了，“一言大人他……拥有的是这么强大的力量吗？”

“一言大人的力量是使自身超脱于时间和人事的‘达观’，它能帮助你突破自身的视角、看透你所要认知的东西。你若是在控制石板或者同调时力不从心，就把这种力量用在自己身上吧。”狗朗闭上眼睛，卸去了手上的力气，但话语中的深信丝毫未减，“凭我的资质已经可以跟上力量的流动轨迹了，小白你一定能看到更加根本的东西。不管多么庞大或复杂的力量，只要能抓住本质，就一定能找到最稳妥的处置方式。这是只有你才能做到的事情。”

“小黑你知道吗，”社轻声地笑了，“一言大人曾对我说，我拥有‘阻止悲剧重演的力量’，让我下定决心执行最终计划的就是他的这句话。”他的声音有些颤抖，“‘那时’的他已经在相信着‘现在’的我了，看来我不相信自己都不行了呢。”

“车到山前必有路，船到桥头自然直，你就按照自己的意志洒脱地去做吧。”

狗朗直身、退步，引手牵对方上前——

“一言大人相信着你，我也相信着‘我所认识的小白’，所以，”

——然后黑衣包覆的手臂越过了白色西服外套的衣领。

“我们，一定要安全无恙地回来。”

夜刀神狗朗将伊佐那社拥入怀中。

伊佐那社用力地回抱了夜刀神狗朗。

“没错，我们答应过姐姐‘一定会安全无恙地回来’，我可不想再被姐姐掐背了。”

“但是小白，”狗朗再次倾身，让两个人恢复了额头相贴的姿势，“你让麻里姐一个人留守实验室真的好吗？”

“七釜户实验室是御柱塔安防等级最高的地方，姐姐留在那里反而是最安全的。”

“那至少也该让Neko或者‘兔子’和她一起留在实验室吧？实验室的构造确实是易守难攻，可一旦被攻破，麻里姐就插翅难飞了啊。”

“除了比水流，Jungle里最强大的就是J级干部了吧？”社突然抬手捧住了狗朗的脸，“小黑你觉得J级干部和那只‘狐狸’谁更难对付？”

答案是显而易见的，因为再强大的“族人”终归只是“族人”。

“Neko的能力在‘狐狸’的‘域’里是无效的。”

“这个我听国常路阁下说过。”

“但是姐姐和Neko这两个‘族人’级别的‘权外者’居然与身为‘主人’的‘狐狸’僵持了十几分钟，直到小黑化解掉‘狐狸’的‘域’。”

“……诶？！”狗朗突然醒觉过来，“而且那时候，麻里姐已经受伤了……？！”

“所以放心吧，小黑，我以前不是说过了吗，姐姐她比你想象中的要厉害多了。”

社提醒道。

“要知道——她曾是那只‘狐狸’的目标啊。”

 

================================================

[1] 【佛罗伦萨（Firenze / Florence）】又译佛罗伦斯或翡冷翠，托斯卡纳大区首府，佛罗伦萨省省会，中世纪及近代早期欧洲最重要的金融、文化和贸易中心之一，文艺复兴重镇。

[2] 【Pacific Ring/Rim of Fire】环太平洋火山地震带，又称太平洋火环带，指围绕太平洋的火山、地震活跃区。火环带是数个板块的交汇处，板块运动十分活跃，因此分布着大量的火山和海沟，地球上的绝大多数地震和强震都发生在此。日本列岛是欧亚大陆板块、太平洋板块、菲律宾板块和北美洲板块的交界处，整个国家都处在火环带上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syzygy 朔望合冲：  
> Syzygy，标准中译是“朔望”，指同一个引力系统中的三个或三个以上天体排成一条直线，衍生义是“有关联/联系的两件事情”。  
> 这个词经常用来指太阳、地球和第三个天体（小行星、卫星或行星）连成一线的现象。但在中国天文学里，“朔望”仅指太阳、地球和月球排成一条直线的现象，太阳、地球与月球之外的第三个天体排成直线的现象谓之“合”或者“冲”。“合”是指太阳和第三个天体都位于地球的某一侧，从地球上看两者位置十分接近，有时一个还会遮住另一个，日月食、合月、掩星和内行星凌日都属于“合”。“冲”则是指太阳和第三个天体（只能是地球轨道外侧的天体）分别位于地球的两侧，当太阳在西方落下时，这个天体会从东方升起。当排成一线的天体多于三个时，会形成中文语境中的“连珠”现象，比如“五星连珠”、“九星连珠”等。这里取用最常见的四种现象，将Syzygy翻译为“朔望合冲”。  
> 本章标题取其衍生义，指三轮一言和其他角色之间的关系——尤其是世界上最好的一言大人和他最引以为荣的弟子之间的关系。在故事开场前就已经辞世的三轮一言是一个属于“过去”的角色，只能在回忆中登场，但是这个“不能前往未来”的一言大人却一直在指引小黑和小白成长、前进。三轮一言其实可以改变自己的结局，但他没有这么做，因为这是唯一可以让“狐狸”和Jungle露出马脚的机会。他用自己作为赌注，赌小白和姐姐想要创造的未来。  
> 由于三轮一言和“狐狸”在原作中都是“无色之王”，所以这边的设定是他们的力量都“没有属于自己的颜色”。三轮一言的“达观”是透明，“狐狸”的“变换”是混色。透明是真的没有颜色，强弱看透明度，没有色彩或亮度的变化；混色是把别人的力量搅和到一起，所以什么颜色都有，强弱判断根据的是混杂其中的各种力量的色彩和亮度。克罗迪娅被“狐狸”伏击的时候跟大觉说自己“看不清楚颜色”，就是因为当时“狐狸”把赤、灰、绿三种颜色搅到一起了，她无法判断。  
> 小黑完全使用出“达观”的例子之一，就是打破“狐狸”的“域”。那时小黑不仅对力量使用正确，而且完全掌控着三轮一言的力量，所以他能“看到”力量从刀上释放出去。但是行文采用的是小白的视角，因此什么都看不见，只能感受到力量的流动。  
> 本文的设定里小白和姐姐都是有武力值的。两百年来姐弟俩面临的困境不只是上山打群狼、下山打土匪那么简单，中尉的祖父远在日本都能打听到石板的消息，更何况那些欧洲人——威兹曼姐弟练出来的是能带着石板【逃出】宪兵队或者特务人员追捕的那种武力值。Jungle试图绑架小白的时候，小白全速从市中心跑到河口之后连气都不喘一下，这种体力和耐力都是练出来的。前文其实暗示过姐弟俩其实对武器非常熟悉，比如姐姐从大觉摆弄枪械的动作里就能看出大觉是个行家里手，又如小白没有学过日本刀，却能判断出紫刀路里的虚实轻重，反正外行如我是根本看不出来的【理直气壮.jpg  
> 最后，小黑在道场的学习努力到什么地步呢？紫比小黑年长11岁，小黑被一言大人捡回三轮道场的时候，紫已经接近出师弟子的水平了。不满十岁的小黑就是追着这种实力的紫拼命训练的，他在道场的时候一直赢不了紫，有一半原因是年龄、身高和经验不如人。紫在三轮道场学习了十多年，成为“道场”的“族人”的时间却只有一年多，所以他知道小黑的能力，但是不知道这种能力被三轮一言培养到了什么程度。  
> 下一章终于可以搞三英战小流了，咕咕咕【等等


	15. Reionization 再电离

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来了，三英战小流=L=  
> 先是村通网突然抽风，然后是LOFTER一直进不去，我还以为时差党又要开着手机E网自娱自乐了(ノД`)  
> 小流：给你们看看我的族（wai）人（gua）有多厉害。【落雷  
> 室长：不就是族（wai）人（gua）吗，我也有。【拔刀  
> 小白：论族（wai）人（gua），你们都不如我。【开伞  
> 安娜：尊这个级别的族（wai）人（gua）算吗？【歪头  
> 磐叔&大觉：…………（正在考虑要不要让系统封了这群人的号）  
> 伏八/尊多/紫流紫出没请注意。作者紫流和流紫都吃（其实也吃磐流，但这篇不是磐流），这两只各位看官自行定义就好。

**》》** **X** **Ⅴ Reionization** **再电离**

 

**01**

“我能理解你的心情，但是不要在这个当口上给大家添乱啊！！”由于十束多多良那句“我去King那边”的二次宣言，“吠舞罗”的参谋发出了一声怒吼。

“草薙哥小声点，Jungle的家伙还在外面啊！！”为了制止参谋，“吠舞罗”的突击队长发出了差不多音量的一声抗议。

“八田哥你也收敛一下嗓门啊！！”镰本力夫胆战心惊地压低声音呼吁他们考虑一下这栋老楼的隔音效果。

“哇，八田你别乱动！”十束一把按住了八田美咲，以免他碰到伏见猿比古的伤口。

“啊，对不起！”八田立马小心翼翼地坐回了地上。

伏见躺在休息区的旧沙发上，血姑且是止住了，但是人依然处在昏迷中。草薙出云赶到的时候，八田的表情就像是抓住了救命稻草一般，连打招呼的声音都是发抖的。十束的情况倒是比出云预料得要好，虽然脸色很差，但至少行动自如。由于“吠舞罗”没有医务人员，商店街也没有搬运重伤员的器械，他们只能返回楼内等待Scepter 4的医疗队接手。万幸的是Jungle没有循声追过来——Jungle的成员都知道五条须久那的脾气，所以除非接到管理员命令，否则谁也不会去干涉须久那的战场，以免被这个好胜的小少爷迁怒。

“King的力量已经很久没有这样爆发过了，我很担心。”十束再次看向了出云，“如果King失控，安娜也会被牵连的，所以我必须过去。”

“现在的Scepter 4屯所处在三方对立的状态，而且三方都拔了‘剑’，”出云叹了口气，“巷战这边虽然有小世理在，但是‘非时院’、‘吠舞罗’和Scepter 4三个‘氏族’的人手加起来都不如Jungle的下级成员多，我们现在必须尽可能把人手都派到恰当的地方去。”

十束当然明白出云的言下之意。

“没关系的，我一个人……”

“你要去Scepter 4的屯所吗？”

像是为了制止十束的提议，陌生的声音插了进来。

“我正好要回去一趟，你若是打定主意要过去，可以跟我一起走。”一袭蓝色制服的长发男子走近了他们，温柔的笑容像澄澈的晴空一样让人安心。

“啊，您是……”十束惊讶地站起来，速即被镰本护在了身后。

“你是？”出云立刻挡在了陌生人面前。单看制服确实是Scepter 4的成员，但出云对这个人毫无印象。八田也马上起身，警惕地盯着对方。

“我们暂时隶属Scepter 4庶务课，是本次行动中的别动队，代号Indigo。”长发男子说着朝楼道另一边招了招手，不一会儿，几个背着急救器械的年轻人就跑了过来，“请先让我们检查同僚的伤势。”

看见蓝衣队员们过来，八田将信将疑地退到了沙发的一头，无所适从地在伏见和长发男子身上游离着视线。

“Indigo？”通讯中确实听到过这个代号，出云一直以为它对应的是留守在Scepter 4屯所的某位队员，没想到居然是一支小队。

“请问，您是准备去Scepter 4的屯所吗？”十束绕过镰本，直接走到了出云身边。

“是的，我的副手对电脑一窍不通，我必须回去和他换班。从这里到屯所的路上多半会有伏击，所以与其冒险独自行动，不如和我结伴过去。”长发男子的笑靥依然温和，但十束可以从他的语气中听出来，他这是在无比认真地发出警告，“我只有两个要求：第一，路上行动必须听从我的指挥；第二，你们的‘主人’所在的牢区太危险了，室长明令禁止‘族人’靠近，所以到屯所之后你必须和我们一起留在办公区。”

“我明白了，请务必让我同行。”十束毫不犹豫地回答道。

“我是Scepter 4里资历最老的成员之一，我的副手身手也十分了得，‘吠舞罗‘的诸位不需要他的担心安全问题。”长发男子转向出云，“作为交换，请帮我们照顾好那个孩子。”说话间，他的目光落到了被抬上担架的伏见身上。

“事关重大，能让我先确认一下你的能力吗？”出云说着拿出了烟。

“我的副手叫善条刚毅，你应该见过他。”那人的回答顿住了出云准备点烟的手。

——善条刚毅。

出云默念了一遍这个名字。他在探监的时候与此人有过一面之缘。

素有“鬼之善条”之称的Scepter 4前任副长，“神奈川剑陨”之后少数几个没有退隐的Scepter 4前代成员之一，因为对电子设备一窍不通而被调任档案室。

世界上只有一个人能将这员猛将收为副手。

“……那这家伙就有劳您费心了。”犹豫片刻之后，出云把打火机揣回了兜里，“这是唯一能稳住两把‘剑’的人，请无论如何保证他的安全。”

“我不会再让‘破坏’之‘剑’落下了，请你们放心。”长发男子坚定地点点头，然后看向了跟着他过来的年轻队员，“撤离途中的现场指挥权移交给Crimson，安置好伤员之后你们立刻返回原岗位。”

“是！”年轻人们点头应允。

“事不宜迟，我们走吧。”那人做了个出发的手势，大步流星地向楼梯走去。

“我出发了，草薙哥、镰本、八田。”十束快步跟上，不忘回头道别，“King那边交给我，你们万事小心！”

“你也是，千万别乱来。”出云神色凝重地叮嘱道。

“草薙哥，这样真的好吗？”镰本凑到出云耳边小声问道。

“那个人比我们更清楚多多良的重要性，就相信他吧。”出云低声感喟（kuì）道，“没想到他居然会出现在这里，‘青组’的‘大将’真是做了不得了的事情啊。”

 

**02**

御柱塔的交通管制范围是以塔为中心、方圆一公里。这样的管制每隔一阵子就会上演一次，但是今天聚集在管制圈外的青少年格外多——就为了完成APP Jungle一个价值1000点数的限时打卡任务。在圈内的某处树林里，Jungle的管理员比水流裹着厚实的拘束服，百无聊赖地蜷在轮椅上。他刚刚把给须久那的提示消息——“沿着屏蔽器找”——发送到“中继站”，正在等候对方的回信。所谓的“中继站”，是Jungle临时设置的信息中转中心。流按照从御柱塔数据库摸出来的资料设计出了特制的屏蔽器，并将它们装设在了他划定的数个监控区里。屏蔽器本身是无差别屏蔽信号的。虽说基本的行动纲要几年前就已经全部制定好了，但为了随机应变，也为了方便“族人”们相互联络，他改造出了Jungle专用的对讲机。“族人”们用对讲机把屏蔽区内的情况汇报给“中继站”，“中继站”里的电脑会将“族人”们传来的语音消息转化为文字，共享到APP Jungle的消息中心，J级和U级干部的消息还会直接抄送管理员，方便管理员按实际情况排兵布阵。

流对须久那的能力很有信心。这个孩子的能力和天赋远高于一般的“族人”，在“氏族”内的升级速度比御芍神紫还要快。在升入J级当天，须久那就向紫发起了挑战。磐舟天鸡一度担心自己那栋破旧的小平房会被两个人轰塌，还好紫三招就制服了这个小少爷。之后便是磐舟按照流的计策故意被抓，混进了Scepter 4。紫也从医院搬回了小平房，一边照顾寄居在那里的须久那和琴坂，一边为Jungle物色新干部。

可是须久那却久久没有回信，流想着他应该是碰上了伏见之外的人。不过平坂道反的“Mission complete”在预定时间发过来了，让流多少松了口气。借着先前在御柱塔数据库留下的后门，流知道Silver、Gold和Ruby在和室呈直线就位，根据他的记忆，这条线的正中央就是“德累斯顿石板”。既然掌握了位置，那么接下来要做的，就是“到达”那里。

流起身踏入盖着积雪的草地。白色的拘束服燃起了明亮的绿色火焰，翠绿的火花在清冷的冬日气流中飞散，露出了拘束服下面轻便的黑色长袍，流克制着奔跑的欲望，却掩藏不住兴奋的笑容。他迎着旭日，向着前方的御柱塔张开双臂，霎时间塔顶的晴空风云变色，围观的人群争先恐后地举起笼着幽幽绿光的手机，发出一阵阵欢呼。欢闹中苍翠的光斑从城市的各个角落升起，向御柱塔正上方飘聚过去，狂风与乌云从这些光斑中汲取能量，扭转卷曲着飞速壮大，不一会儿就形成了一个庞大的积雨云。紧接着，云中的电荷击发的绿沈的闪电像爬藤一样在柱状的云朵上攀延。雷电愈演愈烈，流的步伐也越来越快，他的双脚似乎也从地面吸收了电荷，青绿色的闪电从他的脚下生起，护送着他奔向目标。突然间碧绿的雷霆爆发了，由电流组成的“雷兽”包裹起他的身影，与此同时，从高悬在御柱塔正上方的积雨云里降下的巨大霹雳击穿了垂直三公里的空气，重重地砸向高塔顶层的中心。这是Jungle的“氏族共鸣”与“革新者”比水流的“异能”的结合体——“雷公之术”。

缥青的落雷像流预期的那样在金色的屏障上撞得粉碎，迸发的炫目光芒盖过了太阳，然而他设想中的金色或银色长剑并没有升起，反倒是朱红色的“剑”划破了刺眼的光幕。披着烈焰的“凤凰”遽然从塔底振羽逸翩，已经爬上玻璃幕墙的“雷兽”靠着速度优势躲开了瞄准腹部的攻击，却被凤鸟对着脖颈一脚蹬了下去。触地的时候“雷兽”就地打了几个滚，挣开钳制闪到了十来米开外。

“看来情报和实际情况有出入呢。”从电光中现身的流诧异地敛起了笑容，直直地瞪着“凤凰”羽翼下那个绛红的身影，“初次见面，‘聚合者’。”

他还是第一次与这个瓷娃娃般精致的少女碰面。少女没有回答他，一双红宝石般明亮的双眸定定地回望着他。流再次看向塔顶。光芒散尽之后悬在空中的“剑”只有两把，一把属于他自己，另一把属于栉名安娜。他不得不承认防御者的强悍。

“原来如此，只有五成力的攻击术式，‘统制者’不需要‘剑’也可以挡下来。”流再次伸展开臂膀，青葱的电光又一次被调动起来，“但他不应该把一个要克制出力的新手放在最前线。”

话音刚落，“雷兽”便电光石火地冲到了安娜的身侧，举起利爪挠向“凤凰”的躯体。说时迟，那时快，“凤凰”翅膀一翻，敏捷地躲到了另一边，被撕下的尾羽随即赫赫炎炎地啃噬了“雷兽”的前足。“雷兽”一把甩掉火焰，蹬起电光再次扑了过去，不想“凤凰”却识破了流的意图，一下子闪到了他身后——没有实战经验的安娜有如此的反应能力，这一点出乎流的意料。几轮攻防之后，两个近战派的“主人”不分伯仲，安娜无法把流从塔边赶走，流也无法突破安娜的防线。流逐渐缩短了进攻距离，发起攻击的间隔也越来越短，但即使如此，他仍然无法在安娜的阵地上找到可钻的空子，有几次还甚至因为来不及退防而硬吃了“凤凰”的“火焰”。

又是滚烫如熔岩的一爪——爪尖重重地挠过“雷兽”的脊背，力道之大直接把雷电都扯开了。然而安娜的经验不足在此时给流提供了机会——“凤凰”的攻击看似很有杀伤力，但她的力量并没有穿透雷电打到流身上，因为“破坏者”和“聚合者”共享的这份庞大的力量极易失衡，所以一直在控制力度。当实战经验不足时，控制往往会过度。碰上流这样的对手，任何不痛不痒的近身攻击都可能是致命的。流反手向“凤凰”抓了过去。这个疾雷不及掩耳的动作让“凤凰”来不及闪躲，一下子被捉住了脚踝。几乎与此同时，流的另一只手以“雷兽”前爪的姿态抬起，以迅电不及瞑目之速照着她的心口掏了过去。千钧一发之际，安娜身上的“火焰”突然改变了形态，流忣忣从“雄狮”的血盆大口中抽回了手，臂膀以甩把安娜扔向地面。“凤凰”在半空中稳住了姿态，“雄狮”依然傲立在流面前，并且对着他立足的那块玻璃狠狠地怼下了前掌。“雷兽”敏捷地向更高层躲去，“雄狮”踏碎了冰冷的空气紧追不舍，一双怒目却死死地锁在他身上。

流一下子反应过来——数日前他借助“狐狸”的力量潜入他人意识时，曾与这个眼神的主人狭路相逢。

“……‘破坏者’。”

流心里嘀咕了一句。但他不准备还击，而是转身奋力向塔顶奔去。“凤凰”和“雄狮”追不上他的风驰电掣，在这里缠斗下去就正中对手下怀了，他不会犯这种错误。

 

**03**

经过一番深思熟虑之后，宗像礼司决定处理完这档子事儿之后就去追回Scepter 4下个财年的预算申请书，好把屯所重建的经费加上去。大晦日将至，现在只能先把宿舍和门厅修理一下，以免“族人”们露宿街头了。他十分希望在场的另外两位可以对这栋老楼手下留情，但现实是他自己也不得不拼尽全力。

战情对这两个年轻的“主人”来说着实棘手。就如国常路大觉事前提醒的，磐舟天鸡的力量根本没有锋芒。宗像礼司和周防尊虽然都是实战的一把好手，但对付这种圭角不露的敌人却全无经验。从“庇荫者”的“域”里冒出的浓雾一下子就淹没了他们俩的“域”，现在的他们连自己的“域”的边界都看不清楚，更无从判断暗枪来自何方、又瞄准了哪里。更麻烦的是，烟灰色的“抑制”随着浓雾一起蔓延过来，如锁链捆住了他们的上肢，如泥沼粘住了他们的腿脚，还不时变作钩戟深深地割破或扎进他们的躯体。这种恼人的力量根本挣不脱，只能设法用自己的力量化解掉。磐舟全无进攻的打算，只是偶尔威胁性地打一两枪。对方的目的就是拖延时间，并且对方毫不隐瞒自己的这个目的，己方却始终无法突破，宗像捺定性子周旋，可内心还是不免有些焦虑。

“这个局面看着也不像是‘勉强二对一’呀，年轻人！”浓雾里传出的戏谑灌满了“幸灾乐祸”这四个字。宗像追着声音的源头就是一刀，然而蓝色的刀光一进入浓雾就消失得无影无踪了，连劈中物体的声音都没传回来。现在的牢区是一片残垣断壁，力量若是没有打中人，就肯定会撞上其他物体，没有回音意味着力量在碰到东西前就已经消失了。一股莫名的即视感涌上脑海，宗像的心也随之悬了起来。

与谨小慎微的宗像相比，牢区另一头的磐舟倒是轻松很多。借着雾气的掩护踱走于三个“域”的边界，他在认真地观察着对手们的动向，却胜似闲庭信步。戏谑归戏谑，磐舟一眼就能看出来年轻人们采取的策略是宗像负责佯攻、尊负责捕捉磐舟的位置。他们俩自宗像拔刀开始就没有任何语言交流，在难以看清对方位置的情况下配合到这个程度，他们若不是事先商量过策略，就一定非常了解对方。但磐舟也不打无准备的仗。宗像是大学时代就参加Scepter 4训练的正规军，尊一度是让附近帮派胆寒的街头不良，磐舟一直在与他们保持距离不是为了方便自己开枪，而是为了在两个近身战的老手面前隐匿自己——毕竟神学院不提供格斗课程。一旦距离拉开，就是磐舟这个经验丰富者占上风了。

面对这两个正当年的“主人”，磐舟有个特殊的优势：他只跟两位“主人”交过手，而那两位“主人”恰恰是迦俱都和羽张。阻止“剑陨”的每一次尝试都是一场恶战，因此他很了解“秩序”和“破坏”的特点，但是在迦俱都和“狐狸”殒命、羽张退隐的当下，现任“主人”里只有流和他本人知道“抑制”的特质。

与磐舟圆滑内敛的作战喜好正相反，“抑制”是一种侵略性极强的力量，它并不是没有锋芒，而是可以随意化为锋芒。这种锋芒静时如浓雾吞噬一切，动则似兵戈伤人于形。加之“抑制”是弥散性的，被力量包围的对手不仅很难预判出哪股力量会转化为剑铓，而且还无法溯着磐舟的攻击逆追回去。这种特性也使得“抑制”成为了“秩序”的天敌，磐舟就是看准了这点才把潜入地点选在Scepter 4的。作为一种防御型的力量，“秩序”只有在出现混乱时才能完全起效，并跟着对手的攻击随机应变，因此宗像的战法大抵还是防守反击。然而“抑制”之“域”无攻无守、无踪无迹、无休无止，使得宗像十分被动。就现状而言，他如果一味防守，就无异于陪着磐舟拖延时间，因此他必须主动进攻，寻求突破，这恰恰是他不擅长的。磐舟远在他的视野之外，为了不放过蛛丝马迹，他必然会紧绷神经，此时磐舟只要随便开几枪干扰一下他的动作就能达到牵制目的了。

不过正所谓一物降一物，“破坏”又是“抑制”的天敌。“破坏”之力本就是为打碎枷锁而生的，尊除掉这些试图困住他的浓雾只需一把火——谢天谢地，现在的尊还无法安全地点起这把火。但即便如此，比起宗像这种在和平的环境里成长起来的公务员，磐舟还是更提防曾经混迹市尘的尊。尊在继承“力量”之前就已身经百战，论及对危机和杀气的敏锐，磐舟自叹弗如。一旦靠得太近，或是明显得表现出了攻守的意图，尊肯定会察觉到。

“不发起进攻就没法绊住那两个年轻人，所以还是该冒的风险还是要冒。”两年前商议分工时，磐舟揉着流的一头乱发，泰然地安慰道，“大叔我的任务是阻止他们增援御柱塔，而不是获胜，所以只要拖够时间就行了。”

流难得露出了不安的神色，但最终只是沉默地点了点头。

“明明年龄相仿[1]，他们俩的秉性和小流完全不一样呢。”磐舟自言自语道。

把流从医院拣回来的时候，凤圣悟还是个司铎。他设法将这个少年安置在了自己的宿舍里，擢（zhuó）升之后又带着他去了自己新入枢的教堂。由于流几乎足不出户，网络便成为了他学习知识和与外界交流的重要工具。他对外面的社会抱有强烈的好奇心，健康状况允许的时候，他便见缝插针地混进礼拜堂里观察人群。差不多也在这个时候，APP Jungle上架了。一开始流只是利用“任务点数”来向用户们换取他需要的知识或物品，渐渐地他开始把这个APP当做一种实验器材。流从来不跟凤圣悟或者其他神职人员索要什么，从生活费到电脑设备都是他自己借助网络挣来的，作为监护人的凤圣悟一度忧心这孩子是太过见外还是已经误入歧途。直到凤圣悟晋秩数年之后，一次，有人送来了一只修缮旧屋时偶然发现的鹦鹉。凤圣悟刚准备让执事帮老人查找动物福利机构的联系方式，流突然开口请求让自己收养这只鹦鹉。那是流第一次向凤圣悟提出自己的需求，凤圣悟自然没有拒绝。

可是，网络并不能教会他“何为善恶”、“何为原则”或者“如何接人待物”这类涉及“人”的事情，因此流虽然聪明，却时常在涉及“人”的事情上表现出一种奇怪的自我中心——只要他认准了，就一定会达成目的，哪怕局面极其不利，抑或是对方明确表达了否定。凤圣悟不知道该将之形容为“勇往直前”还是“不顾一切”。

这种自我中心在四年前差点酿成恶果。

那是一个不安宁的四月。凤圣悟在结束夜巡，拖着被复活节大弥撒折腾得疲惫不堪的身子走出礼拜堂时，突然发现天上出现了一把自己从未见过的“达摩克利斯之剑”——这里若不是Cathedral的“领地”，如此异象恐怕已经闹上圣座了——反应了三秒之后，凤圣悟顿悟“剑”的位置是生活区的正上方，而整个“领地”内只有一个人（和一只鸟）不属于Cathedral。他内心咆哮了一句“不会吧？！”然后撒腿就跑，门都没敲就冲进了宿舍。眼前光景让他目瞪口呆：流光着膀子坐在床上，心脏的位置已经燃烧起一团绿色的火焰，看向自己时脸上堆满了惊喜。

……天上的父啊，这真是个可怕的复活节彩蛋！

大发雷霆的凤圣悟把懵懵懂懂的比水流提溜到圣像面前说教了整整四个小时。比水流有生以来第一次十分乖巧地听完了凤圣悟的全部说教。凤圣悟非常确信这小子认真听讲了，因为他准确地复述了四个小时里自己说教的全部要点。

“兔子”在几天之内就上门了，凤圣悟把流用力量重塑自己心脏一事瞒了下来，并以流身体不佳为由请求“统制者”宽限觐见日期，好让流和自己的“新心脏”磨合一下。流花了一些时间琢磨力量的运行机制，而后便让凤圣悟带自己去御柱塔，希望能和既是研究者、又是“主人”的国常路大觉聊聊。

然而对话根本不可能在这两个对德累斯顿石板的看法有着霄壤之别的人之间展开。

三轮一言和凤圣悟察觉到异常后都插手劝两人休会，没想到流忽然撩起雷电袭击了大觉脚边的“石板”罩箱。雷击的力道极强，但“石板”的罩箱也有着惊人的硬度，外层罩箱被击得粉碎，内侧的两层罩箱却没有受损。大觉被流的这个举动彻底激怒了，三轮一言还没来得及阻止，大觉便用全力反击了流。他的这一刀根本没有给流任何退路，流被迫迎战。这个初出茅庐的“主人”还无法掌控自己身上那股桀骜不驯的力量，若不是三轮一言和凤圣悟联手竖起屏障硬生生把大部分攻势挡下来，流已经一命呜呼了。原本一直候在三轮一言身后的紫就像是事先得到过师父的指示一样，敏捷地冲进力量的缝隙里，一把将动弹不得的流抱到了力量波及不到的角落。四股力量在猛烈地对撞下迸逸，又猝然化为一片月白消失殆尽。三轮一言和凤圣悟困惑地对望了一下，马上转身看向那两个差点闯下大祸的年轻人。

“这是执‘剑’之人该有的举动吗？！”

三轮一言和紫异口同声地对面前的“主人”训斥道，连遣词都一模一样。

两个多年没被人如此呵责的年轻人怔了一下，不约而同地回答道：

“……非常抱歉。”

那次挑衅给流带来了严重的后遗症。他无法约束躁动的“变革”之力，凤圣悟不得已把自己的“抑制”加到了他身上，用了整整20天才让“变革”平息下来。但这20天的重负彻底压垮了流的躯体，力量稳定之后，凤圣悟片刻不敢怠慢，立即把流送到医院静养。

也恰恰是在这一年的初夏，迦俱都玄示和羽张迅矛盾激化，凤圣悟将教务移交给了辅理主教，自己全力应对“主人”的事务。辞别“道场”的紫找到他时，他正在为如何挤出时间照顾流而焦头烂额。流的监护职责顺势落到了紫身上，流和紫也严格遵循凤圣悟的叮嘱，不介入与迦俱都或羽张有关的任何事件。一整年的竭尽心力没有挽回事态，“剑陨”让凤圣悟和无数人顷刻间一无所有，也让他从此舍弃了神明和旧名，退隐山林。流一度搬进那个林深不知处的小平房，但健康状况迫使他再次回到了医院。

时隔三年之后再次看到“破坏”之“剑”高悬，磐舟由衷地庆幸尊没有完全被自己的话语激怒，否则这会儿他就不得不再次面对行将爆发的猩红色长剑，而不是像现在这样优哉游哉地围观对面的红发年轻人走神了。不过说实话，磐舟不认为那个红发的后生真的只是在开小差。尊的眼神即使飘向远方，也依然是斗士的眼神——只不过注视着别处的战场。

确实如磐舟所猜想的，尊并不只是在走神。虽然看上去一脸轻松，但实际上尊正在艰难地维持着力量的稳定性。“破坏者”和“聚合者”的力量是同源的，任何一方出现差池，都可能导致两把“剑”陨落。从御柱塔回来之后就一直有什么东西在扰他清梦，尊几度差点就抓住了那只闯入梦境的“鹦鹉”，却因为安娜的呼唤而作罢。方才他也从一个被干涉过的噩梦里惊醒，睁开眼睛时最先看到的不是天花板，而是一片红光。梦中的“鹦鹉”盘旋在血色的光幕里，鸣叫着飞进了对门的牢房。

过了许久红光才逐渐散去，露出阴暗的穹顶。尊听到了人声，紧接着是枪声。

“不妙。”他坐起来，低声自语道。

失控到这个地步，安娜和十束不可能不受影响。身为“主人”的安娜承受力更强一些，但十束说不定又会因此晕倒。今天不会再有“碰巧路过的学生”了，尊只希望十束如约呆在公寓——而对门的老头却在这时看向了自己。

尊终究还是强压下了怒火。安娜也在前线，他必须把自己的注意力从怒火上挪开，不然整个计划就可能会功亏一篑，甚至演变成更危险的事态。但是对尊这种自由自在的人来说，克制情绪并不是件容易的事情，尤其此刻，安娜陷入了苦战，往日坐在自己身边唱歌说笑的十束又安危未卜。尊的耐心被一轮又一轮的试探性攻防消磨着。毫无收获，毫无进展，毫无踪迹。焦躁感逐渐占了上风，他现在只想烧掉这些碍事的烟雾。他看向自己的手，指尖上已经燃起了微弱的火焰。这并不是一个好现象。

鞓（tīng）红的“蝴蝶”适时地落到了他的指尖，微微翕动着翅膀。不一会儿，像是从火苗上重获了能量一般，“蝴蝶”的光芒渐渐明亮起来。它翩跹（xiān）而起，绕着尊飞舞了几圈后再次钻进了身后的烟雾中。又过了须臾，蝶影循着原路再次飞回，构筑起“蝴蝶”的火焰却只有方才飞离时的一半了。尊向着“蝴蝶”伸出了手，但这一次，“蝴蝶”落在了他的左耳耳轮上。

“喂，宗像。”尊看着“蝴蝶”最后飞来的方向，跟刚退回来的宗像招呼道，“那边是什么地方？”

“办公区。”宗像简洁地回答道，“你耳朵上那个是什么东西？”

“信使。”不羁的笑容又回到了尊脸上，“姑且先感谢一下你们的人。”

宗像完全没搞懂这话的意思，但也没空追问。那股莫名的即视感越来越重了，他警惕地四向观察着。

“我说，你那是怎么回事？”由于距离拉近，这下子连尊也察觉到异样了。他抬手点起红彤的火焰，双眼却盯着宗像的刀。

两相对比，情况一目了然。尊手上的红炎纵然被“抑制”削弱了，但仍在稳稳地燃烧着。反观“天狼星”刀刃上的蓝色火焰，尽管宗像在设法维持它，然而亮蓝色的外焰始终在四下飘散，消失在灰白的浓雾里。宗像猛然醒起这种莫名的即视感的本体——两年前他在御柱塔逮捕磐舟天鸡的原因——磐舟“窃取”了他人的力量。阵营上看似宗像和尊联手对付磐舟，实际情况却是磐舟利用从宗像那里汲取来的力量来对付宗像自己。

“原来凤圣悟说的‘空空如也’是这个意思。”宗像叹息推了推眼镜，“服刑两年了，居然还在使用这种伎俩，真是不知悔改。”

“老头说的倒是在理，空的杯子拿起来比满的轻松。”尊熄灭了火焰，把手插回了裤兜，脸上一副看热闹的表情，“这老狐狸有两下子。”

“与其杵在这里夸奖‘老狐狸’，不如认真做好你那‘猎犬’的工作。”知道了磐舟的手法之后，宗像冷静下来了，“我的力量也是有限的，在这里耗时间的结果只可能是我和凤圣悟两败俱伤。”

“这有什么好担心的，”尊却不以为意，“你也依葫芦画瓢不就行了。”

“什么意思？”宗像挑了挑眉。

“反正只要‘耗够时间’就行，差不多了你就拿去用吧，”尊指了指自己的“剑”，“我又不缺，而且你知道怎么做。”不等宗像回答，他又继续说道，“顺便再告诉你一件事：这只‘蝴蝶’是追踪着我的‘力量’找到这里的。”

 

**04**

社刚准备继续说下去，狗朗却忽然放开了他，站直身子神色严肃地望着窗外。社见状立即回身，但映入眼帘的只有蓝天、流云以及遥远的地平线。

“出什么事了吗，小黑？”他抬头望向狗朗。

“我看到了绿闪，”狗朗警惕地盯着平静的天空，“在西北方向的云砧上。”

“绿闪？”社疑惑地看向狗朗所说的方位，“先不说太阳方位，这个高度上根本不可能看到绿闪才对。”

“虽然只有一瞬，但我不会看错的。”狗朗的语气非常肯定，“小白，那边不太对劲。”

社缄默地凝思着。除了“绿闪”，“云砧”这个词也引起了他的注意。在他看来那个方向上只有一小团一小团的白色积云，他不知道狗朗为何断定那一带出现的是积雨云特有的“云砧”。今天的气象条件很难形成积雨云，如果狗朗所言属实，那就意味着有人干涉了东京上空的气象。

“比水流吗？”狗朗看向社，但社过了好一会儿才摇了摇头。

“在这个距离下能看见的闪光一定是相当强的能量爆发，光有‘剑’是不够的，而且我也不认为他会在一开始就用尽全力。”社推测道，“他肯定使用了其他的力量强化之道，比如‘氏族共鸣’。以Jungle的人数优势，确实有可能做到这个程度。”

——“如果比水流找到了石板，并在与石板共鸣的同时展开‘域’，和集结在‘御柱塔’周围的‘族人’共鸣，那么……”

——“那么中尉就只能以其人之道还治其人之身了。由于比水流还联合了‘狐狸’和凤先生，中尉一个人应付恐怕够呛。”

狗朗不禁想起离开三轮道场前两个人在被炉边的谈话，湖蓝色的眼中浮起了一重阴郁。

“要调整作战计划吗？”他压下担忧，镇定地问道。

“安娜无法在这种强攻下争取太多时间，所以比水流的动作可能会比我预期的快，我们必须马上就位。”社笃定地回答道，“我现在去下载实验室的监测数据，小黑去修正巡航路线将飞艇调离作战区域，五分钟后我们在花园汇合。”

惊雷也在积雨云的中心部位轰出了一个眼，瓦解中的云团开始以这个古怪的“风眼”为中心缓慢地转动起来。而在绿闪褪尽的云层下方，战斗才刚刚进入白热化。

碧绿的枝状闪电越过屋顶花园，在金色的屏障上捅开一个大洞，击穿了御柱塔的塔顶。崩落的建筑碎块在重力和冲击的作用下砸向室内，又被耀眼的明黄色结界弹开。和室层高超过20米，四周环绕着绘有花草图的障子和古铜色的柱子，底层的地面宛如纹枰纵横交错，天元的位置自然就是“德累斯顿石板”的所在之处。流踏着雷光打开的通路硬闯进去，直奔“石板”，不想视野里的目标眨眼间变成了廊柱。流迅捷地一脚蹬到柱子上，用跑酷的方式躲开了冲撞。枪声在他落脚的刹那响起，脚上的缠雷被流金的子弹炸出几个口子，若不是如防弹衣一般包裹着身体的“抑制”吃掉了余力，流这会儿已经跛足了。流在反应速度上占有绝对的优势，他一边使力跃起，一边回头观察，却发现柱子上只有弹坑，没有弹头。不过他也没有多余的时间思考，大觉的枪口已经追着他的身影抬起了，连发的子弹毫不留情地逐着他的影子烙下弹痕，溅出的碎石划破了衣角。流继续跑向高处拉开距离，同时立即用“雷兽”的驱壳挡住了身体，硬吃了几发子弹后，他看清了大觉的位置。

大觉不知什么时候已经来到了和室的正中央，脚边是“石板”的罩箱，身后是山茶花和紫阳花障子，翻涌的“统制”之力鼓起清风吹动着他的头发和刀柄上的流苏，褐色绳结上的白色石珠微微泛着银光。随着“统制”之力涌来的还有流无比期待的气息——封锁之下隐约流出的石板的气息。他情不自禁地弓起身子，准备再次突袭。然而倏忽之间，眼前的大觉连同自己借力的廊柱都远在了六层开外，天光与云影轻柔地从身后洒下，流回首便和“凤鸟”锐利的眼神碰了个正着。枪声再次响起，“雷兽”的绿色电光被左右夹攻的烈焰和子弹扯开，流再一次靠着速度的优势避开了致命伤，但还是被“雄狮”咬住手臂狠狠地甩了出去。追集过来的雷电与环绕和室的障子充当了缓冲料，流重重地摔进了某个空荡荡的小隔间，所幸没有受皮肉伤。

“被摆了一道啊。”流从障子的碎片中站起来，赫昈昈（hù）的“雄狮”化作光焰回到了安娜身上，而她身后不远处，大觉的枪口依然瞄准着自己。这倒是非常符合情报的布阵——Ruby在前沿，Gold位于中场，隐匿着气息的Silver则藏身于后场的某处。“没有弹头，也不需要更换弹夹，看来不是实弹，而是凝结起来的‘力量’。”与其说紧张，不如说此刻的流更加兴奋了，“同样是手枪，用法却和磐先生完全不一样，我很有兴趣。”

大觉仍旧一言不发，栗色的眼神冷峻又威严。流也不敢贸然上前。四年前在这个距离下，大觉只用了一刀就差点要了他的命，实力上的差距现在依然没有缩短多少。流的首要目标是“接触到石板”——这是后续的“夺取”行动的前提——所以要做的是制造机会让大觉从“石板”边上退开。在自己没有连上石板的情况下，正面冲突越少越好。

“磐先生差不多也该开始动真格了，你一个人能做到什么程度呢，‘聚合者’？”

苍翠的雷电之“域”猛然在和室里展开，旋即就撞上了绯红的“聚合”之“域”。两“域”的交界并没有迸发出的四溅的火星，而是开始融合。安娜似乎一开始就知道流会使用“变换”来搅和两个“域”的边界，镇定地调动起更多力量来延缓融合的速度。但是流的目的并非化解安娜的“域”。他要的仍旧只是一条通道——一条足以让他的雷电以最快的速度闯过去的通道。

大觉先一步察觉到了流的意图。

“雨乃！”

空间在流起步的同时打开了一个口子，粉色衣裙的少女从裂口里飞身跃出，抱起安娜后纵身跳进了另一边的裂口。安娜的“域”顿时消失得无影无踪，流与大觉之间霎时一片空旷，枪声随即炸响。流没有躲闪的余地，他立刻刹住脚步，全力展开自己的“域”，将子弹一个不落地防了下来。不想大觉的“域”紧接着就张开了，一下子整个和室都包了进来。流想起了之前在“白银圣域”里被同调的经历，马上调用起更强的力量以作应对。但是“变革”有如炸掉的火药桶，刚一增防就立刻失控了。这原本就是一种暴烈难驯的力量，流措手不及。在湍急的力量旋涡里他别无选择，只得在勉强维持住“域”的情况下启用“抑制”。脆弱的平衡只持续了短短几秒，然后“抑制”便成了挣不脱的拘束服，将流囫囵吞了进去。一种力量想要撕开他，另一种力量却想要缚束他，力量冲突产生的剧痛一下子把流压得跪倒在地，苍翠的“域”随即崩解粉碎——与四年前如出一辙。

“我不是威兹曼，不需要通过同调来对付你。”大觉端着枪，冷静地注视着流，“四年过去了，看来你完全没有吸取教训。”

“阁下是想说我不自量力吗？”流挣扎着试图抓住力量的缰绳。

“我的意思是，你完全没有思考过自己四年前的败因。”大觉淡漠地纠正道。

强化自己的“域”确实是防止被同调的好方法，但并非所有的作战策略都包含了同调。“命运”可以轻而易举地将“变革”和“抑制”强化到反噬使用者的地步，大觉一直以为两年间凤圣悟多少已经悟到了这点，没想到流居然重蹈覆辙了。四年前流挑拨起那道闪电前曾尽可能多地向石板汲取过力量，以此试探大觉防御的极值，不想大觉那一刀的目的并不是其他人以为的“靠量级的强势制服对手”，而是借力量的特性活化流身上的全部“变革”。即使大部分力量被挡下，结果也不会改变。那时的“变革”已经站在了暴走的临界点，引爆这枚炸弹只需星星之火，剩下的就是等流被自身的力量压垮。这是一手毫不留情的四两拨千斤，大觉从一开始就不想留下后患。

“力量强化吗……”流强撑起身体，用只有自己能听到的声音自言自语道，“不对，”但他马上又否决了自己的猜测，“如果是强化，两种力量失控的方式和幅度应该是一样的，现在这个状态，偏差更大的……是磐先生的力量。”他不由自主地想到了另一个可能性，“……是因为我这个新手还无法在自身力量失控的情况下用好它么？”

片刻的思考让流冷静下来。他低头暗自观察力量的失控模式，很快便弄清楚了两种力量失控程度的差异。他发现即使自己减少对“抑制”的调用，“抑制”的失控情况也不会好转，于是索性开始摸索脱缰的“抑制”可以抵消掉多少“变革”。

身上的压抑与窒息感渐渐开始缓和，流喘着粗气，勉强站了起来。

“阁下不乘胜追击吗？”

大觉沉默着，依然一步也不动。

流猛然向右边的墙壁冲去，“雷兽”蹬着侧面的障子矫健地一跃，闯到了大觉的左后方。大觉只是瞥了他一眼。刚窜出去几步，流眼前的光景蓦地变了，被甩在身后的大觉又出现在了自己正前方。流立刻方向一转，奔向另一边，眼前的景致在他踩上廊柱的瞬间又变了，大觉再一次出现在了正前方。流不服输，在好几个方向上反复尝试，但始终没能绕到大觉背后。他想起了适才带走安娜的那个少女，猜想着这应该是她的能力。不过几次的尝试也让他找到了两种力量的平衡点，他退回原位站定，随即开始在地面召集电光。汇合过来的电流贴着地表聚向流的脚边，然后又激荡散开，宛如水面微动的涟漪，这一次他用“变换”和“变革”发动了双重“域”。“命运”此时变成了一种助力，流借机快速用“变换”将地上的“变革”和“命运”融合起来，设法在金色的“沙漠”里开辟出一小块“绿洲”。流很清楚这个“混纺”而成的“域”不能维持太久，既然自己无法通过，那就干脆让“其他东西”代替自己通过好了。

绿色的波纹骤然变成了涌浪，贴着地面快速向外翻腾。大觉立即同调了地面的力量，波纹顷刻间便被冻结沉寂。

流等的就是脚下的“命运”从强化转为同调的那一刻。

他抓住了这仅有的不会失控的数秒。

和室顿时飚飞雾袭。大觉察觉到在雷声响起的同时，流飞速从原地退开了，但由于雾气的干扰，他无法判断雷电的位置和流的行动方向。大觉干脆再次强化了自己的“域”，好促使“抑制”的效用继续放大。

“Neko！”安娜的声音从空中传来。

“呜哇！好险！”紧接着就是Neko的抱怨和猫咪召唤兽的喵呜声。

“桔梗！”安娜的声音再次传来，大觉毫不犹豫地向桔梗花障子的方向开了几枪。

子弹在“雷兽”的后足附近炸开。这几枚子弹爆炸的冲击力竟然把流吹了出去，“雷兽”向前一滚后立马起身跳上墙壁。释放出来的“抑制”之雾对双方都不利，流原本计划在“抑制”被驱散的那一刻让埋伏好的雷电一举袭向大觉，不料大觉选择了一记险招。这步棋的效果可谓立竿见影，流那具刚从力量冲突里解脱出来的身体无法承受第二轮的力量重压。酸痛和麻木从指尖蔓延向脊髓，流不得不退往“抑制”相对较弱的高处，他必须在这片刻的喘息之机里重新找到力量的平衡点。虽然“监督者”的气息一直没出现，但“凤凰”不知什么时候已然盘旋在了头顶，任何疏忽都会演变成腹背受敌，流咬紧牙关思考着对策。

“‘监督者’至今不动手，证明磐先生说的是对的，没有哪个‘主人’能做到四重‘域’同调，他必须等到我消耗掉其中一种力量才能出手。如果‘统制者’的能力是强化力量，那么‘聚合者’肯定不能参战，只要留在‘域’里就能维持一对一的局面。若是‘抑制’能持续被强化，那么我现在能用上的‘变革’肯定也更多。既然如此——”

他自言自语着，满脸笑意。

“——孤注一掷也没什么不好的。”

 

**05**

流撤去了“雷兽”的外形，趔趄着回到了地面。“绿洲”在脚下展开，电流刺痛筋骨，雾气呛进气管，他却像是彻底放弃维持肉体一般地给自己的力量松绑。先被活化的是身上的“抑制”，它很快便如铰链般勒住了流的肌体。在感觉到全身都被扎紧之后，流释放出了比刚才更强的“变革”之力。在“命运”的同调下沉眠于地底的电荷只需片晌便被唤醒了，而且迅速在“命运”之“域”里增强。

“阁下准备选哪个呢？”流冲着迷雾深处的大觉喊道，“是同调掉我的力量，还是任由它强化直至失控？”

子弹循着他的声音飞驰而来，又被流架起的这个小小的“域”吞噬。但在这几枪试探之后，大觉没有其他动作，一时间似乎双方都采取了守势。流料想着大觉在忌讳脚下那些借着强化后的“变换”鱼贯而出的电流。在“抑制”仍然生效的当下，“变革”就像一根弹簧，越是被压制，积蓄到的能量就越多，爆发后的破坏力也越大，一旦失控，御柱塔的主体结构就凶多吉少，因此大觉不太可能放任自己被力量压垮。平息这等规模的滚地雷只能使用同调，只要大觉将“域”的功能从强化转为同调，自己就可以借机打开正常规模的三重“域”，让大觉无从下手。即使大觉冒险选择后者，也必须先手止损，以降低力量爆发时的破坏力。止损的方法只有两个：其一是驱除充当保险装置的“抑制”之雾，而在雾气被驱散的那一刻，自己就可以发动雷阵直接破坏掉整个和室；其二便是放弃现有的布阵，让“监督者”代替“统制者”站到前线上完成五重“域”的同调，这显然是一个不可能完成的任务。情况不能说对自己有利，但至少无论如何都有机可乘。

流正这么想着，庇护着他的那层“抑制”突然像散沙一般从身上塌落，他下意识地想把力量抓回手中，然而力量却化为雾霭从指缝中溜走，虹吸进了周身的空气里。身体得到了片霎的轻松，这股轻松劲儿随即便开始自由落体，把他拖向绿浪翻腾的地面。

依附在和室地面上的雷阵赶在流倒地之前击发了。

耀眼的绿光在轰鸣的雷声中占满了流的视野，又旋即被更加炫目的金色光芒取代。

霹震在“命运”之“域”内爆裂，流听到巨大的声响和冲击在“域”内各处蛮横地振荡着，听到障子被散逸的电击撕碎，甚至听到了浓雾外面的女孩子们的呼喊。但他并没有感觉到疼痛，方才还从他身上抢夺走“抑制”的空气此刻宛如一块海绵垫子小心翼翼地支撑着他，伴着悠悠飘落的金光缓缓将他放到了依旧平整的地上。

这种似曾相识的温柔……

“……磐先生？”

他想起了四年前“变革”沉静下来时映入眼帘的磐舟的脸，可是此刻视线所及之处只有烟灰色的迷雾在渐渐褪去。笼罩着他的绿色屏障也在慢慢变淡，他尝试着动弹了一下手指和脚趾，酸楚和麻木都消退了，身体有些疲惫，但没什么大碍。

“同调是败招啊，‘统制者’！”

流顿然翻身而起，引出“变换”将猝然增强的“变革”之雷与尚未散尽的“抑制”之雾融合起来，转眴（xuàn）就发动了三重“域”。“抑制”重新在身上编织起盔甲，流随即扩大了自己的三重“域”，大觉的同调被彻底打断。由于“抑制”遮断了周遭所有的力量轨迹，流确信对方在迷雾散尽之前无法捕捉到自己的位置，决定先下手为强。

就在这时，某种熟悉的力量贴着地面快速钻进了他的“域”，一把缠住了他的腿脚。电火马上就切断了恼人的绳索，但新生的锁链却接踵而来。链条收紧的时候流反应过来了，这股他无比熟悉的力量与此刻他用于维持肉体稳定的力量出自同源，而且对方就是冲着自己身上的“抑制”来的。双方的“抑制”在接触的瞬间便开始角力，刚才还在延缓爆发带来的强大后坐力的盔甲几乎在瞬间就变成了牵制自己动作的枷锁，流立刻跳进唤起的电流里以求引止，但对方的“抑制”却像平流雾一样吞没了他。流满腹狐疑，除了故去的迦俱都和退隐的羽张，磐舟从未在他以外的人面前展示过“抑制”的攻击性。无论对方是谁，显然对“抑制”非常熟悉。

然而也只是熟悉。

流从手法上能看出来，对方并不像他那样接受过力量原主的指导。于是他利落地引来翠绿色的霹雳，将追袭而来的雾气驱散开去。然而雷光也暴露了他的位置，“凤凰”携着火红的云霞冲进尚未散尽的迷雾，流的视野还没来得及清晰，便又被焚风横噬了。在包夹而来的力量的湍流中，他用“变换”转化出一个容身之所，然后借着速度上的优势突破了烈焰构成的包围圈，拔腿跑向和室的另一头。“抑制”在“命运”与“聚合”之间穿插游击着，寸步不离地跟在他身后。毫秒之间他便绕到了大觉背后，他披上“雷兽”的外形，一个箭步冲出了薄雾。可是等在那里的依然是大觉锐利的目光。烟灰色的行云从大觉身后冒出来，一边附缠上流的身体，一边将他往外推。

比阻力来得更快的是大觉的刀。呼吸之间，煌荧的利刃劈开雾罩，掀起澄金的疾风呼啸着把“雷兽”打了出去。流重重地摔了十来米开外，但他马上又顽强地坐了起来，喘息着吃力地抬手摸了摸胸口，右胁到左肩剧痛无比，不过没有外伤，甚至连袍子都完好无损。再抬头一看，缭绕的雾岚也在这记重击下彻底散尽，温煦的阳光宛若轻纱从苍穹垂落到室内，不知道是因为斑驳的昼景还是因为大觉的“域”，和室的地面连同灰色的绢丝都被染上了一重白金色。前方的大觉仍旧定定地站在原位，身后是山茶花和紫阳花障子，脚边是“石板”的罩箱。他淡然地把刀背翻向虎口一侧，利落地收刀入鞘。

在如此猛烈的攻势下寸步不移，流不得不再次感慨这位防御者的勇悍。但是大觉的岿然不动也让流心生怀疑。最初引起他注意的是大觉在整个交战过程中都毫不在意自己的后背，既不观察，也不防御。流起先以为大觉是把守备职能完全交给了那位来去无踪的少女，可转念一想，似乎不完全是这样。流记得自己待机的位置是正对着朝阳的御柱塔西侧，但他在塔顶打开的缺口却是位于悬着日轮的东南方，之后无论他怎么跑动，最终都会被修正到这个方向，也就是说，负责阻拦他的安娜和负责替大觉防御的少女，她们的真实任务都不是作战，而是将他引导到现在这个位置——这个与其说是远离“石板”，不如说是远离大觉的后背的位置。

对手们想法设法让自己远离大觉身后。

在刀背袭来时推开他的那另一股“抑制”来自大觉身后。

流盯视着此刻在大觉的“域”中若隐若现的白金色丝线，它们最终汇编成结的位置也是在大觉身后。

可是他一度冲到大觉身后，那里空空如也。

——不对，并非空空如也。

从流现在勉力站起的位置可以清楚地看到，在大觉身后的和室远端，有被刚才的雷阵轰到变形的山茶花和紫阳花障子。由于四扇障子都未被完全打碎，加上正前方大觉的阻挡，流看不到房间里面的情况。

“阁下竭力掩护的那两个房间里有什么东西吗？”流直截了当地问道，“看来是和石板一样重要的东西呢。”

大觉全然不为所动。流当然也没指望过可以从大觉口中听到答复。他心里已经有答案了。方才的攻势虽然没有成功，但却让流闯到了足够近的位置，近到他得以在对方的“抑制”里嗅探到似曾相识的气息。那股气息比场上的其他所有力量的气息都稀薄和暧昧，不过绢丝在“命运”的金色下透出的白色颜彩让流对自己的答案确信无疑。

“我大致也猜到了你们的作战部署了，想必磐先生此刻是被由‘维护者’和安插在Scepter 4的‘破坏者’组成攻守同盟拖住了。”左右已经被金色的“域”包围，安娜挡在上空，Neko堵住后路，前方是大觉凌厉的身姿，身陷囹圄的流异常镇定地自顾自说着。“而在这里牵制我的，是由阁下和‘聚合者’组成的攻击力量，以及由‘监督者’坐镇的防线，对吧。”他说着看向了大觉身后的紫阳花和山茶花障子，“即使藏在阁下的力量里我也不会认错的，从阁下身后的房间里流出来的，‘监督者’的力量。他此刻究竟有何打算呢？准备等到我疲惫不堪了才现身给出最后一击吗？”

他试图从大觉脸上找出些许动摇，但大觉连眉头都没动一下。

“阁下若是要打垮我，就必须使用强化。现在的‘聚合者’不能在强化型的‘域’里行动，所以不能算作战力。”流抬头看了安娜一眼，又把注意力放回了大觉身上，“我的‘族人’遍布整个东京，一对一的话，阁下并不占优势。”

“无妨，”这一次，大觉心平气和地开了口，“我也不是为了和你一决高下才放你进来的。”

流突然注意到，和室里展开的“域”不知何时已经从夺目的五色斑斓变成了奇异的金红色。随着金红色的霓虹在四周流淌铺陈，再次浮出的白金色光线贴着地面隐现其中，像是在编织绊住自己的罗网。对手们的气息不知什么时候已经侵入了自己周围，不觉间自己展开的绿意已被金色的光芒取代，甚至连身上的光晕也开始被同化。

“四重‘域’同调？！”诧异之余，脚步声也踏过破碎的障子，清晰地传进了流耳中，他猛地抬起头，“终于出场了吗，威兹曼！”

然而出现在他眼前的并不是他预想中的那个“威兹曼”。

“舍弟暂时脱不开身，还请作为战力的你就此罢手吧。”

克罗迪娅·威兹曼的身上光芒灿如朝旭。

 

==========================================

[1] 本文的年龄设定是：盐津（46）＞磐舟=三轮一言（42）＞善条（36）＞紫（29）＞羽张=迦俱都（28）＞道反（27）＞出云（26）＞流=尊=宗像（24）＞大觉=多多良=世理（22）＞镰本（21）＞伏见=八田（20）＞克罗迪娅（生理年龄19）＞狗朗（18）＞社（生理年龄17）＞Neko（16）＞须久那（14）＞安娜（13）。不是所有角色的年龄设定都与原作一致。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reionization 再电离：  
> 再电离是大爆炸理论中的一个概念，指的是宇宙中的物质（通常是指氢）在黑暗期之后再电离的过程。再电离是宇宙天体形成和演化的关键阶段，也是宇宙从暗淡无光转向星光璀璨的阶段。  
> 大爆炸之初的宇宙处在高温高密度且不透明的状态。在大爆炸约38万年之后，随着宇宙的膨胀，物质逐渐被稀释并冷却下来，电子和质子结合形成的中性氢原子的比率超过了氢被电离的比率，宇宙趋向中性和平静，此时宇宙中唯一的光源就是逐渐变暗的微波背景辐射，因此这一时期也被称为“黑暗期”。大爆炸约1亿5000万年之后，在引力的作用下，最初的天体开始形成。受引力坍缩和星体辐射的影响，中性氢原子再次被电离，再电离时期由此开始。再电离的时间跨度大致是大爆炸之后的1.5亿年到10亿年，在大爆炸的5.6亿之后，第一代恒星（第三星族星）开始闪烁，这也是宇宙中诞生的第一缕星光。  
> 这个标题：（1）指代克罗迪娅作为“权外者”的异能“同一”。克罗迪娅是本文中唯一可以做到四重同调的人。（2）指代（由于字数原因被拆分出去的）上一章里三轮一言和克罗迪娅对小黑的指引。上一章里克罗迪娅把习得知识或技能比喻为“点亮星辰”，并且告诉小黑“三轮先生希望自己引以为豪的弟子拥有一个‘宇宙’，为此他才不断引导你在自己的‘夜空’里点亮星辰”。宇宙的第一缕星光就是在再电离时期出现的。  
> Cannibalism的题解在这章才明确写出来：磐叔吃室长的力量，室长又拿尊哥的力量来用。室长的外援其实很早就有伏笔了。原作设定里善条叔是个电脑白痴，供职于庶务课的档案室，本文沿用了这个设定。因此，前文里以善条叔的名义完成的非庶务课任务全都不是他本人做的，而是外援队以善条叔在Scepter 4的权限完成的。文里出现的那位外援队大佬是谁应该不需要说出来了吧(ノД`)  
> 这一章也回应了第五章的内容，流（21）挑战大觉（18）的时候，三轮一言是带着紫（25）过去的，不是因为他“看到”了紫会加入Jungle，而是因为在那种场合里紫能把小流带出来，但小黑不行。四年前的小黑（14）没有那种实力。“道场”师徒仨本质倒是一样样的，“把正确放到了优先的位置”，该正言直谏的时候绝对不会向老父亲磐叔那样苦口婆心=L=  
> 其实大觉被三轮一言训完之后还被小白和姐姐各训了一次，因为万一他当时失手把小流打死了，根据“以剑制剑”的代价，“统制者”的“剑”也要跟着玩儿完。小白无法安全拿掉已经开始爆发的“剑”，所以到时谁是“剑陨”第一人就不好说了。这件事也是导致大觉性格变化的转折点。  
> 最后，打到现在你们有没有觉得少了什么人=L=


End file.
